Chemistry 101
by Lisahoops10
Summary: Another modern tale of Jack and Elizabeth-a prequel to English 111. Sit back and enjoy the chemistry lessons.
1. Chapter 1--The Pool

_9:43 a.m._

"Go back to sleep!" Elizabeth called out, grimacing at the pounding on her door. She looked over at her clock. _Wow, it's later than I expected. I must really be exhausted—I slept 12 hours straight._

"No! Get up sleepyhead! Let me in!" Julie tried to persuade her older sister. "I brought breakfast!"

Elizabeth drug her body out of bed, weary from working with the kids the entire week. She opened the door to an enthusiastic face. "You are sort of like a yippie dog, you know."

"Well, you're like an old hound, snoring the day away! Let's eat and then go to the pool!"

Elizabeth looked at her sister, a serious expression on her face. "You woke me up so I would go out to the backyard with you? You're kidding, right?"

"Oh sweet Bethie. No! Not our pool! I want to go to the Club pool!"

"I don't know why you want to go to that place all of the time. Our pool is much nicer _and_ it's in our back yard."

"Please Bethie! You know I can't drive yet and you're the only one that can take me," Julie handed Elizabeth a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Did you cook this?"

"No, of course not! I don't know how to cook. You and Mom are the pros in the kitchen. You sit here and eat and I'll go get my suit on. We can lay out and catch up today before I leave next week! Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Elizabeth grimaced again as her perky sister left the room. "Yes, sounds wonderful." The sarcasm was heavy in her voice.

 _10:15 a.m._

"You never answered my question. Why do you like coming here so much Julie?" Elizabeth pulled a lounge chair under an umbrella, the summer sun already blazing.

Julie was in another world, so Elizabeth followed her gaze. She looked out across the pool and realized quickly why Julie liked coming to the Country Club pool.

"Who is he?" Elizabeth asked curtly.

"Hmm?"

"Who is that blonde guy over there that you're ogling?"

Julie's cheeks blazed as bright as her auburn curls as she replied haughtily. "Ogling? I'm not ogling. But that's Tommy. He's a lifeguard here. He's really nice."

"Tommy, eh? Does Tommy have a last name?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I haven't really ever talked to him."

Elizabeth immediately halted her sunscreen application and looked over at Julie. "You mean to tell me I've been bringing you to this God-forsaken pool all summer and you haven't so much as spoken a word to this boy?"

Julie grinned shyly.

"What's come over you? You're never nervous around guys—gosh, you have them falling all over you most of the time! Who is he?"

"Well, Jessica said that she heard that his Brother is the manager here and was a lifeguard the past two summers. He got Tommy a job this summer. She said their Dad was the cop that was killed on duty a couple of years ago by a drunk driver."

"Oh, that's terrible. It sounds like they're really hard workers. I guess they probably have to be."

"I've seen his Brother around too—he keeps everyone in line. And he's every bit as attractive as Tommy. Maybe he's here today." Julie raised her eyebrows quickly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her little sister. "I'm going off to college this fall and I will not be carrying along a high school boyfriend."

Julie giggled. "But a little summer dalliance wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Spoken from the girl who's spent her summer _looking_ at a boy she's never spoken to."

"I've spoken to him! He brought me my sunglasses once when I _accidentally_ left them on another chair." Julie's smile told Elizabeth she knew exactly where her glasses had been.

"Well, today there will be no accidents. You will meet him today if it's the last thing I do this summer!"

 _11:36 a.m._

Elizabeth purposefully swam into Tom's area, beckoning her sister to join her. Julie was trying to send all sorts of messages to her sister without words, begging her to stop embarrassing her. They were going unheeded. Julie at last gave in and started swimming to her sister.

Elizabeth pulled herself up onto the edge of the pool, only a few feet separating her from Tom's stand.

"Hi there, I haven't seen you here before," he soon spoke.

Surprised by his words, Elizabeth looked up at him. He had very piercing blue eyes. "Oh hi! Yes, I've been working a lot this summer, but my sister insisted we come over today." She motioned to her 16-year-old sister to join them, which she did, albeit awkwardly. "This is Julie."

"Oh yes, I recognize you for sure! Sunglasses right?!"

Julie blushed madly. Elizabeth thought she detected a little embarrassment in Tom's face as well after he let the words slip out.

"Yes, that was me," Julie finally answered him. "Thank you again."

"You're very welcome." He smiled warmly at her. "Where do you girls go to school?"

Since Julie's eyes were still searching the ground, Elizabeth spoke up. "We go to Morgan Park. Well, I just graduated and Julie will be a junior this fall."

Tommy's voice rose, "Oh, private school girls! I should have expected as much with the Country Club membership."

Elizabeth was trying to decide whether he had meant for that to come out like it did, as his words were stinging, but his demeanor was jolly.

"What do you mean by that? I'm actually going to UIC in the fall." Her tone was accusing and she didn't appreciate being lumped in with all of the other hoity-toity members of the club. And though she had been accepted to many Ivy League Universities, she had been thrilled to stay close to home at the public University in the fall.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. You seem very nice. You _both_ do," he looked over to Julie. "It's just that most of the private school girls that come through here never even speak to us, much less thank us for anything."

"It's okay. We just don't like being grouped with all of those girls. Julie here is actually really friendly and is usually the life of the party!" She nudged her unusually-quiet sister. "I don't know what's gotten into her today!"

"Oh ya? Well maybe we'll have to hang out sometime. My brother says that about me all of the time!" Tommy chuckled and his eyes told Elizabeth that he indeed was capable of mischief.

 _12:10 p.m._

Jarrick checked his watch. _Tom is late for his break._ _Again._ He scanned the towers to see what was detaining him, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, and knowing he doesn't wear a watch. He grinned as he realized his brother had good reason this time. _And two of them in fact._ _Such a ladies' man._

He ran his hands through his hair and put on his sunglasses. He stepped into his flip-flops, knowing how hot the concrete gets in the sun and started walking towards them.

Tommy was chatting with two girls, each sitting in the shade of his umbrella at the side of the pool. They looked remarkably similar, especially from a distance. When they stood, he could tell that one was several inches taller than the other. _Maybe sisters? Definitely very beautiful. I think you're in way over your head this time little brother._

"What stories are you telling these nice ladies about me, Tommy?"

 _12:15 p.m._

Elizabeth turned to see a very handsome guy walking up to them dressed in bright red trunks just like Tommy. She stood up a little straighter and fussed with her curls, trying to flatten them into her ponytail. _Wow._ She diverted her eyes sheepishly from his bare skin, willing her cheeks to stop blushing.

"Hey Jarrick! I was just telling these lovely ladies how you think I'm such a fun guy! Ladies, meet my less-attractive big brother!" he laughed.

Jarrick smiled at his brother and shook his head. "Yes, the life of the party, but a terrible worker! You were due at the concession stand 15 minutes ago. Get your butt in there before I fire you!" he teased. "I'll cover for you out here since you'll be late getting back."

"That's mighty kind of ya!" Elizabeth watched as Tommy gave his brother a swat on the backside as he walked away. "Say, Jarrick." He turned to Elizabeth. "This is Emily, right?" He looked at her questioningly but didn't give her a chance to correct him. "She's headed to UIC in a couple of weeks just like you! You guys should chat!" Tom scurried off quickly to his next post, his feet burning from the concrete. "Nice to meet you both!" he called out over his shoulder.

Jarrick's eyes met Elizabeth's. "That so? Nice to meet you, Emily."

"It's Elizabeth actually."

"I'm sorry, my brother is terrible with names. I hope you won't fault me for it." His eyes were warm and friendly and his dimples formed deep creases in his cheeks.

Elizabeth was pretty sure there was no fault to be found anywhere with this guy. _Julie was right. They are both very attractive._ Elizabeth didn't manage to get any additional words out before they were interrupted by another employee who needed Jarrick's attention.

"I'm so sorry ladies. Please excuse me." The other lifeguard took over the post as Jarrick returned to the office.

Elizabeth was actually grateful for the interruption, as she was growing rather hot and welcomed the coolness of the water as she slipped back into the pool.

Julie suddenly started laughing. "See, now you know why I had such a hard time talking when they were around!"

 _1:22 p.m._

"Are you hungry?"

"Did you hear my stomach growling?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, and mine is too. I was really hoping we might get to chat with Tommy and Jarrick again before we leave, but I don't think I can hold off any longer."

They gathered their towels and their bags and headed for the locker rooms.

Julie and Elizabeth showered and got themselves presentable in the locker room. They both spent a little longer than they normally would, silently hoping to see the brothers they'd just met earlier.

"Oh Elizabeth, where'd you get that? I'll definitely be stealing that one from you!" Julie admired the cobalt blue off-the-shoulder dress that her sister was sliding over her body. "The smocked neckline is very, very flattering."

Elizabeth smiled, suddenly a little more glad that she had picked the dress today in particular. "You know me well, Sister. I'll give you one guess where I got it."

"I should have known. Anthro?" Julie knew her Sister's style very well and often found herself borrowing from her closet, as long as the item wasn't too long for her. She hadn't been blessed with Elizabeth's long legs. She slipped into a green halter top and some white shorts, looking every bit as adorable as Elizabeth.

"You have such great style too, Jules. If those shorts were a little longer, I'd be stealing them too. I think they'd look like underwear on my stick legs though!" she laughed as she bent to put on her gladiator sandals.

"Bethie, I'd gladly trade you the shorts for your long legs!" She stepped into some flip-flops and the two were on their way.

 _1:48 p.m._

Jarrick and Tommy emerged from the office and quickly scanned the pool for the sisters they'd just met. Though Jarrick wouldn't admit it, he was a little bit disappointed that they didn't see them.

"What I wouldn't give for one more glimpse of those girls!" Tommy had always been one to speak his mind, even if it occasionally got him in trouble.

Jarrick grinned out of one side of his mouth. "I barely got to talk to them at all, and all I learned was that I'd called her the wrong name. .. Actually _you_ called her the wrong name. Her name was Elizabeth, not Emily. What was her Sister's name?"

"Julie. She comes pretty often, but I'd never seen her sister before. We'd never spoken until a couple of weeks ago when she left her sunglasses over by me and I returned them to her. After hearing today that she's usually not shy, I'm wondering if she might've done it on purpose." He winked at his brother. "Maybe I'll get another chance if she comes in again. She's downright beautiful. Elizabeth too."

Tommy and Jarrick sat down at the front station and laughed at the whole notion of dating sisters until Jarrick's eyes grew large and he suddenly sat up straight and kicked Tommy into silence. "Looks like you might be getting your wish, buddy!"

 _1:55 p.m._

The two watched as Elizabeth and Julie emerged from the locker rooms, looking entirely different than they had just a couple of hours before.

Jarrick's eyes could scarcely believe his luck as he watched Elizabeth walk past, chattering with her sister. Neither had noticed the guys sitting in the quiet station. Elizabeth's dress swung lightly in the breeze, flitting about her long legs. The top of the dress clung to her upper arms, leaving her shoulders and upper back bare. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and Jarrick found himself admiring her much more than he should have been. _You've barely met her. Get a hold of yourself._ He couldn't even muster a 'goodbye' or a 'thank you for coming.'

Tommy finished his assessment of Julie's outfit and quickly broke himself from his musing. "Have a good afternoon ladies!"

Elizabeth and Julie both gasped and spun around. Then they burst into lighthearted laughter at their own fright, only slightly embarrassed. Jarrick and Tommy joined them in their laughter.

"Didn't mean to scare ya! We just wanted you to know that you're welcome to come back any time you like." Tommy flashed his signature grin, complete with dimples that matched his brother's. Jarrick's were on display too, as he tried to figure out what he could say to convince them to stay and chat for a minute.

He summoned all the courage in his body. "I imagine you guys have a schedule to keep, but Tommy and I are off in…" he checked his watch, "in about 30 minutes. Don't suppose you'd let us buy you ice cream or something before we head home?"

Julie's eyes flashed with elation as she glanced over at Elizabeth. "Can we Elizabeth, please?" she whispered, knowing that her sister held their fate in her hands.

"We'd love to, but I'm afraid we're starving and I have something else planned at 5, so it would have to be quick. We were already thinking we'd head to Big & Little's since it's nearby. Maybe you can meet us there?"

"That works for us, doesn't it Jarrick?" He turned to his brother with anticipation.

Jarrick nodded his approval, still in disbelief of his luck. "It's a plan. We'll change and head your way as soon as we can."

 _2:45 p.m._

Jarrick and Tommy entered the restaurant and quickly located the girls. Jarrick was pleased to see that they were sitting facing one another. _Maybe I'll even get to sit next to her._

"Hey ladies, you looking for some company?" Tommy joked as they approached the table.

"Only if you're looking to supply it!" Julie chimed with a grin, suddenly finding her confidence. "Here, let me move over with Bethie so you guys can sit down."

"That's not necessary. I don't mind sitting with her!" Jarrick hoped his response didn't come out as desperate as it sounded in his head. In any case, both girls scooted further into the booth and didn't seem to mind their new seatmates.

They had already ordered their lunch and were nearly finished with it by the time the waitress brought the guys their drinks. "You boys like to order something?"

"We've already had lunch, but how about a basket of truffle fries? Jarrick and I can't come here without getting those every time."

 _3:15 p.m._

Conversation flowed easily between the four, keeping the exchange mostly light and non-specific. Elizabeth and Julie had learned early-on to avoid using their last name in conversation, nor to mention anything about their Father's business if they wanted to maintain any sense of normalcy in the interaction.

Tommy was accustomed to being around girls all of the time, and he seemed completely at ease sitting by such a beautiful girl. Jarrick, on the other hand, found that he was more than a little distracted by the gorgeous girl sitting next to him. She had brushed her smooth leg against his inadvertently while crossing them under the table and both had flushed a little bit. Then, while attempting to grab his napkin, he had grabbed her hand as she reached to retrieve one for him. A mixture of hope and fear had collided in his chest. _Should I ask for her number? Would that be too presumptuous of me?_

Elizabeth enjoyed the friendly banter and was having a nice time. _But why did he have to come into my life right now, disrupting my neat and orderly world? In a couple of months' time, I will be heading off to college, and what then?_

 _4:00 p.m._

The chirping of Elizabeth's phone startled her. "Oh goodness. Julie, we've got to go! I'm meeting Devin at 5 and I've got to get you home first." She didn't take time to explain that Devin was her 21-year-old cousin, who was taking her for a tour of UIC that evening.

Julie's disappointment was apparent on her face. But not as apparent was the displeasure on Jarrick's, which he quickly masked with his hand. _Who's Devin? Of course a girl like her would already have a boyfriend._ He rolled his eyes at himself.

Elizabeth laid $40 down on the table. "This should more than cover everything, including your all's fries and drinks, with a good amount for a tip if my calculations are correct. I do apologize that we have to leave so abruptly. Time just got away from us!"

Jarrick tried to persuade her to take the money back and to let him pay for their lunch, but the girls refused. "No, it's our treat. We had a great time! Thank you for joining us," Julie called out as the girls walked away.

 _9:35 p.m._

Elizabeth returned home and ran up the stairs and let herself into Julie's room. The walls were still pink, painted that way when Julie was a young girl. Elizabeth marveled at how the color still very much represented her bubbly little sister.

Julie exited the restroom in her pajamas. "Bethie! You scared me! How was your tour with Devin? Were his friends cute?"

"Is that all you think about Jules?" Elizabeth chided.

"The boring stuff is all… well, boring. I want to know about the interesting stuff!"

Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "Yes, we had a great time. I really enjoyed myself and I'm looking forward to starting classes in six weeks. I think it will definitely be interesting… Speaking of interesting, the summer's almost over, little Sister. You better be beckoning some courage from somewhere if you want anything to happen with that Tommy kid."

Julie giggled. "It's funny because Jessica and I have been plotting all summer, but I have to say we made more progress today in one day than we have all summer long. Turns out I should have been using _you_ for my wingman this whole time! It's too bad he doesn't go to our school," she moaned. "I'm leaving Monday for the advanced acting program at Northlight again and won't be back until school starts again. I'll probably never see Tommy again…" her voice trailed off.

Julie traced her finger around her lips, deep in thought. "It's too bad that you didn't get Jarrick's number." She looked over at her sister with a wink.

"Hardly. He probably wouldn't have even wanted it. Guys like that don't give two cents about girls like me, Julie. Unless they know our last name… And he doesn't," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Girls like you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, plain. Nice. Smart." Elizabeth wasn't bragging—she was proud of her intelligence because she had worked hard for it. But she had, on more than one occasion, been told that she was intimidating.

"But you'll have all of next year too, Bethie! Maybe you'll run into him!" Julie erupted into an excited squeal.

The idea was not lost on Elizabeth but she was realistic. "There are about 30,000 students at UIC. It's a very large campus. I seriously doubt we'll ever see each other at all."

The warm, summery days continued to pass, one-by-one. The memory of their lunch in the diner soon passed too, replaced by fickle Julie's theater friends and activities and practical Elizabeth's busy schedule working at summer camp.

They both enjoyed their days immensely and forged ahead toward new things without much thought of the young men at the pool.


	2. Chapter 2--Introductions

_9:58 a.m._

Jarrick parked his Jeep and got out, taking notice of an impressive motorcycle parked next to him. He walked into the Freshman Orientation Class he had been assigned. He took an empty seat and looked around. He listened to the girl tell him more information he'd already heard before.

"What a waste of time," the guy next to him muttered. Jarrick glanced up.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" The two looked at each other with friendly smiles. "Hi, I'm Jarrick."

The dark-haired guy extended his hand. "Leland."

"Really?" Jack stifled a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I don't think I've ever met a 'Leland' before. Family name?"

"You guessed it! I've tried for years to get people to call me something else, but it's never worked."

"Well, how 'bout I call you Lee? Maybe I'll start something." Jarrick shrugged and looked to him with a smirk.

"Maybe we should place a little wager on this…. I'll start calling you 'Jack' today and you can call me 'Lee'. Whoever can get 10 girls to call us by those names first wins $100. But you can't tell the girls the rules of the game."

"Game on!" Jarrick liked this Lee guy immediately. He reminded him a little bit of his wild little brother. _He'll be good for me._

The Orientation ended and the two headed towards the parking lot. "You staying on campus this semester?"

"Ya, I'm supposed to be, but I still haven't filled out those forms for a roommate yet. You?"

"Yes, my Ma made sure those were turned in the day they came in the mail." He rolled his eyes. "She's a little over-protective. No one's been assigned to my room yet though, so I may get lucky and have it all to myself!"

Jack and Lee approached the Jeep. "This yours?" Lee nodded toward the rugged black Jeep. Jack had taken the doors and top off for the day, hoping to appear cooler than he felt.

"Ya. My Dad helped me buy it."

"Awesome truck! This is mine." Lee threw his leg over the motorcycle parked next to Jack. "I've got a car too, but this gets me more attention from the ladies!" Both guys laughed as they drove toward the freshman dormitory.

 _4:38 p.m._

Elizabeth had completed her Orientation class after lunch and now her parents were busy unloading their SUV. It was packed to the brim with stuff for Elizabeth's dorm room. William and Grace left with another load, leaving Elizabeth to struggle with a large box.

"Here, let me help you!" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Elizabeth stood quickly, hitting her head on the hatch. "Ouch!" She rubbed her crown, embarrassed by her fumble. She looked up at the face now standing next to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?" The voice was quiet and the concern was genuine. "I definitely should help you now. I owe you!"

Elizabeth smiled politely at her new, blonde friend. "That's not necessary, but thank you. My parents are helping me too. They just took another load up."

" _All of this_ is going into your dorm?" He asked questioningly, amusement now on his face. "Have you _seen_ the rooms yet?"

"Yeah, we just got here. This will all fit. You'll see." She smiled positively. She had planned out her side of the dorm weeks ago.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Elizabeth lowered her chin and looked up at him through her eyebrows. "Are you inviting yourself into my completed dorm room, sir?" she retorted, with the slightest hint of flirtation in her voice.

"Well, I am an RA, so it's allowed. We can call it 'an inspection'." He grinned slightly before continuing. "And don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel old. Call me Paul."

 _4:42 p.m._

Lee finished moving his things into Jack's room and they looked pleased with themselves. "Looks like you were just lucky enough to get stuck with me! This is going to be a fun year! What's your major?"

"I'm majoring in Criminal Justice. I'll be graduating from the Officer Training School."

"Oh, so you want to be a cop? What makes you want to do that these days?"

"Yes. A Detective. Maybe with the FBI someday. My Dad was a Police Chief."

"Was? Did he retire?"

"No." Jack looked down at his feet, unsure of whether or not he was ready to divulge so much information to a brand new friend. He took a deep breath and continued. "He was killed in the line of duty a couple of years ago."

"Oh man. I'm so sorry. That sucks." Lee's face showed the genuine concern he felt for his new friend. "Well I'm glad to meet ya, Jack. You seem like an awesome dude."

"What's your major?" Jack wanted to change the subject quickly.

"Oh ya! I'm a Business major. My family owns a sustainable forest products company, and I'm destined to take over one of the smaller divisions if I can get my act together!" he laughed jovially at himself. "My older brother Jesse is already here at UIC and will graduate this year. He's a lot more 'studious' than I am though!"

"Hmmm. That's cool. You hungry?"

"Starving. And by my count, I've only got to get 3 more girls to call me Lee tonight and you're behind me by 2! I'm looking forward to this $100!"

"I think there's supposed to be a big welcome barbeque down in the middle of the Quad from 5-9. There are volleyball courts and all sorts of stuff going on down there. Wanna head that way? Probably lots of girls down there too." Jack looked at Lee, who returned his mischievous grin.

Lee had already taken stock of Jack's good looks. "I think I'm going to like having you as my wingman!"

 _4:50 p.m._

William and Grace emerged from the dorm to carry some more of Elizabeth's things up to her room. As they walked closer, they noticed a tall, gangly fellow pulling a box out of the back of their vehicle. Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me. These are our daughter's things. What are you doing?" William spoke forcefully.

The young man turned around, box in hand and stammered. "Uhm, I was just going to help her carry some of her stuff inside, Sir."

Elizabeth popped out of the back seat when she heard Paul's voice. "Oh hey Mom and Dad! This is Paul. He's an RA in my dorm. He just offered to help us."

Relief washed over William's face. "Well that's mighty kind of you Paul." He extended his hand to the guy, before realizing that the lanky boy wasn't able to free a hand to shake. "It's filling up quickly Elizabeth. I'm not sure this is all going to fit."

Paul turned and shot Elizabeth a smug grin. "Come on, Elizabeth. Let's go play a little Tetris."

Grace laughed at the young man's joke. "I used to love that game! I always hated how it got so fast as the game progressed. I could never win!"

Elizabeth looked at Paul through squinting eyes. "I'm good at Tetris. Let's go." She grabbed another box and headed for her room and Paul followed with a wide grin on his face.

As they continued to carry boxes, William asked Paul about himself. They learned that he was a first-year Med Student, having graduated with a BS in Biology the previous year. He had taken the Resident Advisor position because the position would pay for a large part of his tuition and he received free room and board. "It's not hard work. I've done it since my junior year. You just gotta hope that you don't get some whakadoos on your floor to manage. It's always a toss up each year what you're gonna get!"

William laughed. "I bet! Well, Elizabeth is pretty tame. She won't give you much trouble." He smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Oh, she's not on my floor, Sir. They keep the guys on the first and third floors and the ladies on the second and fourth. I'm on the third floor. They're not co-ed."

"Well that's comforting!" Grace blurted out. "We really preferred that Elizabeth stayed at home and commuted, but she insisted that she wanted to 'get the full college experience'. You'll keep an eye on her for us, won't you Paul?"

"Mom!" Elizabeth spoke quickly, embarrassed. "I'll be just fine. I'm completely capable of taking care of myself. And I'm sure Paul is much too busy to babysit me."

"Well, maybe he won't be too busy to walk you down to that barbeque tonight. Maybe you can make some new friends! I saw that they're playing volleyball down there—that'd be perfect for you!"

"Oh, do you play?" That seemed to have sparked Paul's interest.

Elizabeth was happy that he had glazed over her Mother's humiliating idea. "Yes, I played all through high school. I haven't played on sand much though."

"That's awesome! We'll have to play tonight." He looked over at Grace. "And yes, I'd be happy to make sure Elizabeth gets down to the picnic alright. It's no trouble at all. I was already planning to go."

"Great! Thank you so much Paul. That's really kind of you." She turned to her daughter. "We've got to get going Bethie. Julie's at home by herself, probably throwing a party! You two have fun tonight! Paul, good luck on your studies this semester."

"Thank you Ma'am. You all have a safe trip home."

William and Grace hugged Elizabeth, suppressing their tears. "You have a wonderful week Elizabeth. We'll see you this weekend?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll see you both Sunday morning. Drive safe. I love you."

"We love you too Bethie." William added as he closed the door behind him, leaving Elizabeth standing there with Paul, still pretty embarrassed.

"So Bethie," he started with a grin, exaggerating the nickname her parents had called her, "I have some things I need to get done on my floor before I can go down to the picnic. Is 6:30 okay for you?"

She summoned her best scary-teacher face. " _Not_ Bethie. I hate that nickname. They've called me that since I was a little girl and I don't have the heart to make them stop. _You_ may call me Elizabeth." She started opening a box. "And it's not necessary for you to walk me down there. I'm sorry my Mom put you on the spot like that. I don't want to be a bother. I'm just going to start getting unpacked anyway."

"Well, you have to eat sometime. I'll stop on my way just in case if that's okay with you. I gave your parents my word, and I don't intend to renege."

She looked up at him from her perch, now in the floor. "Thanks… for helping with my stuff today too. It was really nice of you to take time to do that. I almost forgot to thank you."

"You're welcome. We do it for people every year. No big deal." Paul opened the door to leave, but turned back to her. "Oh, and you're not a bother. I'm happy to do it." He pursed his lips and nodded and was on his way.

 _5:30 p.m._

Lee and Jack walked down to the common area between the four dormitories known as "The Quad". It was already a large party.

"The air smells delicious—I'm starving! Let's get some food and then we can sit and _watch_ for a bit." Lee smiled. "That sound good to you?"

"Sure." Jack's confidence had grown a little bit, but he was still the same shy guy he'd always been. _I'm going to have to pick it up if I want to keep up with Lee._

Jack and Lee sat down on the ground with their food. It didn't take long for the two to be noticed. A pretty girl and four of her friends soon approached them. _She looks like a cheerleader with her little posse behind her, but if I'm going to win, this is my chance._

Jack stood. "Hi, I'm Jack." He extended his hand to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Rosemary, but my friends call me Rosie."

"Hi Rosemary. My friend Lee here and I actually have a bet going that I won't be able to remember all of your names. Want to help me out?"

Lee looked puzzled.

Rosemary squealed. "Sure, I love games. I'll help! What do we do?"

"Well, it helps to repeat the name back to someone when they introduce themselves. You all should try it too."

"But.."

Before Lee could get out another word, Jack hurried onward. "So, hi Rosemary, I'm Jack."

She smiled. "Hi Jack."

He quickly went down the line, offering his hand out, saying the same thing each time. "Hello, I'm Jack."

"Hi Jack, I'm Jessica."

"Hi Jack, I'm Emily."

"Hi Jack, I'm Cara."

And finally, as Lee watched his $100 slip away in mere seconds…

"Hi Jack, I'm Lauren."

Jack looked over at Lee, dimples forming deep crevices in his cheeks. He had beat Lee soundly. But, to keep up the charade he had told the girls, Jack quickly went back down the line. "It's so nice to meet you Lauren, Cara, Emily, Jessica and Rosemary. Thanks for playing along!"

Lee smiled widely and shook his head at his new friend. "You're good. I'll pay you later."

Jack shrugged. "I'm sort of competitive. You probably shouldn't bet me too often."

The guys sat and talked to the girls for a while. Rosemary seemed very interested in Lee, commanding most of his attention and touching him a lot. The other girls were nice, but Jack was really itching to go get in on a volleyball game. It had been all summer since he'd played. "Hey Lee, I think I'll go jump in on one of the games starting over there. You want to come or stay here?"

"Oh, he's going to stay here! Someone has to entertain us girls!" Rosemary answered for him.

Lee grinned and gave Jack a wink. "We'll watch from over here."

 _6:20 p.m._

Elizabeth heard a light knock on her door. Unaware of the time and assuming it was her roommate, she just called out from the closet where she was hanging up the rest of her clothes. "Come in, door's open! I'm so glad you're here!"

The door opened and Paul walked in.

"Oh. It's just you." Elizabeth was disappointed that she hadn't gotten to meet her roommate yet. She shrugged. "But since you're here, I can show you how I was able to get everything put away already and the place looks freakin' awesome." She gave him a satisfied grin.

Paul chuckled. " _Just me?_ Thanks." He expressed mock disappointment. "The room does look fantastic. I'll give you that!" He looked around, noticing a Bible on her nightstand. He turned back to the door. "You want to walk down since you're finished already? Seems like you've earned the break."

Elizabeth pulled her hair back using the elastic band wrapped around her wrist. "Sure, I'm up for that. Maybe we can jump into a game after we eat? I'd like to meet some people."

The two walked silently at first. _Should I ask her? I don't want to be too forward and scare her off._

 _He's quiet all of a sudden. What should I say? This is kind of awkward._

He opened the door for her and welcomed the cool air. "So, I hope I'm not inferring too much, but I noticed that you had a Bible on your nightstand. Do you attend services anywhere?"

"Yes, my family has attended Willow Creek for ages. My Dad is a Deacon there. I've been going there since before I was born!" Elizabeth added with a chuckle as they continued walking toward the picnic.

"Oh, that's where I go too. It's so big that it's easy to miss someone though. What's your last name, Elizabeth? Your Dad looks so familiar to me, but I can't place him. Maybe I've seen him at church?"

Elizabeth picked up a plate and began to fill it with food, wishing for an excuse not to tell him. She rolled her eyes. _I might as well just get it over with._ "Thatcher. My last name is Thatcher." She looked at the ground in front of her.

Paul tried to suppress the shock he was feeling at the revelation. He filled his plate and grabbed drinks for the both of them. "Oh. Well, that's cool. At least now I know where I've seen his face before." He chuckled. "Nice guy."

Elizabeth looked over at him. He was smiling, seemingly unaffected by the admission. _What a breath of fresh air._ They sat down and began to eat.

He remembered his initial point. "We have an incredible Christian Campus Ministry that meets on Tuesday nights at 7 at one of the Willow Creek campuses and I thought maybe you'd like to go sometime. I've invited a bunch of guys from my floor too."

"That sounds fun. I know my family was hoping I'd find something like that to keep me out of trouble!"

"We have a lot of fun—we have a big worship service and usually a short message on Tuesday nights and then a big group of us are on the lake just about every weekend if we can. Several of the staff ministers have boats, so we like to take advantage. We go to Colorado every Christmas to hit the slopes too. I don't know how much I'll be around once I get into the swing of all of my classes, but I'm sure you'll make some nice friends there."

"Awesome! We have a boat and a couple jet skis. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if we used them."

"Really? You think so? That would be great! We're going out Saturday for the day. I know it's short notice, but we'd love to have you, with or without your family's gear. My friend Faith will be there and I think you'd like her. She's a junior nursing student. We study together a lot."

"I'd like that. I think it'll be fun! I'm sure I can at least get the jet skis. I don't feel comfortable driving the boat without my Dad." She laughed to herself. "He'd jump at the opportunity to come, but my Mom will restrain him!"

Paul laughed. "It sounds like he's a pretty fun guy. We'd be happy to have him. But I bet that would end up in the papers!"

Elizabeth sat silently for a moment. "Yeah, about that…" She paused, trying to sound sincere. "I don't usually tell people who I am right away. I've found that it really changes their perception of me pretty quickly. Thank you for at least trying to maintain a normal conversation. We're no different than anyone else."

He looked at her earnestly. "It's not a big deal. Anyone who treats you differently isn't worth your time. You shouldn't sweat it…"

Elizabeth looked around, noticing a perky girl with highlighted hair. She had an exuberant smile on her face and a gaggle of other girls around her. "I feel like this could be like High School all over again," she laughed.

Paul looked in the direction Elizabeth's eyes had wandered. "What, you weren't a cheerleader? I find that hard to believe."

"No." She exclaimed emphatically. "I was an athlete. That's the opposite of a cheerleader. Or at least the ones from my school."

Paul burst out in laughter. "Wow! Tell me how you really feel Miss Thatcher! I don't know that girl. But she's talking to a guy from my floor. Lee, I think his name is. He and his roommate seem to be nice enough guys. Time will tell."

"I just never really got along with girls like that. They always try to be the boss, and I don't handle that well. I guess a lot of girls are like that though. Sort of catty and emotional."

"And you're not those things?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I _do_ like to be the boss," she spoke with a candid laugh and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I could see that about you. You had a pretty commanding presence about you even before I knew your last name." He picked up her trash and carried it over to a bin. He came back and offered his hand to help her up. "Want to go play volleyball, boss? Faith is over there already."

 _8:54 p.m._

Lee and Jack made their way back to the freshman dorm, Rosemary and the girls following right along. Rosemary seemed to already have taken a shining to Lee, much to his delight.

As they stopped on the second floor, Rosie removed a pen from her purse and took Lee's hand. She wrote her name and number on it. "Maybe we can hang out again sometime." She smiled a toothy grin and headed down the hall, her new friends following like little ducklings behind her.

Lee and Jack sat there stunned. "Whoa! Hook, line and sinker! What did you say to her tonight to reel her in so quickly?" Jack was amazed.

"I told her I have a motorcycle." He winked at Jack. "I told you it's a chick magnet! If you hadn't run off, I bet one of her cronies would have been after you too!"

"Meh. I don't want one of her cronies. Totally not my type." Jack started climbing the next flight of stairs to their floor.

"So what is your type?" Lee probed.

"Well, I guess I like a girl with a good sense of humor. Kind. Sincere. And smart. Definitely smart."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant what do you like to _look_ at?!"

Jack grinned, one side of his mouth lifting a bit higher than the other. "Well, I suppose I like brown or auburn hair and blue eyes the best. An athletic body. And long legs."

"I'll keep my eyes out."

Jack laughed at his friend. "I have a feeling that Rosemary chick might scratch the freckles right off your face if she catches you looking at other girls!"

The laughter carried through the stairwell as the two continued to their room.

 _9:04 p.m._

The party wound down as darkness spread over the Quad. Everyone had fun playing volleyball, and Elizabeth had liked Faith right away. Elizabeth and Paul walked back to their dorm.

"Thanks for walking me down there. I appreciate it. Good luck tomorrow, Dr. Burns."

"Oh, not yet! I've still got to survive four years of Med School first. But thanks! You have a good day too. Maybe I'll run into you later in the week and we can plan something for Saturday?"

"You know where I live!" Elizabeth smiled at her new friend as she left him standing at the end of her hall watching her walk back to her room.

 _9:16 p.m._

Elizabeth fetched her key out of her pocket and opened the door to her room. The lights were already on. _Oh yay! My roommate is finally here!_

She sat down in front of the door to remove her sandals, careful to not spread sand everywhere. She sat down on her bed and waited anxiously. _What will she be like? They said that they try to match people based on the personality profile we filled out._ Elizabeth was nearly bubbling over with excitement.

The door to their half bath opened and the girl stepped out in her robe with a freshly washed face. The smile quickly faded from Elizabeth's face.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary. Rosemary Leveaux. You must be my roommate!"


	3. Chapter 3--Options

_7:00 a.m._

Elizabeth rose early, but when she looked over to her bubbly roommate's bed, it was already empty. She stood and stretched, not yet used to the firm twin bed on which she was sleeping now. _I really miss my bed at home. At least I can go home this weekend if I want._

Rosemary entered the room, already having showered and dressed in a pair of red shorts and a flattering tank top. She had full makeup on and her highlighted hair pulled back into a ponytail. And she was perky. Elizabeth groaned silently. _I'm not sure how much of her I can take._

"The showers actually weren't that bad. But I suggest you get down there fast if you want any hot water. Once the boys start waking up, I imagine it'll start going fast."

"Thanks. I'm heading there now." Elizabeth gathered her things and trudged down the hall. She felt much better after showering though. She picked out a purple dress and slipped on some sandals.

"Oooooh! Cute dress! I love the little stripes! Very pretty!" Rosemary said everything with such excitement in her voice that it was really hard for Elizabeth to tell if she was being sincere.

 _8:05 a.m._

Jack rolled out of bed after hitting the snooze button once on his clock. _I can't be late on the first day._ He yawned and looked over at his roommate, who had just slept through the alarm twice. Jack grabbed a granola bar and an apple from the stash his Mother had left him. She had pleaded with him to make sure and eat breakfast. Today he would oblige her.

He went down the hall to the showers and cleaned up. The three-day-old stubble on his chin was quickly becoming a beard, but it remained. After shaving every day for his job that summer, he had grown pretty sick of it. He came back with a towel around his waist and picked out some clothes. _What should I wear for the first day of class?_ He pulled a blue button-down shirt off of a hanger and pulled out his favorite jeans. He swept his hair into place with his fingers and a little gel, trying his best to tame the cowlick he'd inherited from his Father.

Just before he stepped out of the dorm room, he put on his black flip-flops and checked himself in the mirror hanging on the door. _It'll do._

 _8:54 a.m._

Elizabeth found a seat and sat down. She looked around the large auditorium. _Wow. So many._ She took a deep breath. _Talk about being a little fish in a big pond now. Daddy was right._

The seats around her filled quickly. She pulled out her book and the class syllabus she had printed the night before. She double-checked the classroom number to make sure she was in the right building and room. _That would be awful_. Thankfully, she confirmed that she was in the right place.

 _8:58 a.m._

Jack was sitting in his class, watching the professor write his name on the board. Jack pulled out his syllabus from the class with furrowed brows. _Maybe it's a sub?_ The professor greeted the room. "Good morning students, I'm Dr. Rodgers. Welcome to Philosophy 203!"

 _Philosophy? Oh crap. I'm not in the right room!_ Jack gathered his stuff and slipped quietly out of the back of the room. He looked at the syllabus again and realized he was in Room 404 instead of 304. He rushed down the hallway to the stairs. He found the correct room and looked at the professor and the classroom full of students through the tiny window in the door. He spotted an empty seat, but it was all the way across the room. _Okay Jack. Just be calm. Act like you meant to be late. You've got this._

His little pep talk didn't calm his nerves, but he couldn't very well miss the first day of class. He opened the door as quietly as possible and entered.

 _9:04 a.m._

Elizabeth looked up just as a guy entered the room. Late. He was very attractive. He waltzed across the room right in front of the professor in a blue button-down, his flip-flops lightly clacking lightly as he crossed. He claimed an empty seat a row up and seven or eight seats across from her. Elizabeth noticed most of the girls around her were watching him like a hawk. _Gawking really._ _And it's no wonder._ _That cowlick and those dimples… and his lips._ She shook her head slightly, refocusing her attention on the professor, who was now introducing himself to the class. _Elizabeth, snap out of it. It doesn't matter. He's never going to notice me._

 _9:05 a.m._

"Good morning class, I'm Dr. Jackson and you are in English 111. If you haven't taken an Advanced Placement test to get into this course, you are in the wrong class."

 _Well, at least I know I'm in the right class now._ Jack looked around the surprisingly full classroom. He caught several people looking at him. _Probably because I was late. I won't make that mistake again._ His cheeks grew pink. He continued looking around the class as Dr. Jackson read through the syllabus. His eyes slowed when he saw a girl in the row in front of him. She was listening intently to the professor, but as he watched her, she reached into her bag and their eyes met briefly. Her crystal blue gaze captivated him. Jack looked down at his paper, embarrassed even more that she'd caught him admiring her.

As the class wore on, he couldn't help but glance her direction. _Now SHE is definitely my type._ Her brown hair had a slight reddish tint and the loose curls grew down to her lower back. She was listening intently. From her profile, he could see that her lips were pursed, but she moistened them quickly and finally let them rest. She pulled her long hair to the side and sat up very straight, lifting her chin high. _She looks a little familiar to me. The way she touches her mouth is very… alluring._ Jack blinked hard. _You need to pay attention to the professor if you're going to survive this class, Jack._

 _9:20 a.m._

Monday and Tuesday passed quickly. Elizabeth had run into Paul a couple of times in passing and they had exchanged pleasantries and made plans to eat together in the evenings. He seemed like a really nice guy. She had seen Faith running with him Tuesday afternoon. _That must be why he's so skinny._

Elizabeth quickly found that her favorite professor was Dr. Jackson. He was a jovial, nearly-bald man, very friendly and kind to say hello in the hallways. She was excited for his class. She had arrived early and claimed the same seat that she sat in the first day. A few moments later the attractive guy had walked in and sat down in a seat much closer to her own. He was now just a seat down from her in the row directly above her.

 _He makes me nervous._ He was now close enough that she could see that his eyes were a very unique color. She tried to evade her desire to inspect him, but the fascination was tenacious. _His lips are almost heart-shaped. The beard is actually quite appealing on him._ E _ven when he's not smiling, you can still tell he has those killer dimples. You need to pay attention to the professor if you're going to survive this class, Elizabeth._

 _8:55 a.m._

Friday morning arrived. Jack found himself leaving his dorm a little earlier every day, trying to ensure that his path would cross with the mystery girl's as often as possible. When he had gotten lucky and saw her, he made a mental note to himself when and where it was. But he didn't muster the courage to even say 'good morning.' _You're such a wuss._ He chided his own inaction. _If Lee were here, he'd walk right up to her and introduce himself. Or he would dare me to._ He smiled at the thought.

Their RA had invited the two of them out to the lake Saturday with a large group. Rosemary had insisted that they come, so of course Lee had agreed to go. She had really swept him right off his feet. _I didn't expect him to be smitten with someone so soon, but he's clearly whipped._ Jack was looking forward to participating in some water sports, but not as much as he was looking forward to seeing the girl again in class.

 _8:59 a.m._

Elizabeth took her seat just in time. She was nearly late thanks to Rosemary's fussing over the outfit she had chosen and the way her hair "looks beautiful, but a little flat." Rosemary had a knack for giving evaluations that really weren't compliments in anyone else's head but her own. That said, Elizabeth was surprisingly pleased with the way things had turned out after Rosemary's makeover... especially when she saw that Mr. Handsome was now camped out in the seat right next to hers in class. _Gulp. He probably won't even notice me._ She rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the likelihood.

She had passed him on the sidewalk a couple of times throughout the week and had even seen him eating dinner in the cafeteria when she was with Paul. They had not even so much as really smiled at each other during the encounters, but rather nodding as if in agreement of mutual recognition before shyly averting their gaze.

Class seemed to fly by and for that she was grateful. Her notes were probably sketchy at best, as she was sorely distracted and trying to make sure she didn't do anything stupid with him so close. Class was over and she still didn't even know the guy's name. She grabbed her bag and finished her classes for the day, meeting Paul in front of the biology building to walk to a local pub called The Irish Lion for lunch.

 _9:00 a.m._

Jack was glad that he had arrived first that morning. He forwardly claimed the seat next to where the beautiful girl had been sitting all week, wondering if she'd move when she saw him. He watched the minutes tick by on his watch, beginning to doubt if she was even going to show up that day. _She doesn't seem the type to skip class. I hope she isn't sick._

He smiled when he saw her, unable to suppress the natural reaction. He quickly suffocated it with his hand, pressing the dimples back into his cheeks. If she noticed that he'd moved next to her, she didn't let it show. _She looks really nice today. And man, she smells delicious._

Class went really slowly and Jack was grateful. He watched her out of his periphery as she took notes; her penmanship was impressive, as neat as it was quick. He grinned at the thought that he hadn't really taken a single note and would probably need to borrow hers because he'd been too busy watching her to pay attention. Yet, another class slipped by without him even learning her name.

 _11:59 a.m._

Paul was waiting for Elizabeth outside the Pritzker Building and they walked down the sidewalk together. They settled their plans to go down to the docks and get the jet skis the next morning and to enjoy a day on the lake with their Campus Ministry friends.

Elizabeth and Paul chatted effortlessly as they walked, smiling and laughing at Paul's new "whakadoos" on his floor and Elizabeth's misery with her new roommate. "She can't be that bad! Although, I find it hilarious that the very girl we saw at the picnic ended up being your roommate. Talk about a twist of fate!" Paul chuckled. "Maybe God's trying to teach you something about judging a book by its cover?" He raised his eyebrows at her as he spoke.

Elizabeth juggled the two books she was carrying in her arms, not having taken time to put them in her backpack before they started walking. She was starting to regret the decision, shifting them from side to side.

"Here, let me carry those for you." Paul took the books from her hands before she even had a chance to respond. "Your cheerleader can't be worse than the frat guys I'm dealing with. The pledges have started and they're already missing curfew to go to the parties."

"Oh I bet. And you'll get to clean up after them! Yech. Have fun with that!" Elizabeth smiled broadly at him. "Thank you for carrying my books. I can just put them in my backpack."

"I don't mind at all."

The sincerity in his voice made Elizabeth smile. _He truly seems to enjoy being helpful. What a genuinely nice guy._ She was conflicted in the way she felt about Paul.

 _12:12 p.m._

Jack met Lee at his Jeep and the two climbed in to go grab lunch before their afternoon class together.

"Oh ya! I almost forgot! Did she move when you sat next to her this morning?" Lee was curious if his plan for Jack had worked.

"No, she stayed. She didn't even act like she noticed really."

Lee looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Not notice you? I highly doubt that!" Lee laughed and then suddenly gestured towards the sidewalk. "Hey, isn't that our RA walking over there? Damn. Look at that girl with him! She's hot!"

Jack pulled up to a red light and looked in the direction Lee was pointing. He strained his eyes in shock. "Yes, that's Paul, but _that's_ the girl!"

"What girl?"

"THE girl. The one from my class! I've seen them eating together in the cafeteria a couple of times this week too."

"Really?" Lee spoke with disbelief. "You think pleasant Paul is moving in already?"

They watched in amazement at their nerdy RA as he laughed and walked with the gorgeous girl, seemingly totally comfortable in her presence. They continued down the street shoulder-to-shoulder, enraptured in conversation. "It certainly seems like it," Jack replied dejectedly. _And I didn't even learn her name. Lame._

"Maybe he's related to her somehow?" Lee tried to sound optimistic, even as they watched Paul take Elizabeth's books from her and continue their friendly banter.

 _8:34 a.m._

Elizabeth's phone chimed as she was pulling on a dress over her swimsuit. Rosie had insisted she wear her red bikini and the navy sundress. She walked to the door and opened it to find Paul standing there in swim trunks and a t-shirt. "Sorry, I was afraid I'd wake up your roommate." He winked and grinned, imagining Rosemary to be the type to sleep in really late on a Saturday morning.

"She's actually been up since 7, already dictating my wardrobe choices!" Elizabeth laughed. "She is down at the cafeteria having breakfast with her ducklings…" Elizabeth furrowed her brow. "And I think she said some guys from upstairs."

"Oh ya? Well, from what I can see, she seems to have good taste. You look nice," his shy grin appeared. "But I do think she's sunk her claws into a guy on my floor. I think he's a business major or something." Paul noticed Elizabeth's bag in the floor, stuffed with a towel. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm packed and ready, but I haven't eaten anything yet and I'm starving."

"We can stop and get something at IHOP or something if you'd like. My treat."

Elizabeth looked up at Paul, trying to read his intentions. A little shiver went through her. "Sure."

 _8:54 a.m._

Rosemary finished her breakfast and Lee carried her tray up with his to put them away. Jack sat waiting with the girls. A couple of them seemed intent on making small talk with him, but he wasn't interested in leading them on, much to Lee's disappointment. He was really only going on this adventure for Lee's amusement and for a chance to be on the water for the day.

His eyes glazed over as Rosemary went on and on about her classes and the theater projects she was getting involved in. Lee seemed to be enthralled with her every word. Jack's mind drifted as they walked to his Jeep, and Rosemary continued to spew information about her roommate and how "she has really nice things, but very little knowledge of how to make them work for her." Jack rolled his eyes at her back-handed compliments, completely tuning her out at that point. _Her roommate is probably just another one of her little cronies, or soon will be. Lucky girl!_ He chuckled at the poor lass.

 _9:10 a.m._

Paul opened the restaurant door for Elizabeth and she walked through, holding the inner door for him. He returned her smile as he walked through it. _She is really lovely. But so young. And she's a Thatcher._ The thoughts racing through his head made him a little nervous. _You need to get your head out of the clouds._

The conversation again flowed easily. They talked about their classes, but also about their families. He learned about her younger sister, and he told her about his older sister. They had a lot more in common than he imagined that they would. _I would have never believed that she was a Thatcher if she hadn't told me. They're actually pretty awesome people. She's actually pretty awesome._

 _10:00 a.m._

Elizabeth checked in at the dock and she and Paul each claimed a jet ski. The dock hands filled up the tanks and Elizabeth instructed them to just put it on her Dad's account.

"You don't have to do that Elizabeth. The ministry will pay for it."

"I don't mind. It's no big deal—we've been coming here for years. Any time you need to fill up today, just come back over to this dock and fill up. I told them it was okay for you to charge to my family's account."

Elizabeth's reassuring smile melted his resolve to stay single a little bit more. They navigated slowly through the no-wake zone. Once they reached the clearing, Paul gunned it, enjoying the high-powered watercraft. He looked back, expecting to see Elizabeth pretty far back, but instead, she had matched his tenacity and flew right past him, spraying him with water as she sailed by. _Whoa! She is awesome indeed!_

Soon they had reached the area where everyone else had gathered, but continued to enjoy the versatility of the jet skis by themselves for a little while longer. Elizabeth had forgotten just how fun they could be with the right company. Finally, they puttered up to the dock where the group was and tethered the equipment. Paul took Elizabeth's hand and assisted her up onto the dock and she accepted it, even though she'd dismounted hundreds of times by herself.

 _10:02 a.m._

Rosemary and Lee led the group down the hill to the lake after Jack parked. The air smelled fresh and crisp. It reminded Jack of the many, many trips that he and Tommy had taken with their Dad. Camping, fishing, hiking and being on the water. He looked out over the water and smiled as he watched the boats snake through the water, leaving a trail of spray behind them.

Two jetskiers were jumping the wake of a couple different boats, already out there enjoying the morning waves. He watched them in the distance, just tiny specks jostling for position. They looked like they were headed this way. _Maybe they're actually with this group. It would be fun to ride one that nice!_

Jack had not moved from his spot on the beach. One of the riders was close now, but was still having a lot of fun manipulating the watercraft in spins and small jumps. _It's her._ The sudden realization sent a chill down his entire body. He knew he shouldn't be standing there gazing at her like he was, but he couldn't bring himself to break the spell of the scene before him. _Who IS she?_ This girl had completely captivated his thoughts lately. He could not shake her from his dreams. _She was as pretty and natural as…_ he had nothing to compare her to. He had never seen a girl like her.

Soon, Jack was shaken from his musing as he realized who she had been jockeying with. After they pulled up to the dock, Paul had tethered her watercraft and was helping her up onto the dock. _Awesome. Just awesome._ Jack shook his head. _He doesn't look at her like she's his cousin._

 _4:28 p.m._

The day was filled with laughter and fellowship. Elizabeth had spent most of her time with Paul and Faith and a guy named Troy Gariss, whom she hadn't met before.

Elizabeth had thought she might have caught a glimpse of the guy from English 111, but she wasn't sure. He looked familiar, but out of context, she was having trouble placing him. She strained her eyes from her perch in the sand while she enjoyed a piece of watermelon. _That IS him. Oh my goodness. He probably won't even notice I'm here._

He walked across the sand in front of her and joined another group of guys that she didn't know. He seemed to be a few inches taller than her and had a rather athletic build. His shoulders looked strong and so did his arms, as evidenced by the toned biceps on display from his tank top. He now had significant beard growth on his face, but still there was an odd familiarity to his smile. He was talking to Paul and Elizabeth continued to watch intently, wishing she were brave enough to join them. His eyes were… _I'm not sure what color his eyes are. I guess you'd call them hazel. Sort of green and sort of gray, with a slight hint of blue in the light._

Paul was soon walking back over to her. "Hey! We're going to take the jet skis out for one last spin if you don't mind. I'd like to ski a little before the day is over and it's really fun jumping the wake behind a jet ski. We need someone to ride behind the driver though to hold up the flag in case I go down. You up for it?"

"Sure! Julie and I used to do it all of the time with our cousins. Let me take off my shorts and shirt though, because I'm sure to get wet doing this." Elizabeth put her clothes in her bag and walked down to the edge of the water where Paul was standing. "Ready when you are!"

Paul stepped to the side after securing the rope the back of the watercraft. It was then that Elizabeth realized who would be driving the jet ski that she was to be riding behind. Up until that point, she had assumed it would be Troy. She was flustered at the realization.

 _Oh man. Are you kidding me Paul? I don't even know this guy's name!_

They smiled their slight, acknowledging grins, as they were accustomed to doing when they saw each other. She swallowed hard and climbed onto the back of her own jet ski. It was very hard to concentrate with him so close. The other girls around were constantly looking their direction and she was sure that they weren't looking at her. _He must have a line of girls a mile long waiting for a simple 'hello.'_ She rolled her eyes and sat up straighter, determined to resist his charming good looks. But her resolve was waning.

 _5:14 p.m._

Jack was enjoying talking to some of the new friends he'd met, all the while attempting to catch glances of the girl from his class. She had spent nearly the whole day with his RA and his blonde friend, and another guy Jack didn't know. She was quite good at many of the games as well, and seemed to have quite the competitive streak in her. He smiled at the thought… _I'm falling for a girl I've never even met._

Paul came over and joined the guys from Jack's floor. They chatted for a moment before Paul asked if any of them had experience pulling a skier behind a jet ski. Jack waited for a minute to give someone else a chance before voicing that he had done it with his brother before. "But you can't do it at this lake without someone else riding on the back of the jet ski with a flag. The water patrol will ticket you if you don't have someone watching in case your skier goes down."

"Oh really? I didn't know that. Well, those jet skis will hold three people if you squish together. But maybe we should pick someone small so that we don't get weighed down too much." Paul immediately thought of Elizabeth.

"It'll have to be someone daring too. It's pretty easy to get thrown off if you're riding backwards watching the skier," Jack added.

"I know just the person. You go get on the red jet ski and I'll go get her."

Jack watched as Paul started walking towards the girl from English 111. He smiled as he thought about his good fortune.

 _Who knows? Maybe I'll learn her name today._

 _6:23 p.m._

Paul and Jack had each skied for a while and then Paul hopped on the back to let Elizabeth have a turn. Both men were impressed with her abilities in the water, but Paul was a little less awestruck because he knew her family was probably out on the lake a lot. He hadn't even bothered to introduce the two, having assumed they'd already met.

"She signaling to speed up, Jack! Let's see what she can do! Go cross the wake of that pontoon over there! They're with our group."

"Are you sure? It's pretty choppy and I don't want to make her wipe out."

"She won't," Paul answered so confidently that Jack was sure he knew something that Jack didn't. _They must be together._

Jack cranked up the speed a little and headed towards the bumpy wake. Elizabeth soared with ease over it, even pulling the rope tight and catching air over the wake a few times.

He maneuvered the jet ski so that he could swing her across it and then be able to watch her as she plotted her moves. Sometimes she'd simply sail across and other times she'd jump if the conditions were favorable. She was undeniably enjoying it. _She has definitely done this before. And every guy out here is eating it up._

She soon gave them the signal that she was finished, dropping the rope and sinking into the water. Paul held the flag up and Jack circled around to go retrieve her.

"I bet you're tired after all that showing off!" Paul exclaimed.

"Meh, just having a little fun," she shrugged her shoulders and blushed. "But yes, my quads are killing me! I haven't done this since last summer and apparently I'm out of shape!" she laughed at herself as she struggled to get the skis off her feet.

 _You don't LOOK like you're out of shape,_ Jack suppressed another grin. "You should go again, Paul. Give her a little rest and then we'll head back."

"That's a great idea. I'd love to try jumping that wake—I haven't done it much before though, so take it easy on me!"

Jack looked at the gangly Paul as he jumped in the water with Elizabeth. _This is going to be fun._ He gave the girl his hand to help her up onto the back of the jet ski with him. She accepted it with a small, shy smile.

As they got into position to pull Paul up out of the water, Elizabeth carefully stood and turned around to face the back. Jack steadied her with a hand on her hip. She settled in and Jack gunned it so Paul would get up quickly. Elizabeth lurched forward and then backwards into Jack's back. His warm, bare skin felt like fire to her own wet, cool back. Both sat up quickly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. But man, you're freezing!"

"Sorry for that too."

Jack whipped and spun Paul around the lake, half enjoying watching him wipeout a few times. Partly because he had convinced himself that the fascinating girl was attracted to Paul, and partly because he enjoyed the sudden take-offs and how she had to push against his back to brace herself.

Paul soon signaled that he was finished, worn out from the day. Elizabeth wasn't paying attention and when Jack whipped the jet ski around to get Paul, she lost her balance. Jack's reflexes were fast and in a split second his arm swung behind him, wrapping around her waist to steady her. She grabbed it tightly, afraid she was going to be flung off.

"Are you okay?" In an instant, their eyes were upon each other in semi-embarrassment and shyness. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to throw you off."

She smiled with red cheeks. "It's not your fault. I was the one not paying attention."

They sat there for a moment just looking at each other. "We should go get Paul," he finally spoke.

"Yes, we should." She loosened her grip on his arm and swung her leg over the seat to face him. She slid up close to him to allow room for Paul on the back. He smelled like the outdoors—fresh and clean. His back radiated heat and it felt amazing next to her wet, shivering body.

"Here, hold onto me." Jack pulled her hands around his chiseled abdomen. "I don't want to be responsible for you falling off." A cunning smile covered his face as he drove them back to the beach area, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her arms around him. She was pressed so intimately to him that water was dripping from her hair down his back. _At least I have an excuse for the goosebumps she's causing._ He tried not to think about the fact that Paul was probably right up against her on the other side.

They arrived at the beach area much sooner than he would have liked and Paul jumped on the other jet ski to help her return it to her parents' dock. The girl released her grip from Jack's waist and backed off to let him get up. He pulled his hand out of the jetski keychain and held it open for her. Her fingers brushed over his in the exchange and he hoped that she didn't notice his tense breathing.

"Thanks Jack!" Paul called out as he slowly pulled away. Elizabeth looked back at the handsome man they'd left standing at the dock. _So your name's Jack, eh?_

"No problem, Paul. I enjoyed it!" Jack returned, watching Paul drive off with his captivating classmate. He smiled to himself as he realized that he _still_ didn't know her name.

 _9:10 a.m._

A couple more weeks passed quickly and Elizabeth had settled into a routine. Her classes were a breeze for the most part. She ran into Jack pretty often, but they had still yet to have a conversation other than the handful of awkward words they'd spoken at the lake. _And really, I'd prefer to forget that awkwardness._

They both sat in class listening to Dr. Jackson as he addressed the class. "Alright everyone. We're going to start our first group project for the semester. I'm a firm believer in everyone learning really early in your college career how to work in a group. Few careers allow for sole independence, so it's a crucial skill that not everyone does well naturally." Dr. Jackson started counting groups of five all over his classroom. Soon he had reached Elizabeth's row and she and Jack just made number four and five in a group.

 _Oh my. This will be interesting. Me, Jack and three other girls._

 _9:14 a.m._

Jack began counting quickly, ahead of Dr. Jackson. _Wouldn't it be amazing… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Oh my gosh. If he keeps this up, I think we'll be in a group together!_

Dr. Jackson continued his counting pattern and Jack was elated to be the fifth person in the group with the remarkable girl. He hadn't even noticed that the other three members were also girls. After Dr. Jackson finished dividing the groups, he began giving them the instructions for the project. It would conclude with an oral presentation about the subject they chose to research. He instructed them to break into their groups and begin with some introductions and general information about themselves.

Jack listened as the other girls introduced themselves and shared where they were from and what they were majoring in at UIC. Soon it was his turn.

"Hi, I'm Jack Thornton. I grew up in a small town about an hour south of Chicago and I'm a Criminal Justice major. I'll be graduating with a BA in Criminology, Law and Justice if all goes as planned."

 _9:22 a.m._

Elizabeth took mental notes of the three girls as they introduced themselves. One of them in particular seemed to be a little more ditzy than the other two, but all three seemed to be particularly interested in what Jack had to say. _I might as well not even be here! He's way out of my league, especially with the line of girls watching his every blink._ She rolled her eyes at the swooning.

It was now her turn. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth and I'm majoring in Elementary Education. I was born and raised right here in Chicago."

Jack moved closer to her and extended his hand. "It's nice to finally learn your name, Elizabeth." His face mirrored the shy grin she gave him. "Do you have a last name?"

She pursed her lips for a second before taking his hand. "Pleased to meet you," she said softly. "It's Thatcher. Elizabeth Thatcher."

A little gasp came from the mouth of the ditzy group member, Tiffany. "Oh, are you related to the Thatchers, like the one that the Commerce Building is named after?"

Elizabeth looked shyly at the ground, before deciding to raise her chin proudly. "Yes, William's my Dad." Jack released her hand.

"You're kidding! I didn't dream I'd meet anyone famous here!" Tiffany bubbled over.

"Well, you still haven't," Elizabeth looked at her strangely.

Tiffany laughed and shrugged off Elizabeth's casual response. "If you say so."

Elizabeth quickly changed the subject and took the opportunity to find out what everyone wanted to choose for their subject. Dr. Jackson had given them a list of topics on the whiteboard at the front of the room for direction. They had soon settled on a topic and all agreed to do some reading on it before Wednesday.

 _9:42 a.m._

Jack tried to listen to Elizabeth's words, but inside his mind was spinning. _Thatcher. She's a Thatcher. They own half the freaking city. Good grief Jack. She's practically a celebrity around here. No wonder I thought she looked familiar._ He scolded himself for the silent tirade. He tried to dismiss the thoughts, as she had been nothing but kind in their interactions at the lake, almost shy. _And she wants to be a teacher! That says something about her character, doesn't it? But no wonder she's hanging out with Paul. He's going to be a surgeon. Right up her alley…_ And another resolution hit him… _Right up her parents' alley. They'd never allow her to date a guy like me._

Jack barely even caught what the group had decided on for their topic, much less the fact that he was supposed to do some reading on the matter before the next class period. Class soon finished and Elizabeth's pen tumbled to the floor as they stood to leave. They both reached for it at the same time. A surge of lightning rushed through him as she looked up with her Heavenly blue eyes, their faces mere inches apart. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize who you were."

Her eyes frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He stammered. "I mean, when we were at the lake and everything. I didn't realize who you were. I hope I didn't get you in any kind of trouble horsing around out there like we were. I know the papers follow you guys everywhere."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled silently. "My parents knew where I was. And it was a Campus Ministry outing, so I highly doubt the Tribune sent a team to cover that! And even if they did, I wouldn't know about it. I stopped reading that crap years ago." She reached for her pen, now in Jack's hand.

He felt some relief at her answer. Their hands grazed again as he grinned out of one side of his mouth and placed the pen into her outstretched palm. "Well, I should have at least introduced myself before wrapping my arm around your waist like that. Please accept my apologies."

"I was glad you did."

Elizabeth was shocked by her own words. She looked shyly into his steely green eyes. Neither of them spoke. Elizabeth was quite surprised by her own tumbling thoughts. There had been no shortage of boys vying for her attention in high school. In fact, several had essentially stood in line, just waiting for the slightest nod of interest from her or from her little sister. Julie definitely had more fun with it than Elizabeth had though. She hadn't been interested in stringing people along that she wasn't really interested in. And now. _Now there are two guys that have completely captivated me. Very, very different guys. I can hardly think straight._


	4. Chapter 4--Study Group

_6:18 a.m._

Jack woke early and looked at the clock. He had slept horribly all night, waking every few hours. Thoughts of Elizabeth frustrated and confused him. And yet, he still had this insatiable desire to be near her.

Several class periods had passed. Jack had been so distracted by the initial knowledge that Elizabeth was a Thatcher that he hadn't completed any of the research that the group had agreed to initially. He had been forced to wing it and play off of the other girls' ideas in the class that followed. _And she saw right through it. I can hardly form sentences when I'm around her, much less have intelligent conversation about my ideas for the project. She must think I'm an idiot._

 _6:30 a.m._

Rosemary's early alarm was growing more and more annoying to Elizabeth. So was her constant need to play dress-up every morning, ensuring that Elizabeth was "making the most out of every opportunity!"

 _Glass is half full, Elizabeth._ Her Mother's voice was ever-present. _Rosemary bought the nice memory foam mattress topper for my bed._ She smiled a little and snuggled back under the covers. _And, you look nice for class every day because of her. Or at least Paul thinks so._ Her smile grew. _He is obviously the safe horse in this race. He is kind, smart, faithful and is kind of cute. In a guy-next-door sort of way._

And yet. Her thoughts often drifted to Jack. The wildcard from English 111. _He always seems distracted and coy_. _He is absolutely gorgeous, but he rarely speaks his mind. And he doesn't seem to be trying too hard on this project. Maybe he thinks his charm will convince the other girls to do his work, but not me!_

 _8:54 a.m._

Jack settled into his chair in English 111. This morning was going to be a day for the groups to work on their projects. He pulled out the work that he'd done on his own, hoping to impress Elizabeth a little bit.

He hadn't seen her much in passing, and when he had, she had been with Paul. He had seen them studying a couple of times together and it rattled him a bit. The more and more he watched them, the more he was convinced that something was going on with them. _So I have nothing to be nervous about. She's with him, so I can just start acting normal around her. Right?_

 _9:20 a.m._

The group had made considerable progress on the project, even without much input from Jack so far. Elizabeth was glad that the other girls were bright and willing to contribute. He had at least done the work that they'd asked of him for today.

When he had given her his contribution, their gaze had lingered. Something about his eyes always made her lose her train of thought. She stumbled over her words and the group ended up just chatting about random things nearly the entire class period. Another group member had snapped them back to reality with just a few minutes left and they all had agreed on the steps to have prepared for the next class.

 _9:52 a.m._

Jack followed closely behind her as they left class. Summoning all the courage in his body, he finally spoke. "Hey Elizabeth?"

She turned to face him. He stood there awkwardly looking at her for a moment. "Yeah?" she finally spoke curiously.

"Oh. Uhm. Well, I was wondering if you had plans for lunch? I thought maybe we could talk about this project for a little bit?"

"I was planning to meet a friend in the cafeteria, but you're welcome to come along if you'd like. We're going to meet there at 12:15," she spoke evenly.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude. Maybe another day." _I shouldn't have even asked._

"No, it's not a problem at all. We'd be happy to have you." The tiny smile on her face was encouraging.

"Uhm, okay," he brushed his hand through his hair nervously. "Well have a good morning then and I'll try to catch you at lunch."

 _9:59 a.m._

Elizabeth sat down in her Biology class, her mind swirling, replaying her interaction with Jack. She had tried to act cool and aloof, even though she was nearly bursting with glee that he had asked to have lunch with her. _I'm glad it won't be just the two of us. Takes some of the pressure off. And he and Paul already know each other, so they'll be able to chat too._ She suddenly realized how glad she was that neither of them know about the inner battle that's been raging in her head over the two of them.

 _Oh how Julie would eat this up!_ Julie had always been the wild child of the family, much more reckless than Elizabeth. She loved the attention from all the guys and handled it with smooth performances.

 _12:20 p.m._

After selecting the entrees that he wanted, Jack checked out and then scanned the room for Elizabeth. She looked up and waved towards him with a large smile on her face before returning to converse with someone at the table. Jack let his dimples emerge for a moment before containing his reaction better. He walked over to the table and Elizabeth patted the chair next to her while continuing her conversation.

"Hey Jack! I didn't realize you were joining us! How's your day going?" Paul inquired, his smile fading ever-so-slightly.

"I invited him. We're doing a project together in English and thought we might chat about it over lunch," Elizabeth turned to Jack, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "Glad you could make it!"

"Hope you don't mind the company Paul. My day's going pretty well so far." Jack smiled to himself inwardly more than he let show. _So Paul was the 'friend' she said she was meeting, eh? Maybe there's hope for me after all._

"Oh, not at all," Paul responded. "Faith's meeting us too and maybe Troy. Do you know them?"

"I think I may have met them briefly at the lake."

"Oh ya! Hey, we're all going again this weekend and I think we might camp overnight. Since it's nearly the end of September, this will probably be our last weekend out. You all up for it?"

Before they had a chance to answer, Troy and Faith arrived and sat down on either side of Paul. Faith and Elizabeth started talking about Elizabeth's Biology class and how she was going to get Elizabeth her old exams to study from since she had the same professor. "That's so kind of you, Faith! I'm sure that will be really helpful."

Elizabeth continued to chat with everyone. She and Faith seemed particularly happy to see each other. Jack loved watching her interact with everybody, completely at home with all of the new friends. She was smiling, cheerful… full of life. _She's mesmerizing._

 _12:40 p.m._

Elizabeth had noticed Jack's quietness. He just seemed to be watching everyone. Taking it all in. _He's very sure of himself. He's content to just sit back and let everyone entertain him._ "So what did you have in mind about our project, Jack?"

She was soon surprised by the depth of thinking that he had done about the assignment. He had never spoken this much when the group had met. As everyone else continued to chat about the weekend, the two of them continued to discuss their English class.

Paul stood and announced that he had to leave for class, reminding everyone else that they also needed to get going.

Jack was more than a little disappointed that his time with Elizabeth's attention was growing to a close. "Maybe we can get together again and work on this outside of class?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure, I guess we could probably work that out. We live in the same building I think. I'm on the second floor of the Freshman dorm at the Quad."

Jack grinned. _She has noticed me._ "Yes, I'm up on the third floor. Maybe I'll catch you later then?" He was too shy to ask for her number. Definitely not in front of all of these people.

"Sounds good. I'm done for the day and I'll just be in the lounge this afternoon."

Elizabeth was surprised by his request, considering they were able to work together in class and he hadn't seemed the type to spend a lot of time on his classwork. _Does he just need extra help? He does seem shy around a lot of people. Maybe he has a learning disability?_ Elizabeth's teaching experience was coming out and leading her to believe that he really did just need a little extra encouragement. _And who am I to deny him that?_ Her lips snuck up at the corners when she thought about it.

Jack bid her a good afternoon and was soon off to meet Lee for their class. He was excited to tell him that he'd made a little more progress. His smile grew with every step.

 _5:51 p.m._

Elizabeth had dinner with Rosemary and her ducklings and then they all retreated back to their dorm. All six of them were squished into Rosemary and Elizabeth's room.

Rosemary decided that they all needed to paint their toenails, and Elizabeth would not be exempt. Elizabeth picked a lovely color of teal from Emily's collection. "Oh no! You are not putting _that_ color on your toes," Rosemary admonished dramatically. "Teal is the color of gangrene! Yech!" She picked another color, a dark pink. "Here, this will look great with your pale skin tone!"

It took everything inside Elizabeth not to laugh at Rosemary's ridiculousness. _She really has no idea how rude she is sometimes!_ And yet, she took the advice and began painting her toenails dark pink.

The six girls were thoroughly filling the room with noxious fumes, so Elizabeth rose to open the window.

"Oh Elizabeth! Lee's roommate is coming to our study group tonight! You're coming too, right?"

Elizabeth noticed that the other four girls perked up at the statement as she sat back down to finish her last two toenails. "Yes, I was planning to come and study for my Biology exam. I might work on my English project a little too."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I'm so excited for you to meet Jack!"

Elizabeth looked up, surprised by the name. "Jack?"

Rosemary rolled her eyes, letting her exasperation show. "Yes, Jack. Lee's roommate! I told you about him. He's _very_ handsome. Well, not as handsome as Lee, but he's a great-looking guy. And he likes to play volleyball too. Didn't you say you played a little bit in high school?"

Elizabeth looked at her and sighed. _Does she listen to me at all?_ "Yes, I played. I've played since Junior High and our High School team won state two years in a row. Remember?"

"Oh yes. I do recall that now. Silly me!" Rosemary released a trail of giggles and the ducklings echoed her. "Well, I just thought you might be really excited to meet someone besides that dorky Paul guy. And this someone is hot!"

Rosemary was a little irritated that Elizabeth hadn't responded more enthusiastically to the wonderful news that she had convinced Lee to bring Jack tonight. _They'd be so great together!_ She frowned when she saw that Elizabeth had already gone back to painting her nails.

Elizabeth looked up at Rosemary after finishing. "What's Jack's last name?"

"Hmm?" Rosemary was still deeply involved with painting little flowers on her toenails. "Oh, I'm not sure. He drives a black Jeep though. And I think he wants to be a cop or something like that."

Her last statement got Elizabeth's attention fast. _Could it be?_

 _6:58 p.m._

Elizabeth followed Rosemary and the other girls to the library for their study group. When they got to their assigned room, Elizabeth's suspicions were confirmed. _It is Jack. My Jack._ She immediately retracted the latter thought in her head, but it had made her smile a little first. _I guess I'll get to help him with our English project sooner than I expected._

Lee greeted the group and introduced them to three other guys from their fraternity who were studying with them. Elizabeth groaned a little bit to learn that they'd joined a fraternity, not having heard the best opinion of them from Paul. All five men stood and immediately pulled out chairs for the ladies though, which pleasantly surprised Elizabeth.

Jack was at the end of the large, rectangular table. He grinned a little bit and offered Elizabeth a seat adjacent to his own, just around the corner of the table. He said nothing, but Elizabeth couldn't help but feel like he looked happy to see her.

 _7:03 p.m._

Jack looked up when the girls entered the study room, surprised to see Elizabeth walk in with Lee's girlfriend and her cronies. The smile on his face quickly faded. _Oh my gosh. Elizabeth is Rosemary's roommate. The one she has been going on and on about!_ He suddenly felt a little bit bad for her. _How in the world did THEY get matched up with each other?_ He chuckled to himself silently as Lee introduced everyone.

He stood up, looking into Elizabeth's blue eyes. He pulled out the chair closest to him, hoping that she'd take him up on the offer. To his astonishment, she did. And she smiled in appreciation at the gesture.

 _I'm not going to get much done tonight, I can already tell. Not that I mind._ "Didn't expect to see you here tonight. I thought you'd be studying in the lounge with Paul." He spoke quietly so they didn't disturb everyone else.

Elizabeth looked at him, puzzled by his assumption. "No, I studied with Paul and Faith this afternoon for a little while. She was helping me study for my Biology exam. They're going to a movie tonight, but I needed to study more and Rosemary convinced me to come here." _Is he jealous? Of Paul?_

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here. It's a nice surprise. I didn't realize that you were Rosemary's roommate." He couldn't believe he'd actually voiced what he was thinking. And he was even happier to hear that Paul and Faith were hanging out together… _which probably means that Elizabeth and Paul are just friends… right?_

 _8:56 p.m._

The group had been studying hard for nearly two hours. Jack and Elizabeth had worked on their group project and Elizabeth had been stunned at how intelligent and concise Jack's ideas were. _He certainly doesn't have a learning disability. I think he just works better without everyone staring at him._ Elizabeth had actually found herself mesmerized by his mouth when he spoke. A slight accent remained in his voice, a remnant from growing up in the country. He articulated his ideas very clearly, and they were very good.

Rosie stood and stretched, announcing that she was finished. "I've had enough of this for one night. Who's with me?"

Everyone immediately closed their books except Jack and Elizabeth. "I actually need to study for my Biology test a little more, so I think I'll stay." She turned to Jack, "we've been working on this English project and I lost track of time."

Jack looked at her timidly. "I'll stay with you if that's okay. I don't want you walking back by yourself this late. And it's my fault for distracting you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay. The pathway is lit well and I can always request a campus police escort if I think I need it."

"Isn't that what Jack practically is? He's going to be a cop. You should take him up on the offer Elizabeth!" Rosie exclaimed. "Why, it's good practice for him!" she giggled.

"Then it's settled," Lee added urgently. "We're all going to head back and you two can stay and… _study._ "

Lee and Rosemary looked at each other slyly and quickly announced that that was fine with them. Rosie waved her ducklings towards the door, insisting that they were ready to leave too. Of course, with all of the girls leaving, Lee's fraternity friends were also inclined to follow.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what had just transpired. Her ears felt hot. She was fighting a grin hard before she finally pushed the words out. "You really don't have to stay."

"I want to."

 _9:30 p.m._

Elizabeth was having a really hard time staying focused. Something about Jack always left her flustered. She had never met someone who affected her that way before. Not even Paul. With Paul, conversation was easy. With Jack, she felt nervous and edgy. _He is definitely the riskier one to fall for._

Every time she caught him looking at her, her cheeks felt aglow. It felt like he was inside her head, like he could read her very thoughts. It made her anxious, but excited at the same time.

"You've been staring at the same index card for the last 5 minutes. Is it a particularly hard one?" Jack looked over, smiling slightly.

Her cheeks burned. "Oh. Uhm. I think I'm just having a hard time concentrating. It's really quiet."

He reached for her hands and took the stack of notecards she'd prepped to study from. "How about I quiz you? Let's see how brilliant you are." He flashed his dimples and she was sure she would miss every question.

He went through nearly the entire stack and she knew every detail, only stumbling when she looked at his lips when he read to her. "I think you've got this in the bag. Here's the last one:

 _A hierarchical system called taxonomic classification is used for classifying organisms. List the levels from broadest to most specific."_

Elizabeth ran her finger over her lips, trying to recall the mnemonic that helped her answer the question. She smiled as it came to her.

"Domain, Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Organism, Family, Genus, Species." She looked to him to see if she was correct with a proud grin.

He returned an ornery grin. "Wrong."

"What?" She gasped in surprise. "Nuh-uh. That's it! I'm sure of it! I have a mnemonic!" She reached across the table to take the card from his hands, but he pulled back, teasing her.

"Well, you need a new mnemonic then!" He grinned from the side of his mouth as she pushed up from her chair and grabbed his arm. He shifted the card to his left hand, fending off her advances.

"No I don't!" She continued to try to get the card so she could show him she was right. He stood to match her fierceness and they soon found themselves in tight quarters, her arms wrapped around him once again, this time of her own volition.

She stopped struggling when she realized how close their faces were. Her cheeks tingled, but her blue eyes were fiery and dark.

Without moving away, Jack asked quietly, "What is your mnemonic?"

Her gaze met his stormy hazel one and a slight smile came across her face. "Do Keep Pond Clean Or Froggies Get Sick."

"See? That's your problem. 'Or' made you think of Organism, when it should make you think 'Order'. My mnemonic is better."

Still in his space, she ran her fingers down his left arm, claiming the other side of the card, which they now both held tightly. She looked up at him. "Well? Are you going to share it, or are you going to let me fail?"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS: The library will be closing in 5 minutes. Please gather your belongings and prepare to exit. The time is now 10:25 p.m."

The announcement broke the tension slightly, but neither had stirred from their close viewpoint.

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're not going to fail, Miss Thatcher. I'd be surprised if you don't get every question correct, Einstein. But if you must know my secret, it's…"

He stepped back ever so slightly, so he could see her face… "Delicious kisses please! Come over for goodness sakes!"

His grin was shy now, but his dimples were deep in his rosy cheeks. She blushed and her gaze retreated to the floor. "I guess 'over' does make me think of 'order' more. I concede. Yours is better."

"Told ya," he smirked. Somehow in these moments alone, he had found the confidence to be at ease with this beautiful, smart woman.

She finally allowed herself to look into his eyes again and smiled shyly. "Thank you so much for your help. I feel a lot better going into this tomorrow morning."

"No problem. Happy to help." He replied with the calmest voice he could manage. "You ready to head back?"

"Sure, you've suffered enough." She began stuffing her books back into her bag, and took her cards from his hand.

"I'd hardly call this suffering."

 _10:35 p.m._

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. She noticed any time someone approached them, he stepped closer to her, shoulders nearly touching. He also silently switched to the side nearest to the road after they crossed to a new street. _He takes this protection thing seriously. I kind of like it._

"Do you think you'll go to the lake this weekend with Paul?"

His question split the night air, jarring her thoughts back into reality. _Yes, Paul. The safe bet. I wonder how many girls Jack's studied with alone? I wonder how many he's kissed?_ The thought made her queasy, considering she'd only even kissed three guys before. She tried to dismiss the thoughts. "I think so. This test will be over, and we made great progress on the project for English 111 tonight."

"I'd like to work on that together again if you're up for it. You help me focus." _Focus on you, but still…_

"I can probably spare some time. Maybe we can study as a group again like tonight. I like having people around when I study because it makes me feel like I'm not missing out!" she laughed.

"Do you think you'll spend the night too?"

"Studying?" She looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"No. At the lake. If you go, do you think you'll camp out? I'm having a hard time envisioning you as a camper."

"We used to camp out in the field at the farm all of the time actually. My Uncle Wynn would come and take my Sister and I when our Dad was away on business. He'd bring my cousin Devin and we'd all sleep out in the tent. As long as there are no snakes, I'm good-to-go!" She looked over at Jack, who was listening intently.

"The farm, eh?" his interest was piqued.

"Yes. I grew up in a tiny 1915 farmhouse about 45 minutes outside the city. My parents have renovated it and built onto it now, but that's where all of my memories are. Their primary residence is in the city now, but they spend most of their weekends out at the farm. It's 'home' to us."

The idea of having two homes was mind-blowing to Jack, but she said it with such an ordinary tone. _She doesn't seem to value anything by monetary standards, but rather sentimental._ "Do you all have animals out there? What do you mean by 'farm'?"

"We just have horses now, but when I was younger we had cattle and goats. Of course dogs and cats too, but those don't really count. I miss all the baby calves and goats. They were so cute," she sighed pleasantly. "But the foals are sweet too and you can't beat the fields full of wildflowers. We have farmhands who maintain everything during the week, but my Dad's out there any chance he gets. He still loves working with his hands. I think he misses it."

"Hmmm. You don't read about that stuff in the papers, do you?"

They looked at each other in the glow of the moonlight. He opened the door of their dorm for her and she entered, brushing her shoulder against his chest. "That stuff is too boring for the hounds. No one wants to hear about that."

"I do."


	5. Chapter 5--Challenges

_10:50 p.m._

Her quick hug lit his body on fire. "Thank you for walking me back. I'll see you later." And with that, she was walking to her room. He just stood and watched her, a dull ache inside.

She stopped and turned around, happy to see that he was still standing there. "Aren't you going to wish me luck on my exam in the morning?"

He scrunched his nose up with a grin and shook his head. "You don't need it." _You don't need anything. You are absolutely perfect…_

 _10:53 p.m._

Rosemary looked up at Elizabeth from under her covers. "How'd it go?" she popped up quickly.

"How'd _what_ go?" Elizabeth furrowed her brows as she removed her shoes.

"Your date?!" She looked at the clock. "You two were alone for almost 2 hours!"

Elizabeth's face displayed her shock. "That was _not_ a date. I don't know what you were trying to pull back there. I barely know him." She grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

"So you're telling me that you two didn't even kiss? Not one single time?" Rosemary waited impatiently for Elizabeth to emerge.

"No. Definitely not!" she called out while brushing her teeth. But if she was honest with herself, she had thought about it. His soft, pink lips. His muscular arms and abdomen. Running his hands through his hair. _And those eyes. Ooooh man._ She could feel herself getting worked up. _And for what? Nothing. Nothing is ever going to happen._ She closed the door behind her and climbed into her bed.

Rosemary laid back down, silent for once. She looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't quite figure out what. Finally, she figured it out. "Is he not your type? I thought for sure that he was right up your alley! Strong, handsome, smart… a real hard worker from what Lee's said. I guess I was _waaaay_ off!" she giggled to herself before finishing. "And I'm never wrong!"

Elizabeth huffed a grin and rolled her eyes before turning out her lamp. Her head rested against her pillow thinking about Rosemary's words…

 _10:58 p.m._

"Hey buddy!" Lee looked up from his laptop. "How'd it go?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Lee. "Why didn't you tell me that Elizabeth was Rosemary's roommate?"

"I thought it was funnier this way," Lee's laugh echoed off the walls.

Jack glared at him. "They seem really different."

"She seems like just what you're looking for… totally your type."

Jack shook his head. "She's a Thatcher, Lee. Unless you have a 7-figure income and have a last name like Kensington or St. Clair, you'll never be her type."

"You're not giving her much credit. And you're not giving yourself enough."

Jack retired to the bathroom for a few minutes before emerging in some sweats. He crawled into bed and rested his head back on his arm. Visions of her ocean blue eyes and full lips dancing through his thoughts.

"Did you even kiss her?"

"Of course not."

"Did you want to?"

"Absolutely."

 _8:34 a.m._

Elizabeth gathered her books and headed out the door. Her notecards were in her hands, cramming on her walk to Biology. She mindlessly went down the stairs and turned her back into the doors to push her way outside. The cool morning air hit her at the same time as a warm body.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she looked up to see familiar hazel eyes looking down at her. He took the cards from her hands.

"Can I walk you? My class got cancelled, so I don't have anything to do today."

A slight smile appeared on her lips. She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess if you have nothing better to do. But give me back my cards."

"No. You don't need them. And cramming doesn't help. I've read the studies."

"Ooooh, Mr. Arrogant. You're not the one taking the test!" She grabbed the cards from his hands, but stuffed them into her bag.

They walked quietly for a little while. Just like the night before, he got closer to her when other students approached, but this time he didn't move away as they passed.

"Did you decide if you're going to the lake this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go. You?" _Please say yes._

"Lee and Rosemary aren't going. She's not one for camping… big surprise there!" he laughed.

She chuckled too. "Hardly. Can you even imagine?" she laughed louder and he loved watching her. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "So does that mean you're not going either?"

"I'm not a huge fan of going places where I don't really know anyone."

Their eyes met. "But you'll know me."

"You'll be with Paul."

"Not _with_ Paul. But yes, he'll be there. And Faith and Troy too."

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, hearing her confirm that she's not dating Paul. "I'll think about it."

"My Dad brought our camping gear into work with him today, so I have to run to his office after class and pick it all up. Although I'm not sure how I'm going to get my bike into my car now that I think about it," she scrunched up her face as she realized her predicament.

"I have a rack on the back of my Jeep."

"Are you offering?"

"If you're accepting."

"Well I guess this means you have to go camping with us then."

"I guess it does."

They reached her classroom and he opened the door for her. "Knock 'em dead, Thatcher."

His smile cleared her brain of all thoughts. She wasn't sure she could even remember her name for the top of the paper.

 _9:33 a.m._

Elizabeth breezed through the test. She confidently turned it in 20 minutes before class was even over. The first student to finish. Dr. Lawson looked up at her, surprised to already see someone turning in an exam. "You're sure?" he inquired.

She smiled confidently. "Yes."

"Okay then. Have a nice weekend!"

"Thank you Dr. Lawson. You too."

She made her way out of the Pritzker Building with a colossal grin on her face. She was thinking about Jack's mnemonic and how it had helped her recall the answer correctly.

"Wow, you're super early. Must have either gone really well or really badly!" his voice rang out as he looked up from playing on his phone. "Judging by the smile on your face, I'm going to guess the former."

Her eyes shot to the large sycamore on which he was leaning. "Jack! Why are you still here? I thought you didn't have any classes today." Her grin still lighting up her face.

"I realized that I don't have your number and I didn't want you to have to look for me."

They met on the sidewalk and she grabbed his phone from his hand and began sending a message to herself. "Here, now you have it. You just sent me a message."

He looked down at the message she had typed, _from him_. _'I had fun studying with you last night.'_

His dimples emerged from deep in his cheeks and he laughed. "Oh, did I now?"

She returned his smile and nodded confidently before digging inside her bag to retrieve her own phone. She texted him back. _'Most fun I've ever had studying.'_

He chuckled. "You're funny. I like that." Their gaze met awkwardly before shyly looking to the ground again. The fluttering going from his body back to hers again.

"I should call my Dad and see when he wants us." "Do you want to have breakfast?" They spoke at the same time, with another giggle.

Jack nodded at her. "Ladies first."

"I'll call my Dad and see if he's alright with us coming now. Is that okay? Then it will just be done and you'll have the rest of the day to do whatever you want."

"I'm not in any hurry… but that sounds fine."

She dialed her Dad's number as they walked. "Hey Dad, it's me!"

"Yes, my test went great! A new friend named Faith gave me her old exams from Dr. Lawson's class and some of the questions were exactly the same!" she chuckled. "I also had an excellent study partner." She looked over at Jack, who was playing on his phone. She rolled her eyes and grinned, not even sure he'd even heard her.

"Uh-huh. Yes, I was actually wondering if we could come and get the bike and the camping gear now?"

"Yes, I realized that this morning. I don't need to trade vehicles with you though, Daddy. That's awfully nice of you to offer, but I'd be too nervous driving your truck. My, uhm…" she paused, unsure of what to call him… _Classmate? Friend? Roommate's boyfriend's roommate?!_

"Jack has a bike rack and has generously offered to drive me over."

"Okay, we'll meet you at the office in just a bit… love you, too, Daddy. Bye."

Her phone pinged right after she hung up. _'You're an excellent study partner too. Glad your test went well.'_

His eyes felt like they were melting a hole right through her. She looked down and starting swiping furiously at the keyboard. _'If you can guarantee that I ace all of my tests, I'll study with you every night.'_

 _'No guarantees, but I'm happy to test the hypothesis.'_ He followed it with a smiley emoji.

Before she could message him back, her phone pinged again.

 _'How about brunch at Abigail's? I don't have to be back to work until noon. I haven't seen you since school started!"_

 _"Oh, that would be fantastic! We haven't been there in a long time! But let me ask Jack first… hang on Daddy."_

She winced a little and bit her bottom lip. "Uhm… He also wants to take us to brunch at Abigail's. It's a little Café not far from his office. The food is really good. I know it's asking a lot. You can say 'no'." The nausea suddenly in her throat.

He suddenly felt more than a little bit nervous about meeting her powerful Father.

Jack swallowed hard. "Uh, sure." His pulse was ringing in his ears as he scratched his head and looked down at his worn jeans and UIC t-shirt.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks. I don't get to see him very often and I know he misses me. I owe you."

They walked onward as the sunlight filtered amongst the trees. She finally broke the silence. "Thank you again for helping me study. I think you quizzing me was exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome. I'm happy I could help."

"And for the record, I don't feel like I'm missing out when we're together."

 _9:50 a.m._

Jack helped her up into his Jeep. He had removed the doors and the top as the weather was predicted to be beautiful and sunny for the entire next week.

"I've never ridden in a Jeep before! This is exciting!"

He huffed. "You're easily impressed." His eyes smiled at her as he started the engine and started driving, knowing exactly where the enormous office building was downtown.

"Yes, I actually am, I suppose. This must make all the girls come running."

"Something like that. At least that's what Lee says!"

"It's a very masculine truck."

"It's also loud and kind of cold in the winter. Not super practical for living here, but it was my dream and my Dad helped me get it when I got my license."

"Oh, that's awesome! My parents helped me get my car too. It's just a sedan though. It _does not_ make the guys come running!" she joked.

He laughed again, highly amused. "I seriously doubt you have any trouble in that department. All you have to do is snap your fingers and there'd be a line outside your door."

"Gaaaahhh. Yeah right. As soon as they hear my last name, they all run for the hills," she paused. "Just like you did."

He licked his lips. "And yet, here I am."

She nodded her head towards him. "Yes. But this is sort of against your will. I saw you squirm when I asked you about brunch. Now I feel like I've handcuffed you into the situation."

"Hmmm. Handcuffs, eh? Sounds fun." His laugh carried out above the wind.

Her jaw dropped but she was smiling widely as she gasped and playfully hit his arm. "Jack Thornton! You! None of THAT in front of my Dad! And none of your mnemonics either!"

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"This is certainly a side of you that I haven't seen much of yet."

"You make me nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

 _Really? You're seriously going to make me say it?_ He pulled onto the street leading to the office. "Where should I park?"

"My Dad has two spaces reserved for him on the main floor. You'll have to go up two levels but it's right by the catwalk."

They circled around the quiet garage in silence. He wasn't going to answer her. And she was too nervous to speak. _My Dad is about to meet him. What will he think? He's never really liked any of the guys he's met before. And that just consisted of my Prom and Homecoming dates!_

"That's his truck right there." She pointed to a black SUV. "You can pull into that spot and you'll be fine."

Jack slammed on the brakes and pulled in very, very slowly. "You're kidding me, right? He put a _bike rack_ on the back of a Porsche Cayenne Turbo S? That should be against the law!"

"What? It's just a truck."

"Don't talk about it like that. It'll hear you," he laughed in mock seriousness. "Do you have _any idea_ how cool this truck is? It will accelerate from 0 to 60 in 3.8 seconds. 3.8 SECONDS Elizabeth." He got out and walked around it. "I've never even _seen_ one of these before!"

"No one _needs_ to go that fast. But my Dad will like that you are a car guy. Let's go."

She started walking towards the catwalk and Jack reluctantly followed. His chest felt tight. _Breathe Jack. Deep breaths. It's just breakfast. It'll be fine… and stop looking at her ass. That's not going to help matters._

 _10:20 a.m._

"Good morning, sweetheart!" William hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You look stunning this morning." He turned to Jack and extended his hand, "And you must be Jack! Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for offering to do this. It's very kind of you."

Jack nodded and gave the stately tycoon the strongest handshake he could muster. "You're welcome, Sir. It's my pleasure."

"Please call me William." His eyes were kind and welcoming, something that Jack hadn't anticipated from the shipping magnate. He patted Jack's back and ushered them out of the grand atrium. "Let's get out of here before they realize that I'm leaving!" His laugh boomed through the space and Elizabeth's followed.

"Dad, Jack knows a lot about your truck. He seems to be a car buff like you are."

"Oh yeah?" he was genuinely intrigued. "Then I'm guessing you probably have a problem with that bike rack on the back of it, don't you?" he grinned widely.

Elizabeth laughed. "HE DID! That was the first thing he said! I told him I didn't know what the big deal was."

"That's because you're a girl, sweetheart, and most girls don't appreciate a car like guys do." He pulled her into a side-hug and kissed her forehead. "But I love having my girls anyway."

He turned to Jack as they approached the parking garage. "That truck is my only toy. It was the one extravagance I always dreamed of having when I was flat broke. When we finally turned a profit and continued to do well decade-after-decade, Grace, Elizabeth's Mother, finally convinced me it was time to treat myself. It's just a car, but it means a lot to me. It represents a lot. I'm sure it sounds silly."

"No Sir. I get it. My Dad helped me buy my Jeep, and while it's nowhere on the scale of this beauty, it holds a lot of sentimental value to me."

"It's a nice truck. Mind if I look under the hood?" William was already admiring Jack's Jeep.

Jack smiled and nodded. "No, not at all. Help yourself! I'll transfer Elizabeth's bike to my rack and get the camping gear out if you can unlock the doors."

William threw Jack the keys. "Here ya go!"

Elizabeth just stood back and watched the two. She was somewhat impressed with how well Jack was doing with her usually intimidating Father. _Then again, Dad isn't being so intimidating today. He must be in a good mood._

 _10:30 a.m._

"Why don't we drive over to Abigail's? It's awfully warm out already."

"Oh Dad. We can walk. It's not going to kill us."

"It might not kill you spring chickens, but it might this old rooster! Besides, I bet Jack would love to drive the Cayenne."

"Oh no, Sir. I would…"

William interrupted him. "You've already got the keys. Hop in! Elizabeth, you get in the front and I'll hop in the back." Without another word, William closed the hood of the Jeep and was in the back and waiting for them to get in.

"It's no use to argue with him, Jack. Trust me. I've lived with him for 19 years."

Jack took a deep breath and got in. "Are you sure about this?"

"Fire her up! I'm hungry!"

Jack drove very slow and carefully. He was clearly very nervous, but he navigated the short drive to Abigail's flawlessly and even successfully parallel parked into a spot right out front.

"Wow! I don't think anyone in our family can parallel park as well as you just did!" William chortled. "In fact, Elizabeth, didn't you fail that on your driver's test? Twice?"

Elizabeth's smile faded into a smirk. "Thanks Dad. I learned from the best." She raised her eyebrows at him.

William guffawed. "Touché!" He stepped out of the car.

"So you _do_ actually have a flaw?!" Jack winked at Elizabeth and grinned.

She melted into a puddle in the cool seat. "Yes. Lots of them actually."

 _10:45 a.m._

The waitress took their order and delivered their food minutes later. Jack savored his food, but not as much as he enjoyed watching Elizabeth with her Dad. They were clearly very close. She lit up around him and he around her. He was a very proud Father, and most likely very protective of her as well.

William congenially conversed with Jack about school, learning about Jack's major and his plans. Jack didn't volunteer much information about his family other than the fact that he grew up on a farm about an hour south of Chicago.

"Well, Dad, it's been fun but it's 11:30 and we should probably get you back."

William looked at his watch mournfully. He released a sigh as he stood up from the table and slipped a hundred-dollar bill in the check folder. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But I've had a wonderful time eating with you all today. Thank you for taking one for the team and joining us this morning Jack. I hope you enjoyed your meal."

The trio headed out the door as Jack spoke up. "Oh, I did Sir. I enjoyed the company too."

William's eyes shot to Jack's, which were on his daughter. William patted his pockets. "Do you still have my keys?"

"Uh, no Sir. I gave them back to you when we got here."

"Maybe you left them on the table, Dad. I'll go back in and check."

"Thanks Bethie." As soon as Elizabeth was inside the restaurant, William was giving Jack a once-over. _I see the way you look at her, young man._ His eyes spoke without words, but Jack understood.

Jack's cheeks burned red and he looked at the ground.

Elizabeth returned with the Porsche keys. "They were under the table. They must have fallen. You guys ready to go?"

William took the keys from her hand. "Yes, I'll drive us back. Why don't you sit up front with me, Jack?"

 _3:10 p.m._

Friday afternoon came quickly and soon everyone was loading up supplies and equipment for the weekend at the lake.

Paul, Troy, Faith and Elizabeth were taking inventory of everything when Jack returned from his Psychology class with Lee. "You guys need any help?"

"Elizabeth and I are going to take this list and head to the grocery store. We'll be back by 4." The guys watched as the girls took off. Jack watched Elizabeth drive her "sedan." _It's a Volvo S40. You are from an entirely different planet._

"You're driving, right?" Paul interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, I have bikes on the back of my truck."

"How much room do you have?"

"My front seat is open and possibly one seat in the second row. I've got two large tents, some air mattresses, and my backpack in the way-back and a big cooler in the backseat, so there's not much room back there. What do you need me to haul?"

Paul chuckled. "Not what. Who. One of us will need to ride with you I think. There's not a ton of parking space down there and I don't think Elizabeth's car is ideally suited for the terrain."

"No, I'd say not. She can come with me. I've got all of her stuff anyway."

Paul looked confused. "You do?"

"Ya. We met her Dad for brunch yesterday morning so we could get her bike and their tent." He said it so casually that he surprised himself, especially considering the wink William gave him after he helped Elizabeth into his Jeep.

"Oh." Paul's face changed. "I met her parents the day she was moving in. They thought I was robbing them! I was helping her unload their Porsche full of her stuff and they came out and didn't see her."

"Yes, can you believe that he had a _bike rack_ mounted to the back of his Turbo S yesterday? I just about died when I saw it."

Paul wasn't much for cars, but he gathered that that was a huge 'no-no' when Troy's jaw dropped to the ground. "No way! You're kidding?"

"No. Didn't seem to think it was a big deal either. He even let me drive it!"

"Whaaaatttt?" Troy crowed. "You got to drive a Turbo S?! That is awesome!" He high-fived Jack. "Must be nice to have friends like that!"

 _I haven't really thought about it like that. I hope she doesn't think that's why I like being around her._ "Yes, it was only in the city though, so I couldn't really see what it could do. He said it was his dream car and his 'one toy'. But I have a hard time believing that a guy like that only has 'one toy' though."

"I don't know. They seemed really nice when I met them," Paul interjected. "They were asking me all about what I'm studying and seemed really interested to learn about me."

 _Is he trying to compete with me?_ Jack found himself a little amused. Thinking back over the conversation, Paul had seemed pretty surprised that Elizabeth's stuff was in his Jeep. _Ya, that's right, Mr. Surgeon. Jack's got a little bit of game!_

The guys finished loading everything up just in time for the girls to get back with the food and several bags of ice. All of that was soon packed up too and they were ready to go.

"I've got room for one person and Jack's got room for someone." Paul turned to the girls, giving them a chance to choose where they'd ride.

Elizabeth bit her lip and waited for Faith to respond, who was also silent in the moment, looking at Elizabeth. _I'm clearly going to have to choose. Safe bet or risky? Sure thing or wildcard?_

"I guess since Jack already has my stuff, I'll ride with him."

"That sounds great! I'm happy to ride with Paul!" Faith chirped.

Jack smiled as proud as a peacock as he rounded the corner to help her in.

 _5:39 p.m._

Elizabeth's swimsuit was making him crazy. He could only see a little bit of the Nike bikini under the tight life jacket, but he had watched her as she stripped off her shorts and t-shirt while the dock hands were fueling up the jet skis. He bit his lips hard as he settled down onto the seat behind her.

Troy had ridden with them up to the marina where the Thatcher's jet skis were stored after they unloaded the vehicles. They left everyone else to set up the tents while they retrieved the watercrafts. Troy was originally going to be taking the Thatcher's boat out too, but there was a problem with it starting and Elizabeth had to call her Father about it. So, now, Jack was given the fortunate opportunity to ride behind her.

They puttered out of the no-wake zone once again before Elizabeth's voice rang out. "Troy, let's see what you can do!" She turned around, finding Jack's hands in his lap and pulled them tightly around her waist and tugging him forward. "You better hold on tight. I don't to be responsible for throwing you off."

Her flirty eyes reduced him to pudding. Against his better judgement, he left his hands around her waist and did as she asked. He could feel his body burning hotter by the second and welcomed the breeze when they took off.

 _5:45 p.m._

Elizabeth was glad he put on the life jacket. As soon as he had pulled off his shirt in the heat while they were unloading the gear, she was slowly losing her nerve. There were girls all around in their teeny bikinis. She was surprised at how small some of them were considering it was a campus ministry event. _I felt like my halter suit looked good when I put it on, but now I feel like a nun!_

Despite their best efforts, the boat wouldn't start, so she was forced to call her Dad. He would be down to look it tomorrow morning. For now, Jack was on the jet ski behind her and she was the one who had his attention. And she was going to have a little fun before they returned to the gaggle of gorgeous girls. She channeled Julie as best she could.

She drew him closer and he put his warm hands on her bare stomach just under the life jacket. She took a deep breath and gunned it, challenging Troy to a duel. A chill charged through her body as Jack clutched her tightened abdomen and squeezed his thighs against her.

They were flat moving. His chin resting on her shoulder, her hair pressed between them so it wasn't flying in his face. She playfully maneuvered around, jerking them this way and that. Troy was doing spins and they soon came up on a few boats. They again jumped the wakes, but Troy got more air than they did with two people. Jack still clung to her, whether or not he really needed to, she wasn't sure. But she didn't mind.

 _6:13 p.m._

They pulled up to the beach, tethered the jet skis to the dock and made their way up to the campsite. Elizabeth was grateful that they weren't very wet because it would soon be dropping into the 50s that night.

Some of the staff already had the grills going and it smelled delicious. "That smells great. I just realized that I haven't eaten since 11. I guess I worked up an appetite hanging onto you!" As soon as the words came out, he realized how it sounded. "I mean I was, uh, afraid you were going to throw me off, so I was holding on."

She laughed at his awkwardness. "I know what you meant. Did you have fun?" They walked together to grab some food.

"It was great. I kind of like this game of trying to throw each other off. Maybe we can play again tomorrow? What do you want to drink?"

"How about a Cherry Coke?" she sat down on a log by their campsite and accepted the drink from him. "I was kind of thinking I'd like to go out in the morning early. There are always eagles down around the south bend about a 10-minute ride from here, especially around sunrise."

"I've heard there's been a few sightings around, but I've never seen one. It sounds like a peaceful ride."

"It is."

They ate their food quickly and navigated down to the beach where a bunch of people were playing a game called cornhole. Paul explained that the object was for a team to throw their beanbags into a small hole on a rectangular board about 25 feet away. "It's similar to horse shoes. One person from each team stands by each board." He finished explaining the rules for scoring, a simple game to 21 essentially. "You two want to take on Faith and I?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "I'm up for it. You want to try?"

"Sure, but I want to throw onto the Cardinals board!"

"Wait, you're a St. Louis fan? That's a sacrilege!" Jack cried. "You're a disgrace to Chicago!"

Elizabeth's mouth spread open with a laugh.

Paul spoke up, "Everyone knows the Thatchers are Cards fans! They're always in the papers when they play up here."

"Yes, the funny papers always like to point that out. We've been going to the Cardinals games down in St. Louis since I was little. My Dad has been good friends with the CFO, Brad Wood, for a long time."

"Well, you won't catch me in a Cardinal's hat! Go Cubbies! Let's go, Paul, we'll throw onto the _good_ board and let the girls throw onto the _loser_ board." Jack chuckled as he led Paul to the other board.

"If I recall, the Cardinals have won waaaaayyy more championships than the Cubs. When was it that the Cubs won their last World Series?" She paused. "Oh right. 1908," she boasted.

"Are you going to stop talking smack long enough to play this game?"

Elizabeth threw her first four bags and three landed on the board. Faith was rattled and only landed one.

"2-0. Jack you're up." Paul handed the blue bags to Jack. His first two missed, and Paul landed his first one. Paul hit his second in the hole. Jack hit his third. Jack landed his final bag and Paul's flew off the back. "All tied up now. 2-2. Faith, you're up since we scored that round."

Faith and Elizabeth alternated pitches. Faith, only getting one on the board. Elizabeth, getting her third bag in the hole and two more on the board.

"Alright! Great job Elizabeth!" Jack called out and Elizabeth beamed. "6-2"

The four continued to exchange throws until the score was 18-15. "Okay Elizabeth. You've got this. We only need 3 points."

Faith missed on her first show. Elizabeth threw her first bag and it came up just a little short. Faith threw her second bag and landed it on the board. Elizabeth's second bag knocked Faith's first one off. They both missed on their third attempt and Faith missed on her last chance. Jack knelt at the back of the Cardinals board. He looked Elizabeth in the eye. "Come on. Right here in the hole. You can do it." His eyes narrowed, his gaze penetrating her. She took a deep breath and released the bag. And it went through the hole. "That's my girl!" and he howled like a wolf. Jack went running to her and picked her up and spun her around.

She was giggling and enjoying the hotness of their skin touching when he sat her down. She raised her hands for a double high-five with a large grin on her face. "Our first game! We did it!" He clapped her hands, locking fingers with her and pulling her into another hug.

 _What a rush. That was awesome._

He pulled back from her, feeling the eyes on them. "Good job!"

"Maybe I'll make a Cardinal fan out of you eventually," she grinned slyly.

"Never."

 _10:58 p.m._

Elizabeth went off with some girls for a while to play another game, leaving Jack to play with Troy, Paul and some others. As soon as Elizabeth left Jack's side, she noticed he was pretty much immediately surrounded by other girls. Pretty girls. In teeny swimsuits. _Figures._ Playing games, laughing, having fun. She wasn't brave enough to enter that brood of vipers, so she, Faith and Troy took a short hike to check out the biking trails.

Slowly everyone trickled away from the games and the campfire and settled into the tents, leaving only Jack. Elizabeth emerged from the changing room in sweats and a thin tank top, her hair tucked up in a messy ponytail.

Jack watched as she walked down to the dock to make sure the jet skis were secured properly. His heart beat wildly as she approached. "You all alone down here? Where'd all your friends go?"

"I don't even remember any of their names," he chuckled quietly. "Did you and Troy have fun?"

She stood beside him, warming herself at the fire. "We found some bike trails we thought we might hit tomorrow evening when it cools off a little. Do you want to come?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

The light flickered over her face as she met his hazel eyes. She shivered. Jack picked up the quilt he was sitting on. "Come here." He held out the blanket and wrapped it around her. "Do you want to sit or are you ready for bed?"

"I'll sit." He sat back down on the fallen log that had been drug from the woods. She sat down next to him. Close. Curled up in the quilt. "Aren't you cold? You're still shirtless."

 _No I'm not cold. I'm sitting here sweating just looking at you. I can't say that._ "I'm alright."

She bumped shoulders with him. "So are you gonna come mountain biking with us tomorrow or did we haul these bikes out here for nothing?"

He looked at her lips as she spoke, unable to form logical thought. "Uhm. Yes. I'll go." He sat up straighter.

She yawned and leaned her head over on him. "I'm really sleepy, Jack."

"I can tell." He inhaled the scent of her hair. Vanilla and lavender. His heart was pulsing in his throat, his body throbbing, his breathing shallow. _Can I? Does she want me to?_ He rested his cheek against her head and after a moment, she raised her face to him.

Her heart was racing. _Is this actually happening? Is this going to be our first kiss?_


	6. Chapter 6--Trust

_11:10 p.m._

An owl hooted in the distance. Her Dad's once-over lingering in Jack's head. _I can't. If I'm going to do this, I have to do this right._ He turned his head back towards the fire and put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. "We should get to bed. Long day tomorrow."

The water he used to drown the fire also doused the blaze within her. She was crushed. Her mind racing with the sting. _I must be way off base. We're just friends. Nothing more. But how can it feel so real one minute and so wrong the next? "_ You're right. We should go to sleep."

They walked up the hill to the camp sites and Elizabeth poked her head inside her tent. It was overwhelmingly full of bodies. She didn't recognize anyone but Troy. She walked around gingerly and concluded that there was no room left for her, so she grabbed her sleeping bag from the corner and headed back outside.

Jack emerged from his tent to go change out of his trunks. "What are you doing?"

"There must be a dozen people in my tent! I'm just going to sleep out here." She shrugged as if it were not a big deal.

"Uhm. No. You are most definitely _not_ sleeping out here by yourself. There's still room in my tent. Paul and Faith are in there sound asleep, but there isn't anyone else. Go on in. My air mattress is already blown up. You can sleep on it over by Faith and I'll sleep in my sleeping bag over on the other side on the floor of the tent. I'll be back in a minute."

 _The signals. They're all so confusing._ "Okay…"

He started to walk away. "Hey Jack?"

He spun back to her quickly. "Yes?"

"Thank you. I had fun today."

He gave her a small smile and continued walking without another word. She climbed into the tent, seeing Paul and Faith on two different twin air mattresses, tucked inside their sleeping bags. Jack's full-sized mattress was on the other side of Faith and then there was a small gap at the far edge of the tent.

She slid the mattress to the middle of the space, swallowing up the tiny area left and unzipped her sleeping bag as well as Jack's and spread them over the mattress. She laid down on Faith's side near the edge of the full mattress, leaving plenty of room on the other side so that Jack wouldn't have to sleep on the ground.

Jack returned within minutes and tucked his toiletries back in his backpack. His eyes squinted in the darkness, searching for the spot where he would sleep. He scanned the floor. _There's Paul. And then Faith. And then Elizabeth. What did she do?_

A sheepish grin fought for position on his lips. She'd made it impossible for him _not_ to sleep on the mattress. She was curled up on the very edge, leaving plenty of room for him. _What a kind thing to do. Brazen. But kind._ He looked over at her as he carefully slid under his sleeping bag, her body already resting peacefully. He watched her back rise and fall. Long, even breaths. Making him long to be curled up right next to her. But he wouldn't.

 _6:14 a.m._

Jack awoke to the chirping of a few birds and the sky just starting to burn a little brighter. His back felt really warm. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering what time it was. He checked his watch. _Shit, the sun is going to be up soon and she's going to miss it!_ He turned partially over on the mattress with the intention of waking her up.

He closed his eyes again, smelling her. She was snuggled up right against his back. _She must have gotten cold._ He maneuvered onto his back and pulled his sleeping bag up around her exposed shoulders. His breaths quickened as she burrowed up into him further, still asleep. A little moan escaping her lips as she settled into his neck with his arm now around her.

 _Do I wake her up? Do I just go back to sleep and risk someone finding us like this? Do I just lay here and enjoy it until someone stirs?_

He smiled to himself. _The third one. Yes. The third one._

 _6:42 a.m._

The navy sky was painted with oranges and yellows and pinks.

The freshness of the ocean. The sweetness of vanilla. The serenity of lavender. Just _Elizabeth_.

Her smell had lulled him to sleep.

The feeling of a soft body pacified her as she dreamed. The repetitive rise and fall of his chest was now stimulating her senses. The searing heat agitating her. She opened her eyes slowly, squeezing them at the light. Opening them quickly and widely at the awareness of where she was. Her body grew stiff and her breath quick. _Oh my gosh. How did this happen?_

She looked for her sleeping bag, careful not to wake him. It was at the foot of the mattress. _I must have kicked it off in my sleep and then went searching for warmth… and it looks like I found it!_ She grinned and shook her head at herself. She began thinking about how in the world she was going to get out of this mess before everyone else woke up.

She started to raise up and he rolled towards her in his slumber, pulling her tightly to himself. _God, he feels so good._ She resisted putting her hand on his bare chest. But she couldn't fight the urge to nestle back into his cheek, her nose lightly resting on his jaw.

His eyelashes tickled her forehead. _Crap. He's awake. What do I do now?_

"Good morning," he whispered into the cool morning air. She felt his lips smile against her cheek. The sharp sting of his stubble on her jawline. "How'd you sleep?"

He felt her lips grin now too as she tucked her chin and murmured into his neck. "I guess I got cold." She forced her body backwards, trying to create some space between them, but not wanting him to see her face flushing madly.

He grabbed her arm quickly, but not forcefully. His hazel eyes dark, the pupil filling them. "Don't go."

An ache pulsed deep inside her. Deep inside him. _But we are just friends, right? Classmates? Roommate's boyfriend's roommate? And here we are sharing the same space. What have I done?_

This time, she can't. He's a wildcard. Too risky. A chancy gamble.

Paul jostled in his sleeping bag and Elizabeth rolled quickly to the other side of the mattress, grabbing frantically for her own sleeping bag. Leaving Jack cold and alone. And wondering why this keeps going wrong.

 _7:18 a.m._

Jack peeled himself off of the mattress, avoiding any sort of eye contact with Elizabeth. As badly as he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, he couldn't. _I wish Lee was here. He'd know what to do._

He changed into his trunks and put on a tank top. By the time he got back, Paul was already getting food out to make breakfast. Jack started a small fire with some kindling he retrieved from the woods.

"Have you ever cooked on an open flame before?"

"A few times. You?"

"My Dad used to take me and my brother camping all the time. There's nothing better to wake you up than the smell of bacon over a campfire." _Unless it's a beautiful woman resting on your chest._ He swallowed the thought and dropped some strips into the skillet.

The sizzle and pop took him back to all of those weekends he spent with his Dad. He looked over at his Jeep and sighed. _If only._

 _7:25 a.m._

The unmistakable smell of bacon filled Elizabeth's nose. She closed her eyes and saw herself and Julie camping out in the field with her Uncle Wynn and her cousin Devin. A smile graced her lips.

She looked over to where Jack had been laying. His sleeping bag zipped up and laying neatly on his side. She blinked back tears. _Tears? Why are you crying? Get it together, Elizabeth. You're friends. And maybe I just dreamed all of that?_

She and Faith were the only ones still in the tent and Faith was still sleeping soundly. She took the chance to quickly slide her bikini on while she was under her sleeping bag and then stood and put on a flowy cover-up.

The tent door pulled open just as she reached for it and there was Jack. They both looked at each other awkwardly. With shifty eyes. _I didn't dream it. Curse words._ She managed a weak smile as he stepped back to let her come out. "Thank you."

"No problem." His face was blank and his gaze was static now. She sat down by Paul and got a bottle of water from the cooler. Jack retrieved his phone from his bag and sat down opposite of her and began writing something, only taking breaks to flip the bacon.

 _Who is he messaging? Please Lord, don't let him be telling Lee about what a disaster I am. Please._

"I'll mix up some eggs. I saw there were some in our cooler. Did you guys bring a non-stick pan or is that cast iron seasoned enough to cook eggs in it?"

"I think it should be fine. I can scrub it later if it's not." He spoke without looking up.

She went back to the tent and grabbed her phone, sliding it into her pocket.

"I don't see our cooler. Did anyone bring it out of the Jeep?"

"I guess it's still in there. I don't see it anywhere," Paul looked around. "It's the red one, right?"

"Yes. I'll go check. Jack, can I have your keys?"

"I'll go with you. You can't carry it by yourself."

They walked in uncomfortable silence. She pulled out her phone as it vibrated in the pocket of her dress. The notification flashed across her locked screen. _"Have you even read these yet?"_

 _Wha-?_

A small grin appeared on one side of his mouth. _She hasn't read them yet._ She pressed the numbers to unlock her screen as he watched over her shoulder. . She opened the trail of messages. _It was to her. He had been texting her before._

She read the trail of messages, one right after the other.

 _"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

 _"You were keeping me warm too, you know."_

 _"And I didn't mind."_

 _"Ouch. I just burned my arm cooking this bacon. I hope everyone appreciates it."_

 _"I hope they don't want eggs too."_

 _"Of course. You want eggs. Of course you do. SMH. ;-)"_

 _"You shall have eggs and eat them too."_

 _"I'll try not to get any shells in them."_

Her smile grew with every step, every word, until she was laughing. He unlocked his Jeep and he opened up the back hatch. She eyed him curiously, as she knew the cooler was in the back seat. "Sit with me?" he beckoned softly.

She climbed up, leaning against the side, giving him room to fit in the tight spot. They sat quietly for a moment before she broke the silence. "The smell of bacon in the air this morning took me back to our camping trips with my Uncle Wynn. I think he felt sorry for my sister and I. My Dad wasn't around much when we were little. He loved us, no doubt, but he was always working. I think he thought that that's what we needed. What he was supposed to do. That was his role. We needed him to provide for us, and he thought that was the most important thing. Uncle Wynn spent time with us every chance he could. I remember he would always bring out that old iron skillet and fry bacon just like you were this morning. My Sister and I could hardly even lift it!" She laughed at the vision of Julie trying to carry it down the hill.

"Even though there was a gourmet kitchen waiting just 50 yards away, somehow it tasted so much better than it did when we were sitting at the island. Running in the prairie grass. Watching the sun come up. Eating breakfast with Uncle Wynn."

The sheer memory elicited tears that she blinked back hard and fast. Jack grazed his hand down her arm. "I always wanted to be just like my Dad. For as long as I can remember. He was very hands on with the two of us. I think his job made him wary of the notion that we don't know how much time we'll have. Always out in the yard playing baseball, basketball, working on the farm, whatever. We didn't ever have much, and I don't think I ever had the notion to even _dream_ about having two houses, but we were so happy." He swallowed hard. "The smell of bacon over a campfire makes me think about what I've lost. A role model. A friend. A teammate. A confidant. My biggest supporter. And yet, it makes me remember good times too. Like you have with your Uncle Wynn. Happy times that you'll always carry with you."

She looked up into his usually confident hazel eyes, looking very vulnerable at the moment. He stood up and helped her down, pulling her into his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. She felt like he had just shared part of his soul with her. What a horribly sad and life-altering moment for him. _How dare I complain about anything? I still have my dad._

"We should probably get back with the eggs. Paul's already let some of the bacon burn by the smell of things."

He released her and they both started walking back, lugging the cooler between them. Her phone pinged once more.

 _"And I shall keep you warm again tonight if you find yourself in need of a heater."_

 _10:50 a.m._

Before long, the fun was raging again and Jack and Elizabeth were out on the water. She watched proudly as his body skidded across the water. She had successfully managed to throw him off with her jet ski antics. He bobbed to the surface, resting back on the life jacket. "I win!" she shouted joyfully, an open-mouthed grin on her face.

"You win. This round. My turn to drive!"

She puttered over to him and he climbed on, sliding around her and into the driver's seat. Paul and Faith drove up on the other jet ski. "That looks like a fun game!"

"It is! You guys should try it. Paul, you try to throw Faith off and I'll try to throw Elizabeth off. We'll see who lasts the longest!"

"Game on."

Elizabeth knew the secret to this game, having played it for years. She pulled on the slack in Jack's life jacket, sliding her slender arms through the arm holes and across his shoulders and pressed against him tightly. He gunned it. He tossed and turned them, whipping and maneuvering the same way she had before, but she held strong. He increased his speed and took a sharp turn and she felt herself lifting off. But she wasn't going down alone.

Paul and Faith watched with wide eyes as Elizabeth ripped Jack right off the jet ski with her, throwing them both into the cold water. The strategically placed key fob wrapped around Jack's wrist pulled the short key out of the ignition and disabled the jet ski before they even surfaced.

He came up first and she followed a half-second later, both taking a second to shake the water from their ears. She licked her lips and grinned at him arrogantly. "I still win."

"You suck. But I'm onto you now, Thatcher! That little trick with your arms inside my jacket? That won't happen again."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "We'll see."

They both laid back on their life-jackets, catching their breath. His legs grazing hers in the coolness, sending electrical surges through the water and up her body.

"That was amazing, Elizabeth!" Paul called out. "Who'd have thought you'd be able to rip him off like that!? You threw down!" He and Faith were both cackling with laughter.

"I wish I had that on video," Faith giggled.

Elizabeth and Jack sat upright in the water now, their legs in the darkness below. "Ha. Ha. I'm glad you all could watch me get _owned_ by this little thing." He grabbed her shoulders from behind her, dunking her.

She came up and spit out a mouthful of water. "Cheap shot, Thornton!" She smacked his arm.

"My turn to drive again." She took off swimming towards the jet ski.

"Only if you get there first!" The race ensued and Paul and Faith watched them vie for position. Elizabeth reached the jet ski first and started to climb up, only to feel Jack grab her thigh and pull her back into the water with him. "Not so fast!"

Her body plunged back into the water and soon her mouth was inches from his, their life jackets pressed together. Both winded, breathing the same air. "Let me."

"Another cheap shot, Thornton! She won fair and square!" Paul howled.

Their eyes continued to dance back and forth looking at each other's lips for another moment.

"He can drive." She moved back and watched him climb up before turning around to help her.

 _12:13 p.m._

Her stomach growled as they settled in. He put his hand on her thigh, outstretched next to his, both straddling the seat. "You ready to head back and eat? You wore me out."

She placed her hands on his hips, their skin covered in water droplets. She laughed and held out her fingertips in front of his chest. "I'm all wrinkly!"

"Mine too." He stacked her hands flat into his and slowly his fingers enclosed hers. He placed them on his abdomen and pressed them firmly. Their breaths synced and rapid. Blood pressure whistling in their ears. "Don't let go."

Lunch was quick and easy. Everyone settling on towels in the sand to rest afterwards. Rows and rows of bodies lounging in the sun. Elizabeth eventually joined a volleyball game and Jack went out on the water again to give himself some time to breathe. _This tension is killing me._

Elizabeth's Dad pulled up next to Jack's jeep, pulling the boat behind the Cayenne. He was dressed casually with a Cardinals hat and boat shoes. He got out and walked down to the beach, assuming this would be where he'd find his daughter. She wasn't answering her messages.

He smiled as he saw her on the volleyball court. _She's still got it!_ He stood to the side and watched as she finished the match. She finally saw him. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to interrupt your trip. I called and messaged you a few times but didn't hear from you, so I just drove around until I saw Jack's truck. I hope it's okay." He didn't want to embarrass her.

"No, it's totally fine! I'm sorry I didn't have my phone on me. I think it's back up in the tent with my clothes. I should have kept it down here since I knew you'd be coming. Did you figure out what's wrong with the boat?"

"Yup, it's good to go. Just some lose wires in the ignition. Probably rattled lose last time we had it out. I have it on the back of the truck if you all would like to use it. Otherwise, I'm just going to go ahead and take it back out to the farm and winterize it."

Elizabeth pursed her lips. "Hmmm. Well, we could use it. But I'm not sure how we'd get it back to the farm. I'm terrible loading it back up and you'll have the trailer."

"Is your car here?"

"No I rode out here with Jack."

His eyebrows rose a little. "Oh, so your car is back at the dorm?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Jack would mind trading with me for the weekend?"

"Ooooh. I doubt Jack would want to do that." Elizabeth was recalling Jack's story earlier in the day. _His truck means a lot to him._

His smooth voice was suddenly beside her. "Don't know if I'd want to do what?"

She jerked back and bumped into his soaking wet body. "Oh! I didn't realize you were back!"

"I saw your Dad and asked them to drop me off close enough that I could swim back. Did you get the boat situation worked out?"

William smiled at Jack. "That's just what we're discussing. I was planning to leave the boat with you all, but I'd like to take it back out to the farm and winterize it this week when you're finished. But since Bethie didn't drive out here, I don't have a way to get home if I leave her the truck and the trailer."

"Oh. Hmmm. Well, I suppose if you're brave enough to let her drive the Porsche, I can trust you with my Jeep." He smirked towards Elizabeth.

"Oh, I don't trust her to pull the trailer. I'd really prefer you to do it if you don't mind. No offense, Bethie!"

She gasped in astonishment. "Are you freaking kidding me?! You just met him 2 days ago!"

"But he can parallel park! And he's a farm boy, Beth. He knows how to drive a truck with a trailer. I'm sure he has a lot more experience with it than you do… Based on the fact that you've never done it."

She released a disappointed sigh. "You're right. Fine. So should we just drive it out to the farm tomorrow night then?"

"That works for me if it works for you, Jack." He dangled the keys out like a carrot.

Jack reached out and took them, feeling the weight of the world suddenly on his shoulders. "I'll go get my keys for you. Just a minute."

Elizabeth turned towards her Dad. "He'll take really good care of it, I'm sure."

"Oh, I know he will. 'Whoever can be trusted with very little can also be trusted with much', Elizabeth."

"Luke 16:10." She smiled, completely unaware of William's hidden meaning in his words.

Jack returned with his keys and handed them to William. "Here you go, Sir. I think it's got about a half tank in it, so you should be okay unless you drive it St. Louis for the game tonight." He winked.

"First, stop calling me 'Sir'. Please call me William," he smiled curtly. "And second, the Cards are here in Chicago this weekend whipping the Cubs at Wrigley."

"Oh, Jack's a Cubbies fan, Dad! Still gonna trust him with your precious toy?" She puckered her lips in a grin.

William grimaced. "Oh, that's definitely a knock against you, for sure!" He laughed jovially and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Would you ever consider becoming a Cardinal's fan?"

Jack laughed, smiling with his eyes. "Not a chance! My Dad would turn over in his grave!"

The truth of the statement washed over William, even as Jack seemed unphased by the words. "Well, I guess I'm willing to overlook it then." He jingled Jack's keys in his hand. "I'll take really good care of this, son."

He raised his hand and pointed to the south. "There's a ramp just down over that bend. Eagle Pointe. Can you all get it into the water, or do you want me to stay and help?"

"I think Paul and I can manage if you need to get going. I know that game today starts at 3."

"Nah, we're going to tomorrow's at 1:30. You all want to join us? I've got 4 extra seats because it's just me and your Mom tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm not sure what time we'll be getting back, Daddy. But thanks for the offer!" She didn't want Jack to feel roped into going to another thing with her family.

"Okay, well let me know if you change your minds. I'm going to meet your Mom out at the farm. I'm looking forward to driving up in this Jeep though. Your Mom's going to die! I had the 2-door version back when we met!"

"I didn't know that! That's awesome Dad. I guess it is a good chick-magnet truck!"

He laughed as he walked away. "Oh, mine was a beat-up piece of junk! I'm just lucky she saw past it!"

 _2:57 p.m._

Paul, Jack and Troy drove over to the boat ramp to handle the boat drop. Every _guy_ in the entire group was now drooling over Jack. And it was not because of his muscles.

"So I guess that's a pretty cool truck?" Faith questioned.

"Apparently," Elizabeth answered as she continued to tread water. "Jack and my Dad had a drool fest over each other's trucks Thursday." She rolled her eyes. "Silly boys."

Soon they saw the guys returning in the impressive boat. "So yeah, this is apparently another of his 'toys.'" Jack slowed the motor of the boat as he approached the swimming area. "I knew he couldn't just have one!"

Troy looked at him bewildered. "Would _you_ limit yourself to just one if you were one of the richest men in the nation?"

"Probably not." Jack chuckled. "He seems so nonchalant about it all though. I mean, he is letting _me_ drive it!"

"I'm sure it's insured well," Paul laughed as he waved at the girls who were out in the water. "You girls want to swim out and join us?"

"Sure! Let me grab the tube first though! Meet me at the dock!" Elizabeth swam towards the shore as Faith and Rosemary's friend Emily swam toward the boat.

Jack watched as Elizabeth emerged from the water in a different swimsuit. It was red. The Nike swoosh on her backside told him it was probably another team suit. She trotted down the dock, her wet hair blowing behind her in the wind.

"Hey Jack?"

"Jack? Earth to Jack!" Troy laughed as Jack blinked hard and turned to the voice. Troy's face told him that he had been busted.

"Yeah?"

"We're ready to go get her. Faith and Emily just climbed in."

Elizabeth lugged the enormous inner tube to the edge of the dock and handed it to Troy. "Who's up first? Faith, do you want to go out? The tube's big enough for 2 people too if people want to double up. We're going to start losing light pretty quickly."

Faith turned to Paul. "You want to go with me? I've never gone before and am a little nervous!"

He led her to the back of the boat while they waited for Jack to drive out into the middle of the lake. Troy tied the rope to the hook on the back of the speedboat.

"Take it easy on us, Jack!" Faith called out as she and Paul settled into the tube together.

"Make sure you do. I'm a little worried about those strings on her suit if they wipe out." Elizabeth grinned at Jack, who blushed.

She sat down on one of the benches in the front of the boat, holding up the orange flag indicating they were pulling someone behind them. Her long, athletic legs stretched out in front of her, the sun glistening on her hair. Jack was soon sweating.

Faith enjoyed her first time on a tube and Jack went so easy on her that they didn't crash at all. "That was so fun! It felt like we were going so fast!"

Elizabeth shot a look to Jack, knowing that he had barely even taken the speedboat above 15 mph. "You two want to go, Troy and Emily?"

"Yes. But you can up it for us, right Em?"

Emily laughed. "I've been before, but it's been a long time. I think we'll be okay to go faster."

 _4:46 p.m._

Troy climbed into the driver's seat, ready to get his hands at the helm of the powerful boat. He called back over his shoulder as Jack zipped up Elizabeth's life jacket. "You guys ready to rock?" He winked at Jack as Elizabeth climbed into the tube.

Her skin felt so smooth against his. He felt so warm. They tucked their bodies down into the center of the tube, resting on the padded bottom of the outer sleeve around the tube.

"We should take every other handle. It's the easiest way to not be thrown out. I know he's going to be wild." He looked at her, the light reflecting off the water and into her eyes turning them almost gray. "Here, reach under me and grab this one by my left hip and then take the one right in front of you with your right hand."

"This feels a little like Twister," she grinned.

"This will put me up over the top of you though, so you're less likely to be thrown out." He grabbed the handle in front of him with his left hand. He then stretched his body over hers slightly, slowly reaching over her back to reach the handle by her right hip. He pulled her into him for just a moment. "You ready?"

Her breath was caught in her chest; she was falling into his eyes. Again. She had never felt butterflies like this. "Ready."

They gave Troy the thumbs up and soon he was gunning it, the forces of gravity cementing their bodies together. Blue veins popped out on his forearms. The water leaving a slight mist all over their skin. Giggles released into the air as they bounced across the surface of the water. They were flying.

They were having a great time when Troy started turning the boat a hard right. "He's turning too sharp! We're going to go airborne when he whips us across the wake! Get ready to jump!"

"I can't! My knees are wedged too far in between the cover and the tube!" Her voice was desperate and wild.

"I've got you." He let go of his handles and she looked at him bewildered. _Is he going to leave me stuck in here?_ He rapidly slid his left arm through the armhole of her jacked and over her back just as she done to him hours before. "Brace yourself."

The tube hit the first wave with a jolt and sailed into the air, quickly turning on its side. She felt herself being yanked out. A sea of arms and legs spraying into the sky. The next thing she knew they were skidding across the surface of the water. She was on top of him watching the clouds sail across her vision at breakneck speed. The water burned her legs and arms as they skated over it.

He had sacrificed his body to protect hers. They finally came to a stop, and he was groaning. "Am I alive?"

She burst into laughter at the statement. "I think so. If you're not, I'm dead too."

"My whole body is burning. And not in a good way."

They were both lying flat of their backs, grateful for the life jackets holding them up. His left arm still under her life jacket, his right arm around her tightly.

"You can probably let me go now," she turned her face into his neck.

He sighed hard against her. He slipped his arm out from her and slowly released his hold, running his hand down the red burn on the back of her arms. "I'm sorry. I think it would have been worse if we had stayed in the tube though."

"Worse for me for sure! You were the one on the bottom" she chuckled as they righted themselves. "I rode you like a sled!"

Both of their bodies stiffened and her face turned as red as Santa at Christmastime. She covered her eyes with her hand in shame before looking at him warily as his laughter cut through the air. "Can we just pretend I didn't say that?"

"I'd rather not," his dimples were even laughing. "But your secret is safe with me."

Troy approached them with the boat. "That was an _epic_ wipeout! It looked like it hurt! I didn't realize how fast I was going."

"You don't get to drive anymore." Jack winced. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to get out of bed in the morning!"

"I think I have road burn all down my arms and legs." Elizabeth lifted up her arms to look at them.

"I've feel like my backside is burned too!" Jack rubbed his cheeks.

"You make an amazing sled, Jack!" Faith chimed.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and he muttered "That's what she said!" into Elizabeth's ear and they were instantly crying with laughter at 'The Office' reference.

 _9:46 p.m._

Everyone was again gathered around the fire that night. After dinner, the group just lounged around, Jack and Elizabeth not feeling like moving a muscle after the tubing experience earlier. Marshmallows were roasting and the sugary-sweetness wafted through the air. Jack lit his on fire and blew it out, offering it to Elizabeth.

"No way. Ych. Lightly toasted please, not on fire."

"I like to pull off this part and eat it and then toast it again. Mmmmm."

"You know you have that all over your face, right?"

"Saving it for later." He winked, just for her.

She rubbed a bit of it out of his stubble and wiped it on his shirt. She toasted her own marshmallow and made herself a s'more. Her first bite left a line of melted marshmallow and chocolate dripping down her face and she giggled like a little girl.

He wanted nothing more in the moment than to suck it off of her skin. And if there weren't a ton of people around, he might not have been able to stop himself. Instead, he ached as he watched her swipe a finger across it and then lick it off her finger.

He stood and finished off his cold drink. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm beat. Quite literally."

Paul rose and stretched. "Us too. We're going to take a hike with some other folks in the morning. I've heard there are eagles back in this area and I'd like to shoot some pictures." He pulled Faith to her feet.

"I'm not staying down here by myself, so I guess that means I'm taking this for the road," Elizabeth held up her s'more.

Faith and Paul led the way up the hill and cut off to go to the tent to get their toiletries. Elizabeth slowed her pace, nibbling on the s'more, not wanting to take the sticky mess into the tent. She lifted it to Jack. "You want the last bite?"

He grabbed her forearm and lifted her hand to his face. "I don't want my hands all sticky." He took the little bite from her fingers directly into his mouth. She let her fingers drag on his lower lip as he let her go. "Mmmm. Tasty."

They got their toiletries and joined Paul and Faith to get ready for bed. Elizabeth threw on a UIC tank and a pair of plaid pajama shorts while Faith put on sweats and fish-tail braided her curly hair in pigtails down the sides. "I could never get the hang of braiding like that," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, it's really easy! I'll do yours when we get back to the tent if you want!"

By the time they got back to the tent, both guys were already under their sleeping bags. "About time you guys showed up! Jack and I thought we were going to have to send out a search party."

"Funny man!" Faith scowled at him, but her face lit up. "We smell a lot better now though, right?" She turned to Elizabeth just as she put her toiletries back in her bag. "Wanna sit here so I can do that braid?"

Elizabeth sat down in front of her, facing Jack. He watched intently as Faith began brushing Elizabeth's long hair. She swept all of hair to the side of her neck and began separating and twisting it. He concluded the experience must be pleasant because Elizabeth's face looked so peaceful in the golden moonlight. She opened her eyes and looked over at him, the edges of her mouth turning up the slightest bit.

Faith finished the braid and Elizabeth pulled it over her shoulder to admire it. "This looks awesome! Thanks Faith!" They both settled into their sleeping bags, Elizabeth's bare shoulders to Jack.

It wasn't long until the sound of Faith and Paul's rhythmic breathing echoed through the still tent. Crickets chirping, owls hooting and the occasional cry of a coyote piercing the air.

Elizabeth slowly scooted herself toward the middle of the mattress. Jack was doing the same in the darkness. It only took a couple of minutes until she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His burning chest pressing into her back, his lips dangerously close to her neck.

She didn't dare turn over because she knew that would be the end of her. He wanted so badly to kiss her neck, but knew that would only complicate things. They seemed to be dancing around some invisible line. Neither taking the initiative to cross over it. Neither brave enough to dive in. Too many things at stake.

She felt his fingertips on her hip, resting. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his, pulling it over her, clutching it to her chest. So safe, so comfortable. Asleep in minutes.

 _6:10 a.m._

Jack's watch beeped in his ear quietly. He hadn't moved all night. His left arm under his head and his other wrapped tightly to her chest. He raised up and his muscles screamed at him. _Oh yes. Today is going to be rough._ He raised up slightly and whispered in her ear. "Elizabeth. Wake up."

She barely stirred. "Elizabeth," his lips were practically on her now. He pressed his nose behind her ear. A small smile on her lips as she rolled towards him and slid her smooth left leg up over his legs, still dreaming. And then his hand was under her chin, caressing her awake. "Elizabeth, wake up," he whispered against her cheek.

She opened her eyes, finding someone hovering over her. Her eyes widened with fright at first, but soon softened. She snuggled into his chest when she realized it was still dark.

"Do you want to go watch the sunrise? This is our last chance to see the eagles."

Her eyes opened, blinking back the sleepiness and pushing off of him, but wanting to stay attached to him at the same time.

"Yes. Let's go. Do you have a hoodie I can throw on? I'm cold."

He unzipped his bag and pulled out a navy UIC hoodie and threw it to her. She slipped their phones inside the kangaroo pocket and they made their way down to the dock. Jack quietly got on first and Elizabeth followed. He started the jet ski and they puttered along quietly for a few minutes so that they didn't wake anyone else up.

He accelerated a little more and she clung to his back. Neither of them wearing life jackets this morning. The sun crested over the horizon and the navy was mixing with pink, a blanket of sparkles above them.

They reached the small tributary, the trees stretching high above them on almost every side. Jack cut the motor right in the middle of the water. He rested back against her. He shivered as he really felt her body. "Are you cold?" she whispered.

"No." He was taking it all in. Soon, shadowy figures were cutting across the silver shimmer on the lake. Small splashes piercing the surface at lightning speed. "Was that?"

"I think he got one!" she exclaimed quietly. "This is amazing. I wish it was light enough to video, but if it was, they probably wouldn't be doing it right in front of us!"

They let the stillness fall again and watched as the amazing hunters snatched their breakfast from the lake. Each time, they returned to the security of their treehouses.

Jack settled into his own nest. Her arms pulled tightly around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. He wanted to drink up the moment in case this was all they would ever have.


	7. Chapter 7--The Game

_6:40 a.m._

The sun was cresting behind them and the sky was a masterpiece. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Apparently she wanted to capture the memory as well.

"Selfie, Thornton?"

He grinned. "For you? Yes."

She stretched out her arm in front of him and took a couple of shots, making sure to include the cotton-candy sky behind them.

"You still have my phone too, right?"

She patted the pocket. "Yup. You want it?"

"Sure, I'll take one too."

Jack took a few in rapid fire as they laughed about her nearly dropping her own phone in the lake. The candid shots looked like they were taken in a booth, but with the incredible backdrop of the lake. Finally, he pulled her close to him. "Okay. One good one, okay?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder. He held his hand and started to take it, but she lifted his arm higher in the air. "Don't shoot up our noses, Jack! It's more flattering if you do it from up high!"

"Oh, well excuse me! I don't take many selfies!"

"It's probably for the best. It would probably crash Instagram."

He looked at her and laughed, shooting off several more shots. "Thanks. I think… I have a hard time believing you take a bad picture from any angle."

She cut her eyes at him, but didn't respond. They sat and watched the eagles for a little while longer and Jack got a video of one of the fierce birds snatching a fish out of the water. The slow-motion replay feature was incredible.

"You want to take that bike ride after breakfast? It'd be a shame to let the bikes go to waste after you took the time to help me get mine from my Dad."

"Sure, it sounds fun! Maybe we can see if Troy wants to come. I think he and that Emily girl also have their bikes here."

"We should probably head back before we're missed. I know how rumors get started."

Jack smiled. "I'm sure you do. I'm not really a social media guy anyway, but I won't post any of these."

 _7:12 a.m._

They locked up the jet ski at the dock and chatted easily as they walked through the sand heading for the tents. They were surprised at how many people were already up. And already staring. "Too late," he laughed.

"It's fine. Let them think what they want. We know the truth."

 _But do we? What do I even want the truth to be?_

Jack cooked some sausage over the fire and Elizabeth prepped batter for pancakes. Paul's electric griddle was perfect for the job. She sprinkled blueberries into each one and soon had a large tray of perfect blueberry pancakes waiting for everyone. She brought a plate over to Jack, who was still cooking sausage.

"Did everyone get a smiley-face?" He looked up at her. _Her very perfect, smiling face._

"Nope. I reserve these for my favorite friends."

Her eyes pulled him into this dark tunnel where he wasn't even sure if he was awake. _But friend?_ "I'm glad to have made the cut, Thatcher."

"No question. I wasn't sure about you right at first, but you've grown on me." She grinned slyly.

 _Her soft, flawless skin. Her lips. That smile._ "I guess you've grown on me a little too."

"Just a little?" She picked up his plate and stood. "Maybe I should take these back then," she teased.

He rose to meet her, taking his plate back. "Oh no, you can't retract the favorite friend pancakes. It's against the rules."

"Rules? And who makes these rules? They're my pancakes!"

"But you gave them to me." He picked up one and licked it. "Want it back now?"

She laughed hard. "You're such a child!"

"But you still love me." He said the statement facetiously, but it crashed like a cymbal falling to the floor. They were silent for a moment.

"I suppose," she narrowed her eyes at him. "Let's go get our bikes off the rack. Bring your licky pancakes with you."

"Did you get anything to eat?"

"I always eat while I cook. I can't resist."

"Now who's the child?"

She smirked at him. "But you still love me."

"I suppose."

 _8:40 a.m._

Troy, Emily, Elizabeth and Jack were tearing up the trails running all along the lake. Jack had taken the lead and they were navigating a snaking path down through some pretty steep terrain. A few leaves had already started to fall onto the thick forest floor and the trail they were on wasn't particularly well-maintained.

"Jack, you should probably slow down."

"Miss Thatcher, I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

The four were moving quickly over the bumpy path as it narrowed down to less than 6 inches across. Elizabeth's eyes were jumping quickly between the little path and Jack's back. She looked ahead and saw a large oak tree towering beside the trail. It was coming up on them fast. "Jack, seriously. Watch out for that t-"

Suddenly Jack's bike came to a screeching halt and he sailed right over the handlebars.

"Tree." Elizabeth jumped off her bike quickly, throwing it to the ground. Her heart was racing as she ran to him. He was lying face down, moaning. _At least he's alive._ She didn't dare move him.

"Jack. Can you hear me? Can you move all of your fingers and toes?" She dropped to her knees beside his limp body.

He groaned and tried to roll over, his voice strained. "Yes, I think so. I think I'm okay."

She helped him roll over to find blood pouring profusely from his chin and cheekbone. "Oh god." She unbuckled his helmet, which now had a large crack in the top of it. "Looks like this saved you. But we've got to take care of this bleeding."

Troy was right there, stripping his shirt off and tearing it into strips. "Here. It's not the cleanest, but it's something." He and Emily handed Elizabeth their water bottles too.

"Why don't you guys ride back and bring me some real first-aid supplies and maybe see if Paul or Faith can come? Also find out how close you can get to us with a vehicle."

"Sure thing. I think we're about a half-mile from the campsite, so it's not too far. Do you have your phone on you?" Troy asked.

"Yes. Paul has my number if you don't."

Elizabeth pressed the fabric into Jack's cheek after pouring some of the water over it and under his chin. "Oh good. Looks like these are actually pretty small cuts. They're just bleeding like the dickens."

Jack was trying to focus on the angelic face hovering over him with the amazing canopy of trees behind her. It helped keep his mind off of just how badly his body was hurting. "'Like the dickens'? You weren't raised in the country. Where'd that come from?"

"Uncle Wynn. Now hold still while I clean you up." She quickly went to work, pouring more water on his knees and his hands, which seemed to take the worst of it. "Jack, your hands are really eaten up. This is probably going to hurt. I'm sorry." She held his hands in her lap and slowly poured water over them.

He hissed and squeezed them into fists. "That hurts!"

She slowly opened his fingers back up, gently dabbing at the abrasions with the scraps of t-shirt to get some of the debris out of the wounds. "I'm really sorry. I tried to tell you to slow down!"

"I think my front tire caught a root growing over the path from that oak. It stopped me dead in my tracks." He winced as she continued to clean his hands before taking a moment to dab at the cheekbone and chin lacerations.

"Your chin might need a stitch, but I think your cheek will be okay. You might get a black eye though." She rubbed her fingers over his hands gently. She could see the pain in his eyes. She fought the urge to kiss his hands to make him feel better, afraid that would just pour fuel on the desire to kiss him other places.

 _Stop it. Stop it right now._ Her mind continued to drift in and out of the little fantasy as much as she tried to suppress it. She softly grazed her fingers over the scrapes, making sure there wasn't anything in them.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?" He had been watching her stare at his hands in a trance. His own thoughts being drawn to a place deep inside her. Wanting to know her. Wanting to feel her, touch her. _Kiss her. Taste her lips against his._

She blinked, coming to. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

"About?" Her words shook him from his own musing.

The blood quickly rushing to her cheeks. "Oh, nothing."

 _9:20 a.m._

They heard a car coming closer just about 20 yards up above them. It stopped and they heard the doors open and close. Paul, Faith and Troy crested the hill and carefully scurried down the rocky terrain.

"I've never been happier to see you Paul!" Jack managed a smile, but immediately scowled when his chin and cheek began to throb.

"Well, Faith may be of more use right now. I haven't had much experience in the real world yet!" he chuckled. They both kneeled to take inventory of Jack's wounds. "Looks like you've done a pretty good job of cleaning them out Elizabeth, but we'll want to use some saline and gauze to finish up before we take you back."

Elizabeth stood up to let Paul and Faith work. She picked up his helmet and ran her finger down the crack down the middle. "Jack, you really were lucky. No more stunts like this, okay?"

He looked up at her, his head spinning. "I promise."

 _9:50 a.m._

Troy and Faith rode their bikes back to the campsite and Jack rode with his head in Elizabeth's lap in the back of Paul's SUV. His head was throbbing, but he was starting to feel better. Her fingers in his hair was sending his body into fits, endorphins pulsing through his veins.

She was talking to Paul and wasn't even giving much consideration to what her hands were doing. Her nails were tracing tiny circles at the base of his skull, playing with the little curls at the nape of his neck. It made him not want to cut his hair. If she had looked closely, she could have seen his heartbeat hammering in his chest through his shirt.

They made it back and the Ibuprofen was finally starting to help. Lots of girls rushed to Jack's side as he limped back to the campsite, all of them _concerned for his safety._ Elizabeth rolled her eyes. His eyes met hers and he smiled a boyish grin. She wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by the attention or was loving it. _He's such a hard read._

She cleaned up Paul's truck and threw away all of the trash and headed back to the tent to get some different clothes. She had a feeling Jack wouldn't feel up to being on the water today.

"Hey Paul, would you and Faith mind running the jet skis back up to the marina with me?"

"No, not at all. I can meet you girls up there and bring you back. I didn't figure you all would want to stay here much longer with Jack in the shape he's in."

They looked down to Jack, girls still fawning all over him. "I don't know; he looks like he's enjoying this!" Elizabeth joked, but inside she felt conflicted. "I was going to keep this on, but I just realized I've got blood all over my shirt so I'll just put a suit on and meet you down at the beach, Faith."

 _10:33 a.m._

"Where are you going?" He was walking down the dock, slowly trying to catch up to her.

She turned and looked back at him over her shoulder. The halter suit fitting every curve perfectly. "Faith and I are going to take the jet skis back to the marina. I figured you weren't up for it."

"Oh." He paused. "I'm feeling a little better. Can I go with you?"

"And leave all of your new friends, Romeo?" her eyebrows were raised.

"They're only interested because I was hurt."

"That's a lie." She was still waiting for him to catch up to her.

His eyes looked into hers as he got closer. _Is she jealous?_ "It doesn't matter either way. I'm not interested." He was now standing right in front of her and Faith was waiting.

"Are you sure you want to do this? That was quite a spill this morning."

"I'm sure."

He winced as she helped him get into the life jacket. She brushed her hands over his abdomen. "Your ribs are bruised too. I don't think you should go."

"You're not the boss of me," he smiled with his eyes. She zipped up the jacket.

They climbed onto the red and white jet ski and he put his arms around her tightly. She laughed and turned her head into her shoulder. "I'm definitely not going to try to throw you off this time. You don't have to squeeze the life out of me! I'll take it nice and slow."

His grip loosened, but remained. His battered hands resting on her hips. The fishtail braid was tattered, but managed to keep her hair out of his face. But he could still smell it. Lavender and vanilla.

The sun was already beating down on them, warm and invigorating. He relaxed into her and she back into him. Feelings were churning inside him and he wasn't sure what to do with them.

 _11:28 a.m._

They arrived back at the dock and Troy already had the tents, air mattresses, sleeping bags, the cooler, and Jack and Elizabeth's bags ready to load into the Cayenne.

"I hope this is okay. I figured you all would probably head back early."

"Oh Troy, that was so nice of you. Thank you." Elizabeth sincerely meant it. "What a kind thing to do!"

"Thanks man. We really appreciate it."

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Do you think you can drive? I can call my Dad and just have him meet us here if you'd rather."

He nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just some scrapes. Troy, do you want to drive the boat down to Eagle's Point and meet me there? I'll have the trailer in the water waiting for you and then we'll bring you back here."

Before long, the boat was loaded and Troy was dropped off. Elizabeth called her parents to let them know they were on their way.

"Yes, we're headed back early because Jack took a dive over his handlebars this morning."

"Calm down, Mom; yes, he's fine. Just a little banged up."

"Oh, well I guess we could meet you then. Saves us a trip, I guess."

She looked at Jack. "My parents are heading to Murphy's for lunch before the game."

"I can drive there, no problem." A small smile shot her way while he drove.

"Hey Mom? You're in the Jeep, right? … Okay … We'll just meet you at Murphy's then."

 _12:10 p.m._

Jack pulled into the stadium lot and parked the truck and boat towards the back. It was already filling with fans tailgating before the game.

Ever the gentleman, Jack came around to open her door. "Thank you, sir." She stretched her legs out of the truck, her royal blue halter dress swooshing around her thighs. "Guess I'll fit right in! Ugh."

Jack laughed. "You know that the Cubs won last night, right?"

"They did? Suck. I guess today's the tie-breaker then."

They met Elizabeth's parents just outside the restaurant. "Hey guys!" her Dad called out and waved them down. "Jack, how ya feeling? I heard you had a little mishap this morning."

Jack blushed. "Hurt my pride more than anything. Elizabeth did a great job cleaning me up."

"He's lying. He flew over his handlebars and cracked his helmet in the crash. He probably needs a stitch under his chin, but he refuses to go to the hospital."

"Oh my!" Elizabeth's Mother exclaimed. "I can see it, and you've got a bump on that cheekbone too!" She was already worried about him, examining him like a mother does. She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Grace, Elizabeth's Mother. It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard all about you from William."

"Good things I hope!"

"Don't know any bad things yet! Well, except this whole Cubs fan debacle." William chuckled and tapped the logo on Jack's shirt. "Don't think I didn't notice that when you walked up."

"5-4 last night, wasn't it, Sir?" He gave it right back to Elizabeth's Dad, meeting his witty banter toe-to-toe.

He playfully scowled at Jack. "Don't remind me. Let's go eat. And stop calling me 'Sir.'"

"Oh Dad, I don't think we'll stay. We were just going to exchange vehicles and head back."

"Nonsense! You've come all this way, you might as well stay and have lunch! It smells great, doesn't it Jack? I'm sure you guys are hungry after being at the lake all weekend."

Jack and Elizabeth's eyes met, trying to decipher what the other one was thinking. She didn't want him to feel drug into anything else and he didn't want her to feel obligated to include him.

They didn't get a chance to answer.

Grace wrapped her arm through Jack's and was leading him into the restaurant. "I'm not sending you away looking like this without at least feeding you a decent meal."

William followed his wife and Jack into the restaurant, taking Elizabeth's hand. He squeezed it 3 times. "I love you."

She looked up at her Dad and returned 4 squeezes. "I love you, too."

 _12:20 p.m._

William caught the eye of the owner, a business colleague of his. They had a table within 3 minutes and were eating their food within 15.

Jack was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Elizabeth in the booth and whispered into her ear while William and Grace chatted casually with the Manager. "Guess this is a perk of being a Thatcher?"

She grinned. "Something like that. Eat your food, Romeo. The girls are already staring even though you're a hot mess today." She reached up and fixed his hair.

And just like that, she was the only one he could think about.

They enjoyed a nice lunch and William paid the bill before they started walking back to the stadium. "Why don't you guys just stay for the game? Maybe Jack and I can place a little wager on it?"

"Oh William. I'm sure they have things to do." She looked at Elizabeth with pleading eyes. "But I haven't seen you since school started and we do have those fantastic box seats down the first base line."

"Whoa! I bet you can see right into the dugout from there!" The idea excited Jack. "We've always sat in the outfield."

"It's great fun Jack! You're right up there and we always get foul balls. We usually toss them to the kids, unless it's off someone like Pujols. Come on, it's only a couple of hours and it'll be good for you to sit back and rest."

"You guys are terrible. I'm sure Jack is sick of me after being with me for the last 5 days straight."

His hand grazed her arm. "I think it sounds like fun. I'm going to have to stop and pick up a Cubs hat for you though."

"Oh I'm sure Daddy has an extra Cardinals hat in the truck. I wouldn't be caught dead in a Cubs hat!"

He loved it when she was sassy. "Well, I'll get myself a hat then. Someone in the group should look like a Cubs fan!"

"I probably have your hat in the truck Bethie. How about your Mom and I run out there just to make sure everything is okay with the boat and we'll grab your hat? We'll move Jack's Jeep over next to the truck too." He reached into his wallet and pulled out two tickets and handed them to Elizabeth. "We'll meet you all in there."

"Here's your keys, Mr. Thatcher."

"Please call me William. We're friends now." He smiled and accepted the keys.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way in and Jack stopped and bought himself a baseball cap and put it on. "What do you think?"

"Kind of cute I guess," she smirked.

"I was talking about the hat." He didn't even crack a smile.

She returned his deadpan look. "So was I." She broke and laughed. "Let's just go. You're impossible."

 _1:20 p.m._

William and Grace arrived at their seats right as the National Anthem was beginning. William handed Elizabeth her Cards hat and she thanked him.

The four took their seats and the Cubs took to the field. "Hey Jack! How about we make a little deal? For every inning we're up, you wear my Cards hat. And for every inning you guys are up, I'll wear that ugly blue hat of yours." His laughter echoed.

"Cards have lost their last two games and the Cubs have won their last two. I like my odds—you're on!"

Elizabeth half-expected them to spit into their hands and shake on it, but they did at least avoid the saliva spectacle. "They don't ever grow up do they?" she laughed and clutched her Mom's arm.

Schumaker and Ludwick each got hits off of Dempster right away, Schumaker advancing to third on Ludwick's double.

"Oh Jack! Here comes Pujols! You better watch out!" Elizabeth taunted. _Even if it is a Cards hat, she looks amazingly hot in it. I love her in red._

"I'm not worried." Just about the time the words left his lips, Pujols hit a sacrifice fly deep into center field.

"Schumaker scores!" Elizabeth jumped to her feet, as did William and Grace. Nearly the only cheers in the sea of blue.

"Sit down! You're going to get us thrown out of Wrigley!" Jack laughed.

William handed his cap to Jack. "I believe this has your name on it son."

Jack begrudgingly put it on.

"Oooohhh yaaaa. Even hotter now!" Elizabeth yelped. He laughed and blushed in front of her parents, who didn't seem to be phased by her remark. They were still too busy cheering. "So, how about we make a little bet of our own, Mr. Thornton? Cards win and I take you out for a fancy dinner. Cubs win and _you_ take _me_ out for a fancy dinner. And I'm not talking about McDonalds. I'm talking 5 courses. Dressed up. The whole works."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "So you propose this right _after_ you guys score? That doesn't seem fair."

"Wuss."

"Oh, fightin' words, now! I'll take your bet and raise you one higher. Not just dinner. Out. Loser plans the whole night." _I don't feel like I can lose with this bet._

She grinned. "Deal. Can't wait to see what you come up with!" Her tongue quickly moistened her lips and she took her seat.

Unfortunately for the Thatchers, the Cubs tied it up in the bottom of the third and Jack was able to reclaim his Cubs hat. And then they scored again in the bottom of the fourth.

William sighed long and hard and took Jack's Cubs hat and adjusted it for his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

All four were on their feet, laughing. Jack's hands were on Elizabeth's hips turning her to her Dad. "I want you to see how great this looks," he grinned mischievously.

She leaned back into his chest and looked up into his hazel eyes. "I've _never_ seen my Dad in anything but a Cards hat. Look what you've done!"

William secured the hat and grabbed at his torso like he was having chest pains. Everyone around them was hooting and hollering, recognizing the wildly popular businessman.

"The hits just keep on coming!" William cried out as the Cubs scored 2 more runs in the sixth.

"BOOM!" Jack exclaimed after they added another in the seventh. "Do you like apples, William?"

William laughed and nodded. "Yes, but I think I know where you're going with this."

"5 unanswered runs! How do you like them apples?!" He nudged into Elizabeth, raising his eyebrows at her. "You ready to plan this date?"

She pressed her lips together facetiously. "I never said it was a date. I just said 'dinner out.'"

"Tom-ay-toes, tom-ah-toes. I'm excited to see what you have planned though."

"It's not over yet, Mr. Confident!"

 _3:53 p.m._

It was not to be. The Cards peaked in the first inning that day and never recovered. William wore the Cubs hat the whole time, true to his word. "You can just keep that if you'd like, William," Jack harassed.

"Oh no. You keep it for the next time. Maybe we'll all make a quick trip down to Busch Stadium in the spring if they play on a weekend."

"Sounds like a good plan if Elizabeth lets me hang around her that long! Thank you so much for having me. This was an amazing experience." He rolled the foul ball they'd caught in his hands.

William reached into his pocket. "Here are your keys too. We got it a little dusty out at the farm, so we took it to our guy this morning to get it cleaned up."

"You didn't need to do that. It's always filthy. But thank you." He tipped his fingers on the bill of Elizabeth's hat. "You ready to go?"

"Yup! I've got a little bit of homework to do tonight. It was fun, even if we lost."

The four made their way out of the stadium. Jack faded into the crowd easily, but the Thatchers were far from inconspicuous in their Cardinals gear. Jack saw the eyes… the gazes lingered a short while on William and Grace, but quite literally dozens of guys were practically drooling over Elizabeth. Whistling even. She seemed to not even hear it. _Maybe she doesn't realize that they're directed at her? Because they totally are._ He stepped closer to her and so did her Father. William gave Jack a knowing glance.

Jack transferred their bags into the back of the Jeep. "I think that's it. The rest of that stuff is your all's gear. Elizabeth, do you want me to leave your bike with your Dad or do you want to take it back with us?"

"Do you think we'll go again before the weather gets colder?"

"Probably not. I know I'm not chomping at the bit after this morning."

"Then why don't you just leave your bike in there too, Jack, and we'll just store it in the barn with Elizabeth's? That way it won't be out all winter," Grace suggested.

"Oh I don't want to inconvenience you with that. I'll just take it back to my Ma's whenever I go back for Thanksgiving."

"Jack, just let them take it. You really shouldn't be lifting it with your hands like they are. And I saw your ribs. You need to take it easy. I can always bring it back into you before Thanksgiving." Her lips could convince him to do just about anything at this point.

"Alright. Thank you all again for everything this weekend. Your kindness overwhelms me. Thank you. Really."

The Thatchers exchanged hugs with their daughter and watched as Jack helped her up into the Jeep. There was no door to close, or they were sure he would have secured it. Soon he was pulling away and they were waving. "You were right, William. What a nice young man. I feel a lot better knowing that she has friends like that around."

William opened the door for her and she got in. He walked around and climbed in himself. The truck started smoothly and he started pulling out. "Do you really think they're just friends?"

Grace looked at him quickly. "Did she say something to you?"

William spoke slowly. "No. I suppose not. But I know that look he has."

"What look is that?"

"The same one I had when I met you."

 _5:38 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth fought traffic for a while and stopped for a pizza to take back to the dorm. He groaned as he started to get out of his seat. Elizabeth winced. "Are you okay? I'm sure you're really sore already."

"I am. My ribs and back are especially painful and stiff now. My hands hardly bother me and they look terrible. I think the impact just jarred the heck out of me."

"It was awful to watch. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was just…" _trying to impress you._ He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Let me get our bags out of the back and we can head in."

Elizabeth carried the pizza and their drinks while he carried their bags. "Why don't we just go to my room? I don't really want to sit in the common area with everyone else. It's always so loud out there. Rosemary messaged me that she and Lee and were going to the 6:40 showing of some chick-flick. No doubt something she picked!"

"Are you sure you don't want to go with them?"

She laughed through her nose. "Are you kidding? No. There's not even a little part of me that wants to go with her and Lee to a movie. I'd sort of just like a nice quiet evening watching TV."

"You have homework though right?"

"No. I don't have anything," she looked at him, confused. She opened the door for him to enter the dorm and they started up the stairs.

"You told your parents after the game that you had homework and wanted to get back."

The lightbulb went off. "Ooh. Wow! You're a good listener! I just told them that so they wouldn't ask us to go to dinner with them. I didn't want to put you through that. You've been more than a good sport this week. I feel like my Dad has a man-crush on you!"

He laughed. "It was nice to meet them. I've enjoyed watching you with them. I can tell they love you very much and obviously want the best for you." He followed her down the hallway to her room.

"Well, it can all be quite overwhelming at times." She opened the door to find the dorm room dark and empty.

"I could see that. You seem to rise to the occasion though. You're very poised and in control." He dropped their bags to the floor in front of her closet and took the drinks from her hands.

"Is that a nice way to say that I'm bossy?" she laughed, setting the pizza down on her desk.

"Hardly. Just intimidating."

"You know?" she paused, her lips tightly pressed together. "I've been told that before. I don't mean to be." She offered him a napkin. "Sorry, we don't have any plates in the room. I should put some on my list."

"This is fine. I'm not picky." He sat down in her desk chair very carefully as she plopped down on her bed and turned on the TV.

"You don't have to sit over there. This is actually quite comfortable now that I have the new memory foam topper. Come sit." She patted the bed.

 _Oh jeez. I should definitely not do this._ He stood and removed his shoes and joined her on the bed.

He was soon flipping through the channels. "Oh! The Dark Knight starts in just a few minutes! Have you seen that?"

"No, but is that going to scare me? I don't like being scared."

"It's a phenomenal movie. Heath Ledger's last film. If you haven't seen it, we have to watch it tonight."

He was so excited that she couldn't tell him no. "Okay. If you say so. But if I get scared…"

"I'll keep you safe." He playfully hugged her while they balanced their pizza slices in their hands. "You're going to love it."

Elizabeth braced her pillows against the wall and they settled in after finishing their food. The movie became intense fast and Elizabeth was soon leaning forward cautiously, her arms wrapped around her knees. Jack watched her, pleased that she was so into it. _This part is about to make her scream…_

She jumped back suddenly and hit her head on the wall. She had covered her own mouth to muffle the shriek but the thud from her head was hard. "Ouch. Frick. That hurt! Why didn't you warn me?!" She rubbed the back of her head. "Did that pencil just…"

"Yup. Sorry, I should have warned you… but wasn't it awesome?!" His eyes were wide with excitement.

He stretched out his legs in front of him and put her pillow in his lap. "Here. Lay down and I'll rub your head. I owe you that at least. Then if something else scares you, you'll have me. My body's softer." He grinned.

 _Not that soft._ "But your ribs are already bruised. I feel like I should be the one giving you a massage, not the other way around."

"Lay down. Watch the movie."

She did as she was told, but she could barely focus on the film with his hands running through her hair, working her scalp. He slowly ran his left hand down her neck, lifting her hair gently to the side as the movie went on.

His hands ached a little bit from the fall, but right now all he could think about was how warm and soft her skin felt. How she smelled like nature… and Elizabeth. He would recognize her anywhere just by the wonderful scent. He slipped his fingers down her back, continuing to massage and stroke.

She was very still now, despite the fury of the scene playing out in front of her. Her breaths slow and rhythmic. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

Nothing.

"Elizabeth? Are you awake?"

He smiled. _She's asleep._ He slid out from under her gently. His muscles ached as he lifted her and put her under the covers. Soothing her hair from her face and pulling her covers tight around her. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth."

He walked towards the door quietly and slipped into his shoes after turning off the tv. As he reached for his bag, he heard a quiet voice in the darkness. "Don't go."

He closed his eyes and released a sigh as he strolled back to her and kneeled by the bed. "I have to. Curfew is in 8 minutes."

"Stay 8 minutes then."


	8. Chapter 8--The Date

_9:52 p.m._

His heart was pounding with indecision. He nudged her towards the wall with his hand and tucked the comforter tightly around her. Then he stepped out of his shoes again and laid down, his chest tight against her back. The blanket separating them. "What was your favorite thing this weekend?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question. There were so many things I enjoyed. Let me think." She pulled her hair under her head, leaving the soft skin of her neck and shoulders visible and unprotected. _As embarrassing as it was at first, lying next to you just like this was my favorite thing of the entire year, but I can't say that!_

He could not only see the easy rise and fall of her breathing, he could feel it. She finally spoke.

"Watching the eagles with you this morning. The sun rise. Just enjoying the quiet."

She relaxed into her pillow and he tucked his arm under his head. His nose buried in her hair.

"What was your favorite part, Jack?"

His face was so close to her that she could feel his lips move against her skin when he spoke. "Everything at the lake was amazing. Well, except for the minor bike incident."

She laughed quietly and looked over her shoulder. "Yes. That _minor_ incident. And you can't just say 'everything' was your favorite part. You have to pick something."

"Now you're just being bossy."

"You mean 'poised and in control', right?" She could even feel his smile on her skin. Every time he moved, his lips grazed her shoulders.

"No, I meant bossy." He felt her body jerk as she laughed quietly. "If I have to pick just one moment, I'd say it was at the game. When your Dad was putting on the Cubs hat and we were standing together like this watching. Your family was so nice to me all week. Hell, your Dad even had my truck detailed and filled up the tank!"

"They like you, Jack. I hope they didn't overdo it."

"Honestly, it was nice to feel like part of a whole family again."

The silence was comfortable. The closeness was comfortable. She no longer felt this overwhelming desire to kiss him all over. Although she would have if he had offered. But a deep need to get to know him was taking root. To know what makes him tick. To uncover more of his story.

His body still ached to be near her. He could hardly make himself get up. But he no longer just _desired_ her. Desired her lips. Desired her body. Although he would have jumped at the opportunity if she snapped her fingers. He was content to just be around her. To watch her. To really _know_ her.

"It's 9:58. I better go." He slid off the bed and stood before realizing she was already asleep again. He smiled down at her and kissed her head. "Goodnight beautiful."

 _9:59 p.m._

Jack met Lee and Rosemary just as he opened the door to the staircase. "Hey guys. Elizabeth is already asleep, so be quiet when you go in." He continued up the stairs as Lee watched him suspiciously.

"It's 10, so I'll just head upstairs. See you tomorrow, Rosie." Lee touched her arm and kissed her lips quickly. She tried to pull him in further, but he stopped her. "Oh no. You're not getting me in trouble with Strict Stephanie again!" he laughed and nodded towards the RA's office. "Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lee made his way upstairs, leaving Rosie in a huff. She quickly made her way to her room, eager to find out how Elizabeth's weekend went. She was sorely disappointed to find that Elizabeth really was asleep. _But how did Jack know that?!_

Jack was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Lee returned. Lee sat down at his desk and watched Jack move about the room humming while he prepared for the next day. "How'd you get that shiner?"

"Took a little spill over my handlebars while we were out biking. Hurt like a mother! Busted my helmet too."

"Ouch! Did you go to the hospital?"

"Nah, Elizabeth cleaned me up."

"That was nice of her. You two do anything interesting this weekend?" Lee was digging for information. _Juicy information._

"Oh ya! Check this out!" Jack pulled up his video of the eagle swooping down and grabbing the fish out of the water right in front of them. "This was awesome! Watch it in slo-mo!"

Lee took the phone and watched in amazement as the talons ripped into the fish. "This was early in the morning, eh?"

Jack was excited. "Yeah, we got up at dawn and down to Eagle Point on a jet ski to watch them. It was the most amazing experience I've ever had on the lake."

Lee finished the video and slid to the next picture in the gallery, wondering if there was more to see. _And there was definitely more._ Lee flipped through the candid images of Elizabeth and Jack on the jet ski, the sunrise in the background. And then to a really nice photo of the two of them. He held up the phone to Jack, with one of the selfies on the screen. "Pretty cozy there, weren't you?"

Jack grabbed the phone, not realizing that Lee was leafing through his pictures. He rolled his eyes. "Just having fun. Elizabeth almost dropped her phone in the lake and we were laughing about it."

"So what else did you two do this weekend?"

"Tubing, horsed around on the jet skis, took the boat out, and _dominated_ Paul and Faith at a game of Cornhole!" He looked at Lee with a huge grin on his face, assuming Lee would particularly enjoy that part.

But Lee's face had a different expression. An inquisitive one.

"So, you weren't at the Cubs game with Elizabeth and her family today?"

Jack's face changed. "How did you know that?"

"So it was you?!" Lee's face was satisfied.

The curiosity was killing both of them.

"Perhaps with your arms around Elizabeth at the game too? Watching her very, well-known-Cardinals-fan-Father put on your Cubs hat?"

Jack's eyes were wide and his brow was furrowed. "What the heck?! Were you there?"

"No, were at B-dubs and that little stunt made the news tonight. The clip was playing while we were eating dinner and everyone in the whole place was wondering who the heck _you_ were." He pointed at Jack.

"Me?"

"Yes, _you._ Even the announcers were talking about the 'mystery man Elizabeth Thatcher seems to be so enamored with'," Lee made air quotes. "We didn't say anything, but Rosie and I both knew it was you."

Jack brushed off his teasing. "It was a fun game. We met them to exchange trucks back and they invited us to stay for lunch… which turned into the game… which turned into William wearing the Cubs hat if we were winning and me wearing his Cards hat if they were winning. Luckily for me, I didn't have to wear red for very long!"

"Wait, why were you exchanging trucks? Were you driving his Turbo S?" Lee asked scandalously.

"Yah, there was a problem with their boat Friday, so he came down Saturday morning to fix it. He left us the Cayenne and the trailer so we could tow the boat back when we were finished. He wanted to winterize it this week, but since I had driven Elizabeth down to the lake, I let him drive my Jeep back home yesterday and then we met up at lunch time today to trade back."

"So he let you drive the Porche? And you let him drive your Jeep? Whoa." Lee's mind was blown. He spoke slowly and blinked with surprise. "So what's the deal with you and Elizabeth?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly. "We're friends."

Lee nodded his head and looked up through his eyebrows at his buddy. "You may be selling, young man, but I ain't buyin! Good story though!"

"What? We are. She's a fun girl. Way out of my league, but we can be friends."

 _6:45 a.m._

Rosemary was sitting on her bed, poised, waiting for Elizabeth's alarm to go off. She was literally about to die with anticipation. She'd hardly slept. She had nearly woken Elizabeth up 3 different times before deciding if she wanted any information, she'd have to wait.

Elizabeth reached over, still in her dress from the previous day, and turned off the alarm. When she looked up, she saw Rosemary staring at her, fully showered, dressed and ready for the day. "Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep!" Her eyes were big with anticipation and she was squealing already.

Elizabeth looked at her, curious what had her so riled up. "Why not?"

"I'm dying to know what is going on with you and Jack of course!"

Elizabeth scrunched up her face. "Me and Jack? What?!"

The look on Rosemary's face was one of disbelief. "What happened this weekend? And how did Jack know that you were sleeping last night at curfew?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were together nearly every day last week. He had lunch with you and your Dad and then you went to the lake together all weekend. Everyone else came back in the afternoon and you two were still gone. Come to find out, you were actually at the Cubs game with your family yesterday, again _together._ With Jack. And don't you think I didn't see how he was looking at you at that game! His hands on your hips?! And you smiling at him like that?! And then we see him in the hallway at curfew and he tells us to 'be quiet. Elizabeth is already asleep.' HOW did he know that you were already asleep? WHAT is going on with you two?!" Rosemary spoke so fast and furious that she was out of breath.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Elizabeth didn't even know where to start. "Uhm. We're just friends. Friends hang out together. Friends laugh together. Friends even meet each other's families. It's really not a big deal."

"It's a big deal if you're a Thatcher and said friend ends up on the news!"

"What? The news? How did you know we went to the game anyway?" Elizabeth was thoroughly confused.

"That's what was on the news, honey! Lee and I were at B-dubs for dinner before our movie, and you guys were on the evening news. Your Dad had a Cubs hat on and the whole place was going crazy." She waved her finger at Elizabeth. "And not just about the hat! Everyone wanted to know who the guy was that was getting _up close and personal_ with Elizabeth Thatcher!" She spoke out of the side of her mouth and exaggerated her words, finishing the statement off with a wink.

"We were just having a good time. My Dad made a silly bet with Jack and he lost and had to wear the Cubs hat. It was really just all in fun. No big deal. And when we got out of the game, Jack and I grabbed a pizza and watched a movie together. I fell asleep watching it and that was that. He left. End of story."

"Was it a romantic movie?"

"No. It was The Dark Knight and it scared the crap out of me!"

"Hmph," Rosemary pouted, both at the movie selection, and at Elizabeth's downplaying of the events. She had really hoped that they might have turned a corner. "And you're sure there's nothing going on?"

"Nothing."

"Well that was certainly anticlimactic. I can't believe I got up at 5:30 for that!" Rosemary frowned. "So he didn't even kiss you?"

"No."

The word left her lips and she realized that deep down, she was disappointed too. She eventually brushed off the thought, deciding it was better that he hadn't. She'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all… which could happen if things went downhill. He really had become her best friend.

 _5:26 p.m._

The weeks passed quickly and the leaves were soon beautiful shades or orange, red and yellow. They fell on the sidewalks and covered the now-dormant grass. Classes drug on, their group project completed and now it was time to register for the next semester.

Jack and Elizabeth sat together in his room, pouring over the course catalog and the requirements list for their respective degrees. "What about Chemistry 101? We both need it. I know I'm going to hate it, so it might make it a little more tolerable if we're in there together."

Elizabeth smiled. "I agree. I'll need all the help I can get in there!" Her eyes surveyed the times available. "Does the Monday/Wednesday/Friday at 10 a.m. work for your schedule? The lab is on Thursday afternoon at 1."

Jack scanned the sheets of paper in front of him. "Actually, I think that might. Let me see if there's another history class offered on Tuesday/Thursday so I can make it work." He flipped through the catalog. "Boom! Yes, this will work! I can take the morning history class instead of the afternoon one. I'll have to drag myself out of bed to get there at 8, but it's worth it."

"Are you sure? Maybe we can find something else."

"I'm sure. Are _you_ sure you want to see me _four_ days a week next semester?!" he laughed.

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Now that you put it like that!" They were both laughing now.

They had settled into a nice place. They were close. Very close. Just enjoying each other's company without any pressure. Their mere presence in each other's lives was enough to keep other potential suiters away. Not daring to come between them. Everyone assuming they were together. _Together._

"So, I was thinking that maybe since your birthday is next week, maybe I'll plan our fancy dinner and we can celebrate you turning 19 all in one. Would that be okay?"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh yeah! I'd almost forgotten about that bet." _I have definitely not forgotten about that bet. In fact, I've thought about it almost every single day._ "So what did you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking the Ten Course Tasting Menu at Acadia. My Mom and Dad said it's phenomenal. Dad takes clients there that he really wants to impress."

"Whoa! TEN?! I thought you said 5! You must really want to impress me!" he teased.

"Well, you'll certainly be stuck with me for a while. I think it takes nearly 3 hours from start to finish. And you'll have to wear a tie. Do you even own a suit?" she laughed, knowing he was a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy. Not thinking about his past in the moment.

"I do." _The one I wore to my Dad's funeral._

His tone making the realization sting when she realized her insensitive oversight. She closed her eyes for a minute. "I'm so sorry Jack. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay." He knew her heart and there wasn't an ounce of maliciousness in it. His smile returned. "I think maybe I'll splurge for a new one anyway… you know, since I'm not buying dinner." He winked at her, finding her smile enough to ease the pain of the sobering anniversary coming up. _This one will be a little easier._

"I guess I'll have to dig out something nice too then!" Elizabeth thought about all the dresses hanging in her closet at her parents' house and none of them seemed to be quite right. Quite enough.

"So, probably just dinner then, since it will take up most of the evening?"

"Oh no. I'm planning the whole night, just like we agreed," she smiled. "Have you heard of the comedian Jim Gaffigan? He's playing at The Chicago Theater next weekend, but Friday night he'll be at Second City for an unlisted show. Somehow, my Dad ended up with two floor seats. They booked a hotel and everything before realizing that the show doesn't start until 11. They decided not to go and wanted to know if we'd like to take advantage. What do you say?"

 _Happy birthday to me! The whole night? This is going to be awesome._ He tried to hide his jubilee. "Hmm. Sounds like a fun night."

His flatness made her question herself. "We don't have to do it if you'd rather do something else. I just figured we could start dinner at 7 and still have plenty of time to get over there. And we wouldn't have to stay—we could just drive back here at 1 a.m."

"No! No, sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I wasn't excited to go! I'm thrilled! I think it will be great."

"Their reservation is actually for Friday _and_ Saturday and it's for a Penthouse Loft at The James Hotel. It's a little more than a mile from Second City. I looked it up and the loft can accommodate six people so I was thinking maybe we could invite Lee and Rosemary and maybe Paul and Faith?"

"For the show and everything?" He tried to hide his disappointment at the idea of it becoming a group date.

"No. It would just be us for the dinner and the show. I only have a reservation for 2 and we only have 2 tickets. Is that okay? They could just join us Saturday and maybe we could all go out for your birthday."

"Yes, it's definitely okay. You've really put a lot of thought into this. I think it sounds like the best birthday I've had in a long time." His sincere smile reduced her to a puddle.

"Only the best for my best friend!"

The feeling of her arms wrapped around him made him never want to let her go. _Best friend. Yes. Best friend._

 _5:32 p.m._

Rosie wondered what was taking Elizabeth so long. _I've never seen her change so many times. What is up with her?_ "What's up with all the dresses? Where are you going?"

Elizabeth stood in front of the pile of new clothes laying on her bed. She just couldn't decide. "I'm going to Acadia for dinner tonight and I can't decide which one I like best."

"Acadia?! Like 5-course menu Acadia?" Rosemary was flabbergasted.

"Ten courses actually!" Elizabeth chuckled shyly.

"Whoa! Are you going on a date? Like a real date? Does Jack know?"

"Yes, he knows."

Rosemary's face somehow grew even more shocked. _He's allowing this?_ "Are you going anywhere else?"

"Yes, we're going to Second City afterwards for a comedy show."

"Oh, so you don't want to look super dressed up then. That'll draw attention to you and you don't want the comedian to notice you!" she giggled in true Rosemary fashion. "My vote will always be for red on you. Put those two Free People ones with the crochet lace on again."

Elizabeth had grown used to Rosemary dictating her wardrobe and was actually starting to appreciate the help, so she did as she was told.

Rosemary squinted her eyes as Elizabeth emerged in the first dress. It had a higher neckline, but had a cut-out that exposed her entire back. "Gosh. That looks great. I wish we were the same size! Okay. Let's see the other one."

Rosemary's eyes grew wide when Elizabeth emerged in the second dress. "This one. Definitely this one. You have amazing shoulders and the halter style is super flattering on you… And those buttons down the back? To die for. Let's do your hair and makeup now!"

Elizabeth took her customary seat in front of Rosemary and she went right to work. Curling, blushing, applying more makeup than Elizabeth was used to, but she knew this was a special occasion, so she just went for it. She spun Elizabeth around so that she could see herself.

"Whoa! I hardly even recognize myself!"

"In a good way?" Rosemary doubted herself, perhaps for the first time in her life.

"Yes. I love it! Thank you Rosie!"

Rosemary smiled to herself, hearing Elizabeth call her 'Rosie' for the first time. "Well I'm glad you like it. And I love that you can see the sweetheart neckline under that lace too. It's fabulous! Who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?" she asked excitedly as Elizabeth slipped into her heels and headed into the restroom for one last check.

A knock on their door interrupted them before Elizabeth could answer.

 _5:45 p.m._

Jack had been pacing all afternoon. Sitting at his desk trying to finish some homework. Running his hands over the new suit in his closet. Throwing clothes into a gym bag. Going to the window for some air.

"What's got you all worked up?" Lee was tired just watching him. Jack had been quiet all day, even during their afternoon class but his energy tonight was overly apparent.

"Nothing. Just going out tonight."

"With Elizabeth?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Just for my birthday."

"I thought we were all going out for your birthday tomorrow?" Lee looked confused.

"We are. Elizabeth and I are just gonna grab dinner tonight and go see Jim Gaffigan."

Lee had grown accustomed to Jack and Elizabeth "going out" together. Nearly every weekend, and many weeknights, they found some reason to be together. Catching a game at B-dubs. Studying. Taking a walk. Checking out a new restaurant.

"Oh yeah? Rosemary heard that he's at The Chicago Theater this weekend. He's really funny. I saw him at the State Fair last year with some friends. You guys will love him!"

"I think he's actually at Second City tonight. Some sort of unlisted show that Elizabeth's parents were given tickets to, but they didn't realize that the show doesn't start until 11."

"That sounds cool! So I shouldn't expect you until late, huh?"

Jack took his clothing into the bathroom and started changing. "No, we're actually staying in that Loft at The James tonight. The same one that we'll all be in tomorrow night."

Lee was glad Jack couldn't see his face, because he had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Uhm. You mean _you_ are sharing a Penthouse Loft with Elizabeth tonight? By yourselves?"

"Ya, why?" He pulled on his pants and began to brush his teeth.

Now Lee wished that Jack could see his face. "Seriously?"

"There's two bedrooms. Three different beds and an enormous couch." _Although I do wonder what our sleeping arrangements will entail._ He smiled to himself, but quickly dashed the idea as he put his arms into his crisp, white shirt. _She's my best friend._ "We slept in the same tent camping in September. This is just fancier."

Lee's eyebrows couldn't be more furrowed. _Is he an idiot?_ "Uh, no, that's not the same. Paul and Faith were also in your tent last time, right?"

Jack buttoned up his shirt and twisted and tucked his tie into a single Windsor. "Yes, but we were sleeping on the same mattress."

Lee's mind was so wiped out that he could barely form another thought. "Wait. You didn't mention _that_ detail last time! And you're still telling me the same ole ' _we're just friends_ ' crap?"

Jack opened the door and exited the bathroom in his new suit. He retrieved his dress shoes from his closet and sat down at his desk to put them on. Lee's eyes fell out of his head and rolled across the floor.

"Yes. We're just friends. We have fun together."

Lee cocked his head to the side. "What kind of dinner is this? You're going to be _waaaay_ over-dressed to see Jim Gaffigan, even at Second City."

"We're doing some 10-course tasting thing at Acadia. Elizabeth lost our bet on the Cubs-Cardinals series. Remember? I told you about that. This is what she planned for us."

"Acadia? Wow! So what is _she_ wearing on this ' _we're just friends_ ' date?" Lee was baffled at just how stupid Jack is.

"Guess I'm about to find out!" He stood and straightened his suit. "She told me I had to wear a tie, so I'm wearing a tie!"

 _6:25 p.m._

He put a little gel in his hair and used his fingers to smooth his cowlick. He looked back at Lee, who was still sitting at his desk, dumbfounded. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck with what? I thought this wasn't a big deal?" Lee winked at his friend.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow."

As Jack pulled the door closed, he heard Lee call out. "You better at least kiss her, dammit!" The door shut and Jack chuckled, hearing Lee one more time. "You know you want to!"

Jack's cheeks were blazing red as he walked down the hallway with his bag, his mind racing with Lee's words. _Should I have gotten her flowers? Shoot. I didn't even think of that. No. No flowers. This isn't a real date, Jack._

He was plenty early, as the restaurant was only 10 minutes away. His new suit was navy, his tie red with thin, diagonal, navy pinstripes. He drew lots of looks as he walked onto the second floor. Eyes to the ground, he knew the exact amount of steps to Elizabeth's room.

He knocked his usual pattern.

Rosemary answered the door, just glancing at him before turning back to her work. "Oh hey Jack! Elizabeth's just getting ready for her date ton…" She stopped mid-sentence, processing what Jack was wearing.

She puckered her lips and gave him a stare. _So I guess Jack DOES know about Elizabeth's date!_ She looked him over, up and down, but said nothing.

Jack swallowed nervously and decided that Rosemary was even scarier when she _wasn't_ talking. "So, uh, how was your week?"

The small talk would not deter her from her assessment. "Well don't you look handsome?"

He bit his lips, dropped his eyes to the floor shyly and nodded. "Thanks."

Elizabeth heard Rosie welcome Jack into their room. She opened the door and walked out. Her heels clanking across the floor drew his attention, but his gaze quickly climbed her long, svelte legs up over the short red dress and rested on her smiling rouge lips.

 _Shit. I'm so screwed._

Elizabeth blinked hard. Her eyes now wide, taking in the magnificent view. His navy suit. The tie. _He looks like a J. Crew model._ She was nearly hyperventilating and a chill broke out over her body.

 _Holy. Freaking. Moly._

He took one long look.

She took one long look.

Rosemary had to sit down. This was better than any performance she'd ever seen.

He could barely get a word out, a breath as he watched her come towards him, her heels clicking across the floor. She bent over to pick up her bag and he thought he might faint. _Breathe Jack. Just breathe._

She couldn't even swallow. Seriously. _It feels like my throat is closing up._ His suit hugged him in all the right spots, his hair was tussled just right and she could have sworn that his cologne had made her ache in a half second.

"Seems you had the same idea I did." Her voice was wobbly and cracking.

 _What is she talking about?_ He had to shake the thought of them making out on her bed right this second as he smiled, his body hard and his brain fried. "Sorry what?"

His eyes were on her bed. She smiled at his brain freeze. Of course he was thinking of kissing her right here on her bed because she sure as heck was.

"Same idea… the red."

He nodded and smiled, but he couldn't subdue it. Nope, the feeling was going to linger all night.


	9. Chapter 9--Laughter Is the Best Medicine

_6:35 p.m._

She picked up a black leather jacket and started to put it on. He felt like it was a terrible idea to help her, but she would expect it. After all, he always did.

He took the jacket and held it out. "Here, let me help you with that." He took it from her hands, grazing them purposefully and stretched it out in front of his chest. She turned around and he saw the back of the dress. Her flawless shoulders. The buttons leading his eye down to her perfect, fit… _You've got to stop._

She slid one arm in, rubbing it across his tight abdomen through the jacket. By the time she was sliding the other arm in, his body was pressed against hers and she was suddenly warm all over. Ironically, not needing the jacket at all now.

"Elizabeth?"

She bit her lip and turned towards him. Her chest rising and falling hard and fast. Her pool blue eyes sucking him into this deep abyss, a place where time and space didn't exist. "Yeah?"

He blinked hard, trying to pull himself out of the hole. "You ready?"

 _No, no I'm not ready. I can barely put one foot in front of the other. What is happening?_

"Yes! Let's go!"

Rosemary blinked for the first time in minutes. She felt like standing to clap, but she was almost angry that he _still_ hadn't kissed her! _What is wrong with that boy?_

 _6:50 p.m._

Lee knocked on Rosie's door and she opened it. Neither spoke for a moment, unsure where to even start.

"Did you know?" Rosie couldn't help herself.

"No!" Lee shook his head adamantly. "Well, I figured that they were going out somewhere tonight because they always do, but I had no idea the _extent_ of their plans!"

"I didn't even know she was going with Jack! The whole night! You should have seen her! She was a hot mess! She had dresses all over the place. I thought she had a _real_ date!" Rosemary's face was aghast and her hands were flailing all over the place. "I helped her pick out the dress, did her hair and makeup and _I even asked her if Jack knew she was going on a date!"_ Rosemary cackled with delight.

Lee laughed too. "What did she say?!"

"She told me 'he knows.'" She shook her head in a mixture of dismay and delight. "She just strung me along for the ride! Letting me think that she was going out with someone else!"

"Jack downplayed the entire thing. Telling me they were just grabbing something to eat and then going to see Jim Gaffigan. And _then_ he comes out wearing that suit and drops the bomb that they're going to Acadia and spending the night in that Loft! I nearly fell out of my chair, Rosie!"

"Wait, what? They're staying in the loft together _tonight?_ " Her eyes were large and round. "She didn't tell me that!"

"Jack acted like it was no big deal at all and then divulged that they'd shared a mattress in his tent when they were camping last time!" Lee shook his head and pursed his lips. " _Something_ is going on with them. Whether or not they are admitting it. I _know_ that he wants her."

"Miss church-every-Sunday-morning-Elizabeth _shared a mattress_ with Jack?! Nuh-uh."

"Yes! He told me tonight. Paul and Faith were there, but still. Did you see their pictures from the lake?"

"What pictures from the lake?"

"They got up at sunrise to go watch the eagles. They rode down on a jet ski by themselves and Jack had some _very cozy_ pictures with her."

"Really? She said he hadn't kissed her."

"Oh, they weren't kissing. But I know he wants to!"

"Well what's he waiting for? I've seen the way she looks at him."

"I don't know. He keeps telling me that she's his best friend. And they are close. It would definitely change everything."

Rosie let out a long breath. "That's what she says too. I think they're both just afraid of losing each other as friends. She really has come to depend on him."

"And he on her, too. Especially with everything that happened with his Dad. But I'm not sure if he wants to get married and have a family and all of that. He saw what it did to his Mom and his family when his Dad was killed. We've talked about it. I can tell he's afraid to put someone through that knowing the career he's heading into."

"Wow. I guess you never know what's going on inside someone's head. All I know is that Elizabeth is crazy about him. And they're so sweet together. I just wish there was something we could…"

Lee interrupted her. "No. _WE_ are going to stay out of it. Let them decide. It's not our responsibility to push them together. If that backfired, look what a mess we'd be in."

Much to Rosie's dismay, she realized Lee was right. It didn't stop her from pouting.

 _7:10 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth were already seated and enjoying their first course. They'd been forced to forego all of the wine-pairings, as neither were old enough to partake. In fact, they were probably the youngest people in the restaurant by at least a decade. Not that they noticed.

Jack's eyes rarely left Elizabeth. He decided early on that it was best for him not to touch her much, as that just left his body in turmoil, his thoughts on things unbecoming a best friend.

Elizabeth was captivated with Jack. His smile. His dimples. His nature. Very respectful. Very sweet. Very considerate. Holding doors, pulling out her chair, enjoying everything with appreciation.

They grew more adventurous as the courses progressed, eating many things they had never experienced. Laughing at each other gag down the caviar.

"I guess it's an acquired taste!"

She laughed. "It's not one that I've ever been able to acquire and I've given it three chances now." Elizabeth looked around and realized that she and Jack were definitely having the most fun of any of the couples in the restaurant.

She leaned forward, her voice quieter. "So, I think it's funny that we're definitely having the best time of any of these people despite the fact that we are also the only ones not drinking."

"We've never needed alcohol to have a good time with each other. Your smile is enough for me."

She exhaled slowly, her smile shy. "Thank you. I don't think I even need to see you smile. Just being around you is enough," she shrugged.

He threw caution to the wind and reached for her hand. "Dance with me."

She looked around and whispered. "There's no one dancing here."

"So what? We don't know any of these people and this is a good song."

She took his hand and her body throbbed as he pulled her close. Others were staring, curious, but their eyes were only on each other. Their cheeks close together. Now touching. Their initially outstretched hands now also wrapped tightly around the other. Both of his on her lower back, both of hers around his neck.

He could feel the heat from her body through the lace of the dress. He could feel her skin through it. His lips right by her ear. "I've never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do tonight."

He felt her cheek smile against his.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself. Not that I expected anything different."

She felt his dimples. She felt his lips sliding down her cheek. Her breath quickened as she pressed into him. The corners of their lips touching. His breath slow and deep sweeping across her cheek.

"Madame, Masseur, your next course is served!"

The waiter. Seriously?

Jack pursed his lips and pulled back. His body not ready to give up so easily, but his brain telling him that it wasn't time.

An awkwardness followed them for a few minutes as they poked at their plates. That is, until Jack nearly threw up. He was not a fan of the scallops either, but tried his best to finish it.

Elizabeth laughed until she had tears in her eyes. "You really don't have to eat it! It's okay! You're not going to get in trouble!"

His eyes were watering. "It's the texture! I just can't. I feel like I'm 10 and my Ma is going to make me sit at the table until I finish my dinner."

"I'm not that strict. I'm more of a 'do what feels right' kind of girl."

Their eyes met. The undercurrent tugging at their feet beneath the surface. They finished their meal and the small dark chocolate mints at the end. Jack helped Elizabeth into her jacket. "Ready?"

"I'm stuffed. I hope I don't fall asleep on the way there! Or worse, bust out of this dress!"

Jack chuckled nervously, trying desperately to conceal what he was now thinking about. "How about I drive then?" He smiled and reached for her keys. She gladly obliged, taking them from her purse and putting them in his fingers, making sure to graze them in the process.

 _10:10 p.m._

Somehow they always found new things to talk about when they were together. Jack was glad to have a little bit of time alone, even if it was in the car. He had helped her into her seat and closed the door. Taking the cool autumn air into his lungs, trying to cool off his body.

The drive was quick and traffic was surprisingly not terrible. "I think we have enough time to drop your car off at the hotel and check in. Wanna do that? I'd rather not get to the show too early."

"Sure, that sounds great. We can catch a cab from the hotel to the show so that we don't have to worry about driving back and paying for valet again. It won't cost much for that short of a distance."

They checked in and carried their bags up to their room. Elizabeth immediately laid down on the large sectional by the window, sinking into the soft cushions. "It's so comfortable Jack! I'm so sleepy. Maybe we should just skip the show!"

Jack walked to the window and looked out onto the city. "The view is amazing up here." He turned around to look back at Elizabeth. That view sent him reeling.

The moonlight casting long shadows into the room. Her dress inched up her thighs. Her hair splayed out on the cushion, one arm under her head, one arm wrapped around her stomach. Her perfect lips at rest.

 _He walked towards her in the darkness, her eyes still closed. He sat down beside her and leaned back on his elbow. She looked up at him and scooted over, inviting him to lay down. He accepted and leaned towards her, unable to suppress the desire any longer. She wasn't just his friend. And he was tired of pretending like it._

 _Her blue eyes met his hazel ones and he leaned over her. She lifted her chin. He leaned closer. She pulled on his tie, drawing him into her, tired of his games. He sealed her mouth with his lips, parting them, nipping at her. Her tongue escaped and entered his mouth, the exploration beginning. He rolled into her, his hand framing her face, his body framing her._

"Jack? Hey! Jack?"

He was standing at the wall of solid glass, in his own little world. She approached slowly, quietly. She ran her hand down his back gently, but he still jumped.

"It is an amazing view."

He ran his hand down his face, swallowing himself back to reality. "Yeah. The whole place is amazing. Thank you for tonight."

She wrapped her arm around his back. "Happy birthday, Jack."

He wrapped his arm around her back. "No one else I'd rather spend it with."

 _11:04 p.m._

They were escorted to their table and were surprised at how close they were to the stage. "How'd you say your Dad got these tickets?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. He just said that they were given to him and that they had planned to spend the weekend in the city." She giggled. "But they're usually in bed by 10:30 or 11 because Dad gets up so early for work, so they knew they wouldn't last."

The crowd quieted as the emcee came up to introduce Jim. It wasn't long before Jack, Elizabeth and the whole crowd were in stitches.

Jack realized quickly just how much he needed this. Especially with the upcoming anniversary of the day his Father was killed. He just relaxed and let himself enjoy the experience. He loved watching and hearing Elizabeth laugh. It was absolutely as good as hearing the jokes and one-liners.

They had soon moved their chairs close together. Touching. Glancing. Laughing. Relishing.

Jim continued to regale. "I walked around Chicago for a while today and I just thought, 'Man, this city is _full_ of attractive people! You all are so pretty!" His voice was high and funny and the crowd cheered. He was warming them up.

"Whenever I talk to a really good-looking person that has bad breath, I always think to myself, 'Good. You deserve it.'"

Jack chuckled and wondered if everyone in the room did a quick breath-check like he just did. He cringed knowing all of the bizarre things they had eaten, but was happy to find he still smelled mint and chocolate from the last course. _Those Acadia people know what they're doing!_

Jim's voice carried out again. "You know? Life is a little easier for attractive people. Can we all just admit that? Take this young lady for instance." Jim looked directly at Elizabeth. "I never do this, but she's a perfect example. Come up here for a minute."

Elizabeth looked like a deer in the headlights and slumped into her seat, praying that he was really looking at someone else.

"Yes, you. In the fancy red dress. Right down front here."

There was no mistake. Jack laughed and encouraged her up. "Come on, it's my birthday. Live a little!" She glared at him.

"It's not _my_ birthday! Why should _I_ be the one to be humiliated?!" Jack shoved her to her feet and the spotlight followed her as she carefully climbed the stairs and traversed the stage.

Her face was a bright shade of cranberry and she bit her lip as she approached Jim.

"Well, hello there!" Jim cooed as he extended his hand. "What's your name?" For a minute she considered lying, but she was glad he obviously didn't know her.

"Elizabeth." She smiled politely, still embarrassed beyond belief.

"I'm Jim! Nice to meet you." He turned back to the audience. "Think about it: if a stranger who looks like this," he gestured to Elizabeth, "smiles at you on the subway, you think, 'Oh, you're nice, wanna have a drink?' But if the stranger's ugly, you're like, 'What do you want? Get away from me, weirdo.'"

The crowd cackled and Jim turned to Elizabeth again. "You must have gone somewhere nice before you came here tonight." He shook his head and grinned. "No one comes to see _me_ dressed like this. Not even my wife!"

He waited for a moment. "A woman doesn't come to one of my shows dressed like this alone either. Or at least she doesn't _go home alone_ wearing this." She was beginning to relax a little, even quietly laughing at his humor now. "Who'd you come with? I bet he's just as attractive as you are, isn't he?" He turned to the audience. "Doesn't it just make you sick how they somehow find each other and then they spawn these super-mutant gorgeous children? It isn't fair to the rest of us whose Father is from Sweden and our Mom is Elton John!"

The crowd roared at his self-deprecating humor. "Where's your date, Sweetheart?"

Elizabeth grinned wide. Jack's eyes grew large and now he was the one shrinking in his seat. _Oh god no._

Her look to him said it all. _Paybacks are a bitch, Jack._

"He's right down there. _And_ it's his birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my! Well he _has_ to come up here now! What's his name?"

He held the microphone to her and her grin stretched across her face. "His name is Jack."

"Come'ere Jack! Come on up for a second. I need to make my point."

Jack sighed and rose to his feet. As he made his way to the stage, someone in the crowd called out. "Ask her last name!"

Her eyes grew large and her shoulders shrank. Jack stood next to her, his hand impulsively now on her back, protecting, comforting.

Jim laughed. "Oh, I know her last name. You forget that I grew up about an hour from here." The crowd laughed and Elizabeth was convinced she was going to die right up there on the stage. Jack chuckled at her expense and rubbed her back.

"Happy birthday, Jack. How old are you today?"

"Nineteen, Sir." Another voice in the crowd called out "Go Cubs!" Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other, both wanting to crawl in a hole.

Jim dropped the mic to his side with a deadpan look. After giving Jack a once-over, he brought the mic back to himself. "Life just isn't fair sometimes, folks! I hope you have bad breath Jack." He laughed and thanked them for playing along.

"Wait, wait! Let's sing Happy Birthday to Jack everyone! I'd buy you a drink, but they don't sell juice boxes here!"

He led the crowd in a terribly off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday" and Jack and Elizabeth walked back across the stage. Jack offered her his arm as they were going down the stairs and Jim called out "Tell your Dad I said hello, Miss Thatcher!"

She smirked and nodded before they quietly returned to their seats. By the end of the show, Elizabeth's cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. Jim bid the crowd adieu and made his way down front to greet some of the fans. Jack stood and was helping Elizabeth put her coat on when Jim made his way over.

"I hope you don't mind that I totally set you up!" he laughed. "My intention was to set your Dad up, but since he blew me off and sent you instead, I had to improvise."

Elizabeth smiled timidly. Jim extended his hand again with a warm smile. "I don't think we've ever met, but I met your Dad at a charity show in St. Louis last year. Great guy! I just recognized you from all the pictures. I still read the Tribune online from Manhattan." He turned to Jack. "And I just got lucky with you being here too. I'm sorry if I outed you!"

"No harm done. We're just friends."

He patted Jack on the back and raised his eyebrows at him. "Hope you had a good birthday. You guys enjoy the rest of your night."

 _12:43 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth hurried out of Second City with their heads down. Jack hailed a cab quickly and they slid into the darkness. Elizabeth yawned.

"I'm tired too." They both laid their heads back on the seat.

"But did you have fun?" She looked over at him. The light revealing the dimple in his cheek.

He turned his head toward her. "I had a great time. Honestly. Best birthday ever."

"Even though the world knows your name now?"

"Even though the world knows my name now."

She slid over next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He quickly threw his arm around her without thought. He would always take care of her.

 _12:50 a.m._

They had barely made it inside the door when Elizabeth kicked off her heels. "Oh my gosh. That's the most liberating feeling ever."

"Then why do you wear them? If taking them off is so great, why even wear them in the first place?"

"Because they make me look better I guess. And taller." She laughed. "And because Rosie told me to." She began walking into the master suite, ready to collapse onto the King-sized bed.

He chuckled and followed her. "She is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. I think she was pretty surprised when I showed up to get you. Did you not tell her you were going out with me tonight?"

"I just assumed she knew. She asked me if you knew I was going on a date and I told her that you did." She yawned again and laid down on the cool mattress.

 _A date? So this is a date?_

"I guess she didn't realize that I meant that it was _with_ you for our bet."

 _Oh. Yes. Just for the bet._ "So she thought you were going on a date with someone else? Has someone already asked you out this semester?" _Please say no._

"No. I don't think anyone is brave enough with you around!" she laughed freely. Her expression grew sober and she raised her head to look at him. "Has anyone asked you out?" _Please say no._

"Not even once. I think you're right. They're all too afraid of you, Thatcher! I think Lee was a little surprised when I walked out in a suit. He knew we were going out, but didn't know where. And then he gave me the third degree about the Cubs game with your family."

"Oh, I heard about that from Rosie too. It was so fun though. Who cares? I don't really want to go out with anyone this year. I'd like to just get a full year under my belt before adding something like that to my plate. I can't really envision getting married before I graduate anyway." A sobering thought entered her mind, and she decided it needed to be said, as much as she didn't want to say it. "If you want to date someone though, I can back off. It's not a big deal."

"No!" He said it so quickly that he even knew how obvious it was. He spoke softer the second time. "No. I don't really think it's a good idea to get involved with someone right away either. Honestly, I hadn't put much thought into getting married." _Before now. "_ But I'm really having a great time just getting to hang out with you. No need to back off."

She rose to her feet. "I guess I better get all of this off my face before I start breaking out. I don't know how Rosemary wears all this makeup every day! It took forever to apply and I'm guessing it'll take forever to get off!"

He watched as she began washing her face. "You don't need it to make guys notice you. Just like you don't need the heels. They're going to notice you regardless of what you're wearing."

She stuck her head out of the bathroom and grinned. "So you're saying I shouldn't have bothered with the red dress?"

"I didn't say that. Although, if you had been in sweats, we probably wouldn't have ended up on stage tonight!"

She laughed as she scrubbed.

"I like the red dress. You look beautiful in it. But I didn't like sharing you with all those other people." He rose to his feet. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. I'm beat."

She watched him walk away, pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She changed and laid down, pulling the crisp sheets back and waited. And hoped. He didn't come.

She waited longer. He still didn't come. She realized how silly it was that she was disappointed. They'd had a great night and both of them had acknowledged that they shouldn't get in a relationship so soon. _But… maybe…_

He climbed into one of the two Queen beds in the other bedroom. He looked at the other pillow. Cold and uninviting. He turned his back to it, trying to get her out of his head.

As comfortable as the bed was, it was missing something. It was missing her.

* * *

No copyright is claimed and all credit is due to Jim Gaffigan, the amazing comedian that we love. His jokes and personality bring us much joy. Check him out if he comes near you-he's clean and very, very funny. We heard a few of those jokes at his show last year and I just had to share! :-)

Also, a bit thank you to my awesome editor Emily for your input on this chapter! :-)


	10. Chapter 10--Rejection & Resolution

_2:31 a.m._

As tired as she was, she couldn't sleep. She watched the red numbers tick slowly by. Knowing that he was sharing the same space with her, but not. _Why didn't he come?_ She tried snuggling a pillow, a makeshift Jack, but her body knew better. She finally just got up and went to the window, watching the city sleep peacefully below. Envious.

He could hear her tossing and turning. The sheets ruffling. Pillows fluffing. _The beds are really comfortable, so why can't she sleep?_ _Maybe she is experiencing the same pangs that I am?_ His body was throbbing. He knew that he shouldn't go in there. He wouldn't be able to stop himself if she was next to him.

It was a battle of wills. Will she give in? Will he give in? The suite was quiet and she assumed he was asleep. She got a glass of water and sipped it, climbing back in bed.

A restless night followed. Neither sleeping much.

 _6:58 a.m._

She opened her eyes gingerly to the light just beginning to seep into the room. _Is this what a hangover feels like? I'm so, so tired._ Her head hurting. Her eyes and body begging for more sleep. Restful sleep.

He'd been awake for almost an hour. Standing at his window, pacing back and forth from the bed to the kitchen to the bed and back to the window. He heard her tussle in the bed. His body tired and calm now, just wanting respite.

He walked quietly to her room and stood in the doorway for a moment.

She saw his silhouette, outlined in silver where the light was coming in from the living area. She was sure the sunrise was beautiful right now, but it didn't compare to the site of him standing there. She pulled the covers back.

 _Is she getting up? No. She's inviting me._

He climbed into her bed and she snuggled her back into his chest. Her body was warm and comfortable. His body was firm and calming. He rested his arm under the now-shared pillow. They were both too tired to think of anything but sleep at this point. Simply seeking peace.

They slept soundly until the early afternoon when their bodies woke them with hunger. Both for each other and for sustenance. She didn't want to get up. He didn't want to move a muscle. His body still pressed tightly against her back.

Her stomach growled loudly. She chuckled and he felt it against his chest. She slid onto her back, still in his space.

He stopped and looked at her. She was still smiling but her eyes were serious. She reached up to touch his cheek. He didn't move, frozen with indecision. The air was charged. Their eyes locked. This was too much. Her right at home like this. Him right at home like this.

"Guess we better get up and feed that belly of yours before it gets any angrier."

And just like that, she felt the moment deflate. She wanted him to say something more. She wanted him to _do_ something more. Something else. Her hand slipped down in defeat.

A tight purse of his lips, he got up quickly, a wave of frustration suddenly taking over. But why? Why couldn't he do it? _Because I couldn't have stopped. That's why._ He was so confused all of a sudden. It felt right, but it wasn't. It was what he wanted, but it wasn't. He wanted it to be perfect and he wanted to be respectful, but he wanted her to be his.

"Ya, I guess." She whispered as she sat up in the bed, disappointed and baffled. She was sure he felt something more for her. All the signs indicated it. But she'd given him a very clear invitation and he didn't take it. Now she felt stupid, foolish. _Embarrassed. Hurt. Apparently I was way off-base._

She went into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower.

He walked back to his room, angry at himself. _Now she's going to think you don't like her, you idiot! I don't know how we're going to recover from this. She must feel awful right now._

She dried her tears in the hot shower and decided she'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. She hoped she would at least have that when she got out of the shower. She cleaned herself up and let the water fall over her face. Now her whole face was red and not just her eyes.

The towel wrapped snugly around her, she opened the door to the bathroom and was relieved to see he wasn't there. She quickly closed the door to the bedroom and got dressed, looking for her toothbrush. _Crap._

 _1:24 p.m._

She walked out to the main living area. "I'm going to need a toothbrush. Apparently I forgot to pack mine."

He was standing in front of the windows again and was surprised at the nonchalance in her voice. He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sure they have extras at the front desk. Why don't I run down and get you one?"

"That would be great, thanks."

It was quiet again as he let the door close behind him. She let out a deep breath and looked out the window, scanning the area for a good lunch place. Trying to act like nothing happened. _It's not a big deal. Maybe he'll forget that I did that._ She rolled her eyes at herself. _Seriously, Elizabeth? He's not going to forget that I wanted to kiss him._

He retrieved a toiletry kit from the front desk and thanked them. The elevator ride was cold and lonely and all he could think about was pushing her up against the wall and kissing her lips. He could still feel her body against his, still smell her hair and the scent of her on his skin.

When he returned, she was fixing her hair, putting it up as he held out the bag, placing it on her counter. Her jeans fit her so well and the thin tank top hugged her like he wanted to.

She smiled the way she always does. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He made his way to the end of her bed, sitting on it, watching her. Maybe there would be another chance?

She made her way out of the bathroom, not saying anything else as he watched her body move. She pulled out a cashmere sweater from her bag and pulled it over her head. It rolled up and got stuck at her chest and she struggled with it for a moment. He leaned back on his hands, taking deep breaths.

She was clearly oblivious to the turmoil happening in his head, his heart. She only felt rejected and was just trying to salvage the most important friendship she had.

He knew he'd screwed up big time. There wouldn't be another chance, another opportunity. At least not offered from her like she had today. And he just couldn't bring himself to action, afraid of going too far and not knowing where the boundary should be. At this point, he was just grateful that she was still here and hadn't asked to go home.

She spoke first as she turned to face him again, reaching for his hand to pull him up off her bed. She wasn't surprised to find his palms sweaty. "Let's go have some lunch. I saw an adorable little café not far from here called Abigail's. Does that sound alright?"

He smiled as he took her hand and followed her out of the room. She grabbed her room key from the counter and he opened the door into the hallway. He placed his hand lightly on her back, ushering her through it and followed her out of the room. He breathed her in as they walked, trying to look beyond his want, appreciating her strength and grace.

 _She really is out of my league. We're just friends. I have to get this out of my head._

His hands were sweaty. He was apparently just as nervous as she was. _But he made his decision. Friends it is._ As ridiculous as she felt, she was glad that he was at least trying to make her feel normal, touching her, helping her just like he always did.

 _He's not interested in me like that. We're just friends. But why did he lead me on?_ She tried not to be, but inside, she was growing a little angry. _Why did he almost kiss me at dinner?_

Her hands were clammy. Nervous, fidgety with her actions. Awkward now. And they were never like this. She called Rosie and soon the group of six were having a late lunch at Abigail's Café, enjoying the small restaurant and the delicious food. Elizabeth had never been happier to not be alone with Jack.

Jack watched as Elizabeth came alive when everyone else arrived. The group brought out what he usually brought out in her. Joy. Freedom. Peace. She relaxed, smiled and was back to her usual self. And he'd never wanted to be alone with her more than he did right now. _Man, did I ever blow it. She doesn't act like she wants anything to do with me right now. She's barely even looking at me._

 _3:45 p.m._

Jack chose to go to the batting cages for their morning adventure, needing to blow off some steam. Apparently Elizabeth did too. The two of them went first, their cages next to each other. Lee, Rosie, Paul and Faith watched in amazement as both of them nailed the ball over and over. It seemed like they were competing with each other right away. The group clapped and hollered every time Elizabeth made contact, hitting the ball harder and harder each time. When she missed, the backswing nearly made her spin around.

Jack watched Elizabeth swing the bat hard and fast, over and over. _She's going to be sore tomorrow swinging like that. She's angry… at me._ The truth hurts sometimes. And the really crappy thing was that it wasn't even the truth that she was angry about. _I really do want to kiss her, to be with her._ This was all his fault and he knew it.

Elizabeth watched Jack's smooth swing. She could feel his eyes on her back and she could hear as the balls occasionally pounded the back wall. He was distracted. _Serves you right._ She looked back at him again and their eyes met. She noticed several balls fly past him, narrowly missing his body as he jumped out of the way.

Lee smirked and whispered into Rosie's ear. "Seems like someone has some pent up aggression in there. They're both knocking the hell out of those balls!" His eyebrows raised at Rosie.

She giggled. "I know, right?! I think something happened. And I NEED to know what it was."

"Now Rosie. It's his birthday. Give him a break!"

Rosie grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him close. "Are you seeing the way they're looking at each other?!"

"His eyes are _all over her_ and she's acting like those balls are his face! _What did he do?_ "

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Paul and Faith took their turns next. Faith wasn't super athletic and didn't know a thing about swinging a bat. Paul showed her the basics, but she only hit 8 or 10 balls out of dozens flying at her. She had fun though, and enjoyed watching everyone else. She could laugh at herself, which is a great quality to have, and Paul noticed.

 _4:16 p.m._

"Hey Elizabeth, do you mind running back to the car with me? I need to get something out of there and I don't want to go by myself." Rosie pulled on Elizabeth's arm.

"Uhm, I guess," Elizabeth agreed begrudgingly, knowing what was coming. Of course everyone noticed the tension.

Rosie's perky voice grated in Elizabeth's ears. "Sooooo, how was your date?! You really fooled me last night! I thought you were going out with someone else and you just let me believe it!"

"It wasn't a real date. It was just a bet between friends. I lost and I had to pay up."

"Well that was one heckuva bet! Did you guys love Acadia? Did you have fun?"

Elizabeth thought back over their evening and realized that she did really enjoy it. She smiled longingly. "Yes, we had a great time. He was the ultimate gentleman and the food was divine. Well, except for the caviar. That stuff's disgusting. And Jack didn't like the scallops."

Rosemary was confused. "So you had a great time at dinner, that's wonderful! How about the comedy club?" She was prying, needing answers.

Elizabeth let out a little chuckle. "Well, apparently Jim knows my Dad and ended up calling me up on stage. It was really embarrassing. He called Jack up too and basically outed him to the entire crowd. The whole city probably knows the 'mystery man' is Jack now."

Rosie's face scrunched up in sudden realization. "Oooooh. That must have upset you guys. I know how private you like to be."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, it doesn't really matter. Jack didn't care and we both had a good laugh about the whole thing. It was funny and Jim came down and chatted with us for a bit after the show."

"So, the whole evening sounds like you had a fantastic time?"

"Yes. Last night was great."

Rosie's head was spinning. _So what happened between 2 a.m. and now?!_ She looked around Lee's car to see what she could pretend to need. "Ah, my ChapStick! Here it is!"

Elizabeth gave her a look, knowing that Rosemary would never wear cheap ChapStick like that. She watched as Rosie tucked it into her pocket. _I'm going to enjoy this._ "Aren't you going to use it? We walked all the way out here for it."

Rosie's eyes met Elizabeth's, knowing she had to continue the charade. "Of course!" She took off the cap to see a dark hair stuck to the top. She smothered a gag as she pulled it off, knowing it was Lee's.

Elizabeth stifled her laughter as she watched Rosie gingerly drag it across her lips. _So worth it._

Rosie pursed her lips, pretending to enjoy the minty taste. "Mmmm." The fake smile plastered across her face was absolute perfection. She gathered her thoughts and tried not to think about the disgusting petroleum on her lips. _I've got to buy Lee some of the good stuff. This stuff is repulsive! And to think I've been kissing him all this time! Barf!_

"So, what happened this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

Rosie decided that the disgusting lip balm was payment enough and she wanted answers. "What happened this morning that made you guys so awkward around each other? The tension has been ridiculous and I thought we weren't meeting you all until tonight for dinner!"

 _Wow. She's a brazen little thing isn't she?_ "Nothing happened." It was the truth. Nothing had happened. And _that_ was the problem.

"Nothing? What do you mean _nothing_? _Something_ happened. He's following you around, watching you like a lost puppy dog and you're not giving him the time of day! What did he do?"

"No he's not." Elizabeth crossed her arms. "And he didn't do anything."

"Yes. He _is_ watching you. He looks like he lost his best friend."

"Well, he didn't. We're still friends. Everything is fine." Elizabeth's gait was quicker, trying to get back to the group and away from Rosie's interrogation.

"So did he kiss you?" Rosie was practically running to catch up to her. "Are you dating now?"

Elizabeth ignored her final question as she approached the group again.

 _4:17 p.m._

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Lee saddled up next to Jack. "What the hell happened between you two? Did the date not go well?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack bit both of his lips and looked at the ground.

"Oh come on, Jack. We're friends. I'm not going to say anything. You guys are never like this. We want you to have fun today. It's your birthday for goodness sakes!"

"The date was fine. It was all great." His words were forced and Lee could tell.

"Well if it was great, you should be able to tell me about it then." Lee grinned impishly.

Jack glared at him. "Dinner was great. Delicious. She looked beautiful; we had a wonderful time. Jim was hilarious. Called us up on stage and teased us. Now the entire city knows that my name is Jack and they all think I'm dating Elizabeth."

"Well, aren't you?"

"No. No, I'm not. Especially not after this morning." Jack kicked his foot on the ground and scratched his head.

"What happened this morning?" Lee leaned in close, his eyes wide. "Did you guys sleep together?"

Jack craned his neck at Lee. "No! No! Of course not. We didn't even kiss."

"The entire time?! Not even once?! Jack, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Lee was astonished.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I don't want to talk about it. She's really pissed at me. Just leave it at that."

Elizabeth was approaching quickly, clearly trying to get away from Rosemary. Jack felt the overwhelming need to rescue her. "Lee, Rosie, you guys are up! It's your turn to bat."

Rosie grimaced, out of breath from running after Elizabeth. "I don't know if I want to go. I don't really know how to do this."

Jack gave Lee a stern look.

Lee grabbed Rosemary's arm. "Come on, I'll show you how." He winked at her and she realized that he was up to no good.

"Okay, fine. I'll let you show me." She grinned mischievously and followed him into the cage.

 _4:46 p.m._

Jack settled back by Elizabeth. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes shot to his, unsure what he was apologizing for.

"I know Rosie can be a lot to deal with. Thank you for putting up with her."

 _Oh, right, that. Not the fact that you totally rejected me this morning after leading me on for months._ She crossed her arms. "It's not a big deal."

He swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. "And I'm sorry for-"

"You guys were killing it in there! Jack did you play in high school?" Paul and Faith walked over to join them, not wanting to watch the display of affection currently happening in the cages.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to them, leaving Elizabeth wondering what he was about to apologize for. "I did play. Varsity all four years of high school."

"You played volleyball too, right? There's a league that starts in March at the Lion—we should form a team! It's a sand league and it's always fun. There's a co-ed league and a men's league. If we could round up enough girls, we could put together a team for both. Elizabeth, you played in high school too, right?"

Jack didn't know this about Elizabeth, but she was really athletic, so he wasn't surprised.

"A little, yes," she spoke conservatively, and Paul knew she was. "I would play. I met a couple of other girls from the campus ministry that play, so I bet we could find enough for a team. It sounds fun!"

Lee and Rosemary joined the four. "You guys ready for some dinner?" The pair were really excited to see that Jack and Elizabeth were at least conversing with each other. "Where are we headed you two?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. The tiny smile on her lips grew into a small grin. She did want him to have a good time… it was his birthday after all. _And we are friends._ She shoved her pride aside and decided to be an adult about it. "Jack gets to decide. This is his day."

"I'm up for anything. Why don't you choose, Elizabeth? You knocked it out of the park with Acadia last night."

His smile, his eyes, the dimples. His genuine care for her. He had a way of looking right through her that drove her crazy. She couldn't be mad at him. _I just can't. You suck, Jack._

"It's _your_ birthday. You have to pick." She looked at him commandingly, but he could see the spark in her eyes again.

The relief that surged through his veins was almost strong enough to lead him to taste her right there in front of everyone. But he wouldn't. Because he was a gentleman and he knew deep down she was still mad. _At least a little._ "How about pizza? I haven't had a good deep dish in a while. Maybe Uno's?"

"Uno's it is! The four of us rode here together, so we'll just meet you there." Rosie was excited that Jack and Elizabeth would at least have a half hour to themselves before dinner. _Maybe, just maybe, Jack will get a clue._

 _5:16 p.m._

"Do you want me to drive or do you want to drive?" Jack's eyes never left Elizabeth.

"You still have my keys right? You can go ahead since you drove us here. It's already set up for you."

He opened the car door for her and she sat down, drawing her feet in before he closed her inside safely. He entered the other side and gave her hand a squeeze before he started the car. "Thank you again for putting this all together for me. This has definitely been the best birthday I've had since…" he paused, wanting to retract the thought, but it was too late. "…since I lost my Dad." He would always be honest and open with her, even if it was painful.

Elizabeth's eyes met his and then went to her lap. The words made her realize just how much she didn't know about him. _Sure, he's a wonderful, amazing man… but he has so much going on inside his head that I have no idea about._ She suddenly felt guilty about giving him the cold shoulder all morning. If he didn't kiss her this morning, she was sure he had a good reason for not doing so. He wasn't a cruel person. She knew that. _I wish he would just tell me._

"You're welcome Jack. I'm glad that you're having a good time. That's all I wanted..." Her voice trailed off. She knew she had hoped for something more to happen in the back of her mind as much as she was trying to get past it.

Knowing that she was angry with him drove his need for her through the roof. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to kiss her because she clearly wanted to kiss him. But knowing that she felt this way perplexed him. She had said that she wasn't interested in a relationship right now. But then again, he had agreed with her even though he had feelings for her.

"I just wanted to be with you this weekend and have fun. And you have more than held up your end of the bet." Maybe it was just the moment. The weekend. Their date. They had both gotten caught up in it. He was still caught up in it as much as he was trying to get past it.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew if he did, he would kiss her and it would be the end of him. He knew he was gone for her; she was in complete control of him. It was like a spell. _And if something happened, I couldn't stand to be without her._

She wanted to tell him how she felt, but what if he rejected her again? She knew she was gone for him; he was in complete control of her. A second rejection would be the end of her. Their friendship wouldn't survive it. _And if that happened, I couldn't stand to be without him._

They sat in silence as he navigated his way through the heavy traffic. Each realizing how conflicted they were inside. Ultimately, they both just wanted to enjoy the weekend and not lose each other in whatever happened. _We're young. We have plenty of time._

The drive ended without many more words exchanged. But they were comfortable. Happy to be together again. Jack opened the door for her and after she stood, he hugged her. It surprised her, but she accepted it. Long and soft, their bodies tightly fitted, his cheek next to hers drawing her in. His voice barely above a whisper in her ear, "you know how much you mean to me, right?" Their eyes met and she nodded that she did. He kissed her forehead and pulled away from her and that was it. The answer.

 _6:02 p.m._

The restaurant was lively. Jack's hand on her back as they walked through the crowd to meet their friends. Still a little anxious, but enjoying each other's company again. Wanting to make the most of their evening. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, thanking him. The sparkle in her eye gleaming for him again. His dimples out for her enjoyment.

He inhaled deeply, smelling not just the aroma of pizza sauce, but the melody of her flowing through him, settling in his core. It was exhilarating and frightening. He fanned his army green t-shirt and took off his jacket. "It's warm in here!"

They each ordered and settled into cheerful conversation. Lee and Rosie exchanged glances, wondering if Jack and Elizabeth had actually talked on the ride over because they seemed to be back to their happy-go-lucky selves. Smiling, teasing, even touching occasionally.

A couple of waiters soon approached, each holding 3 personal pizzas. "Two Numero Uno's?" Lee and Paul both raised their hands. "Veggie Extravaganza and Northside Cheese?" Rosie and Faith claimed their pizzas. "So that leaves me with a Farmer's Market and a Chicago Classic." The server guessed correctly and placed them in front of Elizabeth and Jack.

Everyone began eating quickly. "I can't believe you. There shouldn't be anything _green_ on a pizza!" Jack teased, elbowing Elizabeth and scrunching his nose. "What is that?"

"It's spinach and this pizza is actually delicious! You know, Jack… your muscles could look like _this_ if you ate more spinach!" She laughed and pulled up her shirt sleeve, flexing her toned bicep.

The whole table laughed, knowing that Jack was by far the most fit person at the table. Jack laughed and squeezed her bare arm. "Maybe I'll have to try that one next time."

"You're welcome to try it now if you want, birthday boy!" She held up a slice, offering it to him. Instead of taking it from her hands, he leaned in.

She grinned and extended her hand, letting him take a bite directly from her fingers. The cheese was thick and stringy and they both pulled back at the same time, giggling. The mozzarella finally broke away, but not before a blob of pesto and a big chunk of tomato trickled down his chin and dribbled down his shirt.

Lee, Rosemary, Faith and Paul all reached for napkins at the same time. The whole table was laughing and entertained by the two 'friends.'

"Oh no!" Elizabeth laughed sarcastically. "Your precious t-shirt!" She took her own napkin from her lap and started cleaning him up.

Jack smirked. "This one is my favorite! I can't believe you ruined it!" The feeling of her fingers on his chest caused his breath to catch.

"Me? It wasn't _my_ fault! You're the one who couldn't feed himself!" She grinned back at him, in his space, her eyes cutting into him.

"Well you're the one who offered me this catastrophe of a pizza! It doesn't even have meat on it!" His eyes were sharp, piercing her right back.

"Catastrophe?!" she smirked and pulled back, raising her eyebrows at him. "But you liked it, didn't you?"

He sighed, knowing she was right. "I did… the part that made it into my mouth at least. And look, the spinach is already working!" He pulled at his sleeve and flexed.

"Show off!" she cut her eyes at him. Her blood pressure hissing in her ears, her heart rate climbing.

"I think I need to order that pizza next time!" Paul joked, half-wishing that he not only had the muscular body that Jack did, but also that he had a girl like Elizabeth cleaning him up. _Because something is clearly going on between them._

Rosemary watched Jack and Elizabeth like a hawk the entire night. Trying to figure them out. Trying to encourage them however she could. When Elizabeth offered to go get them to-go refills of their drinks, she suggested Jack help her. When Elizabeth shivered, she suggested Jack let her wear his jacket. When Jack decided he wanted to go to the movies for the evening, she suggested he let Elizabeth pick the movie.

"She planned this whole weekend for you. You owe her this. Let her pick what she wants to see tonight." Rosemary grinned, hoping Elizabeth would pick a romantic movie. But Elizabeth surprised her.

She grinned over at Jack, knowing what he wanted to see, because they'd already talked about it at Acadia. "I pick The Express, the one about Ernie Davis winning the Heisman."

Rosemary was surprised and didn't even know what the Heisman was, or for what sport it was awarded. "Really? You're picking a sports movie?"

"Yup!" Elizabeth winked at Jack when only he was watching.

"Okay, well let's go then!" Rosemary herded the whole group outside and they made their way to the theater in their separate cars.

Rosie only made it about a half hour before she was asleep on Lee's shoulder, but the rest of them enjoyed it.

 _11:02 p.m._

They exited the theater into the darkness. "How about some ice cream, Jack?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I could be up for that!" he responded pleasantly.

"No way am I eating ice cream at this time of night! It'll go straight to my hips! Besides, I'm ready for bed. It's already after 11!"

Elizabeth chuckled at a grumpy Rosemary, knowing she was a morning person. "Okay, we can all just head back to the hotel then."

"No, no!" Lee jumped in quickly. "You two go ahead and we'll just go back to the hotel. You guys just come whenever you're ready."

The grin on Lee's face told Jack that he was up to something. He looked to Elizabeth to see what she was thinking. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Would you guys like us to bring you back anything?"

"No. You guys go and take your time. Have fun!" Rosie had clearly caught on to Lee's plan, as had Faith and Paul by this point. No one wanted anything.

Jack and Elizabeth shared an ice cream sundae at a small, local place they found on the way back to the hotel. They talked about the movie and about their plans for the upcoming holidays. Elizabeth remembered that she needed to retrieve Jack's bike from the barn so he could take it home.

They were only gone 20 minutes, but Elizabeth had an eerie feeling when they got back to the hotel. She opened the door and they found the suite dark and quiet. She squinted her eyes at Jack and he was perplexed too. They walked to the second bedroom and opened the door, finding the other four already curled up asleep. Lee sharing a bed with Rosie, and surprisingly, Faith in the other bed with Paul, but with a lot more space between them than could be found between Rosie and Lee.

Yup, they had been set up.

 _Rosie, I'm going to kill you tomorrow._

 _Lee, I'm going to kill you tomorrow._

She looked over at Jack. His jeans tight and the stain from the pizza visible on the front of his fitted V-neck. The angst from the entire day ever-present in her mind and just making her hotter. Yes, she could totally control herself.

He looked her up and down, his own jacket around her shoulders, her long, lean body underneath. Feeling his heart kick up a thousand paces, his body went unyielding and his mouth dry. This would not do.

"Uhm. I can just sleep out here on the couch. You can keep the master suite."

"Jack. It's fine. It's a big bed. If Paul and Faith can do it, surely we can manage." _At least that's what she was trying to convince herself._ She walked towards the master where her things were already stored. She grabbed some clothing from her bag.

He followed behind her fit body and tried not to focus on any of that. "If you're sure." He sat down on the bed to remove his shoes and pulled off the stained shirt, discarding it into the corner. It was then that he realized that his bag had been moved into her room. _Lee definitely did this on purpose._

She went into the restroom to brush her teeth and to change. She closed the door and had to catch her breath. She wondered why he had to take his shirt off, but then remembered that it was her who had stained it in the first place.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, braiding her hair so it would stay out of her face when she slept. She opened the door to find him sitting at the end of the bed, but in some athletic shorts and still no shirt. His hair disheveled from the cold, Chicago wind and his whole body looking like he belonged in a J. Crew catalog. _Holy crap Elizabeth._ She couldn't control her thoughts.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He grinned and walked to the door, closing it, thinking about locking it because he wanted to keep her in his clutches forever.

She breezed by him to get some ice for her glass of water from the mini bar. She was going to need a lot of it. "Would you like some?"

He nodded and followed her, trying not to focus on the fact that her backside hugged those pajama shorts just like it did her running clothes. _Does she not own anything lose fitting?_ Maybe that cropped top was but even then, he could see the outline of her abs, and that was enough for his insides to feel like lava.

She poured a glass already expecting him to say yes, pushing it across to where he was. It was better he was on the other side because if he was there next to her, she might not wait for him to make a move.

"Thanks."

He was in a frenzy and now he couldn't even think. They needed to talk. To figure stuff out. To make it work and she wasn't helping. He cleared his throat and took a long sip. It was good but it was not her. He wanted to be drinking her.

She watched him. He was avoiding her eyes for now. She knew it was because he was just as worked up as she was, just as fearful and uncertain. Not knowing whether he wanted her or wanted to be friends with her.

His body was rigid and his mannerisms were stiff and all she wanted to do was go to bed and forget all of this ever happened. To just get past it and to move on. As much as she wanted him, she wanted his friendship more. She found her voice again.

"So, good birthday?"

It was, but he didn't want to talk. The small-talk. So dry. So boring. She already knew his answer and by the looks of her chest quickly and deeply rising and falling, she didn't really want to talk either.

"It was great. Really, truly. I've never eaten at such a fancy place, but you made me feel right at home. I really enjoyed hanging out with you."

She listened intently. _That sounds very 'friend-zone' vocabulary._

He smiled and continued. "And Jim was so funny. I laughed until I physically hurt. Even though everyone is probably going to figure out who I am and be disappointed, it was still fun. Jim's a great guy and you're a great friend for doing all of this for me."

He was proud of himself. _That sounded good, right? I told her that I want to be with her and that I'm at home with her… and that she's great!_

 _That settles it. He just wants to be my friend._ She smiled brightly, trying to hid the disappointment. _A guy like Jack doesn't date a girl like me. I'm a 'great friend.' And that's fine. She'd get over it._ "You're welcome."

She walked over to the bed and crawled into her side. He pulled back the covers on the other side and climbed in too, knowing that she likes to sleep on her right side, so she'd have to face him with this arrangement.

As she laid next to him, he took a minute to pull up on his elbow, to just look at her. One long look, taking a deep breath, a hard swallow, thinking of this moment as the moment where he would say something. Something meaningful, something deep, and something more than just what she expected. It would be perfect.

"Elizabeth, tonight…"

She watched him look at her and she could feel it coming. The moment when he told her straightforward that he just wanted to be her friend. She didn't think she could bear to hear it, not right now, not while they were forced to sleep next to each other all night. She cut him off. "It's okay, Jack. You've already thanked me. I'm just glad you had fun. Goodnight."

He had been right. _She doesn't want to talk._ He wondered if she was just a bit afraid like him. To keep it the way it was which wasn't explained at all. She turned over to her left side, turning her back to him and settled into her pillow.

He watched her turn away, but knew in his heart that she was just scared. Just like him. _Young, inexperienced and scared._ He slid closer to her, needing her to know that he would always want her, always want to be near her. They didn't need to define it. She was his home base.

She felt the heat rise as he drew closer. Even though she knew she couldn't have him, she still wanted to be near him. She pressed her back into his chest, her hips grinding into his and she felt his body jump out of his skin and grab her from all around. She needed him to always be here, always with her and his smell in the air. He was her safety, her peace, her joy.

Over and over again. He loved her and cared about her. He spent time with her, he wanted her. And yet, he couldn't do it. Deep inside of him, he was just a scared little boy. Afraid to hurt her, afraid to get hurt. Even if she wanted it, he wasn't sure if _he was enough for her._

Over and over again. He confused her, chewed her and spit her out. But she kept coming back. They were friends. Great friends. But she had thought there was something more.

 _I just thought he might…_ And might wasn't yes.

* * *

A big thanks to Em for her input on this one! :-)


	11. Chapter 11--Faith and Loss

_Hello again! Haven't posted in this story for a little while, but here's a nice, double-length chapter to make up for it! I hope you enjoy it! As always, thank you to Em for her help and amazing input!_

* * *

 _1:02 a.m._

She watched him walk away with another girl. Leading her down the hallway. They were laughing. Smiling. She had short, blonde hair and he was holding her hand. She was touching and letting her fingers linger on his arm.

He had asked her if she had a problem with him going on a date and she had said 'no' when she had really wanted to say 'yes, take me instead.'

Now one date had turned into a second and now a sixth. It was more than she could bear to watch. Her best friend was being taken away from her right in front of her eyes, and she had no one to blame but herself. She had allowed it, encouraged it.

She couldn't take it anymore. She knew that he had feelings for her too. Or at least he used to. She had to say something… "Jack! Wait! Wait, I need to talk to…"

Jack woke to her tossing and turning, mumbling words he couldn't decipher. Except his name. His name was as clear as day on her lips. Her back was still against his bare chest, the scent of her hair traveling so deep inside he knew it would linger for weeks. He hoped it would. They hadn't been asleep very long and she was already dreaming. Somewhat of a nightmare it seemed. He tightened his arms around her to comfort her, but she continued to moan in distress. He backed away and rolled her to face him and instinctively she climbed right up to his chest and snuggled into his neck.

And then she was calm again. Sleeping peacefully as if nothing had ever happened.

But he sure wasn't. Her body pressed firmly up against his side as he rested on his back. She was half laying on top of him, one leg even draped over his torso and her left hand flat on his chest. Her cropped top riding up a bit and he could feel her stomach skin-to-skin. He looked at her ring finger and allowed himself to think about how different this situation could be.

He fought his young body fiercely. He wasn't used to laying like this with anyone, let alone his best friend and she wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. But he would.

He wanted her to be awake. Because if she was awake, he could tell her. Tell her how he wanted to be with her. He wanted her to stay asleep. Because if she was awake, he wasn't sure what would happen. How much control he'd have.

He kissed her forehead and she mumbled something else and pushed into him. Her nails raking across his body before relaxing her cheek back into his chest, her lips on his skin, soft and carefree in her sleep.

After many deep breaths and even more minutes, he finally relaxed. His left arm went limp under her and his right arm rested on her leg over his torso.

Their breathing synchronized and their heartbeats echoed each other as they slept.

He caressed her cheek softly in the morning light. She peered back at him with ocean blue eyes and let her hand graze over his chest. He knew she felt the goosebumps rise up on his skin and his body harden under her fingertips. "Good morning."

Her lips looked so soft and inviting. He hadn't been courageous enough to do it before but he'd always wanted them. His eyes always lingered on them.

He leaned toward her. There wasn't much space between them to start with, but he was breathing her now.

"Kiss me Jack." Her words were whispered, timid.

His kiss was slow at first, with just his lips to hers, as he felt the delicate skin under her chin, while his body ached to just be a little closer, to feel the softness that made him so vulnerable and ready for her.

And then he pushed, parting her lips with just enough tension to make her have to. She breathed into his mouth as his tongue swept her inside, once, twice and then again as she let her own tongue hit his, tasting the ice cream and the sugar she had hours ago.

Her lips were sweet and velvety in his mouth. The kiss was passionate, both enjoying the first time their lips had met and not wanting to forget it. But he found himself wanting more, so he took a chance and pulled on her hips a little. She climbed up over him further and her fingers gripped his hair.

The clanking of a cabinet door roused him from his dream. His heart racing, his breath sharp. Her hair tickling his chest. He knew for sure now that he couldn't do it. He couldn't encourage her because he wasn't ready. He liked her, he wanted her for sure. But he wasn't ready for her. Wasn't ready to be the man his Father wanted him to be. So he would wait. He had to.

 _And hopefully she will too._

She woke up shortly to the sound of his heart pulsing rapidly in her ear, feeling it on her cheek. She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, resting on his chest, but he didn't seem to mind too much as his arms were wrapped around her. She knew it was a dangerous place to be. So close and yet so far. She couldn't let herself think this way. She liked him, she wanted him for sure. But he didn't seem to be ready. To know what he wanted. So she would wait.

 _Maybe someday._

 _2:50 p.m._

The six friends settled back into regular life as the air grew chilly and the leaves began to drop. November was flying by, Thanksgiving quickly approaching. And an anniversary as well. But not the happy kind.

When Jack entered her dorm room, he smelled cinnamon and pumpkin. She had a candle going and was busy studying for one of her finals. She was pacing back and forth, her signature notecards in her hands.

He laughed silently as he watched her, her back turned to him. She loved to answer in her head and then turn the card over and celebrate being right. A little victory dance each time.

When she turned, she jumped. "Jack! Seriously, you need to stop doing that!"

He chuckled and walked closer, giving her a warm hug like always. "Sorry, you are just too easy."

And like always she ribbed him and he pretended to fall down, and causing her to shriek yet again because of the candle.

"Holy moly Jack, let's have a fire too! We're not even technically supposed to have candles in here!"

She quickly reached to move the candle and he couldn't help but notice her long slender fingers, her blouse and her jeans, always so perfect, so molded to her.

As she pushed the candle back on her desk, he watched her smile and her eyes go to him, big and bright. "I can't take you anywhere."

This was true. He helped her get re-centered but not enough to make her think he wanted more.

"Don't you just love the smell of pumpkin pie?" She smelled the air and savored it.

She was the one who always took his breath away. "It makes me a little hungry. And it makes me think of all of the big Thanksgivings with my family. Great memories."

He took the cards from her hands and started quizzing her. She finished the whole stack effortlessly. "I don't know why you stress. You never miss any of them."

"I think just the act of writing them out helps me remember it all. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. I sort of wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

Her gaze met his and she wondered why his hazel eyes suddenly looked sad. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just walk for a while. Is that okay?"

He grabbed her coat and helped her into it. He buttoned his pea coat while she put on her favorite boots.

They walked in silence for a while. She could feel that he was struggling to get words out. She wrapped her arm through his and squeezed it. "Jack, tell me. What's wrong?"

He kept walking, eyes straight ahead, afraid to look at her. He knew better. "It's Tuesday. Tuesday will mark 2 years since my Father… since the accident."

The air suddenly grew colder. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. I don't… I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry." She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

His enclosed her body. The feeling of her next to him, the smell of pumpkin lingering on her was more comforting than anything she could say. They remained in the embrace for several minutes. Silent tears streaked down his cheeks and hers too. Hers for the brokenness she knew he felt and the sadness left unresolved. His for the way his Father's absence had stripped the joy from not only his Thanksgiving, but his life. He finally broke and wiped his cheeks quickly.

She reached for his hand as they continued to walk. "The best thing I know to do for you is to pray for you. So that's what I'll be doing. I'm already scheduled to sing on the praise team Tuesday night. I know you don't normally go, but I'd love for you to come."

He let his hand slip from hers. "Elizabeth, I appreciate your sentiment and the offer, but honestly, I don't even know what I believe any more."

She looked up into his face and saw a fragmented man. A man who had been forced to grow up quickly.

He drew in a deep breath. "I grew up in a Christian home and then my Dad's death crushed me. The faith of my childhood wasn't enough anymore. I couldn't reconcile the God of my childhood with my reality. 'Jesus loves me this I know, for the Bible told me so.' But how could a God who claims to love me, take something so important to me? He was my very best friend, Elizabeth. I love my Ma, but _he_ was my world, my rock."

The tears were big and salty and threatening to spill all over again as he blinked fiercely, avoiding her gaze. Her heart was breaking for him. For the monumental event that had stripped him of his very faith.

She reached for his hand again. "Jack, I've lived what most everyone would consider a very, very cushy life. Very much in a bubble. I've haven't lost a single person close to me. Not one. I've never known what it's like to really _need_ for anything. My parents both love me and have done everything in their power to keep me safe and grow me into a kind and decent human."

She squeezed his hand and continued. "I won't even pretend to know what you've been through. In fact, I tend to avoid hijacking other people's suffering to build a case for or against God. I feel like if I haven't walked in their shoes, I cannot assume where their pain will lead them. I think it's insulting for me to claim it or assume anything because suffering can be a path to extraordinary faith just as often as it can lead someone away."

The hurt was so distinctly present in his body. He was so clearly confused and lost. But he was letting her in. And he hadn't let anyone in like this before. He led her over to a bench in the shade. They both sat and looked out at the blue-gray fall sky. Leaves blowing in the breeze.

She turned to him and spoke softly. "This idea of a 'superhero God' from our childhood… a God who always takes care of us, who doesn't allow bad things to happen to us… I've learned that that God doesn't exist, Jack. The whole idea is just one, huge unmet expectation because we were told God is good when we were too little to comprehend why God would let bad things happen. Bad things happen to good people all of the time. In fact, Christianity _started_ with God allowing a very, very bad thing to happen to a very, very good person. Further, all of the first century Christians were treated terribly by the Roman Empire."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I never thought about it that way I guess. I simply stepped away from it all. I left it all behind. The accident undermined everything that I believed about God and his sovereignty. But the idea of a Godless universe leaves me with an even deeper feeling of despair." He sighed and relaxed back against the bench again, putting his arms behind his head. "I just feel stuck in the middle, Elizabeth. I see people believe it, cling to it, even my Ma. But I just can't fathom believing in a God who would allow such suffering."

"If a child came to you and complained that their Dad was unkind, unjust, absent and uncaring, would you automatically assume that their Dad didn't exist?"

"No."

"Exactly. The child's very presence is evidence that the father does exist. You would question his goodness, of course. Why do we assume that God is good and just? _Because someone told us that._ They did not get that by observing nature. Nature is not good and nature is not just. _Nature_ is not _fair._ Pain and suffering is not an argument against God. It calls into question the _justice_ of God, yes, but not the _existence_ of God. It makes perfect sense for you to be angry at God. It makes perfect sense for you to be _disappointed_ in God. But not to simply deny his existence."

She continued while he sat quietly, soaking in her words like the sunshine. "When we are young, our parents and teachers accommodate to our capacity. We learned the absolute basics about God. Because we were incapable of understanding more. But eventually we have to grow up and seek more permanent answers. We have to ask questions and seek truth."

Jack considered her words and concluded that he'd just run from all of it. Given it all up. He simply didn't have the energy or the desire at the time to try to understand, to seek the truth.

She pulled a knee up on the bench, settling in. "So how do we know that God is a good God? I believe we know that because the things that Jesus told us and showed us about God can be trusted. Christianity began with people who _saw_ and _lived_ something and then _believed_ in the person that they saw rise from the dead. It wasn't because of _faith_. _They saw it_. Jesus wasn't asking people to believe His teachings based on faith. He asked them to believe based on evidence. What they saw happening right in front of them."

"So what did Jesus tell us about God? Jesus first told us that God is _Spirit._ Not a physical being, but rather something beyond, something above creation. He also told us that God is _Father_. Not a physical reflection of our earthly fathers. But that God is _personal,_ and he desires a relationship with us. Jesus knew that the closest our feeble, earthly minds can come to understanding the personal nature of our Creator is 'Father.' Finally, John was the one that told us that God is _Love,_ that he is good. John grew up as a Jewish boy and then he watched Jesus, he watched _God,_ and concluded that God is _LOVE_. And John had seen unspeakable bloodshed in his lifetime, especially against Christians. He himself was exiled and yet he still concluded that God was a good God."

"Go back tonight and read the book of John. I think you'll learn a lot about God from John."

They sat for a long while. She just let him think and he took the time to do it. He still wasn't sure about any of it, but her words were thought-provoking. Rational even. They made him curious. He had always been given such faith-based answers to his fact-based questions. And she was laying out facts. History. It wasn't just 'you feel it and know' answers. And he appreciated that. He appreciated her intelligence.

They walked back to the dorm and he opened the door and walked her back to her room.

"I was planning to go out to the farm Saturday to get your bike. Might you want to go out there with me?"

He grinned at her and she was so grateful to see it. "Because you need me and my bike rack to bring it back?"

"Well, that would be helpful, but I could fit in my trunk if I had to." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I really just wanted the company and thought you might like to spend a day on the farm."

"I _would_ like that. Your parents won't mind?"

"Of course not! My Dad will be over the moon!"

 _5:43 p.m._

Friday's classes felt like they drug on and on. Jack couldn't focus. He just wanted it all over with so he could spend some more time with Elizabeth. He read the book of John, like she had challenged him to do. In fact, he had stayed up much too late reading it multiple times, dissecting it and looking up the history surrounding John's life. But he still had questions. Questions that he trusted her to answer kindly and without judgement.

There was a knock at his door and he rose to answer it. It felt like God had answered his prayer when he opened the door. _If I still believed in that sort of thing._

"Hey! Lee and Rosie already left for Thanksgiving break. Apparently they're both skipping class Monday and Tuesday. Want to go have dinner with me? You know I don't like to eat alone."

"Sure. Just let me get my shoes on. Where's Paul and Faith?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Not around. Maybe running? I think it'll just be us."

He smiled happily, but didn't let her see. "Fine with me."

They ate dinner and returned to her room and watched TV for a while. He wanted to bring up his questions, but they were having such a good time, he just couldn't. He _enjoyed_ being with her. Just being around her.

"Oh, before I forget, would you like to go riding tomorrow while we're out there? The weather is supposed to be nice." She touched his arm.

"I don't remember the last time I've been riding, but yes, that sounds like a fun plan. Should I bring a change of clothes?"

"If you want, but nothing fancy. I'm sure my Mom will cook for us and we won't go anywhere. Heck, I'll be hard-pressed to get you away from my Dad! I probably won't even get to see you once we get there," she laughed jovially. "Promise me you won't let him come on our ride."

He chuckled. "Promise."

 _8:15 a.m._

He pecked on her door and she opened it. A whiff of pumpkin still lingering in the air. "I see you're still burning that candle, you rebel!" he winked.

She grinned lightheartedly. "It makes me happy. Reminds me of happy things." She blew it out and gathered her things. She was already wearing her riding boots, jeans and a thick sweater. He held out her coat and she slipped her arms into it.

"Nice boots, cowboy." She gestured to his well-worn Durango boots and admired his behind in the boot-cut Levi's that fit him so snugly. "Where's your hat?"

"Back home. Almost didn't bring the boots with me, but now I'm glad I did.

 _9:15 a.m._

They bypassed going into the house and went straight for the barn. Elizabeth was trying to ensure that her Dad didn't invite himself along and knew the best way to do that was to avoid him entirely. She just couldn't be mean and say 'no' if he asked, so she had told her Mom of her intentions and of the conversation she hoped to have with Jack about his faith, or lack thereof.

She opened the doors to the barn and he followed. She was surprised to find her horse, Honey, and her Mother's horse, Taylor, ready and waiting for them. Sergeant, her Father's horse, was still resting in his stall, munching on some hay.

"Apparently my Dad has already been out here this morning." She turned and smiled at Jack. "Shall we?"

They led the horses out of the barn after greeting them and giving them a quick scratch.

Elizabeth put her foot in the stirrup and started to mount Honey when she felt Jack's strong hands on her hips. She was quite capable of doing it herself, but she also knew there was no way she was going to tell him that. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Thank you."

A little boost and she was up and ready. He mounted Taylor so quickly and smoothly that she was sure he could probably ride bareback. A little click and a light snap of the reigns and they were on their way.

Jack admired how straight her posture was. How smooth she rode. She was a much more sophisticated rider than he was. He was a farm boy. He grew up herding cattle and getting jobs done. She grew up with riding lessons and dressage.

He told her about the time he, his Dad and his brother were hunting. "They had ridden up ahead of me and when I caught up to them, they were on the other side of this stream. I was sitting there looking at them, wondering how the heck they got across. The stream was only 5 or 6 feet across, but 3 or 4 feet deep in the middle. They're all 'what are you waiting for? You can do it!' so I set off at a gallop, kicking my horse's sides, aiming for the bank on the other side."

Elizabeth's eyes were big. "So did you make it?"

He laughed. "It was sort of like one of those cartoons where the coyote is jumping across the canyon… you think 'we're going to make it!' and then 'oh no, we're not!' We missed the top of the bank by about 6 inches and of course the horse landed happily and climbed up while I bounced down the bank and into the creek."

Elizabeth started giggling and he looked over at her and smirked.

"Yes, the same exact reaction I got from my Dad and Tom. Laughter. Turns out they had gone through a gate in the next field and they had just wanted to see if I was dumb enough to try and jump it."

"Bet I could have made it," she teased.

"Oh, Miss Fancypants, I'm sure you would have!" he winked. "But I'd pay $100 to see you round up a herd of cattle."

"I bet I could do it with some coaching. Maybe you can teach me someday. And I can teach you to jump."

"Deal."

They rode along for a while, just exploring the farm. Elizabeth showed him some of her favorite spots and they each shared more stories from their past.

 _10:40 a.m.  
_

Soon, they stopped and dismounted and Elizabeth pulled out the snack her Mother had left in the barn for them. They were feeding the horses some carrots in the shade of a large elm tree when Jack found the courage to speak again.

"So I think I agree with you that there is a God. But I'm still struggling with the goodness and the suffering. Why does he allow it?" He looked up at her with broken eyes. "Not just mine, but all of it."

She looked at him with love and respect and kindness, thinking about his words and his experiences. "Jack, do you see how we are standing in the shade right now? What is required so that we can have shade?"

He looked toward the rising sun. "Light. The sun, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Correct. But we cannot have shade without the sun. Sun can exist without shade, but shade cannot exist without the sun. In the same way, evil requires good. Love and goodness preexisted un-love and evil. God created a good, perfect world. Love was first, just like the sun was first. It is this world that is full of brokenness. This world is full of un-love. _Because we chose that._ We choose it every day on some level."

"So, just 'we chose it'—that's why there's evil in the world?" he wasn't satisfied.

"Jack, how do you even _know_ there is evil in the world? Why do you recognize that the world is broken and why do you recognize that you know what you _ought_ to do, that you know what is right and good? Why are you so comfortable in the shade? It's because deep inside, you know there's a sun. You know there's a _Son_ who is good. Who taught us what _good_ is _._ He is the Sunshine, he is the Light."

She continued. "But yes, this same God allows us freedom and choice and sometimes we choose very poorly. We recognize evil and injustice because we know good and we know justice. He taught us that. When you appeal to good and justice you are declaring the very existence of God. When you seek shade, you acknowledge the sun. You acknowledge _God's goodness_."

Jack stood there quietly letting Taylor munch another carrot. Pensive.

"The good and just version of God was introduced to the world _by Jesus_. Until Jesus came along, there was no belief that any god was good and just for everyone. And He introduced this concept to the world when there was neither justice nor good for anyone. Jesus' first century followers embraced the teachings about a God who was good and just in a culture of injustice. The fact that there are millions of Christians around the world today speaks to the strength of the beliefs of those first century followers—those who endured the worst, yet believed the best. They believed that God loved them and cared for them despite their circumstances."

Jack thought about the dire circumstances that he'd read about the night before while he was reading about John. About how John was sentenced to the Isle of Patmos to die because every time a Christian was martyred, many more believers rose up. The authorities sent him away to die alone quietly to try to stop the surge. But John's words were powerful and rose above the brutality and hate because Jesus' followers knew that God was good and would redeem them.

"When John wrote that God is love, it was a mind-boggling concept for his readers. No one believed that the gods were good in that time. In fact, they were known for being awful, for making awful things happen. But Jesus brought us the concept that God is love. But that's not all He brought. He also brought us that God is a _just_ God."

Elizabeth's voice grew somber. "If anyone had a reason to stop believing in God because of injustice and suffering, it was Jesus."

Jack sighed and interjected. "The man who taught that all people have inherent value and all are worth dying for was executed by the very people He came to save. The man who came to teach us about what is good and just and perfect was treated so very unjustly. And still, He allowed it to happen."

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes. "Terrible things, terrible experiences aren't evidence that there is no God or that God is uncaring. He cared _so_ much that he allowed Christ to die for you and for me. It is evidence that we desperately need God, that we need his grace, that we need his mercy. And if you genuinely care about justice, you should _want_ Christianity to be true! Because the evil and injustice in this world are nagging reminders that something is wrong with it. It makes us long for justice and closure that is not even attainable in this world."

She took a deep breath. "When God saw that our freedom took us in the direction that it took us, the direction he suspected it would… When we fell short… God allowed an extreme injustice in the world _so that He can be with us. So that he can redeem us._ He did not send a judge. He sent us a rescuer. He sent a Savior. 'For I did not come to judge the world, but to save the world.' Jesus told us that! God in his infinite mercy, in his infinite goodness, provided a way to save us from our own sadness and destruction. He didn't leave us alone in it. He gave us hope. So we could live."

Her hands reached for his and she looked into his teary eyes. "Jack, do you think a _FATHER_ like that would leave you? Abandon you? Dismiss you? Dismiss your pain? A Father that gave his very Son to save you, to be with you? Do you think he doesn't care about you?"

His lip quivered. "But I just ran. I left him. I left it all. I hid from it. I didn't want it."

"But he didn't leave you, Jack. He knows where you are. And he knows your heart, your pain. And he loves you. He always will."

They rode quietly back to the barn where they took care of the horses, brushing them down in silence. By the time they got back inside, Grace already had lunch on the table and they all enjoyed friendly conversation. William stole Jack for a couple of hours in the afternoon, giving Elizabeth some time alone with Grace. No one spoke of it for the rest of the day.

Elizabeth went to bed wondering if anything she'd said had made any difference to Jack, but she knew she'd done her best. She cared about him so much. _Too much probably._

Jack went to bed carrying a lot of emotion. She had spoken with such depth, such wisdom, and with such passion. _She truly believes it._ And he was slowly realizing that he might too.

Sunday and Monday passed quickly and Tuesday morning was full of classes and busyness. Elizabeth had secretly arranged for one or the other of their friends to be with Jack all day. It was her turn to be with him after lunch, but when she arrived at his room, she found him fast asleep with his Bible on his chest. A smile lit up her face as she lifted it off of him gently, finding that he was again reading in John.

 _4:55 p.m._

When he awoke, it was dark and there was the smell of pumpkin and cinnamon in his room. _What time is it?_ He was dazed and confused, as the sun had already set. As he moved from the small bed and walked to his desk, he found a lit candle and a note _._

" _Bringing Thanksgiving to you. Thinking about you today. Your partner in crime, Elizabeth. PS. See you tonight at 7."_

She had been in his room. Of course she had come to check on him. She always did things like that. She was the embodiment of God's goodness in his life. When he looked at the clock it was close to five. He knew she was already at rehearsal and he still needed to eat dinner. And decide whether or not he would go.

 _6:52 p.m._

He stepped into the crowded atrium and was overwhelmed and surprised by the number of people there. He looked around for Elizabeth, but presumed that she was probably already up on stage. He then looked around for Paul, the only other person he knew would be there. He was greeted by two friendly girls, who seemed like it was their job to make strangers like him feel welcome. He still felt awkward and out of place, but he thanked them anyway.

When he didn't find Paul either, he followed the crowd into the large auditorium. He sat down at the end of a row near the back as the lead singer of the band welcomed everyone. Jack was surprised by the full band, lights and speakers—it was all much more modern than the piano and organ he'd grown up with. It was somewhat like a concert experience. Upbeat and fun. The guy leading the band introduced himself as "Adam" and drew high-pitched cheers and clapping.

Jack hadn't been paying attention to the Adam's words and soon realized that he must have told everyone to greet each other because people were offering their hands and shaking his with a variety of greetings. All with big smiles on their faces, especially the girls.

Elizabeth joyfully spotted Jack in his Cub's hat from the stage. She gave Paul a knowing glance and a smile, nodding towards Jack in the crowd. Paul had been inviting Jack to come for a while, but hadn't been successful. He smiled back at Elizabeth, acknowledging that it just took the right person to get through to Jack. And Elizabeth was the person.

Everyone settled back in front of their seats, but remained standing. Jack looked up at the stage to find Elizabeth and found both her and Paul smiling back at him. _That explains why I couldn't find Paul either. And that's a beautiful Fender Strat he's playing._ He didn't realize that Paul played guitar, but there he was, playing a nice electric guitar and singing background vocals. And he was surprisingly good.

Jack recognized the first couple of songs as Elizabeth had them playing in her car when they were driving out to the farm a few days before. He surmised that probably wasn't due to chance but rather her practicing.

Elizabeth kept a close eye on Jack throughout the time of worship and noticed that he was actually singing along by the third song. _Oh how I wish I was beside him._ She had only heard him sing in the car, but she knew he could, and that he did well. She also just wanted to be with him. Supporting. Encouraging. _One more song and then I can._

Jack watched as Elizabeth stepped out in front of the other two girls beside her. Adam spoke up, announcing the last song. "This is a new song that just came out by Worship Central called "Can't Stop Your Love" and Elizabeth is going to be singing it with me. I hope you guys enjoy it."

Elizabeth searched for Jack's eyes and found them as the music started. She harmonized well with Adam. The words struck Jack right away.

 _The struggles that I face, the choices that I've made_

 _Can't stop Your love for me, can't stop Your love_

 _The darkness of the night, the scars I try to hide_

 _Can't stop Your love for me, can't stop Your love_

 _Where can I go, where can I go?_

 _From Your presence? In Your light I am known_

 _I'm surrounded; I will not walk alone_

She sang the second verse by herself. Jack just stood there listening. To her voice. To His voice.

 _Whatever lies ahead, You're with me every step_

 _Can't stop Your love for me, can't stop Your love_

 _It's true with every breath, it's true that even death_

 _Can't stop Your love for me, can't stop Your love_

Chad joined her again for a bridge and she broke into a smile. She knew the words were true. She believed it.

 _No mountain is too high, no ocean is too wide_

 _Can't stop Your love_

 _No power is too great, You overcame the grave_

 _Can't stop Your love_

It was too much for him. He had to get out of the crowd and breathe. He felt a great weight lifting off of his shoulders but he wasn't ready to let go just yet.

The song finished and as quickly as she could, Elizabeth ran out into the atrium looking for him. It was completely dark in the parking lot. She found him leaning on his Jeep. "Are you okay? I saw you leave. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I was afraid you left."

"I just needed some air. I'm okay." He reached for her hand.

She took it and felt him shaking. She knew why he left. "It's true even if you don't believe it, Jack. Even if you're not ready to believe it."

She hugged him tightly, knowing that's what he needed. He just needed someone to listen. To be there. He was grateful that he didn't have to ask or to pretend with her. "Thank you, Elizabeth." He leaned back in the embrace, their faces inches apart. "Really. You have no idea how good you are for me."

* * *

I have to give credit to the man that spurred so much conversation on these topics between my husband and I. It was after listening to the podcasts from Andy Stanley's "Who Needs God?" series that much of this is gleaned from. I would implore anyone who is fascinated by this type of thinking and logic in regards to religion and faith to listen to this series. Most of what I drew from was from 3, 4 and 5 of the 6-part message, but the whole thing is phenomenal. It's free online. Just Google it! :-) As always, feel free to PM if you have questions. Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12--Dreams & Reality

Hey friends-there may or may not be a little bit of steam in this chapter. ;-)

* * *

 _8:52 p.m._

They spent nearly 20 minutes outside in the parking lot, talking in the cool air. Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's and they walked back inside the church together. By the time they entered again, everyone had congregated in the atrium as the message had already finished. But Jack had already heard everything that he needed to. Now it was time to listen to it. Dwell on it.

They entered the atrium and he helped Elizabeth out of her coat. He felt several pairs of eyes on them, particularly other guys. _I should be used to it by now, but I don't think I ever will be._ He felt the chill of jealousy. He could see it by the way their questioning eyes pierced him as she made introductions. Their demeanors were friendly, yet curt. It made him keenly aware that perhaps the most desired woman in the room was on his arm. _And I intend to keep it that way._

His hand found her lower back as they made their way over to Paul, Faith and Troy. Their faces all displayed the joy they were feeling when they realized Jack had finally accepted an invitation to attend. None of them had any doubt why he had ultimately agreed to go.

"Hey Jack! I'm so glad you joined us! I hope you enjoyed it," Paul's voice displayed his excitement.

"Yes, we were hoping to see you sometime." Troy reached out to shake Jack's hand, requiring him to remove it from Elizabeth's back, which they all noticed. "We won't meet again until the new year, but we'll have a Christmas party. Hope you can make it!"

"Thanks. I did enjoy myself." Jack turned to Paul. "That's a nice Fender Stratosphere you've got in there. How long have you been playing? You're very talented."

Paul blushed madly. "Thanks. My Dad taught me when I was in junior high. I was always a super dorky kid and I think it was his attempt to make me cooler!" he laughed genially, as did everyone else. "I'm not sure if it worked, but I do really enjoy it. Do you play?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, a bit. My Dad also taught me. I've always been a little shy and it brings me out of my shell a little I guess. I've got a satin black Schecter Electric, but my favorite is my Taylor Acoustic."

"Do you have them here at school with you?" Paul was giddy with excitement. _This could be a great avenue to get him plugged in!_

"I have the Taylor here, but the Electric is back home. It's too loud to play in the dorm. Too much equipment for the small space. I keep the Taylor under my bed so that it's out of the way, but I really haven't played it much this semester."

 _That is why I've never seen the guitar._ Elizabeth touched Jack's arm."Why don't we mosey on back into the auditorium so I can get my stuff and you and Paul can continue to talk guitars? I don't know anything about them." Elizabeth smiled at the two, sensing Paul's plan and hoping that it just might work.

 _9:15 p.m._

Adam watched as Elizabeth walked off the stage away from Jack and Paul and took the opportunity to go introduce himself. He was curious. Just like everyone else.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He smiled and shook Jack's hand firmly.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, Adam." Jack again felt the once-over that all the others had given him.

"So how do you know Elizabeth?" Adam pursed his lips slightly. His tone told everyone that he was fishing for answers.

"We met in class." Jack knew his response was ambiguous and he grinned smugly.

"Oh, that's cool." Adam smiled slightly. "Do you live on campus?"

"Yes, on the floor above Elizabeth." _I sort of like making him sweat._ _Making them all wonder._

"Jack is on my floor at The Quad. His roommate Lee is dating Elizabeth's roommate, Rosemary," Paul asserted.

The three settled into a conversation about guitars, amps, various accessory pedals and the music that they liked. Elizabeth soon rejoined them and Adam noticed Jack casually sweep her hair over her shoulder and grate his fingers down her back. She didn't join the conversation, but seemed rather at home with Jack.

After a moment, Jack turned and whispered something in her ear and she giggled and tucked her face into his cheek, mouthing something back. He laughed quietly and they continued their quiet conversation as Paul and Adam chatted amongst themselves. Adam was trying desperately to pay attention to Paul.

She lingered for a few moments before joining Faith in the front row seats. The three guys continued to talk, but all three watched as she descended from the stage and sat down by her friend.

"Hey! Why don't we all play for a bit? Do you have time? I'm assuming you didn't drive Elizabeth here since she came early for rehearsal." Adam was still prodding for a definitive answer.

Jack looked around like the answer was obvious. "I don't have a guitar here."

"Oh, I don't mind sharing. We can take turns. We're grownups," Adam laughed.

Jack asked her if she minded waiting and was happy that Elizabeth was willing to wait for him. Only he knew that her car was in the parking lot and she could technically leave whenever she wanted. He accepted Adam's guitar, acknowledging that this was probably an attempt on some level to best each other. _Yes, we're grownups._ He grinned to himself and started strumming.

Adam was dumbfounded when Jack really started to play. Adam knew he'd been topped and he could admit that. He decided that it was probably best to follow the old adage "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." _Not that Jack is an 'enemy.' Just competition. For the stage._

 _And for Elizabeth._

 _9:15 p.m._

Elizabeth grabbed her purse from the equipment room and returned to the stage, finding her way back beside Jack. She felt his hand sweep her hair over her shoulder before lingering on her back again and it made her body tingle. She didn't understand a word of what he, Paul and Adam were discussing, but he seemed really excited about it and so did Paul.

Jack turned his back to the guys and pressed his lips close to her ear, making a rush of heat flow through her body as his dimples brushed her cheek. She felt his warm breath on her ear as he whispered, "you'd tell me if my fly was open, right?"

She giggled and slid her mouth to his ear. "Maybe. Why? Is my fly open?!" She was horrified and started to reach down before remembering the jeggings she was wearing didn't have a zipper.

"No, but Paul's is. You should tell him. You're better friends with him than I am."

She gasped. "No way! I don't want him to think I'm looking at…" she giggled into his cheek. "there."

Jack laughed quietly. "But you'd tell _me_? Right? Even though I'd know you were looking… there."

She shook her head, embarrassed by the whole idea, but didn't respond.

He loved feeling the softness of her cheek against his. "Because I'd tell you." He pulled back to look into her eyes, inches apart.

"Okay, fine. I guess I would. But only for you." She paused and leaned in again. "But you can't tell him now because he'll know that that's what we were talking about."

"So I should just let it go?!"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, red-cheeked and grinning.

She joined Faith who was waiting for Paul in the front row.

"What were you two laughing about?" she looked at Elizabeth with her eyebrows raised.

Elizabeth was still smiling and Jack was still smiling at her. She was trying to avoid looking at Paul. "Oh nothing. Nothing important."

Elizabeth changed the subject quickly and the two amused at how clueless they were about what the guys were so enthralled with. They watched as Adam talked with them and the three examined the guitars and equipment.

"So, uh, Adam's kind of cute, right?" Faith smiled shyly.

Elizabeth was surprised at her bold statement and laughed lightheartedly. "Yes, I guess you could say that. In a shaggy-haired, cool-guy-musician kind of way. Are you a fan?"

"I think he has _lots_ of fans in this group. He seems totally oblivious to it though… which somehow makes him even more attractive. Do you know him?"

"Only so far as rehearsals and singing every other week. He seems like a nice guy." Elizabeth snuck a peak up to the stage and caught him watching her and Faith. _Maybe he's interested in her!_ Elizabeth's eyes found Jack's, also watching them. She still avoided Paul and his open fly like the plague.

"Hey Elizabeth, do you mind if we play for a few minutes or do you need to get back?" Jack's eyes were pleading down to her from the stage.

Elizabeth looked back at him with anticipation, wanting to hear him play. "I'll wait for you. No classes tomorrow, remember? I'm not going home until the morning."

All three guys smiled and Adam offered his guitar to Jack, who began to play. Elizabeth listened intently. _He is good. Every bit as good as Adam for sure. If not better._ A proud smile grew on her face.

 _10:10 p.m._

The guys passed the guitars back and forth, strutting their tail-feathers in front of Elizabeth and Faith. Jack chuckled to himself. _And she is sitting there blissfully unaware of not only how beautiful she is, but also that all of these guys are clearly interested in her on some level._

Jack surmised that Paul was definitely better than him on the electric, but he was proud of himself and what he could do with Adam's acoustic. He caught Elizabeth's eye several times while they were playing and she always smiled back. _What I wouldn't give to have an excuse to sleep next to her again. Just to feel her against his chest._ He told himself he could do it without kissing her, but her scent seemed to linger in his soul.

He handed Adam's guitar back to him. "Thank you for letting me play with you guys. I had fun." The two met eye-to-eye, with a brief smile, an unspoken rivalry initiated. "I should probably get Elizabeth back. It's getting late."

"No problem, it was fun! You should bring your gear back and you can store it with our stuff here at the church. That way we can play more often," Adam invited.

"That's a great idea," Paul insisted. "I've got both of your numbers, so I'll try to arrange something when we get back from the break."

"Sounds good!" Jack descended the stairs and Elizabeth rose to greet him. He helped her into her coat and the two were soon walking out, her arm wrapped in his again, bumping shoulders and laughing.

"So what's the deal with those two? Is Jack her boyfriend?" Adam looked at Paul, who smiled slyly at the questions.

Paul shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Your guess is as good as everyone else's. All I know is that they're _very_ close and spend a lot of time together," he paused for a moment. " _And_ that I'm not dumb enough to get in the middle of them."

"So you think they're together?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. I don't know if _they_ even know."

"Hmmm." Adam licked his lips lightly. "I had actually been thinking about asking her to go to the Christmas party with me this year."

Paul laughed. "You and every other guy in here! I'm surprised none of these girls have asked you yet."

Adam's cheeks blushed. "What girls?" He was sincerely surprised.

"Oh, I don't know… all the ones who cheer for you before we start?!" Paul shook his head. _How is he so clueless? He's just like Elizabeth!_

"That's not for me. It's for all of us. They're just excited for the experience," Adam shrugged.

The two joined Faith and they all walked outside. Paul led Faith to his SUV and they pulled away and Adam watched Jack open Elizabeth's car door and usher her inside. _So they didn't come together, but she still waited for him. But no kiss. At least not here._

Elizabeth started pulling out of the parking lot and Adam watched Jack pull out right behind her in a black Jeep. _Nice truck, too. Sheesh Jack. You certainly brought your A-game, don't you?_

 _10:02 p.m._

Elizabeth and Faith continued to chat amiably as they watched and listened to the guys' show.

"So do you think you will come to the Christmas party?" Faith noticed all three guys sneaking glances in their direction from time-to-time.

"I don't know! It sounds fun. I'm not sure when Jack is leaving town for the break. They spend the holidays at his Grandparents' house every year and it's about a 3-hr drive I think he said. The dorms are closed for nearly a month and the party is the night after they close. I don't know when Rosie and Lee are leaving either. Maybe they'll all stick around for a party?"

"It was a great time last year. Dancing, delicious food, even a live band! It's a fun excuse to get dressed up."

"It sounds fun. I'll definitely think about it. If I can convince Rosie to go, I'm sure Lee will stay. And if Lee is staying, maybe Jack will too. Is it something one needs a date for?"

"I think a lot of people come as couples, but there are plenty of single folks like myself there too," Faith smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure Paul will ask you. He won't let you go alone," Elizabeth winked and then raised her eyebrows. "Or maybe _Adam_ will ask you! He's been looking over here all night!"

Faith's cheeks blazed red and then she rolled her eyes. "He's probably looking at you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up to the stage at Adam while he watched Jack light up his guitar. In another time, she might have actually been attracted to the tall, attractive musician. But then she looked over at her handsome best friend whose hazel eyes met hers in the moment and his dimples sprang out. Her heart sang.

And Faith could practically hear it. She could certainly see it on Elizabeth's face. _Maybe I have a chance with Adam after all._

Shortly, Jack was helping Elizabeth into her coat and they were leaving together.

"Better get you home before you turn back into a pumpkin," he grinned.

"Technically, my car would turn back into a pumpkin and _I_ would turn back into a homely maid," she countered, bumping his shoulder and taking his arm.

"Oh, my mistake. But Cinderella wasn't homely. Just unappreciated. And you're neither of those, so I'll just stick with a pumpkin," he winked.

She felt a lump in her throat. More mixed signals. But she was just as guilty of it when she thought about it. She wanted to be with him, but without the pressure. _Without the risk._

She walked as slowly as she could without drawing attention to herself. She didn't want the night to end, knowing they wouldn't see each other for nearly a week.

He walked leisurely trying to think of a reason to stay with her a little longer. He didn't want to say goodnight, especially when he wouldn't see her for 5 days.

"Park close to me when we pull into the dorm. I don't want you walking alone in the dark."

"Thanks for watching out for me," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him once again as they stood beside her car. "You have no idea how good you are for me, Jack."

He smiled when he heard the words leave her lips. He loved how she was such a great listener. _I am a lucky guy._ He wished they could just jump forward in their lives a few years and know that this would all turn out in the end. With her by his side. _Hopefully._

 _10:46 p.m._

Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to see how empty it was. Apparently there had been a mass exodus of students for the holiday break. She pulled into a spot right up in the front near Paul's SUV and Jack pulled up right beside her. Before she'd even had a chance to get out, he was already there opening the door for her.

"Thank you."

He just smiled and they walked silently into the dorm.

They reached her floor and it was like a ghost-town. "Wow. It's really dark and creepy! I don't think there's _anyone_ here!" She looked in the RA's office and even Stephanie was gone for the weekend.

Jack looked toward Stephanie's empty room. "Since your RA is gone, would you like me to walk you to your room? It is kind of eerie down here."

Elizabeth took a deep breath of Jack. She knew she should say 'no' but she couldn't force the word from her lips. Her chariot was turning into a pumpkin quickly and she grasped to hang on for just a few moments longer. "Sure."

Twenty-seven steps to her pumpkin-smelling room and he took each one slowly and deliberately. He felt like he was holding her glass slipper in his hand and watching her run away. "Are you sure you'll be okay down here by yourself? I can't believe _everyone_ is gone."

She was close to him, very close, as they approached her door. She had to admit that the thought of being completely alone on the floor all night was pretty unnerving. She looked around. "It is really weird, right? It gives me goosebumps." She shivered. "Maybe I'll just head to my parents' condo tonight instead of staying here by myself."

He rubbed his hands down her arms. "Elizabeth, it's almost 11. Why don't I just stay with you for a while until you fall asleep? Then I'll lock up and head upstairs."

"Jack, that's so sweet. You don't have to do that. I'm a big girl. I don't believe in the boogey-man," she giggled.

A loud, heavy thud pounded the ceiling above them right as she finished her statement and she nearly leapt into his arms.

Jack grabbed her and laughed. "What are they doing up there? Are you okay? Your heart is pounding. I can feel it."

Elizabeth looked down and realized she had pressed herself securely into Jack. She gave him a pleading smile. "Maybe you can come in just for a little while? Since no one is here?" She unlocked the door and walked into the darkness. He followed.

He stayed by the door and watched as she lit the pumpkin pie candle on her desk. Her silhouette now illuminated in the flicker. His mind was running with thoughts of taking her in his arms and kissing her sweet lips. Imagining the hits from her tongue and the heat from her body stirring in his chest. Running his hands delicately over her skin. The smell of her always persistent in his thoughts. _No one would even know._

She sat down on her bed because she needed some space away from him before she did something foolish like she did in the hotel room. She knew his beliefs weren't on stable ground and as such didn't align with what she saw in a future husband… but… all she could think about was the way his body felt next to hers. How sweet he always is with her. How good he smells. How safe she feels in his arms. He could spend the night. _No one would even know._

He sat down at her desk while she picked out pajamas and went into the restroom to change and brush her teeth. He tried not to imagine how her mouth would taste like mint and the shared breaths would be cold.

She washed her face in cool water trying to separate her body from the Prince Charming it craved. He was sitting on the other side of the door and she was standing there in her underwear and bra. She brushed her teeth and could hear him tapping his leg up and down against her desk.

Jack had opened up her Bible and was reading to pass the time. Take his mind off of her any way he could. But even that made him think of the wisdom she had spoken to him concerning his Father's death and the faith he had lost. And the plan that he hoped God had for him.

For _them_.

She dressed and exited the restroom in shorts and a tank top. She pulled the clip out of her hair and the long, loose curls fell down her back. She began brushing it and she felt his eyes on her. She grinned and looked over at him. "You want to try taming this craziness?"

"Me?" Jack was surprised at the invitation.

"No, the other guy that I invited into my dorm room after curfew," she smirked. "Of course you! I saw you watching Faith brush my hair when we were camping and I thought you might like to give it a whirl."

"Uhm. I don't think I'd know what to do with that much hair. I don't want to hurt you." _This is a really bad idea. He could feel his blood pressure ringing in his ears already._

"Eh, you can't hurt me. It actually feels really good to have someone else brush my hair or wash it."

Jack looked at her inquisitively, trying to hide the alarm in his voice. "You've had _someone else_ wash your hair before?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course! At the salon!" She giggled. "You didn't think I meant in the _shower_ did you?!"

He cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Of course not." _That's totally not what I'm thinking about now._ His cheeks blushed.

She stood and put the brush in his hand. "Here. Try it. Top to bottom, slowly working through any tangles."

It was strangely relaxing to him. And extremely sensual. The long, silky strands between his fingers. The smell of lavender and vanilla released with each pass. The waves were soft as he brushed out the curls. Sleek and shiny. Her body relaxed back into his and he knew she was enjoying it every bit as much as he was as they sat on her bed.

It took every ounce of willpower in his body not to kiss her neck and lay her down in the bed. He handed the brush back to her, took his shoes off and moved to Rosie's bed. "How about you lay down now and I'll sit over here until you're asleep?"

She knew that was the wisest decision. _Well, the wisest decision would be for him to go back upstairs right now._ "Sure. Thank you for helping me with my hair."

He pursed his lips and his eyes sparkled. "You're welcome."

If he could have seen her face as she slipped under her comforter, he would have seen her blush wildly and try to regain control of her pumpkin carriage and mice-turned-horses. "Goodnight Jack."

 _11:45 p.m._

He listened to her toss and turn and he was getting sleepier with each passing minute. The candle was still flickering and the room was overcome with the smell of Thanksgiving.

"Jack, you don't have to stay. I'll be okay. I don't know why I can't sleep. You must be exhausted."

He was. But he knew what she needed. What he wanted.

And it was the same thing.

She watched him rise from Rosie's bed and stretch. He walked over to her desk and blew out the candle. The room was so dark that she couldn't tell when she blinked. She assumed he was leaving. She listened for the creak of the door.

But then she felt him. She felt his warm hand nudge her over in the tiny bed and she pulled back the covers. He had extended the glass slipper and it fit perfectly. Her body fit perfectly into his.

He tried to stay awake but found himself slipping in and out. After waking for a third time, he knew she was asleep and he started wiggling his arm out from under her.

"No Jack. Stay. No one will know."

He swallowed and grinned. "Rebel."

She chuckled quietly. "Call me what you want. I just don't want to be down here alone."

 _3:42 a.m._

They found it harder than they'd anticipated to sleep in a twin bed together. Every time one needed to turn over, it required both of them to adjust. Eventually they were both so tired that they could adapt without fully waking.

"I'm too hot," he whispered in an absent haze and pulled his shirt up over his head. He settled onto his back and she found her way into her spot on his bare chest. Their legs tangled together. Their bodies charged.

Each with a mind overrun with little dreams.

Him smelling her hair and grazing his lips over her temple.  
Her fingers grazing over his firm chest and down his abdomen.  
Him remembering her arm linked in his laughing about princesses.  
Her remembering his breath on her cheek as they giggled about a zipper.  
His hand finding her neck, pulling her up beside him.  
Her lifting her face to him. Eyes still closed.  
His body remembering her arms wrapped around him in his grief.  
Her body remembering how it felt to safe to be in his arms when she was scared.  
His stubbly chin grazing down her soft cheek. To her chin.  
Her breathing his air, her nails on the back of his neck.  
His mouth finding hers and pushing inside.  
Her lips opening and tingling with excitement.

She rolled over and settled onto her back. He rested on his side facing her, one arm under his head, the other hand on her stomach. Very close. Because they had to be in the twin bed. Sleeping peacefully.

 _6:40 a.m._

Elizabeth carefully lifted Jack's arm off of her and slid out the bottom of the bed. She selected some clothing from her closet and walked down the hall to the showers. _What a dream that was. Holy cow._ The hot water felt good falling over her body as she washed her hair. Her thoughts were consumed with how it felt to have Jack brush her hair… to have him next to her. Kissing his lips. _But that part was a dream. It was a dream, right? It felt so real. But there's no way I'm asking him because then he'd know I was dreaming about it._

Jack roused and pulled the comforter tighter around himself. The smell of Elizabeth surrounding him. He slipped in and out of sleep for a while longer before realizing that he wasn't in his own bed. He rolled and inhaled into her pillow again and it reminded him of the way she felt against his skin. Her fingers on him. _The dream. Her lips. She tasted so fresh. I knew I shouldn't have brushed her hair. It was a dream, right? It felt so real. But there's no way I'm asking her because then she'd know I was dreaming about it._

 _But what if it_ _ **was**_ _real?_

Elizabeth dressed and walked back into her room. The floor was still quiet. Not one other person there. She opened her door and Jack was still in her bed, propped up with his arms behind his head. He smiled at her like he knew what she had dreamed about all night. She smiled shyly, glad that he wasn't privy to her thoughts.

"Good morning."

"Morning. You smell nice. I should probably get dressed and head back upstairs before I get caught."

"There's no one here on my floor. Maybe we can go out for breakfast and come back and no one will be any the wiser up on yours?" She picked up his shirt from the floor and threw it to him. "When did you take this off?"

"Sometime in the middle of the night—I guess I got too hot." His cheeks blazed a bit red as he thought about the dreams he'd had. By the smile on her face, he wondered if she might have had a few dreams of her own. _Hopefully they weren't about Adam._ He took his shirt and pulled it over his head. His neck felt a little bit tender as the shirt slipped over it.

"Let me put some moisturizer on my face and then we can go. I was thinking Sweet Maple maybe?"

"That sounds good to me."

The lotion stung her chin a little bit as she applied it. If Rosie had been there, she would have recognized the irritation for what it was.

Jack laced up his boots while he waited. If Lee had been around, he would have questioned Jack about the scratch on the back of his neck.


	13. Chapter 13--Stories

_8:49 a.m._

"Morning Jack! I didn't see you come in last night. You just now getting home?" Paul teased, having no clue that Jack really _was_ just getting back to his room.

Jack put his hands in his pockets nervously, hoping that Paul didn't recognize that he was wearing the same clothes as he was the night before. "We were out late. Just talking and whatnot. Got up this morning and had breakfast at Sweet Maple. Have you been there?"

"Can't say that I have. I'm heading out for the break. Have a safe trip back to see your family." Paul breezed down the hallway none-the-wiser.

 _Whew._ Jack packed his bag and loaded his truck. Just as he started to pull away, he saw Elizabeth walking towards the parking lot.

She was trying really hard not to smile as big as her heart was telling her to. She gave him a little wave and he stopped and rolled down his window.

"Have a nice Thanksgiving, Elizabeth. Be safe."

"You too, Jack," the smile broke free. "Thank you for staying last night. I really appreciate it. I felt a lot safer with you there."

He shifted the truck into park and got out. He needed to hug her and she was happy to oblige.

She wrapped her arms around him too. "I'll be praying for you and your family, Jack." She looked him in the eye and he knew she really would be praying for them. It wasn't just something that she said. Her kiss on his cheek would carry him through the break.

So would all of the text messages flying back and forth.

 _3:23 p.m._

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket for the fourth time already that day. He just couldn't resist.

" _Your belly full of turkey?"_

" _Ugh. Stuffed. You know that feeling when you know you should stop eating, but you just can't, because it's all so darn good?"_

Jack chuckled at her candor. _"That's about where I am too. But I'm sure as heck gonna make room for my Nan's apple pie!"_

" _Apple pie?! Silly boy! Don't you know you're supposed to eat PUMPKIN pie for Thanksgiving?"_ she chuckled.

" _Oh, I'll probably have some of that too, but you haven't had pie until you've had my Nan's apple pie. YUM."_

" _We better be careful—sounds like our bodies are going to take a hit this vacation! Haha Wouldn't want all those girls to be disappointed, now would we Jack?"_

" _Meh. I'm not worried. I don't really care what they think. And you shouldn't either."_

"Hey Sis!" Julie bounded up. "What's put that big grin on your face? Or should I say _who_?"

Elizabeth quickly locked her phone, but she couldn't suppress the grin. "Nothing. Just a friend. What's up?"

"A _girl_ friend or a _boy_ friend?" she teased, always much more interested in these things than Elizabeth had ever been.

"Just a friend, Julie. Nothing dramatic here," she rolled her eyes.

Julie raised her eyebrows. "So it _is_ a boy! I knew it!"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. The fact that you dodged my question and still haven't stopped smiling told me all I need to know!" she grinned proudly. "So who is he?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I already told you. He's just a friend."

"Well, you haven't stopped messaging him since you got home yesterday. I wonder if _his_ family has noticed like ours has!"

 _10:59 p.m._

Jack climbed into the guest bed at his Grandparents' house knowing that Tom would be joining him shortly. _One huge downside to traveling. Not enough beds and we have to share._ Jack pulled the covers over to his side of the bed, knowing that Tom would slowly take them away as the night wore on.

He laid his head on his pillow and pulled up Elizabeth's messages. A grin was fighting for position on his lips, the corners already turning up. _"You're a much better sharer than my brother. He always pulls the covers off of me. You smell a lot better too."_

Elizabeth climbed into bed Friday night, exhausted from the 2 days spent with family. While she loved all of them, she was sort of glad that they'd all be leaving in the morning. She heard her phone ping and picked it up off the nightstand. _"Ugh. You have to share with your brother there?"_

" _Yeah. Not enough beds for all of us unless we share. I think I'd prefer to sleep on the floor but my Ma is convinced I'd catch my death."_

" _But we know that's not how it works. We don't get sick because of the cold. We get sick because we're all huddled closer together in the winter because we spend more time inside."_

" _WE know that. But you can't convince my Ma of anything. Trust me."_

She sighed as she typed out another message, wishing he was in her bed. _"When are you coming back to the city?"_

" _I don't think we're leaving until tomorrow night, so I won't be back in the city until Sunday afternoon."_ He grinned to himself curiously. _"Why? You miss me?"_ He ended the comment with a smiling emoji.

She rolled her eyes at his second message. But she knew the answer. _"Maybe a little. My Sister is driving me crazy. My cousin Devin takes the edge off and my Uncle Wynn his hysterical though, so that helps. He was a cop before he retired. You'd like him."_

Jack smirked. _'Maybe a little'?!_ He missed her a lot. In fact, he was wishing that she was in his bed instead of his brother. He'd gotten used to seeing her nearly every day, at least for a little bit. He practically made up an excuse to see her at the end of the day if he hadn't already. _"Well I'm laying here wishing that I had a different person in my bed."_

Tom jumped into bed and started hitting his brother with a pillow.

"Hey! What was that for? Knock it off!"

"Get off your dang phone Jarrick! You've been talking to her all the freaking day! I haven't see ya in months and all you've done is smile and coo at your phone! Ya big sissy!"

"I have not!" Jack retorted. "And I'm going by 'Jack' now."

"I can think of another 'Jack' name for you, but Ma'd have my hide if she heard me say it."

"Just lay down. Go to sleep. And don't steal the covers."

The two brothers settled into their positions, each clutching the sheet and quilts with white knuckles. The cold wind rattled the windows in the old house. Jack's phone vibrated on the crate he was using as a nightstand.

"Don't you dare," Tom sneered.

Jack picked it up, knowing it was her. He smiled as he read her message. _"Me too."_

"'Me too?' What does that mean? What did you say to her?"

Jack yanked his phone to his chest so that Tom couldn't read anything else. "Get back! Sheesh! I know Ma taught ya better manners than that!"

"Well _you_ shouldn't spend the entire day on your phone and ignore your little brother. Ma taught _you_ better than that too!"

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry Tom. I didn't realize I was ignoring you. It's just… This girl's really cool. You'd like her."

"You guys dating?"

"Nah. Just friends."

"Have you kissed her?" Tom smirked.

"No, of course not. We're just friends. Like I said." Jack licked his lips remembering the dream.

"But you want to kiss her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes," Tom chuckled. "She pretty hot?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his little brother. "Just go to sleep."

Tom nodded his head. "Uh-huh. I knew it. And I bet she is hot. Your friends always are."

"Go to sleep, Tom."

"The girls have always loved you, Jack. Even as clueless as you are," Tom rolled his eyes at Jack this time. "I'm sure she's no different."

"No. She _is_ different than all the others. She's amazing." He paused, wishing more than ever that Tom would disappear and Elizabeth would be there instead. "Goodnight Tom."

" _Goodnight Elizabeth. Sweet dreams."_

" _You too, Jack. I'll see you soon."_

 _8:40 a.m._

There was a chill in the air as the semester drew to a close. It had been a long, but fun-filled 16 weeks of laughter, stories and many new friendships.

Elizabeth and Rosie had decorated their dorm room for Christmas the day they returned from Thanksgiving break. Rosie was thrilled to learn that Elizabeth was just as excited about decorating as she had been.

Christmas lights were strung around the doorways and the window and the exterior of their door was recognizable with a large snowman, complete with a top hat.

Jack arrived to walk Elizabeth to their English 111 final and laughed at their ridiculousness. "You girls really get into Christmas, don't you?"

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" she sang with a festive smile on her lips. "You ready for me to smoke you on this final?"

He shook his head. "Not a chance."

"I guess we'll see!"

They started to walk out the door and Rosie called out to Elizabeth. "Hey, about this weekend, I'm going to stay. Maybe we can go shopping tonight?"

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Elizabeth turned and continued to walk with Jack.

"What's she talking about?" Jack inquired.

"The Campus Ministry Christmas party. Remember, it's Saturday night? I asked my parents if it would be okay if we all stayed in the condo since the dorms will be closed already and they said it was fine. They'll be out at the farm house anyway, so they didn't mind."

"Oh." Jack still hadn't made up his mind about whether or not he'd go. He still didn't quite feel comfortable around everyone and he didn't really like crowds that much. _And I can't dance._ Elizabeth had invited him to go, but he had generally evaded the subject.

They began their journey to University Hall. To their final English 111 class together. The place where it had all begun.

"I meant to talk to you about whether or not you'd be coming… because…"

Elizabeth's stammering was making Jack nervous. "Because why?"

She grimaced. "Well… because Adam asked me to go with him."

Jack's eyes fell to the ground. _I knew he liked her. Crap._ He swallowed and exhaled. "Oh. Well, you'll have fun with him. He seems like a nice guy." He feigned happiness.

"Well, that's the thing…" she spoke slowly and sighed audibly. "Because I actually told him that I was going with you… and I know you just said you'd think about it, but I know we'd have so much fun and you wouldn't make a liar of me, would you?" Her words sped up as she justified her answer more and more.

His eyes met hers, finding her biting her lip and smiling nervously.

"I told him that I wasn't interested in dating anyone my freshman year and that I was flattered, but I thought we'd be going together. I'm sorry that I assumed so much, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings because he _is_ a nice guy."

He took her hand. "I'll go." A slight smile on his heart-shaped lips. "Just for you, Cinderella. But promise me you won't make me dance."

She looked up at him with a wide smile. "If you beat me on this final, I won't make you dance."

"Deal." He knew there was no way she'd beat him.

 _5:20 p.m._

Saturday night arrived and the girls were all in the master suite of the Thatchers' condo. The guys had slept in the other bedrooms and the three girls had a sleepover in the Master. It had been a late night full of giggles and nail polish for them and who knows what guys do when they're together?

Elizabeth's hair was gathered to the side in a low up-do on the side of her neck. She smiled as she watched Faith put on some earrings and Rosie fuss over her hair. _How very blessed I am to have such great friends_.

"Do you think you'll live on campus again next year?" Rosie inquired.

"I don't know. My Dad is looking at some investment properties and really wants me to live in one of those. We'll see."

"I'd love to get off campus but rent around here is as much as a mortgage payment," Faith lamented.

"That was my Dad's argument. And I have to agree that it would be nice to have more space. _And privacy._ Not that I don't love you Rosie," she giggled.

"Oh I love you too, but more space would be nice. I've been looking at some apartments too actually. I think a couple of the girls and I might move into a 3-bedroom unit in walking-distance of campus." Rosie smiled and motioned toward the stairs. "You girls ready to go?"

 _5:41 p.m._

Jack, Lee and Paul were waiting in the open living area on the main floor of the luxury condo. All three were blown away by the ultra-modern space.

"It was so kind of Elizabeth's parents to let us all crash here. I don't know why they'd ever want to stay in a hotel. This place is stunning." Paul looked out at the beautiful view.

"Have you been out to their farmhouse in the country?" Jack looked at Paul, knowing that Lee hadn't.

"No. But you have, right? Is it like this too?"

"Oh no, it's a lot more country. It's more my style. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's gorgeous in its own right and very well-done, but it's much more 'homey' than this is. This is very modern and the farmhouse is…"

"A comfortable farmhouse?" Elizabeth interjected with a grin.

Jack stammered, but not just because Elizabeth had overheard their conversation. His eyes took her in. He understood now why she'd asked him to wear his navy suit. The dress really showed off her figure. It was modest and yet very alluring. Blue with a navy lace overlay. He followed the lines all the way to the floor. The scalloped straps drew his eye back up.

"Uh, uhm, yes. I love that you all left it true to a farmhouse feel. With modern conveniences. I love the water views here, but the views out there put this to shame." Jack continued to steal glances at Elizabeth. _Nothing tops this view though._

"My parents prefer to be out at the farm, but the commute gets long on days that my Dad's already gone so long. I'm guessing that once my Sister graduates from high school, they'll sell this place and live out there full time."

"Well, this is beautiful. Please thank them for letting us stay here." Lee spoke up as he placed his arm around Rosie's hips. Her long, red dress was also beautiful and Lee was definitely enjoying the view in his black suit and red tie. They were a very dapper couple.

Faith finally joined Paul in an eggplant one-shoulder dress. Paul was wearing a charcoal suit with a purple and black houndstooth bowtie. _They make an egg-celent couple._ Elizabeth chuckled silently at her own dumb joke.

"Oh, before we leave, I'd like to give you guys your Christmas gifts. Do you want to meet me by the fireplace in the living room? They're all under the tree in there."

"Elizabeth, you didn't need to-" Rosemary started.

"No, no, I wanted to! We Thatchers are gift-givers. It's just who we are. Don't fight it. Right Jack?" she grinned over at him and he thought immediately of all the generosity her family had shown him.

"She's right. It's no use," he smiled. He had a gift for her too, but he wasn't prepared to give it to her in front of everyone. _Hopefully I can steal her away for a while later._

Everyone sat down around the room as Elizabeth passed out the small packages. Each gift contained a small, personalized item and a gift card. Rosemary cackled with laughter when Lee opened his gift… A 3-pack of Burt's Bees chapstick and a gift card to Acadia.

"What? I don't get it," Lee was baffled as to why the gift was so funny.

Rosemary and Elizabeth continued to giggle at their inside joke from the day at the batting cages. "I'll tell you later, Lee. But that Acadia gift card is for you to take me there, because I got one too and we'll probably need both to cover the tab! Thank you Elizabeth!" she blew Elizabeth a kiss with her signature grin.

Jack was the only one left. He had waited and watched everyone else, nervous to open his own gift. He slowly began unwrapping it. It was a garment box. _So maybe just a nice shirt or something?_

Elizabeth noticed his trepidation. "I had to replace the one I ruined, but I think you'll like this one better…"

 _So it is a shirt._ He opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. His smile widened as he saw the Cubs logo. He pulled out the jersey and held it up. He breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't something crazy.

"Holy shit, Elizabeth! Where'd you get that?!" Lee exclaimed.

Jack was puzzled as to what the big deal is. "Uh, Lee, we live in Chicago! You can buy a Cubs shirt practically on every corner!" he laughed.

"Uh, no, buddy. Not one like that. You need to turn it around."

Jack flipped the jersey around and his jaw dropped. His eyes met Elizabeth's, whose eyes displayed a spark and her face a big smile.

She shrugged as he laid it in his lap in astonishment and ran his fingers over the writing. "We know a guy. Do you like it?"

The shirt was emblazoned with 'Thornton' on the back and was autographed by every player on the team, as well as the coaches and the GM… who was a friend of William's.

Jack could hardly breathe. "This is incredible. It's too much, Elizabeth. I can't…"

"Don't Jack. You know better." She winked. "Don't make me take it back and get you a Cards one instead!"

Jack stood and hugged Elizabeth. His breath warm against her neck as he whispered. "Thank you Elizabeth. This is… I can't even find the right words. You have no idea…" His voice trailed off.

"You're welcome Jack. I'm glad you like it," she smiled and released him. "Grab your coats guys. It's time to go!"

 _7:32 p.m._

The "Winter Wonderland" theme was stunning. Snowflakes hanging from the ceiling with white lights interspersed, round tables with white linens and beautiful white roses as the centerpieces.

Adam came over to say hello and ended up joining their table. Jack noticed that he hadn't brought a date, which admittedly made Jack a little nervous. The dance floor was crowded, but Elizabeth seemed to be content to sit and chat with friends at their table.

The meal was served momentarily, and just as Faith had predicted, the food was delicious. The band had already begun to play and most everyone was enjoying the dance floor.

Adam stood and approached Elizabeth. "Would you like to dance? Jack, do you mind?"

Jack shook his head. He knew this was coming, but he still wasn't prepared for it. "No, no of course not. Go. Have fun!"

Elizabeth smiled and brushed her hand across Jack's shoulders as she walked past. His eyes on her hips as she moved and glided on the dance floor. He was grateful to see that Lee and Rosie had quickly descended on Elizabeth and Adam within a hot minute of their arrival on the floor and they were all dancing in a group. Even Paul and Faith had joined quickly. _I have such great friends._

Jack refilled his and Elizabeth's glasses with punch and then went to the restroom trying to fill the time. He felt the gift box in his jacket pocket. He returned to the table, determined to just suck it up and get out there. Many of the guys were worse dancers than him out there and they were all having a great time.

He caught Elizabeth's eyes as he walked toward her. With impeccable timing, the band began playing "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Adam turned to ask Elizabeth to join him for the slow song as the other couples paired up, only to find her hand already reaching for Jack's. _Too late._

 _8:44 p.m._

Jack pulled her close and breathed her in. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled that smile that made his knees shake and took his hand. "I thought I lost the bet and couldn't make you dance, Mr. 98%?" she teased.

He shook his head slightly. "It was a 99% actually," she felt his dimple against her cheek. "And you're not making me." He slid one hand across her bare back, his fingers edging just slightly under the lace. Her hot skin under his trembling fingers. His other hand held hers tightly. He squeezed it three times because he had felt her do it to him so often. He didn't know why she did it, but he liked that it was _theirs._ _Something she did to let him know she was there in the quiet moments._

She pulled her head back and looked at him after she felt the squeezes. _Three times._ She had caught herself doing it to him before, but he didn't know what it meant. She hadn't ever told him that her Father had been squeezing her hand since she was a little girl and it was how he reminded her "I love you." She always responded by squeezing four times back… "I love you too." _Will I ever have the courage to tell him?_

She took her hand out of his and wrapped them both around his neck and he slid his around her lower back. Not even a sheet of paper could have slipped between their bodies.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure you've already heard it a hundred times tonight, but you look beautiful."

She giggled and rolled her eyes facetiously. "Oh Jack, your opinion is the only one that matters to me anyway!" She said it in a joking fashion, but was afraid to admit how much truth the statement held. "But thank you. You look pretty smoking hot yourself. All the girls are talking about it."

He laughed. "No they're not."

"Yes they are, Jack! I bet if we were still using dance cards these days, yours would already be filled for the night!"

He smirked. "I'd just cross them all out and write your name on it anyway. No one else should be subjected to my terrible dancing."

"You're not a bad dancer. You're doing fine."

"You've only slow-danced with me. I don't think that's a wide enough sample size for you to draw a reliable conclusion."

She laughed merrily and shifted away from him slightly as the song was ending. "Do you have your keys in your pocket? Something is jabbing into my hip."

He grinned. "No, it's actually your Christmas gift. I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else."

She giggled. "Because you didn't buy them all something?"

He shrugged. "Well, that too. But mostly because it's personal." His eyes met hers as the song concluded. "Can I steal you away for a little while?"

Adam tapped Elizabeth's shoulder as the next song began, another slow song. "Might you have a dance left for me?"

She looked back and forth between Adam and Jack, not wanting to appear rude, but knowing exactly where she wanted to be. "I'm actually going to sit this one out, but maybe later?"

Adam smiled, but sighed inwardly. _Strike two._ "Of course!" He watched Elizabeth walk away with Jack, her arm wrapped through his. _This is why Paul said he wouldn't want to get between them._

 _9:01 p.m._

Jack pulled Elizabeth's chair out for her and she sat down. He took his seat next to her and placed a small aqua box in front of her.

Her eyes grew wide when he removed his hand to see the Tiffany & Co box in front of her. She gasped, "Jack. I can already tell that you've spent too much. I can't take this."

"Elizabeth." He looked at her incredulously. "You got me a personalized, _autographed_ Cubs jersey. Seriously? Just open it." He smiled and slid it towards her.

"Jack, I technically didn't pay anything for that. Not even for the shirt! I spent less on your gift than I did on everyone else!" She laughed and toyed with the red ribbon on the box, anxious to know what was inside at the same time as she was hesitant.

"Elizabeth?" He took her hand and squeezed it, his voice quiet. "My Dad…" he sighed. "My Dad would have gone _crazy_ for that jersey." He took a deep breath. "I've never even dreamed of holding something like that in my hands. I'm positive he was doing some kind of terrible dance move up in Heaven when I opened it," he paused, his grin growing. "He would be so happy. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Every time I look at it, I'll think of him… and of you. Thank you."

He spoke so slowly and she could see in his eyes how sincere he was. The flecks of gold and the dark gray ring around the green were mesmerizing. Both of their eyes were glistening. He put the box in her hands and closed her fingers around it.

"Open it…" he urged. "Please. I hope you'll think of me every time you look at it."

She untied the ribbon and took the lid off of the box. Her gasp was sharp. "Oh Jack… it's beautiful." She ran her fingers over the sterling silver infinity charm and the double chain. She pulled the delicate necklace from the box. "I love it. It's so… _me!_ " she squealed.

"I chose it because it reminded me of how infinitely important you are to me. Your energy and your spirit… you are such a powerful spark in my life. You are a significant part of me."

Her smile lit up the room as they quickly embraced. Lee and Rosie had already been watching, frozen on the dance floor, as had Faith and Paul. They all wondered what was going on, but it looked much too private to intrude, even for Rosie.

Adam watched as Jack's hands on her hips urged her to turn and he fastened the necklace around her neck. She was beaming and so was he. Jack pulled her close and they finished the song dancing together by themselves.

"Thank you, Jack. You are so sweet. It's perfect." She couldn't resist kissing his cheek again.

 _9:45 p.m._

After a short walk exploring the venue, they eventually joined their friends back on the dance floor. Elizabeth fought the urge to laugh at Jack's slightly awkward dancing, not wanting to discourage him. Instead, she just involved him in her own moves, allowing him to spin and twirl her and teaching him a few steps.

She had taken a break to get a drink when the next slow song came on and while she was looking for Jack, Adam found her.

"Third time's a charm?" He winced.

She smiled, unable to turn him away again. "Sure."

Faith watched as Adam followed Elizabeth onto the dance floor and took the opportunity to dance with Jack.

There was enough room between both couples to fit another person. A far cry from the intimacy shared between Jack and Elizabeth when they danced. Adam noticed Elizabeth's new accessory and was still trying to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Elizabeth Thatcher.

"Wow, that's a beautiful necklace."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you." Elizabeth could feel Jack's eyes on her every time he and Faith spun to where he could see her. She knew because their gaze often met as she watched him too. She also knew that the two couples were within earshot because she could hear Jack and Faith talking about their holiday plans.

"Jack get it for you?" He feigned ignorance.

"Yes. He's very thoughtful. And he knows me quite well."

 _But I thought you said you're not dating this year?_ Adam couldn't force the words out. "It's nice to have friends like that."

Elizabeth smiled but said nothing. Her piercing blue eyes meeting Jack's hazel ones. She was pretty sure Jack hadn't heard a thing Faith had said for the last 60 seconds.

Adam's blue eyes also met Jack's hazel ones, but Jack looked back to Faith immediately when he realized Adam was watching him.

"So do you two have anything next semester?" Adam asked, still watching Jack. He secretly hoped that if they weren't in class together all of the time, maybe he'd have a fighting chance.

"We have chemistry."

Adam cleared his throat and looked back at Elizabeth suddenly, processing what she'd said. "What?" _They have chemistry?! Yes, they're oozing it. But did she just SAY that?_

"We have Chemistry together next semester. He'll be stuck with me four days a week!"

 _Fan-freaking-tastic._ "Oh, that's nice. That's a tough class. I took it last semester."

The song ended and Elizabeth quickly withdrew her hand from Adam's. The next slow song started and it was announced that it would be the last one of the night.

"How about we just swap?!" The excitement in Elizabeth's voice was obvious as she looked at Faith and Jack. Faith was about to die from embarrassment.

Jack jumped at the opportunity and swept Elizabeth back into his arms.

Adam and Faith looked awkwardly at each other and she knew for sure that he had been looking at Elizabeth at the last Campus Ministry gathering.

Adam perked up, genuinely a nice guy. "Sure, that's a great idea. Would you like to dance? It's Faith, right? I don't think we've officially met."

The couples settled together, amusingly much closer together than they had been while mismatched.

That night, Lee, Rosie, Paul, Faith, and Jack followed Elizabeth back to her parents' condo and the six laughed into the wee hours of the morning. Lee told them about the trip to Florida his family was about to take while Rosie laughed about the time she played 'Mary' in the church Christmas play and spanked the baby Jesus doll in front of the entire crowd. Paul bemoaned that his entire family would be gathering at his parents' home in Glen Ellyn and Faith told them about her nieces and nephews and taking them to see Santa.

"My little brother once stood up in the middle of church and peed in a poinsettia plant," Jack laughed. "We were raised on a farm and that's just how my Ma potty-trained us." He shrugged. "Granted, a tree in the woods is a lot different than a poinsettia plant at the end of a church pew."

The group cried with laughter over and over with each story the friends shared. "My Sister and I always ride out with my Dad and cut down a tree from the farm. One year we drove the old farm truck out and I picked this young tree that really wasn't ready yet. It was small to start with, but it had a good foundation, a sturdy trunk, and it had good shape. Well, we didn't realize the tree had slipped out of the back of the truck and we drug it a mile back to the house. By the time we got home, it looked like Charlie Brown's Christmas tree," Elizabeth grinned at the memory.

"Did you keep it?" Jack squinted.

"Sure did!" Elizabeth exclaimed proudly. "We popped corn and strung it and hung ornaments on the few branches left that were strong enough to hold them. It was a mess, but it was _ours_ , you know?"

The story made both of them think of their own story. _It was young, but had a sturdy foundation and was taking shape. They were bound to weather a few bumps in the road, and to everyone else they were sort of a mess. But in the end it was_ _ **theirs**_.


	14. Chapter 14--Rainbows

_2:08 a.m._

The guys settled into their rooms and the girls went back into the master of the Thatcher's condo. After the Christmas party, they had all changed into pajamas and gathered around the dining room table. Grace had stocked the refrigerator with snacks and drinks for them to enjoy. The group played a board game called "Apples to Apples" into the wee hours of the morning. They were surprised at how much they learned about each other via the game. Jack especially liked watching Elizabeth absentmindedly touch the necklace hanging around her neck when she was thinking about her answers.

The next morning, they all went their separate ways after many hugs and a few cheek-kisses. It would be a new year before they saw each other again. For some, the long break would be harder on them than others.

There would be many more texts and even several phone calls just to hear the sound of each other's voices. Photos would be exchanged via their screens and their siblings would again be disgruntled.

But they didn't care.

 _4:30 p.m._

Elizabeth was thrilled to see a picture of Jack's home church's nativity scene with a fresh blanket of snow. _"It's beautiful, Jack! Are you all there for the Christmas Eve service?"_

 _"Yes. My Ma, my Brother, two of my Uncles and a couple of cousins."_

 _"So did you all not go to your Grandparents' house yet?"_

 _"No, my Ma wanted to come here first and then we'll drive there tonight."_

 _"Oh, that'll be late then, huh? Message me when you get there. The roads supposed to get slick."_

Elizabeth sat in the row with her family at Willow Creek listening to the Christmas message. She couldn't help but worry about Jack and his family traveling in the snow. _Please Lord, let them arrive safely._

Elizabeth's entire family congregated at her Grandparents' home, just like they had every year at Christmas time. This year especially, Elizabeth noticed how her Grandparents were getting a little frailer. They were in their 80s now, as Grace was the youngest of six children. Grace, Elizabeth and all of the Aunts were doing the vast majority of the work in the kitchen while Elizabeth's Grandmother rested in the living room recliner. Her Grandpa was still trying to keep up with the men and get the animals settled in for the long, snowy night.

It was after 11 when Elizabeth settled in for the evening. The ladies had breakfast casseroles and their famous cinnamon rolls already prepped for Christmas morning, as well as many of the dishes for the family dinner. They discussed how it might be wise to move the family Christmas to the Thatcher's farm the following year and the idea saddened Elizabeth.

She hadn't had too long to sulk before she smiled widely at the notification on her phone.

 _"Made it safe and sound."_

 _"I'm so glad, Jack. Thank you for letting me know."_

 _"I'm sorry if I woke you."_

 _"No, I wasn't asleep. But even if I had been, I'd still be glad to hear from you. It's been a long evening of cooking."_

 _"Cooking? Tonight?"_

 _"Yes, typically we do most of the prep the night before. Your family probably does too, but you haven't noticed because you don't cook. ;-) "_

Jack walked into the kitchen of his Nana's home and opened the refrigerator. Just as Elizabeth had predicted, there were dishes upon dishes of previously-prepared items covered in foil.

"Ya hungry, Grandson?" Jack's Papa, Max, walked into the kitchen.

"Nah, just testing a theory," Jack grinned. "My friend told me that she and her family have been cooking all day for the meal tomorrow and I didn't remember our family doing that."

"Yeah, that's cuz yer Nan, yer Mom, an' all the other ladies do all the hard work an' we men jest handle the animals, keep the fire goin' an' eat! Make sure ya thank 'em t'morra." He patted Jack's back. "So yer friend can cook?"

Jack smiled at his Pop's thick drawl and was reminded of his Father's influence on his own accent, or rather the lack thereof. "I get that impression. Nowhere to cook in the dorm though."

"They say the way to-a man's heart is through his belly," he chuckled, as he patted his own stomach. "I know thet's how yer Nan won me over!"

"Let me guess. Her apple pie?" Jack grinned.

"Absolutely. An' everything else too. Yer Ma can't cook a lick though. Don't be knowin' what yer Daddy ever saw in her!" he joked about his own daughter. "I don't be knowin' what went wrong. She was a-watchin' yer Nan fer years but 'parently never learned a thang!"

"Don't I know it. My Dad taught me how to cook, thankfully, so I won't starve even if Elizabeth can't cook," he chuckled.

Max looked at Jack through raised brows. "Elizabeth, huh? Yer far too young to be a-thinkin' 'bout marryin' already, son. Who is she?"

Jack shook his head with surprise. He hadn't realized how the comment had sounded, but his Papa had clearly heard the truth come out. Even if it had been his subconscious speaking. "Oh, we're just friends. That's not what I meant, Pop."

"Ya sure 'bout thet? Yer cheeks are awful red. Them there ears too. She the lass thet had ya glued to thet phone at Thanksgivin' too?"

"We're just friends, Pop. Don't worry."

"She a nice girl? Smart like you and yer Daddy?"

"Oh, she's wonderful. Sweet and genuine, and she wants to be a teacher like Ma. But like I said. We're just friends."

"Fer now, ya are. But I've seen thet look a'fore. I can tell yer sweet on 'er. Jest take yer time, Jarrick. Get thet d'gree first. Make yer Daddy proud. Ya got yer whole life ahead-a-ya, Grandson." Max squeezed his shoulder and started to walk out of the room before turning back to Jack. "An' remember to keep yer wits 'bout ya an' use yer manners when yer a-touchin' her." He winked.

Jack's whole body burned hot at his Papa's words. He was pretty convinced that Elizabeth had already stolen his heart. _But Pop's right._ Just the thought of kissing her lips made his body ache for more, so he knew that it would be best just not to cross that line. _No matter how badly she wants it. No matter how badly I want it._

 _10:26 a.m._

Elizabeth and Jack spent the next week with their families, all the while running the batteries on their phones to a slow death each day.

 _"What are your plans for New Year's?"_

 _"Don't have any, I don't guess. My brother and I are the only ones that even stay up! Chores come too early in the morning for everyone else."_

 _"I wonder if Paul or Troy or any of the other townies are getting together. Maybe I'll message Paul and see. As much as I love my family, I'm getting a little stir-crazy."_

The thought of Elizabeth spending New Year's Eve with Paul, or worse, Adam, made Jack's throat tight. Especially after watching her dance with all of them just a couple of weeks back. _"Where's Adam from? Is he a townie?"_

 _"I don't know where Adam is from. I haven't talked to him that much."_ Elizabeth smiled to herself. _Maybe he's a little bit jealous? Maybe that is just wishful thinking because I want him to be._

Her phone buzzed again with a message from Paul right as she was messaging Jack.

 _"Yes, actually a small group of us are going down to the Pier. You should join us!"_ Paul was thrilled to hear from Elizabeth. _"Did you have a good Christmas?"_

 _Elizabeth finished her message to Jack and then messaged Paul back. "Do you have a reservation already? Because I know they're hard to come by and I don't want to just invite myself! And I had a nice Christmas, thanks. Ready to get out of the house though! You?"_

Jack was happy that Elizabeth didn't know where Adam was from. _Am I actually jealous of a guy who she barely even danced with? You're being ridiculous Jack._ But still. He felt it. _"I think we're driving back on the 30_ _th_ _. My Mom wants to stay ahead of the snow that's supposed to come in. Be careful if you decide to go out."_

Elizabeth's phone was chiming like crazy. She could barely keep up. _Maybe Jack will come out with us if the weather doesn't get too bad. That would be fantastic!_

She read Paul's message next. _"We tried to get a reservation, but couldn't get in anywhere. I think we'll just take our chances and just head to the Pier. I'm sure we'll find something and if not, we'll just go into one of the hotels. So far, it's me, Faith, Troy and Adam. And Troy is bringing a friend."_

 _"Let me make a few calls and see if I can get us a reservation somewhere."_ Elizabeth walked towards the kitchen to find her Dad.

Elizabeth gulped and messaged Jack. _"Hey. I heard back from Paul and they are going out. It appears that Adam is local and Faith is making the drive down to go too. So far, it's Paul, Faith, Adam, Troy and Troy's friend. I'm going to see if my Dad will make a few phone calls and get us a table somewhere. I hate doing that, but I also don't want to freeze my booty off all night."_

Jack grimaced when he read her next message. _Adam? And Paul? I wonder if Troy's friend is a girl… because if it is, that leaves Elizabeth and Faith with Adam and Paul._ He could feel his blood pressure rise with the thought.

"Hey Daddy?" Elizabeth walked into her Dad's study and found him reading a book on the sofa.

William took his glasses off and set his book down in his lap. "Yes, Sweetheart?"

"So, I was wondering what you would think about me going out with some friends for New Year's? They're all from the Campus Ministry, so none of them will get wild or crazy. And you know me…" she grinned.

"Yes, I know you. Ever the firstborn. A rule-follower through and through. I appreciate that you're asking permission even though you're technically an adult now," he smiled. "How many will be with you? Guys too, so that you stay safe?"

"Yes, girls and guys. I think about a half dozen or so."

"Did they manage to get a reservation somewhere? It's going to be awfully cold down there by the water. You know you're welcome to use the condo again if you get too chilly. The view isn't half-bad from there."

Elizabeth sulked. "They weren't able to find anything… that's the other reason I came in here. I thought maybe you might be able to get one?" she winced, hating to ask him to use his name to get them anything.

William gave her a disapproving stare. "Only this once. And only because you never ask. Next time, plan ahead. Let me call the Manager down at Harry Caray's on the waterfront. I think that's our best shot. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something back."

Elizabeth hugged her Dad. "Thank you Daddy. I'm sorry to ask. You know I hate doing this too. This all just happened at the last minute."

She messaged Paul again. _"My Dad is going to try to get us a spot at Harry Caray's down at the waterfront. He's on the Celebrity Gallery Wall there, so it's possible. I'll let you know if he can get us a table."_

She was happy to see that she had a message from Jack waiting for her. _"I'll see what I can do. I'd like to go too if there's room."_

"Elizabeth? Where'd you go?" William called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Daddy."

William walked in. "I was able to get you a table for eight at 9 p.m., but you cannot be late. I told him to give the table away if you get there at 9:01," his face was serious. "This is a big night for them, so I expect you to tip accordingly."

Elizabeth ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy! We will be on our best behavior and we won't be late. I promise! I love you!"

His face softened into a smile. "I hope you kids have fun. Just stay together and be safe. And keep your phone on you and charged the whole time. I'd like you to check in with me on the hour. It gets crazy down there. And this is a given, but absolutely _no_ alcohol for you."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course, Daddy! I'm not old enough anyway! I think the only one old enough is Paul, and I can't imagine perfect Paul getting drunk," she chuckled at the thought. "He's a med student and an RA. You know, you met him! He was the one helping me move in that you thought was robbing us!"

William chuckled. "Oh yes! I remember Paul. He was a nice fella. Wants to be a surgeon right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yup! That's the one! See, I hang out with a _really_ rough crowd, Dad," she winked.

"Is Jack going?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "I don't know. He's out of town with his family, but I'm trying to convince him to join us."

"That who you've been talking to all this time, isn't it?" he cut his eyes at Elizabeth.

"Yeah. We're just friends, Daddy." She could feel his tone.

"Well, I'd feel a lot better if I knew he was going to be with you. Paul's kind of scrawny and I know Jack would hurt someone or die trying if they tried to bother you."

A small smile was on Elizabeth's lips because she knew it was true. She gave him a hug and walked back to her room. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you."

 _"Aaaaahhhhh! Paul! My Dad got us a table for 8 at Harry Carey's! 9 p.m. sharp. I'm trying to convince Jack to drive up for it too."_

 _"Jaaaacccckkkk! My Dad got us a table for 8 at Harry Carey's! 9 p.m. Please, please, please come. My Dad said he'd feel a lot better knowing you were there with me."_

Paul and Jack both smiled widely upon seeing their message.

 _"That's incredible, Elizabeth. Please thank him for us! I'll see if I can find another local that would like to join us."_

 _"I'd love to be there with you. I'll talk to my Ma and see if she's okay with it. Would your Dad be okay with me staying at the condo again? There's no way I'll be able to drive all the way back home in the middle of the night."_

 _"Yes, of course! He already said that we'd be welcome to stay there and even watch the fireworks from there if we get too cold. But since we got in at Harry's, we should be okay."_ Elizabeth was beaming. _New Year's Eve with Jack!_ She twirled and squealed.

"What's gotten into you, Elizabeth? Oh wait. I'm sure it has something to do with that boy, doesn't it?" Julie smirked. "What happened to 'not dating anyone this year?'"

"Actually, a lot of my friends will be there, but yes, I hope he's coming too. And we're not dating. We're just all going to Harry Carey's for New Year's Eve!"

"WHAT?! No fair! I want to go!" Julie pouted. "And Mom and Dad said you could do this?"

Elizabeth grinned proudly. "Yup! That's the benefit of them _trusting_ me Julie."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope you have fun. Maybe I'll see if Mom and Dad will let me invite a couple of friends over since you'll be gone. Are you staying at the condo?"

"Yes, I'm sure we will. It'll be too crazy to try to come home in the middle of the night."

"I can't believe they even let you have _co-ed_ sleepovers! It's _soooo_ unfair!" Julie continued to whine.

"Uhm. That's because I _asked permission_ Julie and didn't just invite all of my guy friends over unannounced," Elizabeth retorted. "He who can be trusted with little, can be trusted with much!"

"You sound just like Daddy."

 _5:00 p.m._

Jack pulled into Elizabeth's driveway to pick her up for dinner before they met everyone else down at the Pier. Her smile was as bright as the stars when she saw him.

"I'm so glad the weather held off so you could come!" she ran outside to greet him.

He was also grinning from ear-to-ear. "Me too!" _You have no idea how much!_

"Come on inside out of the cold for a minute so I can change really quick." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the steps and into the entryway. "Let me get you something warm to drink. I'm sure you're freezing."

Jack followed Elizabeth into the kitchen where Grace was standing at the stove. "Oh, hello Jack! I was just making some hot apple cider for William. Would you like some too?"

He responded with a polite smile. "That sounds wonderful, Ma'am."

Elizabeth gave Jack's arm a squeeze. "Sorry, I'm running a bit behind. I helped my Dad with the horses and we just got back in. I did at least get a shower!" she chuckled. "You'll be okay in here while I go get changed, right?"

"Did you all get finished? I'm happy to go help him while you get ready."

Grace shook her head at Jack. "That's so sweet of you to offer, but I'm sure Elizabeth would rather you not smell like a horse all night! I'm sure he'll be finished any time now." Grace delicately sat a steaming cup of cider in front of Jack, who'd taken a seat at the island.

Elizabeth felt a little bit like she was back in her dorm when she walked into her room. Julie had replaced the outfit that Elizabeth had already picked out with something entirely different. "You're going out to an incredibly popular restaurant tonight on their biggest night of the year! You can't just wear jeans and a cable sweater!" Julie rolled her eyes. "You're wearing this."

Elizabeth recoiled slightly upon seeing her sister's choice for her. "Are you sure? Leather pants?!"

"Do you want to look great or do you want to look plain?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I do really like this asymmetrical sweater."

"And the cranberry color will bring out your baby blues and the deep V-neck… well, we know what that does!" Julie giggled.

The whole outfit made Elizabeth blush a little bit, but she knew Rosemary would be thrilled if she were here to see it. "What the hey. Live a little, right?"

Elizabeth laid down on her bed to tug on the tight pants, but found with the fleece lining they slipped right on and were quite comfortable. "Are you sure they're not too much?"

"No. You look hot, Sis! Here, let me blow out your hair so that it just looks tousled. You don't need perfect curls tonight in this wind."

"Let's find you a necklace!" Julie rushed over to Elizabeth's dresser and started fumbling through her jewelry.

"I'm wearing the infinity necklace. I don't care what you pick out."

"Whoa! When did you get this? It's gorgeous!" Julie brought the necklace over to Elizabeth.

"For Christmas," Elizabeth responded cooly as she put it on.

"Christmas? I don't remember you opening that! Why didn't I get one?"

"Because I didn't get it from Mom and Dad and you didn't watch me open it."

Julie looked like she started to say something and then realized she probably already knew the answer. _She got it from her 'friend'._

A little makeup and Elizabeth was ready to go. She grabbed her black North Face Down jacket and slipped it on over the sweater and stepped into some short black boots.

 _5:27 p.m._

"Hey! Sorry it took me so long. My Sister insisted on helping. You ready to go?" Elizabeth stepped up beside Jack, still sitting at the island, but now chatting with her Dad.

Jack looked beside him, noticing the leather pants first. _Whoa._ _I feel a little underdressed!_ "Yes, I'm ready. Does that coat have a hood? You'll probably want something warm tonight."

"Yeah! See?" Elizabeth spun around, revealing the faux-fur-lined hood hanging down her back. "Let's go!" She pulled on his arm, wanting to get him out of there before her Sister came out and embarrassed her. "Bye Mom & Dad. Thank you again for the reservation!"

"Yes, thank you so much. And thanks for the cider too, Mrs. Thatcher," Jack turned and smiled at the couple before ushering Elizabeth out.

"You're welcome sweetheart! Have a great time! We'll see you tomorrow!" William waved back.

"Bye Jack. You guys be safe!" Grace watched as Jack followed Elizabeth out, his hand on her lower back. She and William exchanged grinning glances, a sparkle in their eyes. Their faces told each other the same story.

Elizabeth had told them that she and Jack were just friends, but she had also given him a very personal Christmas gift, which her Father had helped her with. And when she had come home wearing a beautiful new necklace, Grace had noticed. She had worn it the entire holiday break, and would twiddle it between her fingers while she was on her phone. In fact, the fidgeting had become a _tell_ of sorts and they could determine right away when she was thinking about him. _Which was often._

Jack helped Elizabeth into the Jeep and closed her door tightly. He climbed in and started it, turning on the heater. "I'm sorry. I should have come out and warmed it up before we came out. It should only take a minute though."

"It's okay—it's my fault. You didn't realize you were going to have to wait on me. I'm sorry about that. I just hate seeing my Dad do all of that work himself and he always sends all of the ranch hands home for the holidays. He insists that they take the time off to be with their families, even if it means he's out in the brutal cold making sure the horses are warm enough."

"Well, I think that's pretty incredible. It's very generous of him. At least your barn is heated. It gets super cold out in ours," Jack rubbed his hands together. "You look really nice, by the way. Don't think I've seen you wear those pants before."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Oh really? Because I totally have. You must have just forgotten," she teased.

Jack coughed and shot her a dimpled grin. "I would _not_ have forgotten those pants."

 _8:01 p.m._

Their drive was cold, but uneventful and dinner passed by quickly. They soon parked at the condo and started making their way through the already-gathering crowd down to Harry's. The 8 blocks felt long and the freezing wind felt brutal and by the time they reached the restaurant, they only had 12 minutes to spare.

"Whew! We made it!" Elizabeth stepped inside the restaurant and Jack was right on her back. She threw her hood back and turned around to see Jack's red nose and cheeks that matched her own. "Guess the windblown look will have to do tonight!" she finger-combed her hair out.

"You still look fantastic. Want me to take your coat?"

She scrunched up her face. "Nah, I'm still a little bit cold. I think I'll keep it."

Paul and Faith were already there waiting and within a couple of minutes, the others trickled in. The look on Adam's face was clearly disappointment when he saw that Jack had made the trip, but he smiled and shook Jack's hand anyway. _She said she's not dating anyone this year, so that means that she's not dating him either. Right?_

A waitress escorted them to a table with a pier view and they were thrilled. "Elizabeth Thatcher! Your Dad is amazing!" Troy exclaimed. "Please tell him thank you for us!"

Elizabeth smiled. "I will! Thank you Troy. I've never been here for New Year's, so I'm pretty excited!"

The group sat down and ordered while making a few introductions. Faith had brought along a friend from her nursing program and Troy's _friend_ was clearly a _girlfriend_. Her name was Molly and she was a business major. Elizabeth was pretty sure she'd seen her a few times on Tuesday nights.

The time passed much quicker than they'd all anticipated. Elizabeth had to remind herself to talk to everyone else because she naturally gravitated to conversing with Jack. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. _Two whole weeks!_ She got a chill when she looked over at him and caught him watching her as she spoke to Faith.

Adam was sitting on her other side, thinking that seat was in his best interests if he wanted any sort of a chance for her attention. He quickly realized that he probably would have had a better chance of catching her eye if he was sitting on the other side of Jack because her eyes barely left him all night.

 _8:20 p.m._

Jack watched as Elizabeth conversed with Faith. He'd noticed that she was wearing the infinity necklace he'd bought for her for Christmas and it filled him with joy that she liked it. He watched as she slid it between her fingers as she talked to other people.

But she always came back to him.

In fact, every few minutes, she'd find a reason to talk to him again. It almost felt like she was making herself talk to the others so she wouldn't make them suspicious. _I'm just being silly. Of course she wants to talk to them. She hasn't talked to them for a couple of weeks either. But still… he was enjoying the attention._

Jack began to talk to Paul, who was directly across from him at the table. But like Elizabeth, he felt the pull, the draw to sneak glances, to include her in his conversation. So many things in his life reminded him of her. She was already becoming a part of him and he'd only known her for a few months.

 _11:49 p.m._

Elizabeth made her way over to the windows overlooking the lake and leaned on the windowsill. Jack took a minute to enjoy the view before the sound of his chair scratching across the floor could be heard. He knew right where he wanted to be at the stroke of midnight.

His body was warm against her side and she didn't even have to look to know it was him. Her heart was beating out of her chest. _Could this be the night? Will he kiss me at 12?_ She could almost feel his soft, warm lips on hers already, but she didn't want to get her hopes up just to be let down.

She smiled, yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Have any New Year's resolutions?"

He smelled her hair and looked down at her face as the moonlight spilled over it. "I'm going to look for the rainbows this year."

Elizabeth furrowed her brows slightly, but smiled. "Huh?"

"Remember when we had that conversation about shade?"

"Yes… and the sun, or light, required in order to have it." She nodded and her eyes were so bright blue that he swore he was looking into the ocean.

"We can't have rainbows without the Light either, Elizabeth," he turned towards her. "God's promises are like rainbows. You just have to look for them. They come after a flood, in the midst of a storm, and in spite of the rain. He knows where I am even when I hide. Even when I'm afraid. Even when I don't trust. His promises are still true, still there. He will not leave, will never forsake. And even when I can't see, can't understand, this year… I will look for His promises; I will look for His rainbows."

His words echoed in her heart. And clearly, her words had found a home in his. She didn't get a chance to respond.

The crowd was chanting. "FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. Happy New Year's!"

The place erupted into chaos. It was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. But Elizabeth knew what her heart was thinking, and it wasn't about Jack kissing her or worrying about how he felt about her. Because right now, her heart was singing because of faith restored. A broken heart starting to mend. All she could do was smile.

He smiled back and took her into his arms. One gentle hand under her chin, he brushed his lips across her cheek. His words whispered in her ear. "Happy New Year, Elizabeth. I can't wait to spend it with you."

A rush of heat surged through her body and it passed straight through to his. They heard the crackle of the explosions as the fireworks display began outside over the lake. Their bodies side-to-side, hips touching, simply glad to be together again.

 _1:05 a.m._

The party was still going strong, but Elizabeth found herself fading fast. "Faith, were you planning to stay at my parents' condo? I know you drove in from out of town."

"No, I'm going to stay with Cara, my friend from school. Thank you for the offer though!"

Elizabeth looked around and realized that everyone else lived in the city and would probably just go home for the night. _Except Jack._ She wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. The last time they'd stayed alone together, it had gotten pretty awkward pretty quickly.

She fired off a message to her Dad, knowing that they were probably asleep, but checking in on the hour like she'd promised. _"Hey Dad. We're still doing fine. I know I'd asked if we could stay at the condo, but turns out everyone has a place to stay but Jack. Would it be okay if I just brought him back to the farm?"_

 _"Well, he's welcome to stay in the guest room Elizabeth. He doesn't have to sleep in the barn!"_

 _"Ha. Ha. Dad. ;-) Very funny. No seriously. I think we'll head that way soon. I'm tired already. See? Wild I tell you!"_

 _"That's fine sweetheart. Julie is at a friend's house tonight, so Jack can take the guest room without being disturbed. I love you. Be safe."_

Jack returned from the restroom just in time to see Elizabeth yawn again. "Are you tired? Would you like to go?"

"I am a little tired, but if you want to stay longer, we can. I'll just have another soda." She yawned again and smiled, eyes watering.

"You're tired, and I'm tired too," Jack returned a yawn of his own. "See what you're doing to me?! Let's just call it a night. Who else is coming with us?"

"No one actually. Everyone but Faith lives close and she's staying with Cara, the friend she brought tonight," she paused for a moment and watched Jack's face for a reaction.

"Oh. Well, okay. Do you think it's okay with your parents if it's just us?"

"They know we've stayed in the same place together before. But I did message my Dad and he said you're welcome to take the guest room out at the farm if you want to drive that far. My Sister went to a friend's house, so she won't need the Jack-and-Jill restroom between them."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey guys," Elizabeth turned to their friends at the table. "We're going to head out. I'm already getting sleepy and Jack is going to drive us back to my parents' farm for the night. You guys have a great time. I've already taken care of the bill, so don't worry about it unless you order something else. Have fun, be safe!"

"Thank you Elizabeth! Can I give you some cash for us?" Troy pointed to himself and his girlfriend.

"Yes, can I give you some cash too?" Adam inquired.

Elizabeth waved them all off. "No, no. My Dad insisted, so if you ever see him, just thank him," she smiled happily. "Happy New Year guys!"

Adam watched as she tucked her arm inside Jack's and walked towards the exit. _They might say that they're not dating, but they totally are._

 _1:40 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth fought the crowd back to the condo and for a minute, Elizabeth really wished that they'd just decided to stay there. She was chilled to the bone and really just wanted to curl up inside her nice, warm, feather comforter… _with Jack._

 _And this is probably why we should go back to the farm._

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth? You okay? You look cold and are a little spacey right now."

She blushed, but her cheeks were so red from the cold that no one could tell, let alone Jack. "I'm okay. Just cold and wishing I was curled up in a blanket!"

"Why don't I have the valet bring my Jeep up? That way it'll be warm when we're ready. We can just go up to the condo for a bit and warm up while we wait for it. I'm sure they're backed up tonight. I'll just have them call us when they're ready and then we'll come back down together."

"That's a great idea! And valet is free for people who live here, so let's just take advantage of that. Great thinking!"

Jack made the request and gave them his keys, telling them he was parked in the Thatcher's spot. They had looked at him sideways, but recognized Elizabeth when she wrapped her arm in his again. "No problem, Sir. It'll be about 20 minutes."

"Just call this number when it's ready, please," Elizabeth wrote her own cell number onto the paper. "Thank you!"

It wasn't long before Elizabeth had wrapped herself into a chunky cable knit throw that had been resting on the back of the sectional.

She sat down wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito and leaned over on the arm, half-asleep already. "Aren't you cold, Jack?"

"A little bit. But I'm okay."

"Here. Sit. I can share."

Jack sat down next to her and they watched the stars and the boats in the lake. "It makes me colder to think about being out on the water right now. But I bet the show is pretty from out there."

Elizabeth snuggled up closer to Jack and shared the blanket with him. Her eyelids were getting heavy, harder to open. She felt heavy all over as she slid further into Jack's warm body.

Jack could feel sleep overtaking her. She was growing limper and limper as she slipped down his chest. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her wilting shoulders, softly ushering her into his lap. He caressed her cheek and her curls, which were just forming under her neck from both the humidity and the wind.

Her phone rang. She was already asleep and Jack assumed it was the valet, so he answered.

"Hello."

"Uh, hello. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Jack. Is my truck ready?"

"What? This is William, Elizabeth's father. Is she okay? She didn't call at 2."

Jack sat up straighter. "Oh. I'm sorry. She's fine. I thought you were the valet service. They're bringing my Jeep around so that we can drive home."

"So where is she?"

"She's asleep in my l-" Jack suddenly realized what he was about to say and stopped short. "Uhm, we came back into the condo to warm up because she was freezing and she's fallen asleep Sir."

"You sound tired too, Son. Why don't you all just stay there and not risk driving this far? You can bring her back in the morning and there's plenty of bedrooms. I trust you, Jack. Thank you for taking care of her tonight."

"My pleasure, Sir. She's easy to take care of. I'll see that she gets home safely in the morning. The traffic is heavy tonight, so this probably is the best idea."

"Just call down and cancel the valet. They won't mind. They're nice guys. Goodnight, Jack."

"Thank you again, Sir. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight, Sir."

Jack cancelled the valet and put the phone down and looked at the sleeping angel in his lap. He picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers back underneath her, but she still clung to the warm knitted throw.

She barely opened an eye, but managed to mutter, "Stay. Keep me… warm."

He took off his shoes and sweater and climbed in beside her. The full length of her body right next to his, still sharing the cable throw, but now with a feather comforter over them. He could almost taste her in his mouth. The hits from her tongue, the way her fingers feel in his hair. She was deep inside him.

She felt him climb in. Her bed had groaned at the weight of two people. She squirmed until her back was right up against his chest. Her spot. She could smell him, the heat, the cologne, _Jack_ deep in her body at her core. Even in her sleep. He was taking root.

It was all like reading the last chapter in a really good story. They were always left longing for more.

* * *

JUST A NOTE: You won't be left longing for much longer if you're reading & following my other story, The Plan. ;-)


	15. Chapter 15--Learning New Things

_7:50 a.m._

Jack and Elizabeth spent most afternoons working on their Chem 101 homework. The class was taking up a lot more of their time that they had suspected it would, not that either of them minded. They were just grateful for the time together. Laughing, sharing stories, learning.

Elizabeth had arrived early for their first lab so that she could save a seat for Jack and ensure that they'd be paired up for the semester. Much to her surprise, Jack was already there and his backpack and Patagonia vest was resting on the barstool next to him.

"This seat taken?" she smiled.

"Yes," he winked. "I'm saving it for the smartest girl in class. She's going to help me get an A."

Elizabeth smirked. "Well, I guess I should just keep walking then!" She pretended like she was going to walk past him, but Jack reached out and grabbed her arm.

His dimples were shining and his eyes were narrow. "Sit down."

Lee had borrowed an idea from Rosie and had begun helping Jack select his outfits every day, knowing that he would always be seeing Elizabeth. Jack continued to deny that they were anything more than friends, but happily accepted the advice anyway.

"You look nice today," she reached out and touched the soft flannel of his shirt. "Did you get new clothes for Christmas?"

Jack tried to suppress the inward glee he was feeling that she noticed the extra effort he was putting forth. "Yes and no. Mostly just brought up a bunch of my brother's stuff that he's not wearing. He's got a lot better style than me. Got a bunch of gift cards too so I bought a few staples."

"Well, you can't lose with a good-fitting button-down and jeans," she admired the blue and green plaid shirt, noticing how well it brought out his hazel eyes. "Are you playing with the band tonight?"

Tonight was the Tuesday night Campus Ministry gathering. Paul and Adam had convinced Jack to rotate into the praise band since one of their members had picked up a night class on Tuesday nights and could no longer play this semester.

"I am. Are you?" _Please say yes._

"No, not tonight, but next week. I only committed to every other week because I wasn't sure how this semester would pan out as far as homework."

"Bummer. You're still coming, though, right?" He looked her up and down as she dropped her bag to the floor and started pulling her loose curls up into a messy ponytail high on her head. He heard a tiny metal clanking sound when she sat down. She was wearing her favorite boots and a raglan shirt that said "all you need is love" on it. _Yes. All I need is you._ _Her graceful neck… that chin that's constantly begging me for me to hold it…_

Their professor came in and broke Jack from his reverie. They listened to the initial instructions and then began that day's experiment. Elizabeth stood to reach a beaker and the Bunsen burner from the shelf in front of them. Jack noticed the buttons on the back pockets of her jeans when she stretched out in front of him. _That's what that sound was…_ He inhaled sharply. _Those fit nicely._

Elizabeth turned back around, unable to reach the beaker she needed, but managing to pull the Bunsen burner down by the rubber tubing. _Is he staring at my butt? He is!_ She let out a quiet chuckle. _Rosie told me that these jeans looked good. I'm glad I splurged for them now!_ "Hey Jack, I can't reach that 100 mL beaker. Do you mind getting it?"

"No, not at all. That's what partners are for right?" he grinned at her and stood from the footrest of his stool and retrieved the beaker. She took it from his hand as he sat back down.

The experiment went flawlessly, but took nearly the entire two hours. Elizabeth watched as Jack put his vest back on resisted making a 'mm mmmhh" noise like she wanted to. _He's bringing his A-game for someone today!_

 _7:15 p.m._

Elizabeth watched from the crowd, standing next to Faith, Troy and Molly. Jack was on electric tonight, Paul on base and Adam on acoustic and lead vocals. She found herself listening for Jack's voice when he sang backup. She was having trouble concentrating; she was largely lost in watching him.

Quickly, she learned why Jack was on electric tonight and not on his Taylor that he preferred. The guitar solo that he was now hammering out was making everyone go crazy. Elizabeth concluded that there were probably a lot of distracted worshipers tonight, just like her. She looked around the room and back up to Jack, who seemed to really be enjoying himself.

Adam complimented Jack at the end of the worship set and the clapping and hollering grew loud again. Elizabeth could tell that he was blushing, but he was looking right at her. She gave him a quick wink and mouthed the words 'good job' to him. She grabbed her water and settled into her chair to listen to the message.

Jack soon joined Elizabeth, thanking the people next to her for moving down a seat so he could sit next to her. He was right where he wanted to be.

 _12:41 p.m._

The cold, winter air soon gave way to a few birds chirping and the dormant grass turning green again. Tiny buds were forming on the trees and the breeze was a bit warmer now.

Elizabeth and Jack were dominating their Chemistry class. Rosie and Lee were together every spare moment and all four of them were looking for a summer job.

"So what are you looking to do this summer?" Lee looked over at Jack while the four ate lunch.

"I'm not sure yet. My goal is to make enough this summer that I don't have to work during the school year. That's what I did this year. I've got a couple of scholarships that cover my tuition and books, and a grant that gets kicked back out to me to cover room and board, so I basically just need spending money."

"Dang! You're smart aren't you, Jack?" Rosie was surprised. "I wish I had that kind of set up! I'm going to be paying back these student loans until the day I die probably!"

Elizabeth knew that one of the scholarships Jack mentioned was actually given to him because of his Father being killed in the line of duty, but she also knew that he wouldn't talk about that with everyone. "Yes, he _is_ smart! He is beating me _again_ in our Chemistry class!" She forcefully sighed, feigning annoyance.

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "By 2%. I'm only 2 percentage points higher than you. Elizabeth is the real braniac!" He playfully ribbed her. "So did you figure out what you're doing this summer?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm toying with the idea of just taking a class or two. My Dad is in the process of buying a foreclosed townhouse near campus for me to live in next year and it needs some work. I might just work on that this summer since I'll be living in it for the foreseeable future."

Lee looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you handy? Like, you know how to fix stuff?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Don't look so surprised Lee! You forget that we gutted our farmhouse when I was a freshman in high school. I'm _a little_ handy! I can paint and I know a little about plumbing. And I'm a great boss—so I can tell all the contractors exactly how I want things!" she giggled.

"Ahhh, I see. So you're just going to tell them how to do their job!" Lee cackled. "I think you and Rosie would _both_ be good at that job!"

Rosie pouted and threw an elbow at Lee. "Say, Jack, Lee tells me that you are actually considering taking a job from that suit store! That's exciting!"

Elizabeth looked at Jack with surprise. "What suit store? You didn't tell me about this!"

Jack's face turned bright red, as did his ears. He shot Lee a look, who had obviously blabbed to Rosie about the job offer. "Thanks Lee."

Lee chuckled. "Hey, get me a job there too and I'd be happy to make that much in 6 weeks! I'm going to be stuck with my family all summer!"

Elizabeth was even more perplexed. _He told Lee and Rosie, but not me?_

Jack sighed. _This is so embarrassing._ "That place that I bought my suit for the night we went to Acadia… well, the owner approached me about modeling for them this summer for a fall campaign that they're doing. It's mostly for a bunch of marketing materials and print ads. But it pays really, _really_ well and it just lasts 6 weeks. I'd make enough in those 6 weeks to last me almost all year for sure, but it'll be long hours for those weeks."

"Wow! Jack that's great! Sounds like a fun job!" Elizabeth smiled at Jack. She'd always thought that he looked like he had walked right out of a magazine and now it was going to be true! _Although, this means he's probably going to be around really attractive girls all summer too._

Rosie suddenly jumped up. "Oh no! I've got to get to class! We've just been gabbing and I wasn't watching the time. I'll see you guys later!"

"I'll just drive you, Rosie," Lee offered. "I'm done for the day."

The two rose and rushed off, leaving Elizabeth and Jack sitting there.

"Did you decide whether or not you want to play on that volleyball team that Paul is putting together?"

"I am! I wanted to make sure that the games wouldn't conflict with Tuesday nights, but it looks like all of the games are Mondays or Thursdays. I think it will be fun!" Elizabeth smiled.

"That's fantastic! Maybe I can teach you my killer jump serve sometime," Jack's cheeks gave way to the dimples deep within.

Elizabeth started to tell him that she had played volleyball for years and her team had even gone to the state competition two of her four years of high school. But then she thought about the private lesson that she would be passing up… "Yes, that sounds like fun! Paul was telling me that it's pretty amazing."

The two rose, discarded their trash and returned their trays, all the while maintaining steady conversation.

"Paul messaged me that they're going to try to practice tonight since it's warm. Do you maybe want to go down a half hour early and we can work on it?"

"Sure," Elizabeth smiled slyly. "I've got some homework to do this afternoon. How about we just head down there after dinner? Paul told me 7 for the practice and we should definitely be finished eating by 6:15 and can just walk down together."

The cool air filled Jack with vigor as they walked back to the dorm, or maybe it was just Elizabeth. He loved that she just assumed that they'd eat together. It had become the most wonderful, new "normal." He found himself wanting to be with her all of the time and when he wasn't with her, he was thinking about her.

They walked in silence for a while before Elizabeth gasped. Jack looked at her surprised. "Everything okay?"

"Yes! I almost forgot! Do you have plans for spring break?"

He looked at her with a small grin. "I don't know, do I?"

"Well if you don't, you do now!"

Jack chuckled. "You assume that I want to spend it with you?"

She grinned facetiously. "You do. Trust me."

"So what will be doing, Miss Thatcher?"

Her grin was as wide as her face. "Get your Cubs gear ready! We're flying to St. Louis for the series! My Dad asked me if I thought you'd like to go and I told him I'd ask. So… you wanna go?!"

Jack gave her an obvious look. "Of course I do! This is amazing!"

"There is one catch."

Jack shot her a side-eye. "What kind of catch?"

"There's a Variety Children's Charity event on that Saturday night, so we'll leave a little early from the second game of the series because my Dad wants to go… and I'm expected to bring a _date_."

Her scrunched nose made his insides melt. "I guess that's the least I could do in exchange for not two, but _three_ Cardinals-Cubs games."

"One more thing, too, actually. It's black-tie."

She sucked in her bottom lip and he wanted to suck it right back out. _Black tie for me means something tight and fancy for her too._ "Okay. I'm game."

"If you can get me your measurements, my Dad will rent a tux for you when he reserves his own. We'll ride down on the company jet. It's so nice. I haven't gone anywhere on it for over a year, but it's really fun. It'll just be my parents and the two of us. My sister is going somewhere with a friend's family for the break. Daddy laughed that you would appreciate the games a lot more than she would anyway. She's not much for sports!"

Jack reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for thinking of me, Elizabeth. I think it sounds like a perfect spring break!"

She laughed. "Don't thank me! Thank my Dad! He's the one that begged me to ask you to join us!"

He let go of her hand reluctantly as they reached Elizabeth's floor. "I'll make sure to thank him. Good luck studying. I'll come down at 5 to walk to dinner."

 _6:31 p.m._

After some stretching and playing around with some sets and spikes, Jack was ready to begin the lesson. Elizabeth had been thinking about it all afternoon, wondering if she should just tell him she already knew how to jump serve. _Nah._ She grinned to herself.

"You ready to learn from the master?" he winked.

 _I'll just let him think that._ "Of course! Where do we start?"

"It all starts with where you put your feet and getting the perfect toss. Like this," Jack served slowly and methodically, landing the ball perfectly just on the inside of the line on the other side. "I know your stride is probably a little bit shorter than mine, so you'll probably want to take a step inside of me. Here, like this."

His warm hands were quickly on her hips, directing her just inside his body. The only points of connection were his hands, but she could feel the heat radiating from his body in the cool air. His breath on her neck. The smell of his cinnamon gum overpowering her senses.

His body was pulsing at the closeness and he could scarcely come up with the words he needed to even teach her. "You want to toss the ball up about like this… slightly forward."

Leaving his right hand on her side, his left placed the ball in her hand and then he wrapped his own hand under hers. She knew how to do this already, but she was thoroughly enjoying the lesson.

She threw the ball up flawlessly several times in a row. He was impressed, but realized she'd probably done this part before if she had played a little in high school.

"Your timing for the jump has to be perfect. Watch where the ball is and time your jump accordingly. You want to hit it right _here_ ," he demonstrated again. "Now you try and I'll run and get those other balls."

Elizabeth hit the last two balls over the net, but on the last attempt, she tipped the top of the net. Her nerves got the best of her as she watched Jack bend to pick up one of the others. _Whoa. What a firm tush. Those shorts fit… nicely._

"You were a little late with your jump on the second one. Try again!" he tossed the ball back to her and this time he returned her shot and they volleyed back and forth for a minute. "Hit these back to me and let's do this for a minute. You're catching on quickly!"

She looked down at the ground grinning, knowing she was playing a trick on him, but unwilling to divulge the secret. She threw the ball up again and served with force.

Jack watched her form and it was flawless. _Man, I must be a great teacher!_ The shot bounced off of his wrists and straight up in the air. He took a second hit and volleyed it back to her. "Damn! You've got some muscles, Thatcher! That made my arms sting a little! I think you're ready for me to teach you the spin already!"

Jack carried the remaining three balls back over to her and resumed his position behind her. He wasn't sure if he had leaned into her, or if she had leaned into him, but whatever the case, their bodies were pressed together this time.

She could feel the rigid muscles of his chest move against her back and the blood charged through her veins, down her thighs and back up again. Then he lowered his voice, his lips close to her ear, making her body shiver and burn up all at once. _Holy moly, Jack_. _You could set fire to an igloo in the arctic!_

"Bend your fingers slightly, uhm, when you make contact with the ball, like this. And uh, uhm," he cleared his throat, "do this with your wrist. That will, uh, put the spin on the ball and, and make it nearly impossible to return." He reached around her and manipulated her fingers in his hands. She stood up straighter and tried not to smell the cinnamon and the heat; it was making her heart beat erratically and her mouth water.

They thought they were alone and all she wanted was for him to ask her and she would say yes. Or for him to just do it already. She could feel that he wanted it just as badly as she did by the way his breathing was so jagged and the way he was stuttering. His fingers grazed over her palm and down her fingers. His arms wrapped around her and her shoulders pressed into his chest.

She shuddered as he somehow leaned even closer than she even thought possible, breathing against her cheek, not saying anything with his mouth but everything with his body. His left hand moved down her front, over her stomach, resting right at the center of her Nike leggings, just barely touching, but lingering.

It was then she knew it wouldn't be enough for him to ever just kiss her. Her body was red hot and wanting. A feeling she'd never felt for anyone else.

It was also then that she saw Paul out of the corner of her eye. _Oh God. How long has he been standing there?!_

She stepped away from him quickly, leaving Jack to wonder what had spurred the sudden change in her demeanor. And then he realized. _Probably for the best._

"Hey Paul!" she smiled widely, trying to mask the heat that was written all over her body. "Jack was just teaching me his killer jump serve! Want to jump over there and let me practice serving to you?"

 _6:52 p.m._

Paul, Troy, Molly and another teammate named Lora made their way down to the sand courts for their first team practice. Paul knew they'd stop practicing once the games started, but he wanted to see how well everyone played together before the season began.

As they drew closer, Paul saw two players already playing on the court and squinted his eyes to see who it was. The girl was serving hard and fast over the net and the guy was returning a few and chasing a few others. And then the guy walked back to the girl, volleyballs retrieved, and began working very intimately with her.

He grinned slyly to himself as he realized who it was. _I should have known._

 _Those two are like peanut butter and jelly. One smooth and always collected, one a little rough and sticky around the edges, but together… man… the chemistry. I'm surprised they don't spontaneously combust!_

He looked at Troy with a lopsided grin, wondering just what they'd walked up on. Troy returned his smile, raising his eyebrows up and down. He mouthed 2 words—"Not dating?" with a look of skepticism all over his face.

Elizabeth noticed the group and called out to them. "Hey Paul! Jack was just teaching me his killer jump serve! Want to jump over there and let me practice serving to you?"

"Sure! You two look like you're playing well with each other, so why don't you stay over there and the three of us will take this side for a bit until everyone else arrives."

Elizabeth served, realizing pretty quickly that Jack really had taught her a new trick. The ball bounded off of Troy's forearms and Molly went chasing it out of bounds. "Ouch! Dang girl! That hurt my arms! They're red! See?!" Troy held up his forearms.

Elizabeth laughed and bit her lower lip, making Jack even hotter. "Sorry Troy! Jack's a pretty good teacher!"

The two exchanged a look and high-fived. "I think you've got it, Elizabeth! That was perfect!"

 _8:45 p.m._

By the time the rest of the team arrived and they practiced, the lights illuminating the court provided the only brightness. Clouds had accumulated overhead, blocking the light from the moon and stars.

"I think we're going to kill everyone this season!" Paul proclaimed. "Games start the week after spring break. You guys want to get together and play again that week or do you have plans?"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and she spoke up. "Sorry, but the two of us will be in St. Louis from Friday until at least Tuesday or Wednesday. It'll depend on my Dad's schedule."

Paul grinned. "Oh, that sounds fun. What are you guys doing down there?"

"Cards-Cubs series of course!" Jack announced.

"And a charity event. The Variety Children's Charity Dinner. My parents go every year. This year Hugh Grant is being named Man of the Year and Smokey Robinson is performing! Should be fun!"

"Sounds fancy!" Troy piped up. "It's an easy drive though. Only about 4.5 hours. And the games should be fantastic! What time is that Friday game?"

"Around 8 I think. But we'll fly down. Only about an hour that way," Elizabeth replied nonchalantly. "Should be a fun getaway!"

 _2:15 p.m._

Elizabeth knocked on Jack's door.

Lee opened it and welcomed her inside. "Hey Elizabeth! You guys heading out?"

"If Jack is ready, we are!" She looked over at Jack, who was zipping up his suitcase.

"I'm ready," his smile lit up his whole face and she aberrantly assumed that it was due to his excitement for the games.

They wished Lee a good break and were on their way, bags rolling behind them. "We may want to drive separately unless you want to leave your car in the parking lot here the entire break. My Dad wants us to meet them at the office and he said we can leave our cars in his spots in the garage. They'll be safer there."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll follow you?"

The two didn't stop smiling. Not for one second. They were both too excited. About the game, about the charity event, just about being together. Like they always were.

Charlotte called Jack on his drive to see if they had left yet.

"No, Ma, I'm driving to Mr. Thatcher's office now."

"Yes, I know the way. I've been there before. And besides, I'm following Elizabeth."

"Yes, I'm driving right now."

"Yes, I'm being careful. Traffic isn't too heavy in the middle of the afternoon on a workday, Ma." He felt like this was a game of 20 questions. But that was his Ma, and he was used to it.

"The game starts at 8:15."

"No, we're not going to be late. We're flying down there on the Thatcher's company jet."

His eyes grew round and excited. "Yes, I know, Ma, it's pretty cool. They're paying for everything. They're very, very generous people."

"I will, Ma. I'll tell them thank you and will use my manners. I'm not 10 years old anymore, Ma!"

"Yes, we'll be careful…. Her parents will be with us the entire time." _Well, hopefully not the ENTIRE time._

He quickly reprimanded himself for the thought. It would probably be best if they _weren't_ left alone actually.

"Okay Ma. I love you too. Tell Tom hello for me. Bye!"

Jack and Elizabeth pulled into the parking spots and he watched Elizabeth get out. He retrieved his suitcase from the backseat and got hers out of her trunk. She pulled out a long, black garment bag from her backseat and he was dying to know what was inside it. _Soon enough, Jack. Soon enough._

"Hey guys!" William bounded up with Grace close behind. "Jack, I brought this for you! I imagine you might be wearing it a lot this weekend!" He chuckled, holding up a bright red Cardinals hat.

"Oh, so we're doing that again?" Jack teased. "You're a brave man, Mr. Thatcher!"

William looked at him sternly. "Jack, I'm going to tell you one time and if I have to correct you again, you're going to owe me $5 each time you call me anything other than William."

"Noted," Jack nodded with a lopsided grin.

William opened the back hatch of his Cayenne and Jack loaded his and Elizabeth's bags inside. Elizabeth laid her garment bag directly on top of her Mother's and they all climbed inside.

 _4:15 p.m._

Driving into the private hangar was a new experience for Jack. He looked at the Thatchers' faces and they were all smiles. _This is their normal._ It was only strange to him. There were two small jets inside and Jack assumed both probably belonged to the company. A fellow with a friendly smile was walking towards them and William greeted him with a handshake and then a hug.

"Peter! So glad you could join us! You're my favorite!"

"Awe, you probably say that to all of the pilots!"

Mr. Thatcher grinned, "only my favorites!" He turned to Jack. "Jack, this is Peter. Peter has been flying us for about a decade now, right Pete?"

"Coming up on my tenth year next month, Sir."

"Oh, now, you know better Pete. I don't want to hear any more of this 'sir' business. I'll start charging you like I charge Jack!" he laughed cordially. "How's the weather looking today?"

"Beautiful! Should be a quick trip as long as we don't catch traffic into the airport. I'd guess just a little over an hour. I expect to be back home to my wife by 8:30!"

"That's what I like to hear!" William smiled at Jack. "Do you mind helping me load the bags, Jack? Ladies, you can carry your own garment bags. It's just us today, so we'll just keep everything up with us and not worry about loading it in the luggage compartment."

They made their way onto the plane and each chose one of the elegant leather seats. Elizabeth and Jack sat near the back over the wings and her parents in the very front. There were only 14 seats on the whole plane, so there was plenty of leg room and plenty of space for everyone, but Elizabeth still sat down right next to Jack.

"You can have the window seat. Take offs make me nervous and I don't like to watch."

He smiled at her and took her hand. "We'll be fine. Peter sounds like he knows what he's doing."

The plane was soon taxiing and he felt her fingers tense as they picked up speed. He squeezed her hand three times. Her eyes shot to his and she broke into a smile and immediately felt her body release some of the tension. Even if he didn't know what it meant, she knew he at least cared about her enough to take this trip with her. She squeezed his hand back four times slowly and played with the infinity necklace that had taken up permanent residency around her neck.

* * *

Thanks so much for taking time to read and review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Emily and I both worked on the next one and it will be coming Thursday. For those of you who are reading my other story, The Plan, you better have your tissues ready Monday! ;-) Thank you for the overwhelming response in your reviews and PM's for both stories-I try to find time to respond to many of the reviews if you're logged in and have messaging enabled. Many of you post questions as a guest and I can't contact you back unless you register. Thank you again for taking the time to review-I know I speak for all of the writers when I say that your words are wonderful to read and are very encouraging to us. Blessings to you and yours!

PS-if you're in the Facebook group for this fan fic group, I've posted links to the things that I describe. Many of you have told me that you love the visuals, so I'm trying to include some of them over there. ;-)


	16. Chapter 16--Winning

_5:30 p.m._

"We're cleared for landing," Peter called back. "Should only be a few more minutes now."

Jack looked out the window and saw the city in the distance. The magnificent arch overlooking the Mississippi River. It was a breathtaking view and one he'd never seen from the air. The sun was still high in the sky, but was starting to fall to the west. The reflection from the large, steel arch was nearly blinding.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elizabeth leaned in close over Jack's shoulder. "I remember watching it as a little girl. I was always afraid it was going to blow over in the wind."

"I remember the first time I was ever in it. My Dad took me and my brother because my Ma was too afraid to go. I can still remember how scared I was when we felt it sway. My Dad called us 'leg leeches' because we were holding onto his legs so tightly."

She could feel his grinning cheek against her temple as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I can't remember when I was ever inside it. I'm sure we've been, but I don't remember. Maybe we can go while we're here. I think we're staying downtown. I'd really like to go see the Clydesdales out at Grant's Farm too."

It would only take a slight movement of his head for him to be kissing her. _Does she even realize what she's doing to me?_ He was so conflicted… _friends? More than friends?_ They were clearly more than friends.

There was a vehicle waiting for them after they landed. Jack found it hard to believe that someone he was so close to had all of this at her disposal. _And she's so normal_. _They all are._ It was mind-blowing really.

Mr. Thatcher gave the driver instructions to take them to the Westin downtown. Jack and Elizabeth slid into the back seat of the Escalade while William and Grace sat in the captain's chairs in the second row.

Jack's stomach rumbled and he made a face.

"Sounds like someone is hungry!" Grace giggled. "I guess we can either head to the stadium a little early or take our chances and try to grab something before we go in. What are your thoughts, William?"

"I bet everything will be packed down there. Let me call the hotel and see if they can have something waiting for us. It'll take us a good 45 minutes to get there with traffic."

The other three were silent as William called the hotel. "Yes, good evening Sandra. How are you?" he paused. "That's wonderful. My family and I are _en route_ and are due to arrive in approximately 45 minutes. We have reserved a Presidential Suite with a river view and two Stadium-view King Rooms."

 _Well that question is answered now._ Jack looked out the window to avoid Elizabeth's grin.

"Yes, that's us. Thatcher. The second King room should be listed under Jack Thornton."

"Yes. I was wondering if it would be possible to have some food delivered to the Suite about 6:30 p.m.? We have tickets for the game, so we'll be cutting it a little tight."

"Yes Ma'am. Give us just a minute and we'll pull up that menu. Thank you so much for your help." William put his hand over his phone and turned to Grace. "Honey, pull up the Clark Street Grill restaurant menu on your phone and let me know what you want. Elizabeth, if you and Jack can do that too, we'll get our order in now and they'll have it waiting for us."

Everyone did as William asked and soon he was placing their orders. Traffic was heavy, but William had been in the city so often that his guess was right on the money. They checked in at 6:28 p.m. and went straight up to the Suite.

Their food was ready and waiting for them and Jack chuckled to see that it actually _was_ served on a silver platter. His steak was delicious and Elizabeth had even convinced him to try some of her duck. "Quack, quack," she teased as he bit into it.

 _7:15 p.m._

"Dad, we're going to run our bags down to our rooms and change into something for the game. We'll just meet you back up here in about 15 minutes so we can walk over together. Sound okay?"

"Yes, just stay together, alright?"

Elizabeth giggled quietly and Jack noticed and shot her a look. _That's not what he means, Elizabeth and you know it._

"We will, Daddy." The gears were already rolling and the trip had barely begun. The thought of sleeping next to him warmed her soul even if they were just friends and nothing else happened.

Jack pulled both of their luggage bags behind him while Elizabeth carried her garment bag. They reached her room first and she pulled out her key while his remained tucked securely in his wallet.

"Just leave your stuff in here. We don't have enough time to find your room too. We'll find it when we come back tonight. I'm going to change really quick. It's supposed to still be in the mid-70s by 11 when we'll get out."

He watched as she pulled some jeans and what he could only assume was a Cardinals shirt out of her bag and walk into the restroom. He took the opportunity to lift his small suitcase onto the King-sized bed and sifted through it to find an appropriate shirt for himself. He grinned as he found what he was looking for.

He was still shirtless when she walked out in her frayed skinny jeans and a very fitted Cardinals V-neck. He looked up and felt his body harden at the sight of her. "I hope you didn't buy those jeans already looking like that. A few days on the farm with me and a normal pair would probably have holes as big as those."

"Oh really?!" she raised her eyebrows at him. She was feeling rather cheeky today and she wasn't sure why, but she was enjoying it. _And so was Jack._

He rolled his eyes playfully, enjoying her humor. "You know what I mean. You did buy them like that, didn't you? You've probably never actually worn out a pair of jeans that badly."

She grinned sheepishly. And that was all the response he was going to get. She watched with perplexity as he pulled a red t-shirt over his head. "You're not actually going to wear…" And then he pulled the front down over his abdomen and she drug her eyes off of his muscles long enough to realize there was a Cubs logo on the front.

"Oh. It _is_ a Cubs shirt. But red, eh? Are you just testing the waters tonight to see how much flack you'll take for wearing a Cubs shirt in Cards country? You know we're in a box, right?" She eyed him, the shirt tight and perhaps even a size too small for him. But she readily admitted that he wore it well. _It probably won't be flack that he's taking at all tonight, but rather hordes of scantily-clad girls throwing themselves at him!_

The blue Cubs hat that he bought at the last game now found a home on his head. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and put on some earrings. "You ready to watch your boys die a slow and painful death this weekend?" she mocked, reaching for his arm.

"Keep dreaming, sweetheart." He closed the door behind him and soon all four were walking to the stadium. The massive sea of red engulfed them, but they stayed close together, even holding hands at several points.

 _8:15 p.m._

The game started and William and Jack each dawned their respective team hats. William gave Jack a good ribbing over his shirt choice, even calling him a 'sissy' for choosing a red one. "All kidding aside, I'm so glad you could join us Jack. It's fun to have another guy here, even if you are rooting for the wrong team!"

Jack returned William's grin. "Thank you again for having me. This is all so…. surreal, I guess."

The game was sold out, but the Thatchers were enjoying their box and so was Jack. Elizabeth hoped her Dad wasn't too much for Jack, but Jack seemed to be taking it in stride. He hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left Chicago and she loved that about him. He had a smile that seemed to be reserved for her alone.

Four drawn out innings passed without any runs scored. Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed some cotton candy and witty banter. Finally, Thurston doubled deep into center field for the Cardinals, earning himself two RBI's. Schumaker singled to left that same inning, allowing Thurston to score. The whole crowd was loud and boisterous.

"3-0 Jack! Here's your new hat!" William was thrilled to be on the winning side this game. He loved to be winning in general, but this, this was special to him. He liked Jack. There was something good inside him and William could sense it. He was glad that Elizabeth had chosen so wisely. Even if she denied it.

Jack exchanged his pretty, blue Cubs hat for "an ugly red atrocity" begrudgingly, but grinning in good fun. He wore it until the Cubs managed to score 3 runs in the 7th when he was able to reclaim his "beautiful Cubs hat." The victory was short lived, however. Pujols scored for the Cards in the 8th and Jack was forced to wear the Cards hat all the way back to the hotel that night, for the Cubs couldn't pull it out at Busch Stadium.

 _11:08 p.m._

"Goodnight guys! Better luck tomorrow night, Jack!" William antagonized. "You can borrow one of my Cards shirts if you'd like!"

"Oh, I'm no fair-weather fan! I'll be wearing blue tomorrow night!" Jack chuckled as he and Elizabeth got off the elevator on their floor.

"We'll come down to get you guys in the morning so we can go get breakfast together. Maybe around 9," Grace smiled.

"Sounds good, Mom. Goodnight. I love you guys." Elizabeth yawned and waved to her parents and she as Jack continued down the hallway.

Elizabeth opened the door to her room and Jack followed her inside, planning to grab his suitcase and go find his own room. He took his time, hoping that she'd ask him to stay, but not wanting to invite himself.

She watched as he crossed the room and sat his bag upright, searching desperately for a reason to ask him to stay. She dug through her own bag to find her pajamas. "Uhm, do you by chance have an extra pair of sweats? It seems I've forgotten to pack any pajama bottoms."

"I think I packed a pair of shorts and a pair of sweats, but let me check." He tipped the bag over, unzipped it and began rifling through the bag.

She turned the television on to quiet her nerves. Late Night with Jimmy Fallon was on and she found herself quickly giggling at the antics. She sat down on the edge of the bed to watch. Jack threw a pair of UIC sweats at her, hitting her right in the face. "Omph! Hey! That wasn't very nice!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize how good of a shot I am," he smirked back. He leaned on the bed next to her and soon they were both laughing at the interplay between Neil Patrick Harris and Jimmy.

Elizabeth grabbed a pillow and launched one at Jack as she got rested against the headboard. "Might as well get comfortable."

 _Was that an invitation to stay? Or does she just mean for the show?_ Jack smiled as she removed her shoes and patted the bed back where she was now sitting. At the next commercial break, she stood, grabbed the sweats and a tank top and walked to the bathroom. Minutes later, she walked out in his sweats and the thin white tank top and he felt the butterflies launch from their perch inside his belly. _You could catch the eye of a hurricane in sweatpants and an old tank top._

She smiled as she approached, feeling a little bold. "You want to just stay?"

His body shivered and he felt throbbing in his abdomen. "Are you sure? What about your parents?"

"I'm sure they're already asleep. And they trust me. I don't like to be by myself."

He said nothing. He just grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom with a smile on his face. He wouldn't leave her.

They brushed their teeth and got ready for bed during the commercial breaks. By the time the show was over, they were both already under the covers and Elizabeth was really sleepy. She shimmied under the covers further, resting her head on her pillow. Jack reached for the remote and then for the lights and sunk into the bed himself.

For a little while, they both stayed on opposite sides of the massive King bed. For a few minutes, Jack considered tucking a pillow against his back so that he wouldn't be tempted. _Just stay on your side, Jack._

Elizabeth seemed to settle in quickly. Her breaths sounded slow and steady, one arm tucked under her head, sleeping on her side facing away from him.

He was sure he was going crazy as he tossed in the bed as the ache grew hotter and hotter. Her body was right there in front of him; his body was throbbing and all he could do was watch her breathe and let her go to sleep by herself. Laying right there, just out of arm's reach. _What an idiot you are, Jack. Any other guy would be taking advantage of this situation._

 _You are not 'any other guy' Jack._ He loved and hated the feeling.

She closed her eyes and took one long breath after another long breath, trying to regulate herself because anytime he was in her space, all she could do was fight her body… willing it be normal, to act normal when in reality everything went haywire and off the rails. It was like she was a different person, more sexual, more needy, more everything. _What an idiot you are, Elizabeth. Any other girl would be taking advantage of this situation._

 _You are not 'any other girl' Elizabeth._ She loved and hated the feeling.

He couldn't take it. He had to at least feel her. His breath was warm on her back. His hands were right behind her, his chest was at her back. She sank back into his chest and felt the hair on his legs on her smooth skin. Neither would act further on their feelings, but each would relish the feeling of closeness. _This is all I can have. For now._

There he was, normal Joe from the country and he was lying next to one of the most beautiful women that he'd ever laid eyes on. And not just beautiful. Captivating. Smart. Humble. Capable. He got to breathe in her pureness and feel her pulse against his chest? Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all.

She relaxed into him, loving the serenity and the aura of tingles that his presence brought. Yes, he was handsome for sure, but there was something different about him. Brilliant. Kind. Respectful. She got to breathe him in and feel his inner strength in every touch? Maybe she wasn't such an idiot after all.

Sleep overtook their bodies quickly as they savored each other's company.

 _7:43 a.m._

She woke curled up next to him. He had pulled most of the covers off of her when he rolled away sometime in the early morning hours. She was still wearing his sweats and basking in the heat radiating off his back.

He rustled slightly and she took the opportunity to yank the comforter back in her direction, which caused him to roll over and into her in the process.

She couldn't contain the giggles and he groaned and captured her in his arms. "Hey, that wasn't nice!"

"Me, not nice?" she cried. " _You_ were the one that stole them from me, leaving me to freeze. See? Goosebumps!" she held out her arm, revealing the soft blonde fuzz standing on end.

He grinned and rubbed his warm hand down her arm. "I'm sorry I stole the covers. I guess my brother is right. I am kind of awful to share with."

"I wouldn't say _awful_. I did sleep right through the night," she smiled. "We should get up and ready before my parents come down though. You go ahead and I'll gather my stuff up and pick out some clothes for the day."

 _8:46 a.m._

Two knocks on the door. Her Dad's voice beyond it. "Morning, Elizabeth. You ready for breakfast?"

 _Crap! They're early!_

Panic overtook both of them. Jack rushed to shove his suitcase into the closet and Elizabeth grabbed the covers and tried to make the bed look somewhat made. They were both showered and dressed, but had hoped to get Jack out and back to his room before her parents came down.

"Just a minute," she called. "I'm just finishing up!"

She looked at Jack and they each gave the other a once-over. "We good?"

"We're fine." But he was breathing quickly.

She swallowed hard and opened the door to find a chipper William… who was soon very surprised to see Jack. "Oh! G'morning Jack! We just tried your room and didn't hear you, so I thought you may have already gone down for breakfast."

"Uhm, yeah, I just decided to meet you here so you wouldn't have to hunt me down."

Elizabeth noticed the Jack's toothbrush still on the bathroom sink and slowly backed towards it while she put on her earrings. She knocked it into the drawer quickly, thankful that Jack was distracting her parents.

William looked at Jack with a perplexed expression. "Isn't your room right next door?"

 _Jack had no clue whatsoever._ He looked at Elizabeth frantically.

"Oh, he just came over here so we could figure out a game plan for the day. I figured you and Mom would want to do your own thing, so we're going to…" she was stuck… _what are we going to do?!_

Jack jumped in. "We're going to walk down to the arch and take a ride up to the top!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Grace looked surprised. "Really? Elizabeth was always too afraid to go up that high when she was younger. We haven't even been down there in years. I'm surprised she wanted to go!"

 _Yes, that's probably why I don't remember going inside… because I never have!_ _And now that I think about it, it does give me the willies._ Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Yes. Well. I think it sounds fun today. It's a beautiful day. Let's go have some breakfast! I'm starving." She ushered everyone towards the door quickly, wanting to get them out of her room before Grace noticed Jack's discarded clothes in her bathroom.

The four stepped into the elevator and began their descent, William already going on and on about their day, seemingly convinced by her explanation up in the room. She and Jack exchanged mischievous glances as they listened.

 _12:40 p.m._

The day passed quickly and Elizabeth clung to Jack's arm the entire time they were inside the arch. She now remembered why she had always declined to go up before, but she was determined to show Jack that she could do it.

He knew she hated every minute of it, but he enjoyed feeling her clinging to his arm and even took the opportunity to put his arm around her in the crowded tram and observation area. The four-minute ride had felt like an eternity to her, but was over far too soon for him. The view was spectacular, but they could indeed feel the sway of the magnificent feat of engineering in the 30 mph gusts. Elizabeth was more than ready to get her feet back on the ground.

They enjoyed lunch with her parents afterwards even though Elizabeth found herself slightly queasy from the ride. Her parents watched her pick at her food and knew she had gone on the ride just for Jack's sake.

"Jack, your tux for the dinner tonight should already be delivered to your room by the time we get back. If you don't mind trying it on, that would be great. If it doesn't fit, we might have enough time to have them bring something else."

"Thank you Mrs. Thatcher. I'll do that as soon as we get back."

"We'll want to head over to the stadium by about 3:30, right Daddy?"

William turned to Elizabeth. "Yes, and we'll need to leave by about the bottom of the 8th to make sure we have a half hour to put ourselves together for the Variety Dinner. It doesn't start until 8, but it's about a 15-minute drive. I have a car coming for us."

 _2:50 p.m._

The four returned to the hotel and Jack went to his room. It was indeed right next to Elizabeth's, a fact that left both of them chuckling. Jack tried on his tux and it fit fine. He'd only ever worn a tux for homecoming and for prom, and this one fit better than any of those had.

His thoughts were largely unconcerned with what he was wearing though. They were fixed on the garment bag that Elizabeth had been carrying and wondering what treasure waited inside. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out. His phone chimed.

 _"I need help! This zipper is stuck on the waistband of my dress and I'm really afraid I'm going to break it. It's a rented dress so I REALLY don't want to rip it!"_

He grinned and put on his shoes. He didn't need them to walk 2 steps to her door, but he wanted his outfit to be complete when she saw him… even if hers wasn't.

 _"Be right over."_

Not even a minute passed until he pecked on her door and she let him in, clutching at the back of the long, navy dress.

His mouth went dry and his hands grew clammy. "Wow, Elizabeth." He let out a deep breath. "You look… wow." He nodded.

The A-line bodice was form-fitting and was much more revealing than she'd expected. And definitely more than he'd expected, as evidenced by the reaction his body was mounting. She turned her back to him, revealing her predicament. The bodice of the dress was a crocheted lace and had a mesh backing that stretched across the middle of her chest and over the middle of her back, with a zipper running down her spine.

And that zipper was caught in the ribbon waistband of the dress. Tiny fires ignited in Jack's body with every step that he grew closer. His fingers reached for her hands, freeing her clutch from the fabric as he took it in his hands.

Upon drawing nearer, he quickly surmised three things. One—This dress did not accommodate a bra. Two—The silky fabric was caught in the zipper. And three—She smelled like Heaven.

Four things. He was going to be thinking about _this_ body in _this_ dress all night long.

He tugged lightly on the fabric stuck in the zipper and it came out easily only to be caught again when he tried to zip it up. "Straighten your back, Elizabeth. Can you feel my hand right here?" He touched her bare skin with his hot fingers and sent chills all through her body.

After a sharp intake of a breath, she responded. "Yes."

"Arch your back away from me right here and I think I can get it."

Shoulders back and the small of her back tucked forward, Elizabeth felt Jack slide the zipper up. She relaxed as she felt the security and coverage of the dress without any sounds of ripping. "Thank you so much Jack. You're a lifesaver!" She spun to face him and now that she wasn't so panicked, she had time to admire him for what he was. _Perfect._

"You look pretty amazing in that. You'll be fighting off the cougars tonight!" she winked and smoothed his lapel.

"Meh. I'll just keep you on my arm. Nobody will even notice me."

Chests rising and falling. The soft skin between her breasts revealed under the mesh. The trim Hugo Boss tuxedo clinging to his muscled shoulders. The blue veins pulsing over his temples.

After a few silent seconds, she finally gathered her breath enough to speak. "We should, uhm, get dressed for the game probably. And I'm probably going to need help with this zipper again."

She turned and he unzipped it as she again arched her back to assist. It came down easily, too easily and he spied the back of her red lace underwear. _Oh God. Too far. Way too far._

She sucked in her breath sharply and grabbed for the back of the dress so that it didn't fall off of her entirely.

"I'm sorry! I thought… I thought I was going to have to pull harder!" Jack scrambled, averting his eyes.

She could see the embarrassment written all over his face and wanted him to feel okay about it. Because she was. "It's okay, Jack. It's just underwear. I'm sure you've seen them before! Standard issue Victoria's Secret!" she laughed.

His face was crimson, but he tried to make light of the situation just like she was, not wanting her to feel awkward. "Now I know _your_ secret. Red _everything_. That's why the Cards win! You're _all in_. _A true fan_!"His dimples made her smile wide, the smile that he loved seeing. The one that melted his every resolve and made him forget to breathe.

"I'm going to get dressed now. I'll meet you in the hallway in 10 minutes."

 _7:05 p.m._

Elizabeth's red Pujols jersey was cinched at her waist and her denim cut-offs were killing Jack. And he thought the dress would be what he would be thinking about all night.

Much to William's delight, the Cubs never led and barely scored the entire game. When Pujols hit his second grand slam of the season in the 7th inning, Elizabeth flaunted the name on her back right in Jack's face, dancing around him and gloating.

"Well, Jack. How do you like red now?!" William teased.

"I'm starting to like red a little more," Jack shot a sly look at Elizabeth. "But you won't catch me wearing it."

Elizabeth's cheeks now matched her jersey and the four decided to make a break for it while the score was 7-1 in the top of the 8th.

Just as they all stood to leave, the crowd started cheering loudly and the Thatchers realized that the stadium's iconic "Kiss Cam" was being displayed on the jumbotron. They laughed as they watched the camera pan through the crowd and unsuspecting couples obliged.

But the laughter soon stopped and panic set in as the cameraman found the well-known Cardinals fans in their usual box. He also found the relatively unknown gentleman that seemed to be very taken with Elizabeth at the Cubs game a few months back. It was quite a score for the crowd as many of them recognized who was now on the screen before them.

 _They must have seen us at the game last night and came back to mess with us._ Elizabeth looked at Jack, her heart racing and a nervous smile on her face. _Just do it, Jack._ Her eyes met his.

Jack swallowed hard and hesitated as William and Grace watched with apprehension, not wanting their daughter to be humiliated, nor for this fledgling relationship to be damaged by such a ridiculous, very public prank. William had to do something. It was his fault that they were in the predicament after all.

Elizabeth and Jack watched with awe as William dipped Grace over right in front of everyone and kissed her passionately. The crowd went wild and the cameraman cut to them, leaving Jack to hold Elizabeth in his arms privately, comfortably.

The moment was over almost as soon as it started, but it left a lasting impression. Both Elizabeth and Jack nodded a silent 'thank you' privately to her parents. William winked at Jack with slightly upturned lips. _Give it time, son. It'll work out._

 _7:35 p.m._

They all changed back into their formal attire, Jack again having to assist Elizabeth into her dress. They joined William and a very elegant Grace in the lobby. The Escalade arrived and Elizabeth somehow managed to get into the back with Jack's help and he slid in beside her.

"Next time get us a limo, Dad!" she laughed. "Or I'll be making _you_ get in the back with a dress like this!"

William laughed heartily. "I don't think _anyone_ wants to see _me_ in a dress like that! And I'm not sure I want _anyone_ to see _you_ in a dress like that either!"

Grace swatted him playfully. "Oh dear. I am the one that picked it out for her. And I think she looks absolutely stunning," she turned to the back seat. "Don't you think so, Jack?"

Jack was surprised to be put on the spot by Elizabeth's Mother and even more surprised that she had picked out the dress. He cleared his throat, unsure what the proper response was. He decided to go with the truth. "She looks exquisite."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip hard and avoided his gaze. They both looked out the window, knowing that one look, one touch could be the end of them.

They arrived and all climbed out of the car. Jack unbuttoned his jacket to release some of the heat, trying to act composed and assured even though he was clearly in over his head.

She winked back at him as her father led his two of his favorite ladies inside to the hall.

As he watched her he realized how screwed he was. The wink did him in, or maybe it was the smile, or maybe it was simply Elizabeth Thatcher.

She stopped walking, leaving her Dad to escort her Mother to their table, and she took Jack's arm. Tonight he would play a part and he would play it well. Because she was his rainbow, the gift that God had placed in his life, the promise of what would hopefully come to fruition. She was expected to have a date and tonight he was lucky enough to be that guy.

He slid his chair closer to hers and rested his arm on the back of it. She leaned back into it, wanting to feel him, wanting to encourage him, to thank him. The dinner was fun, but the company was even better. They were enamored with each other all night and not just because he was pretending to be with her. They didn't have to pretend.

The snap, crackle and pop hissed with every look, every inside joke, every smile they shared. Every time he leaned into her ear, dimples shining, eyes twinkling. Her smile grew wider and her heart raced feeling his lips on her cheek. She wanted it always to be like this. Wanted to always be able to read his mind and for him to finish her thoughts.

And so did her parents.

They knew him enough to know that they liked him. And they certainly knew that their daughter cared for him, and that was reason enough to trust him. In the quiet moments, William and Grace watched his protective eye on her. Watched her gaze at him. They each said silent prayers that the two would take their time, bask in their youth carefully as they grew wiser each year.

 _11:57 p.m._

He unzipped her dress more cautiously this time, already knowing what lies beneath and not wanting to test himself any more. He was careful not to even touch her skin because he knew the jolt might make him lose control of all of his senses. His Father's words, his Pop's words, still echoing inside his head. _Keep your wits about you, Jack._

He retired to his room to change and hang the tuxedo up. He quickly realized that his toiletries were still in Elizabeth's room.

 _"You still have my toothbrush."_

 _"You still have the extra key to my room."_

 _"Be over in a minute."_

He came back into her room and grabbed his toothbrush without even looking at her. "Mind if I use your toothpaste?"

"Nope! Go for it." He could hear the exhaustion in her voice. He brushed his teeth quickly and washed his face. He walked further into the room to tell her goodnight only to see her settled in, already on her side of the bed. She looked at him like her request was obvious.

"Is this an invitation for me to stay again?"

She chuckled as she pulled back the comforter. "It is."

He smiled, slid in beside her and kissed the top of her head. It was all he dared to take. She loved the smell of him as she settled on his chest, her legs and feet intertwined with his. She had cold feet and he jumped and laughed.

"You need to wear socks! Your toes are freezing!"

She giggled and ran them up his warm legs and felt him squirm against her.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, don't make me kick you out of your own bed!"

"Okay, fine, fine." She rested her feet back down by his and he found himself wishing for her cold toes brushing up his legs again.

He wanted to grab her thigh and pull her up over him and feel her lips capture his own while her body melted into his. Feeling her fierceness pass into him with each hit of her tongue sweeping against his. He settled for rubbing her feet between his own to warm them up and feeling her smile on his chest.

Content.

It was so comfortable to be with her in the quiet. He let her relax into his body, even staying over on his side of the bed as her long legs connected with his. Their bodies folded together.

"Today was a good day."

She smiled. "It was."

* * *

As always, many thanks to Emily for her amazing words and insight into these chapters. Love working together to tell the story of these crazy kids. :-) Hope you guys are enjoying it! New Chapter of The Plan coming on Monday!


	17. Chapter 17--Model Behavior

**_Double-header for you today guys! I originally planned to make this into two chapters, but at the last minute, I figured I'd just give it all to you. Sit down and get comfy! As always, thanks Em for proofing for me!_**

* * *

Jack's modeling job began and he quickly found himself 'working' 10-hour days. He took some flak from Lee, who was _actually_ working hard overseeing sawmill production and came home filthy every night.

The bright side was that Jack didn't have to arrive until 10 or 11 most days because the outdoor photo sessions for the marketing were shot right before sunset. His daytime hours were spent between wardrobe fittings and indoor product shots for their website and catalog. That left his early mornings to either sleep in, to meet Elizabeth for breakfast or to go for a run with her. Given the choice between sleep and Elizabeth, he chose her most every time. He valued their friendship.

William acquired the townhome across from Abigail's early in the spring so renovations could begin. By early summer the unit was technically livable, but still had many things that needed to be done, so Elizabeth was splitting her time between her family's condo and the farmhouse driving back and forth to work in the townhouse. _Most nights._

Jack and Lee signed a lease on a condo with a single bedroom and a loft. Jack took the loft and quickly it was home to him. Lee's time was spent between business trips to learn more about the corporate side of his family's company and actual manual labor in the mills so "he would appreciate the hard work that keeps them in business" according to Lee's Dad.

It was during one of those trips that Elizabeth ended up sleeping at Jack's place the first time. The drive home was long and he worried about her driving late at night after working all day. And he really just wanted to keep her near, even if they were just friends. She stayed once or twice a week, depending on their schedules. When Lee was home, Jack would just sleep on the couch and give Elizabeth the loft. If Lee was gone, sometimes they slept a little _nearer_.

Many 8 a.m. breakfasts were eaten at Sweet Maple. Early in the summer, she would arrive showered, dressed and ready to face the day. As the renovations wore on, they began meeting at Abigail's Café, a little restaurant across the street from Elizabeth's new townhouse. As the hot summer wore on, she began arriving in leggings or sweats and a tank top, ready to paint or otherwise work the rest of the day. Regardless, Jack's heart would flutter every time she walked in. It didn't matter what she was wearing.

Today, Elizabeth planned to visit Jack at work and take him some lunch. He'd been working indoors all week because of the late June rain. That same rain had extended his job and his paycheck by three more weeks, which he was thrilled about. He was soon to be thrilled by Elizabeth's visit.

 _11:30 a.m._

 _"Hey. I need some help. Which one should I wear today?"_ Elizabeth snapped a picture of two dresses laying out on her bed and sent it to Rosie.

 _"Hmmm. What will you be doing when you're wearing it?"_ Rosie smiled. She had quickly come to realize that any time Elizabeth had something important to attend, she always consulted her for help. _I'm so happy we're friends now._

 _"Nothing big. But everyone else there will be beautiful and I don't want to be underdressed and plain."_

Rosie was well-known for calling a spade, a spade. _"So you're going to see Jack at work today?"_

Elizabeth blushed wildly and conceded. _"Yes. Just taking him some lunch. No big deal."_

 _"Well, you rarely look plain, Elizabeth, but my vote is for the red shirt dress. Do you have a belt you could wear with it to define that tiny waist? And perhaps some gladiator sandals?"_

Elizabeth put the dress on and buttoned it up. She thumbed through the belts in her closet and selected a wide brown one and then pulled out the sandals. She took a picture of herself in the mirror and fired it off to Rosie.

 _"Perfecto! Just unbutton one more button. There will be a ton of hot guys there, Elizabeth, not just Jack."_ Rosie finished the message with a wink emoji.

 _"Oh, Rosie. You're something else."_

 _"You wouldn't have me any other way!"_

Elizabeth could almost hear Rosie's cackle as she typed that message. _But she's right! I do love her, surprisingly enough!_

 _12:10 p.m._

Elizabeth grabbed some sandwiches from Abigail's and was on her way. She rolled down the window and let the warm summer breeze serenade her. By the time she arrived, her hair was loose and windblown. She grabbed the food and nervously walked towards the store.

 _"I'm here Jack. Where should I meet you? This place is huge!"_

Jack's lips stretched into a smile. He was ready to see a familiar face. _"I'll come down and get you. Just wait for me at the front."_

He rode the elevator downstairs and ran his fingers through his hair. He was giddy with excitement to see his friend. He stepped out and saw her long legs right away. The short, red dress looked fantastic on her. _She's going to fit right in here. Much more so than me!_

"Hey Elizabeth!" he waved. "Come on back!"

Elizabeth walked towards her handsome best friend, pearly whites lighting the way. "Wow, you look nice!"

"It's all them. They dress me and they even put makeup on me," he chuckled and shook his head. "Don't tell Lee. He'll take my man-card."

Elizabeth pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, a cute smirk on her face.

 _Oh, here we go. I do not need to be thinking about her lips._ "Here, let me carry the food. Thanks so much for having lunch with me." Jack led her to the back where the rest of the models and staff were enjoying their lunch break. He noticed many heads turn and grinned proudly, putting his hand on her lower back and ushering her to a seat. Marking her.

They began to eat and it wasn't long before some of Jack's coworkers started coming over to say hello.

"Hey Jack, mind if I sit here?"

Jack looked up to see a new friend smiling from across the table, lunch in hand. "No, not at all." He looked over at Elizabeth, sitting next to him. "Drew, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Drew."

Drew extended his hand to Elizabeth and she shook it. "Nice to meet you."

The three conversed for a little while and then two other models joined them.

Elizabeth squinted her eyes at Drew, slightly perplexed. "I'm sorry, but you look familiar to me. Do you go to UIC?"

Drew grinned demurely. "Sure do. I'm the quarterback of the football team. I'll be a senior this year."

Elizabeth frowned and shook her head. "Oh that's cool, but that's not it. I haven't been to any football games. Did you possibly take Psychology with Dr. Cole last semester? At 8 a.m.?

Drew's eyes lit up. "Yes, I did! I'm sorry, I don't remember you." _I'm surprised I don't remember her._ "It was a big class and it was super early."

"Yes, it was painful some mornings. Probably over a hundred students in there too."

Jack sat back and listened to the two converse, slightly disappointed that his lunch date was being overtaken. And even more disappointed that Drew seemed interested in Elizabeth and she was laughing at his jokes. _I shouldn't be getting jealous._

"Elizabeth, would you like to take a walk now that we're finished eating? I can show you around a bit before we start shooting again."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "I'd love that!"

Jack helped her up and let his hand graze down her back again. "See you in a little while Drew."

Drew nodded. "Sure. It was nice meeting you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pursed her lips into a smile. "Likewise."

Jack ushered Elizabeth around the building, which included obligatory introductions to the people they encountered. As they made their way into the studio, they ran into his boss.

"Well hello Jack!" she smiled. "Who's this stunning young lady?"

"Elizabeth, this is my boss, Callie Worthington. She's the Marketing and Communications Director for Beholden. Mrs. Worthington, this is Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Callie was not one to beat around the bush when she saw a face like Elizabeth's. She capitalized. "Do you have an agent?"

Elizabeth looked at her, bewildered. "No, Ma'am. I'm just a college student, a friend of Jack's."

"Well, I'd love for you to join this campaign. We've still got three more weeks of shooting and your features scream our brand. What do you say?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, panicky and reluctant. "Oh, I don't know. I was just visiting Ja-"

"The pay is $6000 for the 3 weeks. Let me know." Mrs. Worthington walked away without another word.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open and she looked at Jack in disbelief. "Is she kidding?"

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Nope. It's $400/day, but you're working 10 hours most of those days. It's not _hard_ work really though, comparatively."

"Wow. I had no idea modeling paid that much! That's awesome for you!"

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and she watched his dimples appear. "And for you if you take the job!"

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude. This is kind of your thing."

Jack ran his hand down her arm and leaned in. "Elizabeth! I'd _love_ having you here! And they'll tell you everything you need to know. Come on! It'll be fun!"

 _9:14 a.m._

July finally arrived and Elizabeth's townhome renovations were complete. She had just finished her first full week of modeling with Jack. _He was right. It is fun. A little awkward at times, but fun._

Looking at herself in her new bathroom mirror, she was sort of sad that she just went home to sleep after they made her up every day. _But I guess Jack gets to see me like this._ She shrugged her shoulders and wished they had the energy to make plans, but 50 hours of work was more than enough to leave them exhausted. She just wanted sleep. She would play tomorrow.

Elizabeth was meeting Faith, Rosie and Rosie's roommates down at the beach. There would be a spectacular fireworks display for July 4th and the girls had planned a day of biking, shopping and simply enjoying the day together. Jack and the guys were planning to meet up with them in the evening.

Elizabeth put on a cute navy one-piece and a red paisley cover-up to run some errands first. Some big sunglasses and some sunblock completed the outfit and she was on her way.

 _9:37 a.m._

Jack woke up and looked at the empty pillow next to him. He rolled onto it and smelled her. He couldn't escape the longing as much as he told himself they were friends. _I'm kind of sad her townhouse is done_. He had watched her all week, but they hadn't shot anything together. She looked so beautiful and he wasn't even the one getting to touch her. Drew was.

The cold shower eased the ache. He was meeting Lee, Paul and Troy and they were heading to the beach today. He was looking forward to getting out in the sun. The temperature had been in the mid 80s all week and they were going to take advantage. The girls were all going shopping and they wouldn't see them until later that night. _Maybe a little time away from her will help._

 _3:45 p.m._

The girl posse met up and were enjoying the shops, not looking for anything in particular. They road down the beach on their bikes, Rosie in a big hat and oversized glasses. Elizabeth's curls were loose, floating on the wind as she pedaled. The sun kissing her skin and making it just slightly pink and giving her a few more freckles on her back.

They laughed and enjoyed each other, filling each other in on the happenings of their summers. "So tell us about all the handsome men you're working with Elizabeth!" Rosie exclaimed as her eyes grew wide. "And I don't mean Jack."

Elizabeth giggled. _There is an insane amount of attractive guys there._ "Well, they are attractive, but some of their personalities…" she bit her lower lip. "Let's just say that they've relied on their good looks for a little too long!"

The girls laughed. "Surely not _all_ of them are boring!" Faith chimed.

"No, of course not. And I don't mean to be malicious about it… many of them are really very kind and sweet, shy even. The one I've been working with the most is actually the quarterback of the football team."

"Drew Madison?" Rosie's friend Emily shouted. "You're working with Drew Madison?! He is _fine_ Elizabeth! Lucky duck!"

Elizabeth blushed and scrunched up her nose. "He is kind of cute. But honestly, it's a little awkward between us. They have to direct us a lot when we shoot. We're not very natural together."

Rosie raised her eyebrows. "Like you are with Jack? Have they seen the _two of you_ together?"

Elizabeth gave her a look as she pedaled.

"Well, have they?" Rosie coasted to a stop.

Elizabeth sighed. "No. We didn't work with each other at all this week. I'm not sure if we will or not. There are a lot of models."

"I see the way Jack looks at you. They'd be crazy not to pair you up."

The girls parked their bikes and entered another shop.

Elizabeth was running her hands along the items on the racks. Thinking. Questioning. Evaluating…. Yearning.

 _4:09 p.m._

The guys made their way down to the beach. Soaking up the rays. All of them shirtless now to get rid of their farmer's tans. Jack in striped trunks, his chiseled abdomen on display for the world.

"Show off!" Lee chided.

Troy was also in great shape, attracting lots of attention from the ladies. Paul in his shy, nerdy way garnered some notice of his own.

Jack did a double-take as he watched some girls go past on the bike path. _Was that Faith?_ The guys continued walking up the beach. They stopped when they saw an opening in the sand. Paul pulled out a frisbee and they started tossing it between them. Before long, Jack's gaze trailed over to a shop where he thought he caught another glimpse of Faith _. Where is she? Are they all here?_

He squinted and soon found Faith. And the most beautiful woman he'd ever known was standing beside her. Fingers gently moving her sunglasses to the top of her head. Hair blowing in the wind. A blissful smile on her face. There were thousands of girls around with less clothing, but the site of her in a one-piece suit and a skirt lit a match. _She gets me. Every. Single. Time._

"Jack!" Troy called out. Jack turned back to the game just in time to be hit right in the face with the frisbee.

"Shit! Jack what were you looking at?" Lee laughed. "Or rather, _who_?"

Jack rubbed at his cheek gingerly and bent to pick up the frisbee from the sand. "Son-of-a! I hope I don't get a black eye from that! I'm supposed to be shooting all week and they're going to be pissed if I have a bruise!" He looked back to the store and she was gone. _Did I imagine that?_

 _4:30 a.m._

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Rosie looked over to Elizabeth.

"I thought I heard someone yell 'Jack' and it sounded a little like Troy. You know, Paul's friend Troy?"

Rosie brushed her off. "I think you just have him on your mind," she winked. "There's thousands of people down here. It's a beautiful day. Who knows what they're up to."

Faith's stomach rumbled. "Do you guys want to grab an early dinner? I'm already starving."

"I could eat." Elizabeth shrugged. "Maybe Bubba Gump's? Something quick and easy. We can sit out on the deck and enjoy the sunset from there and monopolize the table for the fireworks!" she winked.

"Genius, Elizabeth! We'll head on over and get a table while you two finish checking out." Rosie summoned her roommates while Elizabeth and Faith paid for their purchases.

 _4:50 p.m._

"You guys hungry yet? I didn't eat much for lunch and I'm starving," Jack inquired.

"I'm craving the black tiger shrimp from that place over on the waterfront. They only serve it in the summer. We can sit outside and _watch_ ," Troy laughed, newly single again.

Jack was ready to watch too, hoping he'd catch another peek of Elizabeth. _Maybe she and Faith are here with the rest of the girls._

By the time they got to the restaurant, it was packed. But there was a table with extra chairs.

"Hey Jack! What are you doing here?" Rosie animatedly asked. "Want to sit with us? We're just waiting on Faith and Elizabeth, so we've got some extra seats."

Sweat broke out over Jack's body. _She is here._ His dimples emerged; he couldn't help it. But when he smiled, he was reminded of the tenderness on his cheek. "Sure, that'd be great!" He and the guys threw their bags on the ground and took the extra seats.

 _4:50 a.m._

Faith and Elizabeth were discussing the fall semester when they walked up to the crowded table.

"Wow, it looks like you girls found yourselves some company!" Faith exclaimed.

Paul stood and pulled out a chair for her, leaving only one seat left for Elizabeth.

Jack pulled it out for Elizabeth as their eyes met. Cheeks pink. Biting her lower lip. _I DID hear Troy. Gosh, he looks amazing today. Even better than at work._ The prickles on her skin made her blood run hot and cold as she sat down and he brushed his fingers down the thin, crisscrossing straps down her back.

He felt her silky soft skin turn bumpy as his sensitive fingertips grazed over it. He pressed more firmly, enjoying the reaction he elicited from her and feeling his own body mount a response as well. _Just friends. Just friends. Just friends._ Maybe if he repeated it enough, his body would accept it.

The group was having a great time. Elizabeth and Jack's eyes constantly on each other. His roaming her curves. Taking in her new suit. Noticing the deep V down the front and the short skirt that fluttered around her upper thighs. Her hands trembling and fidgety. She hadn't seen him without a shirt this close for some time. _What a shame._ _They'd probably sell a lot more clothing if they showed him on the website like this._ She averted her eyes, telling herself to focus on everyone else. _Just friends. Just friends. Just friends._ Maybe if she repeated it enough, her body would accept it.

Somehow, they managed to eat and maintain a normal conversation. Jack was trying to find a reason to leave with Elizabeth alone for a while, but was coming up short. The group hadn't been together like this all summer and he decided he was just being selfish.

"Jack, I see you're already starting to get a shiner from the frisbee!" Lee teased, looking back and forth between Jack and Elizabeth. "You're going to have some explaining to do this week. Gotta keep that mug pretty, son!" _I know who you were looking at, buddy. You're not fooling anyone._

"Shiner?" Rosie looked inquisitively at Jack, noticing the red mark on his cheekbone. "What happened?"

Jack frowned at Lee. "Oh nothing. I just wasn't paying attention and the frisbee hit me in the face."

Troy chuckled. "What he meant to say was that he was _ogling someone_ and I chucked him right in the cheek! Unintentionally, of course!"

"But watching who?" Lee looked over at him, eyes squinting, brows furrowed and rubbing his chin like he was solving a mystery. It was high time someone forced Jack's hand.

Jack bit his lips and stared at Troy and Lee, begging them to shut the hell up. "No one. I thought I saw someone I knew."

Elizabeth watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair and knew he was lying. _Was he watching me? Did he somehow see us? Or another girl?_

Elizabeth finished her food quietly and reclined in her chair, laying her head back against the back of the chair and closing her eyes. She needed to go to a calm place for a while and just let herself float away. Banish the thoughts.

Jack watched her chest rise and fall. Wanting to hold her hand, to kiss her lips so badly. He looked out at the surf, but he was still watching her, the group's conversation lost on him. _God, she is so beautiful. And she has no idea._

The fireworks started just after sundown. They all turned their chairs so that they faced the water and enjoyed it. Jack's arm resting on the back of Elizabeth's chair, a strand of her hair between his fingers, twirling it.

Like always, she stole his sweatshirt when she got chilly and he didn't mind. The smell of her on it always made it worthwhile.

 _2:30 p.m._

Elizabeth climbed into Jack's Jeep to head out to the location they'd be shooting the last week of the job. Beholden had located a beautiful horse farm that they would have exclusive access to during the final push for campaign images.

Jack pulled out onto the highway and watched as Elizabeth let her hand surf the breeze. She was bare-faced and had her hair in a messy ponytail. _What natural beauty. Inner and outer._ His breath was trembling in his chest. _Just do it, Jack. Tell her._ He couldn't.

Elizabeth could see him watching her out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't dare look at him. _What is he thinking about?_

They had spent the final weeks of the spring semester in a great place with their friendship. Spring break had been so delightful with Jack and her family and the two had settled back into a platonic rhythm that both had been satisfied with. But the job.

It was hard for her to watch him basically strip down to his skivvies to get into the many outfits right in front of her eyes. It had been embarrassing and uncomfortable for her to do in the first few days especially, but she quickly realized that everyone was doing it and she wasn't revealing anything more than a skimpy swimsuit would.

Jack had already grown used to getting dressed in front of everyone by the time Elizabeth came on the scene. Modeling wasn't for the faint of heart or the super-modest. But watching her strip down? That had effectively been an earthquake under the ocean floor, sending a tidal wave of feelings to swallow Jack whole. Each day was harder and harder.

 _3:15 p.m._

Jack pulled into the parking lot where they were due to meet the Beholden staff. Jack and Elizabeth were quickly ushered into hair and makeup. A girl named Jessica started on Elizabeth's hair while a makeup artist named Nicole went to work on Jack.

Elizabeth watched warily as the pretty blonde seemed to really enjoy her new client. She was smiling and giggling and chatting away within seconds, her hands grazing over Jack's arms. Jessica pinned half of Elizabeth's hair to the side of her head and started curling large sections.

Nicole took her time with Jack, very carefully running her hands over his face, moisturizing his face and applying sunblock before accentuating his jawline, lips and eyes for the camera. Then she started covering the now-faint bruise. Her skintight shirt leaving little to the imagination as she pushed herself into his face. "How'd you get this bruise?"

Elizabeth's ears perked up as she awaited his response. "I was horsing around with my friends at the beach and took a frisbee to the face."

Nicole's laughter was much louder than it should have been. "You must have been watching some hot young thing walk by!" She brushed her hands over her ginormous fake boobs, pretending to dust something off of her shirt.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _Great. Just what I want to watch._ She tried not to look but the voice was enough to make her groan. Sickeningly sweet and high pitched. _She HAD to have been a cheerleader. I'd bet a thousand dollars._

Jessica turned Elizabeth in the chair to work on another section of her hair and Elizabeth made the mistake of looking over at Jack. He seemed to actually be _enjoying_ himself. _Are you seriously kidding me?_ She looked around at all the other girls. She had witnessed nearly every one of them fawn over Jack at one point or another over the last two weeks. _Even as close as we are, there's no way I have a chance with him._

 _I'm not pretty enough._

Jessica finished Elizabeth's hair and sent her over to Nicole. Elizabeth was a little afraid of what Nicole might do to her. Thankfully, she had a thread of professionalism in her and she did Elizabeth's makeup as Callie had requested. Simple and pretty. Raspberry lips. Playing up Elizabeth's already gorgeous features.

The photographers started, fanning out with different models all over the farm. Jack seemed aloof and somewhere else. Not really paying any particular attention to Elizabeth or any other girl, but Nicole didn't seem to get very far away from him, giving the barely-visible bruise as an excuse.

Elizabeth struggled through the afternoon. She required a lot more direction from the photographers and wrestled to focus. The realization had stung and rattled her.

Beholden catered in food for dinner, not wanting to waste much time. They had to get all of the crucial shots taken before sunset. Jack took a seat next to Elizabeth, but she didn't even look up. "Hey Elizabeth!"

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She was not fine. She felt silly. _How could I think that this could actually work out? It's only a matter of time until a beautiful face leads him away. He's not looking for a girl like me._

 _Why is she acting so weird? Is she mad at me?_

They continued to eat in silence as her insecurities consumed her. Jack slid his hand over her back as she got up to leave, just wanting her to know he was thinking about her. She stiffened her back and quickly moved away from his touch, her words curt.

"I'm finished. I'll see you later."

Jack sat there stunned. _What in the world?_ Nicole quickly seized the opportunity to take Elizabeth's seat. She touched him way more than he was comfortable with. He forced a few more bites before getting up and throwing the rest away.

Drew found him resting against a fence post watching the horses. "Hey man. Can I ask you something?"

Jack thought it was going to be about the job. It was not.

"Are you and Elizabeth dating? Like, is she your girlfriend?"

 _Of course._ Jack refrained from rolling his eyes, but he knew where this was headed already. He frowned and continued looking into the field. "No. We're just friends. Why? You want to ask her out?"

"I just wondered why she's so awkward around me when we shoot. I mean, I know she's new to this, but I feel like she's holding back."

Jack rubbed his chin. "I don't know. Maybe she is."

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"We're friends."

"Okay. I just wanted to check," Drew paused. "Since she's not your girlfriend and the job is nearly over, think it'd be alright if I ask her out?"

"No one's stopping you."

 _6:30 p.m._

The air was a hot and balmy 88 degrees when they started shooting again and the sun was falling. But the field. The field was beautiful. Wild prairie grasses and flowers growing knee-high. Majestic horses roaming about with the golden sunset in the distance.

A big tent had been set up with air conditioners and stations were set up for wardrobe, hair and makeup, as well as for the photographers' gear and equipment. Elizabeth and another girl were sent to wardrobe again while Jack and Drew went to have their hair touched up.

Elizabeth watched as Nicole insisted on making her presence known even as Jessica worked on their hair. Elizabeth put the new dress on, but turned her back to the guys as she started slipping out of her bra. The beaded bodice was too low both in the front and the back to allow for one. An assistant haphazardly threw a pair of shoes in her direction, not realizing that she wasn't watching and one hit her in the back. "Ouch!"

Jack heard Elizabeth's cry and his face jerked towards her. Nicole noticed his immediate concern for her. "Oh, she's alright, Jack. Sheesh, you lovesick puppy. Just sit down."

He sank back into the chair, growing really tired of this girl shoving her body in his face. He just wanted Elizabeth. But she had been cold to him all afternoon. _Why?_

He watched as she made her way over to a big fan to cool down. She looked his way one time before her eyes dropped to the ground again. _Oh God. She can't possibly think I'm attracted to this chick, can she?_

The photographers soon led her out onto the field. _She is..._ He couldn't even find words. The delicate bodice was fitted and revealing and she held the flowy skirt up as she walked through the tall grass and smiled seductively, as instructed _._ The laughs were his favorite look though.

Jack slipped into his button-down and the assistants readied his jacket and tie. As he buttoned up the shirt, he was handed some suspenders. Nicole was right there ready to help him with them, clipping them to the back of his pants. "I can get them, thanks," he responded curtly.

Elizabeth was finishing up the individual shots and all she saw was Nicole's hands and body right up against him. She seethed and clenched her jaw as Drew approached to join her for more setups. _I don't even want to do this anymore._ Her interaction with Drew continued to be stiff, but he was chatting with her and trying to loosen her up.

"So, I don't know if this is the right time or not, but what would you say to going out Saturday night? You know, to celebrate the end of this?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot up to him. Even in heels, she was still nearly 6 inches shorter than him. "You mean like a big group of us or like a date?"

Drew suddenly grew shy, cheeks and ears flushed. "I was kind of thinking… maybe… a date?"

Elizabeth was silent as she took a deep breath. _Maybe this is what I need. I need to just get over it and move on._ "I'll think about it."

Drew smiled cautiously. "I'll take it. You just let me know what you decide. I'm a patient guy."

They were soon being posed in the field together, but they were still stiff and disconnected. Elizabeth couldn't force the chemistry. It simply wasn't there.

"Drew, put your hands up on her face and give her a soft kiss." The photographer was directing them boldly, trying to break Elizabeth out of her funk.

Drew stepped closer. "Well, I guess this is one way to break the ice," he whispered and she laughed.

Jack's resolve was crumbling, watching another man kiss her.

Elizabeth accepted the kiss, but it was rigid and unnatural. Her heart was breaking. She wanted Jack.

The resulting photographs weren't what the photographer was looking for. He was annoyed. He looked around for Callie, but couldn't find her right away.

"Let's take 5 and touch up Elizabeth's curls and then we'll put you both up on a horse." The photographer was trying to regain control.

Elizabeth slumped into the chair with a bottle of water and Jessica quickly went to work. Tears threatened as she saw Jack walking closer.

"Give us a minute." He spoke compellingly, waving all of the assistants away from Elizabeth. She was looking away and blinking furiously as he approached her, trying to wish the tears away.

He kneeled in front of her and grazed his hands down her arms. "What's wrong? And don't tell me you're fine because you're not."

She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "I'm just hot. And tired." She brushed off his hands and walked toward the fan in the entryway of the tent. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm terrible compared to all of the other girls. I don't know why they even wanted me. I'm not even as pretty as the makeup girl for pity's sake. They should have just hired her," she snapped.

Jack followed her and stepped closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her crossed arms. He pressed his forehead to hers, finally knowing why she'd been so distant all day. "Elizabeth. There will always be girls around craving attention. Longing to be seen. But the woman Callie wants right now, the graceful woman we are all admiring? She is standing right here in front of me. Elizabeth, your beauty, both inner _and_ outer, puts these girls to shame." His hand reached for her neck, his thumb grazing along her jawbone, wiping the stray tears away.

She looked into his hazel eyes. "But,"

"No buts Thatcher," he whispered down her cheek. His nose was grazing over hers before he realized they had a rather attentive audience. He pulled away reluctantly and squeezed her hand three times. "Go get 'em."

 _7:45 p.m._

Jack led a newly glowing Elizabeth back out to the field to find the crew waiting and watching, including Callie. "Let's get this done before we lose too much light," Callie commanded before whistling the horses over. "Drew, step off for a bit. Jack's going to ride with Elizabeth."

The photographer perked up, looking over at the two of them. "Ya. Uh, yes, that's what I was thinking." He was thrilled to be shooting this. _I don't know what he said to her, but they lit each other up! No wonder she was awkward with everyone else._

Jack carefully lifted Elizabeth onto the black mare before climbing up right behind her, his hands firmly gripping her hip bones, happy smiles on their lips. The assistants adjusted the skirt of her gown down the sides, exposing her legs. The photographer requested someone remove both of their shoes after they'd settled. They were led out into field and several photographers went to work.

Callie had a satisfied grin on her face as she watched their chemistry fly off the charts. She wasn't sure why she had been called over, but she was thrilled to get to watch this. She knew what sold products, and this was it.

"Jack, I want your head right up by her shoulder looking at her. Elizabeth, I want you to look at me first and then look towards him." The photographer didn't need to give much direction beyond that. They were beautiful together. Natural. Captivating. "Whisper a secret in her ear, Jack."

Jack's dimples appeared and he snuggled into Elizabeth's neck, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his chest. He leaned into her ear and whispered "Your skirt is slightly transparent and it's driving all of us wild."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with shock and then the giggles came. She twisted her body so she could look at his face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're the one up here with me then." Her voice was a whisper, but reverberated all the way through Jack's blood and marrow.

"Me too."

His lips barely moved, but the photographers were eating up the gaze between them.

"Okay, let's bring you both down. I want you in this field together as the sun goes down over the horizon."

Elizabeth pulled the skirt up and swung her leg over the horse and jumped down, but winced in pain as she landed. Jack scrambled down from the horse before she could even speak, grabbing her.

"Oh my gosh, my foot! It feels like it's on fire! Something's not right."

Jack helped her to sit down in the tall grass and took her right foot in his hand, examining it while everyone gathered around. "It's the other one." She laughed through gritted teeth. He gingerly took the left one, seeing some swelling and redness right away. He rubbed it gently, checking for a break to the best of his ability.

Elizabeth gathered herself and looked up at Callie. "I think I'm okay. I can finish. The sun is almost down."

She limped as she stood and Jack swept her into his arms quickly and carefully. "Are you sure?" His face was intimate with her, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The photographer, and everyone else, saw the earnest beauty in front of them. "Jack, would you mind carrying her about 10 yards in that direction and just doing exactly what you're doing right now?"

Without questioning, Jack walked into the tall grass. The sunset backlit Elizabeth's skirt, rendering everyone able to see the curves of her legs and the outline of Jack's body behind her. Their faces were close, breathing the same air. "Heads touching."

Jack pulled Elizabeth's body tightly to his chest. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked up at him, resting her forehead against his. "I'm right where I want to be." Her hand graced the side of his cheek as the photographers captured the tenderness.

Callie watched silently. The photographer put his glasses on. Drew's eyes were falling out of his head. _I'm not this close to any of my 'friends'!_

"Kiss, but don't kiss. Lips almost touching!" Callie directed, wanting the money shot. "Maybe running along hers, teasing."

He gladly complied. She parted her lips slightly, welcoming the touch and raising her chin to him.

"Did it just get hotter out here?" Callie joked and fanned herself.

"Can you stand, Elizabeth?" The photographer's voice interrupted them and Jack resigned himself to stop before he was kissing her in front of everyone.

"Yes. I think so." Jack cautiously let her body slide down his. She stood with her weight on her right leg, leaning her back into Jack's chest.

"Guys, get Jack's coat. I just want the suspenders. Jack, wrap your arms around her waist. Elizabeth, your left hand on his hands in the front and your other hand reaching back for his cheek. I want a shot of you both looking at me first."

"Can someone pull her dress down in the front? It's riding up a little. Fluff the skirt too."

The assistants worked quickly.

The photographer was up on a ladder and in charge now. "Both of you looking up here at me…. Now Jack, I want your eyes on her. Yes, wanting her, just like that. Perfect. Elizabeth's eyes up here…. Now on Jack."

She looked at his lips inadvertently. "Oh, that's great Elizabeth. But on his eyes now," he laughed as he fired shots in rapid succession.

"Now I'm going to step back and I want you facing each other. Elizabeth, you can keep leaning on him for support. Just lean your whole body into him."

"Now grab his suspenders and… yes. Inches apart, just like you're doing. God, this is amazing. You guys are fantastic together!"

"Lips touching again Jack. Think you can handle it without swallowing her up?" Callie teased.

"I can probably manage." Jack chuckled nervously as he lowered his mouth to Elizabeth's.

She felt like she was floating. Not just her foot, but her whole body aching. Melting into the ground like the summer rain.

"That's a wrap!" the photographer yelled. He turned to Callie, who was joyful. "I know which ones we'll be headlining!"

"The two of them are something, that's for sure!" Callie retorted. "I'm glad I found them."

Jack lifted Elizabeth into his arms again, her skirt draping over the both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm feeling okay. I can probably walk."

"You're right where I want you to be."

 _8:54 p.m._

"Elizabeth, I think we need to find a hospital for that ankle."

"I think it's my foot, but it's fine. I'm just ready to go home. I think if I rest tonight, I'll be okay by tomorrow."

Callie looked at Elizabeth, still tightly clutched in Jack's protective arms. She lifted the skirt to get a closer look at Elizabeth's injury. "Elizabeth, hon, it's really swollen. You need to stay off of it completely and ice it for sure. If the swelling is not better in the morning, I insist that you go to Urgent Care."

"I agree with her," Jack spoke softly. He carried her out to his Jeep and slid her into seat. They didn't even take time to change their clothes. He reached across her and buckled her in. "I don't want you on it at all tonight. Promise?"

"I promise. Will you stay with me tonight? You know, in case I need anything in the middle of the night?" she smiled over at him as he got into the driver's seat.

"Of course I will. Why don't you just stay at my place? It's closer to the hospital if we need anything."

Slowly he moved his hand to her arm, gently stroking it as a sign that he cared but really because he couldn't help himself. She looked too good not to touch.

She felt her breath catch as he slid his fingers up and down her arm. It was meant as a thoughtful gesture but all she thought about was how he was teasing her, making her want him more and more with each stroke.


	18. Chapter 18--Love, Care & Confusion

_8:54 p.m._

"Elizabeth, I think we need to find a hospital for that ankle."

"I think it's my foot, but it's fine. I'm just ready to go home. I think if I rest tonight, I'll be okay by tomorrow."

Callie looked at Elizabeth, still tightly clutched in Jack's arms. She lifted the skirt to get a closer look at Elizabeth's injury. "Elizabeth, honey, it's already swollen. You need to stay off of it completely and ice it for sure. If the swelling is not better in the morning, I insist that you go to Urgent Care."

"I agree," Jack spoke softly. He carried her out to his Jeep and slid her into the seat. They didn't even take time to change clothes. Elizabeth was hurting and he just wanted to get her home. He reached across her and buckled her in. "I don't want you on it at all tonight. Promise?"

"I promise. Do you mind staying with me tonight? You know, in case I need anything in the middle of the night?" she smiled faintly over at him as he got into the driver's seat.

"Of course I will. Why don't you just stay at my place? It's closer to the hospital if we need anything."

Slowly he moved his hand to her arm, gently stroking it as a sign that he cared but really because he couldn't help himself. She looked too good not to touch.

She felt her breath catch as he slid his fingers up and down her arm. It was meant as a thoughtful gesture but all she thought about was how he was teasing her, making her desire stronger with each stroke.

 _9:58 p.m._

Jack pulled into a parking spot and turned off the Jeep. They had been quiet for most of the drive home, both too afraid that they would actually say what was on their minds. Reveal too much. The feelings were overpowering their bodies and it wouldn't be long until their tongues would be loose too.

"How are you feeling? How much pain are you in?"

"It's throbbing, but it's not crazy now like it was. It feels tight and I can't really move my toes."

"That's probably because it's swelling. Are you sure we shouldn't just go to the hospital tonight?"

"I'd rather just stay here. I'm so tired from the day and I don't think I can handle another four hours in the ER. I'll take some Ibuprofen and elevate it. It's probably just a sprain."

"Okay, but if you wake me up at 4 a.m., I'm just going to amputate." His wink and dimpled grin just about put her over the edge. She laughed to relieve the strain of wanting to grab him by the collar and kiss him.

"I'll still look hot with a pegleg though, right?"

 _Gosh, that smile. It's going to be the death of me. I need air._ He opened his door.

"Stay put Captain Ahab. I'm coming around to get you." Jack got out and closed his door, thinking about how she was exacting her revenge on his body for not kissing her on his birthday. He walked around to her side feeling like Moby and wanting to drag her deep into the sea with him.

"I can probably hop on my right foot if you can give me some support. I don't want you to have to carry me that far."

"I want to carry you. Just let me." He reached across her body to unbuckle her seatbelt. Lost in thoughts of what might finally happen tonight, she had forgotten to undo it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can get it." She reached for the seatbelt, but found his hand already on it. Her fingers rested over his and she felt the muscles in his forearm stiffen under hers. Their faces were intimate; his body was stretched across hers. Their breathing became shallow. Quick. Anticipating.

The belt gave way and she looked down at it, breaking their gaze. He reached for her legs and softly swung her ankles towards himself.

She felt his fingers running up her calves, lifting the skirt and she inhaled sharply. Simultaneously she prayed that he didn't hear it and thanked the dear Lord in Heaven that she'd shaved her legs that morning.

His fingers were shaky, nervous. His body was sweating already. Her skin was so smooth under his fingers and he didn't want to stop. He let his palm slide back down her calf under the pretense of lifting her leg so he could examine her foot, but he really just needed it. Needed to feel her on his skin again. _A Jeep is no place to kiss her for the first time. A Jeep is no place to enjoy her for the first time._

 _In fact, I shouldn't be thinking about it at all._

He wondered if her body was aching as much as his.

He swallowed hard and she heard it. She slid her hips closer to the edge of the seat, closer to him. The blood rushing down her legs, making her foot throb, but all she could really feel was the pounding in her abdomen and her head starting to spin.

"I… I think it's probably broken Elizabeth. It's already bruised and the top of your foot is very swollen. I can't even make out the bones."

"We'll go in the morning. I just want to go lay down. Please?"

He handed her his keys and she slid into his arms. They were rigid and strong under her as he lifted her out of the truck. She closed the door and locked the truck with the key fob. He carried her effortlessly into his condo, taking a moment for her to unlock the door.

"Is Lee here?"

"No, he's been gone since Sunday. Won't get back for 2 more days. Let's get you up to the loft."

His steps were slow and methodical as he climbed the stairs holding her tightly to his chest. He couldn't see the steps below him because her skirt was too full. The dress made him think things he shouldn't be. Things he'd daydreamed about and dared to hope for one day. _I love you, Elizabeth._ He wanted to say it.

When they reached the loft, he let her down slowly. Her body crawling down over his.

She felt his rigid body and could feel the tingles in her cheeks and knew they were probably red. She couldn't even breathe; the urge was so strong. Her right foot found the floor and he steadied her against himself.

He wasn't sure if he had been breathing the entire trip home. She left his body feeling like it was oxygen deprived—the tingles, the trembling fingers, his compass spinning out of control.

 _These dang suspenders._ Just the sight of his muscles tight under the very fitted shirt made her shiver. But the suspenders begged her to pull him over and scratch the itch. She slipped her fingers under them. Wondering how he'd feel about it. Testing.

 _That dress._ It didn't leave much to the imagination and his mind was quickly filling in some of the blanks. His heart was beating out of control as he felt her fingers grate over his hard chest. Using his suspenders to steady herself.

 _Or is she?_

She pursed her lips and ran her tongue over them quickly before relaxing them. His hands were still around her hips and he'd had plenty of time to let her go.

She tugged on the suspenders slightly and he lowered his chin. His eyelashes glistening gold in the silver light.

 _This is happening._

His body stiffened as he stood in front of her at a crossroads. His body jerky and trembling. His mind racing and his heart panicking.

 _What now? We both want this. But I can't. I love her too much to lose her._

She was tired of waiting for him. Tired of holding back. Tired of lying to herself and everyone else.

He was tired of watching other guys lust for his best friend. Tired of saying 'just friends.' Tired of denying her.

She felt his hesitation and met his gaze. _We both want this. But I can't. I love him too much to lose him._

"Let's get ready for bed. I know you're tired and in pain and I'm sure you'd like to freshen up a little. I can get you something to put on."

He left her sitting on the bed, both scared and breathing shallowly.

After rummaging through his dresser, he found a pair of Santa Claus boxers he thought might fit her. He chuckled and threw them at her, along with a black tee shirt. "Christmas in July! But it should work," he shrugged.

She put them on while he was in the bathroom changing. She removed the necklace and earrings she'd been wearing and put them on Jack's nightstand. He yelled out to her to make sure she was dressed before he opened the door. He helped her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth using the brush he kept for her. When she was finished, he scooped her up and carried her back to his bed.

 _3:30 a.m._

The pain woke her. She took a sip of the water Jack had left for her on the bedside table and swallowed 2 Ibuprofen. _That should hold me until morning._

She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the discomfort was winning. She tucked back under the covers, pressing her cheek up against Jack's back, trying to let thoughts of him outweigh the pain.

He rolled onto his back in his sleep and welcomed her onto his chest. She settled in, wishing he was awake. She took some deep breaths and forced her eyes closed. The pain was causing her to squirm. She couldn't get comfortable.

"Am I going to have to amputate?"

She looked up at his face biting her lip. But when she saw him smiling sympathetically, she winced and tried to smile. "I'm really sorry I woke you up. I took some more Ibuprofen. It should help soon."

He rubbed her arm gently and slid out from under her. He sat up in the bed, sliding down a little. He threw back the light comforter and his hands found her legs under the sheets. He started massaging them. Down her calves, down over her heels, being very careful with her left foot.

She moaned quietly. "Oh God, that feels so good. Thank you."

"I don't really know what I'm doing, but I was hoping it might help take your mind off of it."

She relaxed on her pillow and smiled over at him. "It seems someone is a quick learner."

He grinned and squinted his eyes at her. "Says the girl who I taught a jump serve that already knew how to do it!"

Even in the darkness, she knew her cheeks were red and he knew it too.

"I had a great partner," she whispered.

"So do I."

 _7:41 a.m._

The swelling was worse. The redness was worse. Ibuprofen wasn't touching it.

"I'm going to bring the Jeep around to the front. Stay here. Do not stand."

"Okay Dad," she smirked, now sitting on the couch wearing his sweats and a UIC tee that was much too large.

He returned her smirk. "I believe you were calling me 'God' last night when I was massaging your legs."

She gave him a look. "Just shut it and go get the Jeep." She was grinning and embarrassed.

He walked back to her on the couch and leaned over and kissed her head. "I'm just glad it helped and you were able to get some sleep. I'll be back in a minute." He tucked some pillows under her foot and closed the door behind him.

 _9:24 a.m._

Lee put his key in the lock and opened the door. His work trip had ended 2 days early and he was glad to be home.

The place was spotless except for the pillows on the couch being a little out of place.

"Jack? You home?"

He listened.

"Hey Jack?" he called louder.

Still nothing.

"Hmmmm." _Maybe he's still asleep._ _His hours are really crazy with this job._

Lee unpacked his stuff and started gathering a load of laundry. He filled the machine with jeans and realized there was still room for a few more pairs.

He walked up the stairs to Jack's loft quietly, assuming Jack was still asleep. When he reached the top, he was super surprised to find the comforter in the floor and the bed a wreck. _But no Jack. What was he doing last night?_

He walked around the room and found Jack's laundry bin empty. There was a pair of Christmas boxers and a black t-shirt laying on the bed. He looked at them quizzically, scratching his head.

The doorbell rang.

Lee walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Lee! I've missed you so much! What took you so long to get to the door?" Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "I'm so glad you got to come home early!"

Lee chuckled and a wide grin spread across his face. "Happy to see you too, Sweetie! I was just gathering up a load of laundry and was up in the loft. It's… strange up there."

"What do you mean, 'strange'?" Rosie and Lee shared a quick kiss and she followed him up the stairs to Jack's loft, growing even more puzzled until they reached the top. She saw the bed in a mess and Lee pointed to the Santa boxers and the t-shirt on the bed.

"I can't really imagine Jack wearing these." He pointed at the boxers and picked up the t-shirt. "And this smells like a girl!" He raised his eyebrows at her.

Rosie's jaw dropped to the floor. "You don't think?"

Lee smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "The bed's a mess. And I don't think Elizabeth spends the night when I'm not here. And when I _am_ here, Jack sleeps on the couch when she stays over and there are no blankets down there."

Rosie looked at Lee incredulously. "You think Jack brought someone else home last night? But who?!"

"I don't know. But he's surrounded by beautiful women every day at work."

Rosie walked further into the room. She picked up the comforter from the floor carefully and threw it up on the bed. She walked over to the nightstand and found a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings. "Oh my gosh Lee! LOOK! You were right!"

Rosie's face dropped, a new revelation washing over her. "Elizabeth will be crushed."

Lee wandered into the bathroom. "I think you're right," he paused. "And I think I was right too. Look at this."

Rosie joined Lee in the bathroom and saw what Lee was looking at. A beautiful, beaded, flowy gown was hanging from the back of the door. Rosie looked closer. "It has a BHLDN tag. I can't believe he brought one of those girls home. Elizabeth probably even knows her."

Lee swallowed hard. "We should probably go back downstairs. This is none of our business and we've already snooped more than we should have."

He pulled the comforter back onto the floor, covering their tracks.

 _9:42 p.m._

Elizabeth and Jack were still sitting in the waiting room at Urgent Care. She had filled out the necessary paperwork and called her parents. They would arrive shortly.

"Oh my gosh. Jack!" She had wide eyes.

Jack turned to her quickly, panic in his voice. "What, are you okay?"

She pulled his arm, pulling him closer to her. "Do you think they'll make me wear a gown?"

Jack looked at her curiously. "Probably, why?"

Elizabeth blushed and scrunched up her nose. "Because I'm not wearing… you know… a bra. I couldn't wear one under that gown for the shoot, and we didn't bring our clothes home." She was super embarrassed to even be bringing it up. Her face was blazing red. "I just put on your clothes this morning and didn't give it much thought… until now."

"Do you want me to run to your apartment?"

"I don't think we have that kind of time," she bit her lower lip. "I know this is asking a lot, but do you think you could run to Target? It's only about 5 minutes from here."

He blushed and looked at her in disbelief. "You want _me_ to go buy you a bra? Can't we just call your Mom and see if she'll bring you something?"

"You want my parents to know I was at your house without a bra?" She looked at him skeptically.

It was Jack's turn to go red. He had noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, but he wasn't about to mention the fact to her. He squirmed and swallowed hard. "No, I guess not."

She was reaching for her purse. "Just a sports bra or something will be fine. Maybe you can grab us some Starbucks on your way back." She seemed to be way more embarrassed about the doctor seeing her braless than about Jack having to buy her a bra.

"Uhm… Okay."

She looked up at him, hearing the hesitation in his voice. His cheeks and ears were bright red. "Really? You're too embarrassed to buy me a bra?" she giggled. "I thought you boys thought about this sort of thing all the time!"

He pursed his lips and gave her a cockeyed grin. "Fine. What am I supposed to buy?"

"Just get something you like. Size small."

 _Those were dangerous words._

She held out 2 twenty-dollar bills. "This should cover it."

He waived her off. "I got it. White chocolate mocha?"

"That would be heavenly. My parents should be here by 10:30 but we'll probably still be waiting."

Jack helped Elizabeth to get comfortable, propping her foot up in the chair next to her. "Would you like me to get you a magazine or two to read while you wait?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you."

He kissed her head and handed her a couple of magazines. "I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything."

 _9:59 a.m._

Jack trod into the women's section in Target, head down and focused. He was grateful that there weren't many people in there at 10 a.m. on a Thursday morning. Just a couple of moms that were more focused on their toddlers than on him thankfully. And none of them were shopping for intimates.

He quickly browsed through the racks, trying to get in and get out. It was like a battlefield. He almost just grabbed a plain white sports bra so he could get out of there.

But then.

The colors caught his eye. And so did the lace.

He looked around shyly and quickly. _There isn't anyone around. I can at least look._

Before long, he found himself imagining what some of this stuff would look like on her. _This was a terrible idea._ He headed for the bras.

He thumbed over the sports bras and decided he wasn't as interested in those as he was the rack of "bralettes" that he saw just beyond them.

He found a red bralette that seemed nice. _It looks comfortable. She'd like this. Right?_ _Yes. This is definitely what I'm buying._ He grinned proudly. _It's on sale too! She'll be proud of me!_

He grabbed some chocolate caramels that he knew she liked and then went through the self-checkout line, not brave enough to face the middle-aged, female cashiers who were staffing this morning's registers. He swiped his card and was on his way.

Jack pulled out the Target bag and looped it over his arm. A coffee in one hand and Elizabeth's white chocolate mocha in the other. He made his way back inside and was surprised to see Elizabeth's parents sitting with her.

He turned his wrist over to check the time. _Man. I guess I had more fun shopping than I'd intended._ He tried to suppress the dimples.

 _10:40 a.m._

"Hi Jack! Great to see you again." Mr. Thatcher stood and offered his hand before realizing Jack's hands were full. "Can I take something?"

Jack pulled his hands tightly to his chest, not wanting Mr. Thatcher to see what was in the bag. Elizabeth's face looked equally alarmed. "No, that's okay. I just grabbed Elizabeth her favorite drink and ran an errand." He offered Elizabeth her drink.

"Thank you Jack." She smiled, wondering what was in the bag that he was being so secretive about.

"I'm sure you have to get to work, Jack. We can stay with her if you need to get going," Grace offered.

Jack's face didn't hide his disappointment well and Elizabeth was quick to speak up. "I'd like you to stay if you can, Jack." She lifted up her foot, making room for him in the seat next to her.

"I actually called our boss while I was out and she said she preferred that I stay with you and keep her updated with what they find out." He sat down and tucked the bag under the chair and pulled Elizabeth's legs back up in his lap and rubbed her calves like he had the night before, feeling them under his sweatpants. "She didn't really want to photograph me without you today anyway," he winked quickly.

They had just gotten comfortable when a nurse finally called Elizabeth back. All four approached the triage doors, Jack carrying Elizabeth with her clutching the Target bag tightly.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can come back with her," the nurse informed.

They all looked at Elizabeth and she would have rather selected the next POTUS than tell her parents that she wanted Jack to go with her. "Uhm."

Grace smiled. "Why don't you go with her Jack? William and I will just wait. We'd like to go get some coffee anyway and you've been sitting in this waiting room with her all morning."

William grinned. "I would really like to get some coffee. If you need anything, just call us. We'll be right out here."

"Is that what you want Elizabeth? I don't mind waiting out here if you'd like your Mom or Dad with you."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip nervously and looked at her parents. "Jack saw me fall, so maybe he should come with me in case they have any questions."

"It's really fine Elizabeth, I know Jack will make sure they take good care of you," William kissed his daughter's head. "We'll be praying for you, Sweetheart."

"I'll come out with any updates," Jack offered.

"I know you will, Jack." William patted his back and he and Grace turned back.

"Here, let me get you a wheelchair." The nurse trotted down the hallway and returned with a wheelchair for Elizabeth.

Jack gently sat her down in the chair and the nurse adjusted the footrests for her. Elizabeth started to peek inside the bag as the nurse pushed her and Jack cleared his throat loudly. Elizabeth looked up at him and he shook his head, grinning.

"I see that you are not on any medications. Is that correct? No birth control?" She glanced toward Jack and then looked back at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed madly. "No Ma'am. No medications. I did take some Ibuprofen last night and again this morning to help with the pain."

"Oh, you took Ibuprofen? That's good to know. In the future, you should take Tylenol instead if you suspect a break, but the doctor will discuss that with you." The nurse led Jack and Elizabeth into a triage room. She asked a few more questions about Elizabeth's medical history as Jack sat the Target bag into a chair in the corner.

"You'll wait in here until they're ready to take you to X-ray. There's a gown for you on the exam table and you'll need to put that on. There's extras in the drawers over there. Some people like to put a second one on backwards to that you don't show your backside to the world," she joked. "Do you need any help getting into your gown?"

Jack saw her looking at Elizabeth's fingers, obviously checking for a ring. "Uh, no, I can probably help her if she needs it."

"Okay! I'll be back to check on you in about 10 minutes." The nurse smiled at Jack and left the room.

Elizabeth let out a loud breath. "I'm sorry Jack. That was a little more… _personal_ than I expected it to be for a foot injury."

Jack looked bashful. "It's okay," he spoke quietly. "I guess it was no worse than buying you a bra and then your parents almost seeing it."

"It's just a sports bra. It's not a big deal."

"Well…" Jack handed her the bag and shrugged. "I thought this looked more… comfortable."

She opened it and a cheeky smile spread across her face. "Well someone had fun, didn't he?! Really Jack?" She held up the lacy bralette. "This is _not_ a sports bra. You can see right through it!"

"It was on sale," he shrugged. Jack's dimples were running deep. "The sports bras were really expensive!"

"It was probably on sale because there's very little fabric! What if my parents see this? This is almost worse than me wearing nothing at all under here!"

 _This is not worse than you wearing nothing at all under there._ "No it's not. You'll be fine. It's fine." He sounded like he was convincing himself. "I'm going to step out while you get dressed, unless you think you'll need help."

Their eyes met. They both knew that would be too far. Especially after what he'd just bought her, which had crossed several lines on its own. "I'll be fine."

She slipped into the first gown and wrapped it around her securely. She called out to Jack. "Come here and help me tie the back of this gown, you goof!"

He stepped back into the room and went to the back of her, where she was lifting up her hair. He tied the neck ties and then started to tie the one at the middle of her back. He could see just a bit of the red lace underneath. He wished he could see more.

She scooted to the end of the table and stood on one foot, clutching the gown tightly so he couldn't see her backside. "Can you help me put the other gown on backwards?"

He came around the front and wrapped his arms around her back to steady her. The step making her tower over him, her lips right at eye level. He immediately thought thoughts he shouldn't have. I _t's taking every ounce of willpower inside me not to lay you back on that exam table._

Another deep breath and he was helping her get her arms into the gown. Their faces close, his cheek brushing hers.

He stepped back and grinned, giving her a once-over. "Five stars. You look fantastic."

She laughed heartily and let her hand graze down his arm, finding his fingers. " _You_ are something else! Thank you for helping me." She squeezed his hand three times and he returned four. Their eyes met and the heat rushed.

"Knock, knock!" There was a peck at the door. "Are you ready Miss Thatcher?"

Jack stepped back. "Yes, she's ready."

The nurse walked in and stood next to Elizabeth. She began taking her vitals while Jack folded up her sweats and t-shirt and added them to the Target bag.

"You look a little bit flushed, Elizabeth. I'm going to take your temperature just to rule out infection."

Elizabeth's eyes jumped to Jack, knowing exactly why she was flushed.

"Hmm. 98.6! Perfect! I guess I was wrong." The nurse looked over at Jack and gave him a look. "Let's get you back in the wheelchair and down to x-ray, Elizabeth. They're ready for you."

She wheeled the chair over and Elizabeth sat down. "You can either wait here for her or go with us. Your choice."

"I'd like him to come," Elizabeth reached for him.

 _11:37 a.m._

Elizabeth's stomach rumbled while she and Jack waited for the Radiologist to read Elizabeth's x-rays.

"Do you want me to go get you something? We didn't eat much for breakfast. I bought your favorite candy, but you should probably eat something more substantial."

"Surely they'll be back soon."

"But then we'll begin the process of getting you in a cast or a boot or something. It's going to be a while before they discharge you, sweetheart." He caught himself. "Sorry, it just came out."

She grinned. "It's okay. Honey." She smirked.

He laughed. "Why don't I run out and tell your parents that we're still waiting and see if one of them wants to come back with you while I get you something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Jack. For taking care of me."

"You're easy to take care of." He smiled _that_ smile that turned her to mush, turned and went out the door.

William and Grace jumped up when they saw Jack come out the doors. "How is she? Is it broken?" Grace worried.

"We still don't know yet. She's been through the x-rays, but we're still waiting on the Radiologist's report. They gave her some Tylenol and are having her ice and elevate to try to help the swelling. She's really hungry though, so I told her I'd go get her something. Would one of you like to go sit with her?"

"Grace, why don't you go back with her and I'll go with Jack to get everyone some lunch. I'm hungry too."

"Thank you dear. I'd love to sit with her. I feel like I haven't really seen her all summer."

Elizabeth looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled widely. "Hi Mom! Thanks for coming!"

"Of course, Bethie! How are you feeling? Can I get anything for you?" She reached to give her daughter a hug.

"I'm okay. I'm pretty sleepy. I think it's the pain meds, but I didn't sleep much last night either."

"You probably should have come here last night Beth. I'm sure it's broken. Were you at home by yourself all night?"

Elizabeth's eyes met her mother's. "No, I actually stayed at Jack's place last night. It's closer to the hospital and he didn't think I should be alone."

"That was wise. I'm glad he took care of you. So sweet of him. Such a great friend to you."

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded. "He is. I'm really fortunate to have him."

"You do look tired Beth. Why don't you lay down for a while until the guys get back with the food?"

"Did Daddy go with Jack?" Elizabeth's voice was shaky, nervous.

"Yes. He loves Jack. Don't worry. He won't interrogate him too harshly." Grace squeezed her daughter's hand as she helped her lay back. She brushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "We all love Jack, Beth."

The expressive look that her mother gave her sent a chill through her body.

 _11:45 a.m._

"Thank you for coming with her this morning, Jack."

"It was no problem, Sir. After seeing her fall, I didn't think she should be alone. And she was too stubborn to come to the hospital last night."

"So did you stay with her last night then?"

Jack swallowed hard. _Busted._ He couldn't lie to her father. "Yes, Sir. I knew she'd be trying to get up if someone didn't make her lay down."

William laughed. "You know her well, don't you?"

 _You have no idea._ "She can be pretty hard-headed. But wonderful. She's nice about it even when she's being bossy." He laughed lightly.

William heard the change in Jack's voice when he started talking about Elizabeth. He saw his smile soften and his eyes sparkle. "She's a special girl. We love her very much. Couldn't ask for a better daughter."

Jack swallowed hard. "I'm grateful to have her in my life. To have all of you really."

William put his strong hand on Jack's shoulder. "We're glad to have you around too, Son."


	19. Chapter 19--Fire and Ice

_Lucky ducks this week! Lots of new stories yesterday (including a new chapter in my other story, The Plan) and chapters from me AND Em today! ;-) Go check hers out-"Christmas in the Country" if you haven't already and leave us both some love in the reviews! ;-)_

 _As always, thank you Em for proofing for me and for keeping me writing. The two of us (and 448 other Hearties!) are leaving for HFR soon, so you guys have a great week/weekend! I still haven't packed a single thing yet, so I've gotta run. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 _12:29 p.m._

Shortly after Jack and William left, the Radiologist came in and informed Elizabeth that she did indeed have a fifth metatarsal fracture. He also noted that the swelling was too much for them to be able to cast her right away, so they'd need her to be admitted for a few hours until it was alleviated. They were also concerned that she had taken Ibuprofen and wanted to monitor her for the slight risks associated with it. The only good thing about it was that she would be transferred to the orthopedic floor and would be allowed 3 visitors at a time.

Grace messaged William to let him know their new room number. When the two men returned, Jack's heart dropped when he saw Elizabeth laying in the hospital bed with her foot propped up on three pillows and an ice pack on it. She was shivering and looked miserable.

He and William sat the food down and Jack went to her immediately. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I should have gotten off the horse first and helped you down. I feel awful that you're hurting."

She rolled toward him and took his hand. "Jack, it isn't your fault! You know that, right? It was just an accident. I should have known better than to jump down without shoes."

He hugged her the best he could without moving her. When he pulled back, their eyes met, full of secret messages that neither could 's back was to her parents and she knew they couldn't see him. But they could see her face.

Grace prepared the lunches and helped Elizabeth sit up enough to eat comfortably. The nurse came in shortly after they all finished to give Elizabeth some more pain medication and to check the status of the swelling.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but it's going to be a while longer I think. You're probably looking at 7 or 8 p.m. for the discharge. Maybe even 9 by the time they get you casted."

William and Grace looked at each other and then to Jack. Grace knew William needed to be back at the office by 2:30. She had been filling in for his secretary whose child was ill.

Elizabeth saw the looks. "It's okay. You guys don't have to stay. I'm just going to be laying here the whole time. Maybe I can take a nap."

"I'm so sorry, Bethie, but I do need to get back for a meeting at 2:30. The associates have flown in from New York for the meeting, or I'd cancel. Your Mother and I can come back later tonight and take you home with us. We'll take care of you until you're," he grinned cunningly, "back on your feet."

"If it's okay, I don't mind staying with her. I don't have anything else to do. I'll let our boss know the updates and I'm sure they'll be willing to work something out with me." He looked at Elizabeth. "I don't want you to be here all alone."

"That's so sweet of you, Jack. William and I should be able to be back by 6, right honey?" She looked over at William, who was smiling with his eyes. They both knew the truth, even if Jack and Elizabeth refused to acknowledge it.

"Yes, definitely by 6. Thank you Jack. I do feel better knowing she'll have someone here with her."

 _2:35 p.m._

Lee and Rosie settled in to watch TV for a while, but Rosie couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. She kept recalling the anger she felt when found the jewelry. And then the dress. _That little shit._ _I know you two say 'just friends' all the time, but really Jack? YOU KNOW SHE LOVES YOU._

Lee could see Rosie getting fired up just sitting next to him. He knew she wasn't watching the TV for sure, because he had turned it to ESPN 5 minutes prior and she hadn't said a word. He watched as she clenched and unclenched her jaw, giving someone a lashing in her mind. _I hope Jack realizes he's pissed off the wrong person!_

As Lee watched Rosie quietly fume, he realized how much he admired her tenacity. She was truly in Elizabeth's corner, fighting for her. _Protecting her. Fiercely loyal._

"Where do you think he is? And where's poor Elizabeth?" Rosie snapped.

"Well, they're probably at work by now I'd guess. Maybe he and whomever he was with had to be at work early today. I'm sure Elizabeth is there too. I'm sure Jack's feeling awkward."

"Why would they wear their work clothes home though? Jack's suit was up there too. It was hanging on his closet door. Why wouldn't they take them back to work with them today?" She could feel her blood pressure rising just thinking about it.

"Rosie, you've got to stop. Stop analyzing every little thing. You're going to give yourself a heart attack! We don't even know what happened for sure."

"Yes we do," she interjected.

"Well, it's still none of our business. It's his life. If he wants to throw away everything between him and Elizabeth, it's his choice."

"No Lee! I will not stand by idly and watch him break her heart! I have to protect her!" She stood abruptly and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Lee stood to match her.

"I'm not going to tell her. Relax. I just want to check on her and see if she wants to do something tonight. We don't need her coming over here and seeing this mess."

Lee conceded. "You're right about that. Jack needs to tell her if he's seeing someone. We don't want her to find it out the way we did. I'm not even in love with him and I feel like I got kicked in the boys."

" _Hey Elizabeth! I'm in town and was wondering if you'd like to meet up tonight and go to the mall or something?"_

 _4:02 p.m._

William and Grace were long gone and the nurse brought in another ice pack for Elizabeth's foot. "Another 20 minutes, dear. Just like the last three rounds."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "Uuuugggghhh. I hate this. It makes me so cold all over. It better be worth it."

"Would you like me to bring you some more blankets?" the nurse offered kindly.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

The nurse returned a few minutes later with 3 more blankets. Jack readied the ice pack like she had shown him the hours before and Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "Okay. I'm ready."

Jack secured the pillows and gently placed the towel-covered ice pack over the top of her foot. Elizabeth flexed and hissed but he held her leg steady. "It only hurts for the first few minutes. Remember? Squeeze my hand. Push through it."

"Oooohhh Jaaaccckkkkk," she pressed her eyes closed tightly. She puffed the air out of her cheeks and inhaled again, repeating the process. "God, it hurts."

The numbness set in quickly, just like he promised and Elizabeth settled back into her pillow to begin shivering. Jack covered her with two more blankets before sliding into her bed beside her gently. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly, rubbing her arms and trying to warm her up. He kissed her head. "I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you like this. I wish it were me instead."

His warm breath on her ear made her dizzy. "Stay with me Jack."

She moved to get closer to him and he stopped her. "You have to lay back. Rest. Let me take care of you for a while."

His eyes told her that he would, and that he'd do it well. He checked the clock. Twelve more minutes. He held her tightly against his chest through the shivering, her teeth chattering.

 _4:25 p.m._

Nurse Kristina pecked on the door and Jack scrambled off the bed and quickly sat down in the chair right next to it.

Kristina pulled back the curtain and entered. As she was removing the ice pack, Jack noticed that the swelling had gone down considerably, but her foot was blue. "Would you like me to take these extra blankets off of you, Elizabeth?"

"No thank you. I'm frozen to the core, so I'll just keep them until next time. I'm so tired right now."

Elizabeth watched with trepidation as Jack followed Kristina to the door.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

Kristina turned around. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could maybe just let her rest for a while? I know she's too nice to ask for a break from the ice and the constant interruption, but I know her and I know she needs it. Can I just let you know when she's awake again and then we'll do another round of ice?"

"Yes. That would be fine for a little while. It's already looking better. It's awfully bruised though, so she needs to be careful." She looked at him firmly. "Relaxing and getting some sleep would be good for her recovery. Just make sure she stays off of the foot and keeps it elevated the whole time."

Jack cleared his throat. "Yes Ma'am. Of course. She just needs to sleep. Definitely just relaxing. For sure." He was embarrassed at her obvious insinuation. _I'm definitely not going to kiss her here for the first time. Good grief._

His nervousness almost made her giggle. _I know what's on his mind. And I can't say that I blame her for wanting him around all day. The nurses have been drooling over him all day. Her too. And she's a Thatcher._

Elizabeth couldn't hear the words he spoke, but soon he was shutting the door, turning out the lights and pulling the curtains closed. Unbeknownst to both of them, Kristina hung the "Do Not Disturb—Must Check in at the Nurse's Station" sign on the door before she walked back to her desk smiling to herself. The nurses would have some good fodder to chew on tonight.

"What did you say to her?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I just told her that you were really tired and needed to rest for a while without being disturbed. I told her I'd let them know when you were awake again."

"You know she thinks we're going to be fooling around in here, right?" Elizabeth laughed, but was a little nervous. _Would he? Here?_

"Nah, I just told her you needed to sleep. That's all. And you do." He shrugged. _Does she want to? Here?_

Elizabeth looked at him with raised eyebrows. "So, if a super-hot guy tells a nurse that he wants her to stay away from her patient until he comes back and gives her the all-clear… you don't think she's gonna think… you know…"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well if you put it that way!" He walked over to Elizabeth's bed and brushed her hair back. "But it's not like people do that here. Do they?"

She grinned bashfully. "I don't know! I've never been in a hospital before!"

Jack shook his head and picked up the remote, needing to get this out of his head. _I'm not kissing her here. It has to be perfect._ "How can I help you relax?"

He swallowed hard. _Probably not the best question I could ask._

She chuckled quietly. "How about you just help me lay down for a while?"

He helped her lay back down and fluffed her pillows.

"Get in with me, Jack. I can't go to sleep knowing you're in that uncomfortable chair. You didn't get much sleep either."

He raised his eyebrows. "And whose fault is that?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have just let you amputate." She grinned at him.

He laughed loudly. "Of course not! That would have made for a huge mess." He climbed in and pulled the covers over her. He kept a layer of blankets in between them because he knew he needed the separation if he was going to cool off.

They were both asleep before 5. Their phones were both buzzing, but neither were aware enough to hear them.

 _6:30 p.m._

William and Grace opened the door quietly after checking in at the nurse's station. Grace walked in first, William following. Grace stepped around the curtain and stopped abruptly, causing William to bump into her back.

"Awww, William. Look," she whispered adoringly.

William's face was a little more suspicious of the site before him.

Jack was laying in Elizabeth's bed facing the window and Elizabeth was curled up right against his back with her leg still up on the pillows. They were both sound asleep.

"She was shivering during the first ice treatment and Kristina said that they'd done 3 more after we left. I'm sure she was chilled to the bone."

William's eyebrows were raised. "Well it looks like she found herself a heater."

Grace smacked his arm lightly. "Oh honey! He's not even under the covers. Relax. They're good kids. Let's just let them rest. We'll go get them a decent dinner. The hospital food is terrible."

Twenty more minutes passed before Jack roused. He quietly slipped out of the bed and went to the restroom. When he returned, Elizabeth was awake. "Can you hand me my phone? I bet my parents have been calling."

Jack retrieved her phone and noticed some new notifications on his own screen. "I need to call Callie and let her know we're still here."

"My parents called several times and said they were going to be here 20 minutes ago. I hope they're okay. I'm going to message Rosie back. She said she's in town."

"I'm going to go out to the waiting room to call Callie. My reception isn't very good in here. I'll look for your parents while I'm out there."

" _Hey Rosie. I'm sorry, I just now saw your message. I'm not going to be able to go out tonight. Don't freak out, but I'm actually at the hospital. It's not a big deal. I just broke my foot and I'm waiting to get a cast."_

Jack's back was to the elevators while he talked to Callie and he didn't notice Elizabeth's parents walk past. "Yes, it's fractured for sure. They've kept her here all day icing it every hour because it is too swollen to cast it."

"Oh no, you all are _still_ at the hospital? I feel terrible. I'm the one who had them remove her shoes. I did get to look at those images though and they are incredible. You should have told me that you all were together," Callie insisted.

Jack cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. We're not… it's… complicated between us."

"Complicated or not, you are amazing in front of the camera and I'd love to get these last two days of shooting with you both. When do you go back to school?"

"August 24. Right after her birthday."

"Hmmmm. So we have about 6 weeks before you all will start classes again. Do you think she'd be willing to shoot a couple of days with us after she is released for weight-bearing again? We could just hide the boot or cast or whatever under a gown."

Jack grimaced. "Oh. I don't know. She's in a lot of pain right now. I don't know what the timeframe looks like for her recovery. The doctor is supposed to come back in tonight and I can talk to her about it. I'm hoping they'll discharge her so she doesn't have to spend the night here. We've been here since early this morning. The swelling is bad."

"I'm sure you guys are exhausted. Why don't you just take these last two days off and we'll try to make them up later. Are you going to be around between now and when school starts?"

"I don't have any plans. I live in the city, so I'll be here. Elizabeth will probably spend the rest of the summer out at her parents' farm I'm guessing. She's going to need help getting around for a while."

"Her parents have a farm?!" Callie asked excitedly, already planning for the session in her head. Then she nearly dropped the phone. "Oh my gosh. Elizabeth _Thatcher._ How could I have been such an idiot? She's THE Elizabeth Thatcher! William's daughter?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes. William's her Dad."

"Oh gosh. I broke the foot of William Thatcher's daughter. Good grief. I'm going to hear about this one from our lawyers."

He rolled his eyes harder and sighed, wondering if this was how he had sounded when he realized the truth about Elizabeth. _I hope not._ He was annoyed that Callie was making all of this about herself. "Only if _you_ tell people about it. The Thatchers enjoy their privacy and I can guarantee you that they're not going to be calling the Tribune about it. They're very nice people. They're not going to sue you."

She could sense the gruffness in his voice. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to insult them… or you. I am concerned about her. Thank you for keeping me updated today. If we can work it out to get you both in front of the cameras again, that would be great. If not, that's fine too. I'll still pay you for the last 2 days and we'll make sure all of her medical expenses are covered. Please let them know to send us the bills."

"Like I said, I'll talk to her about it and I'll let you know. I'll make sure they know about the expenses. Thank you for the time off. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Jack. I'll talk to you soon."

"Oh wait! I almost forgot. We wore our wardrobe home last night, so I'll bring that by the office tomorrow. We forgot our clothes out at the farm too. I was in a hurry to get her home and just didn't think about it."

"I'll have someone gather it all up and bring it into the store. We won't be here Friday. Why don't you plan on dropping by Saturday afternoon and we'll have your things ready?"

"That'd be great. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Bye Jack. Tell Elizabeth we're thinking about her."

 _7:45 p.m._

Jack walked back down to Elizabeth's room. Dr. Walker was talking to Elizabeth and her parents about her recovery while she ate. Jack slipped in quietly behind her Father.

"She is going to be absolutely non-weight-bearing for the first 3 weeks. After that, we'll check her again and she should be okay to put a little bit of weight on it for a few hours each day. Increasing slowly. We can either put you in a cast now and then switch you to a boot at your first checkup or we can go ahead and fit you for a boot tonight."

"Why wouldn't we just go ahead and put her in a boot tonight? Is there an advantage to getting a cast first?" William inquired.

"The boot will be heavier and while she's non-weight bearing, it will be cumbersome. _But_ , she can take it off to shower or bathe, whereas a cast cannot get wet. A cast would be a consistent reminder to not put weight on it and could possibly keep it more stable, but I'll leave it up to you. Healing times are not significantly different either way. It's going to be at least 6-8 weeks before she is unrestricted."

Elizabeth groaned as she did the math. "Oh man. There goes the rest of my summer and the first two weeks of classes. This sucks!"

Dr. Walker patted her shoulder. "I know. But it could have been much worse. I've seen a Jones fracture, which is a break only about an inch closer to the ankle than yours, take 10 weeks to heal. If you follow my orders, you'll be close to normal at 6 weeks. As we move further into your recovery, I'll have some exercises for you to do to regain strength in your leg. You'll be surprised at how much it will atrophy in just a few weeks of nonuse."

Elizabeth laughed, trying to find the humor in the situation. "So much for my modeling career!"

Jack chuckled with her and scared the daylights out of Grace. "Oh my! Jack, I didn't even know you were back there! I thought you'd gone home!"

He stepped forward with a lopsided grin on his face. "Speaking of your modeling career, Callie said to tell you that they're all thinking about you and that you guys should send all of the bills to Beholden. She would also love to get the two of us back in front of the camera, but we can discuss that later when you're feeling better." He gave Elizabeth a quick wink.

"Thank you for taking care of that Jack. I think we can probably work out something to finish the last two days of the contract. I'd like to anyway… I enjoyed working with you."

The look she gave him made her parents wonder just what they were going to see when the pictures came out.

"Well, I want you to take it easy Beth. They can wait for their pictures," Grace inserted. "I think it would be best for you to stay out at the farm for a while since there are stairs to maneuver in both your townhouse and at our condo."

"That's probably wise," Dr. Walker nodded. "I'll give you some time to finish your dinner and decide whether you'd like a cast or a boot and then we'll get you on your way."

William, Grace and Jack watched Dr. Walker close the door and turned to look at Elizabeth. As if on cue, William spoke first. "I think you should get a cast."

"I agree," Grace nodded.

"Me three," Jack grinned.

Elizabeth frowned and sighed. "But why? The idea of a saw that close to my leg in a few weeks is quite terrifying!"

"Not as scary as trying to keep you off of that foot if they put you in a boot," Jack grinned.

William guffawed. "Wow. You really do know her well, don't you?"

Elizabeth smirked and stuck out her tongue at Jack.

It made him think things. He raised his eyebrows and his dimples came out.

She blushed.

 _8:20 p.m._

She chose red for her cast because she knew Jack liked it and was surprised at how quickly the process went. She was discharged and Jack wheeled her out to her parents' waiting SUV. William loaded her new crutches into the back while Jack helped her into the dark backseat. He kissed her cheek ever so quickly before handing her the Target bag. "Goodnight Elizabeth. I hope you feel better soon."

"Jack, I hate to ask more of you because you've already done so much, but would there be any way you could come out and check on her tomorrow? I'm still filling in for William's secretary and her toddler son has RSV so she's been out the entire week. Our ranch hands will be out in the barn, so she won't be completely alone, but I'd feel better knowing someone was with her."

"Honey, Jack probably has other things he needs to be doing. Elizabeth will be alright. She's a grown woman, as much as we hate to admit it. She's just a little banged up."

"I'm sitting right here guys! Sheesh! I'll be fine. I'm sure I can manage for a few hours on my own. Isn't Julie there?"

"She hasn't returned from her theater camp yet. Not until early August," her mother responded. "It would just make me feel better..."

Jack interjected. "I'd be happy to. Somebody should be there to keep her in line." Jack and William both chuckled.

"You're a good man, Jack," William patted him on the back. "We appreciate it."

"What time would you like me in the morning?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth and found her grinning widely and he swallowed hard. He shouldn't be thinking the thoughts he was thinking.

"William and I will be leaving by 7 at the latest, but you don't need to be there that early. Just whenever you can."

"I should get home and get some sleep if I'm going to have to keep her entertained tomorrow." Jack laughed and snuck a wink to Elizabeth.

 _8:51 p.m._

Jack emptied his pockets and plunked the contents down on the counter. He was truly exhausted and it wasn't even 9 yet. He trudged up the stairs, showered and put on a pair of shorts. He gathered his bedding and threw it in the washing machine downstairs, grinning to himself when he found Elizabeth's jewelry.

After quickly redressing his bed with new sheets, Jack set his alarm and collapsed into his pillow. He'd purposefully left Elizabeth's pillowcase on her pillow so that he'd be able to smell her all night. His body ached for her.

Lee and Rosie returned to the quiet apartment after a nice evening out. Lee was trying to take Rosie's mind off of their secret discovery in the loft and keep her from thinking about Elizabeth's injury, which had only made matters worse.

Lee managed to do a pretty good job of distracting her with a fancy dinner and he even suffered through a romantic comedy in hopes of convincing her to spend the night. It had been a long summer, mostly without her, and he was more than ready to spend some quality time together.

They walked into the apartment kissing heavily. Lee's hands in her hair and her gripping his neck. Lee broke to remove his shoes and Rosie did the same. As she rose back up, something shiny caught her eye. _Jack's keys. He's here._

"Lee!" she whispered. "Jack's here! Look!" she nodded toward the countertop.

Lee looked over and saw the keys and a few other items on the counter. "I'll see if he's upstairs..." _You better be alone up there or Rosie might rip you a new one Jack._

Lee eased up the stairs. Jack's loft was dark and silent. Lee tiptoed over to the bed. Jack was sound asleep. Alone. Lee breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Rosie walked to the counter and picked up Jack's keys. There were a handful of coins and two crumpled receipts, which she straightened. One was for Starbucks, which didn't surprise her at all. But…

She unfolded a Target receipt next. Her grimace turned into a scowl as she read down the list of items.

Lee quietly descended the stairs. "He's asleep. By himself. Out like a light actually." Lee thought that he still might have a small chance to salvage their evening.

He did not.

"Lee! Get over here!" Rosie demanded. "Jack bought someone a bra! And not just _any_ bra. Lace! A red, lace bralette!" she screeched with disgust. "And chocolate caramels! Can you believe him?"

She was seething. And with that simple piece of paper, Lee's chances of a romantic evening with his girlfriend evaporated into the air.

And now he was mad too.

He sulked back to the laundry room and pulled his jeans out of the dryer. He opened the lid of the washing machine to see it full of chocolate brown fabric. A real smack in the face. He recognized it immediately and quickly pulled Jack's sheets out and shoved them into the dryer before Rosie saw them. He had half-a-mind to just leave them in the floor and let them mildew. He had to admit that deep down, he was pretty pissed at his friend too. _Sure, we're guys and we have needs, but really Jack?_

 _5:30 a.m._

Jack picked up his beeping phone and slid the alarm to quiet it. As resistant as his body was to get out of the soft, warm bed, his mind really wanted to be with Elizabeth. His body caught up pretty quickly. _Maybe today, I'll do it. I'll kiss her. I'll tell her._


	20. Chapter 20-Surprise

Special bonus chapter for you guys this week from Vancouver! Check out the FB group for a special video message from Emily and I! :-)

* * *

He wet his hair down to tame the bedhead and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. He slowly and quietly went down the stairs and realized that Lee and Rosie's shoes were by the door. _He's home early. And they didn't waste any time getting together!_ He chuckled to himself while he slipped into his Chuck's.

He grabbed his keys and threw away the receipts. _She won't be returning that._

The streets were fairly quiet so early in the morning. He passed by a 24-hour market and decided to make a pit stop. He picked out a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. They were friendly and extraordinary. They brought him joy just looking at them. _Just like Elizabeth. Not your run-of-the-mill, stuffy roses that everyone else buys._

He got back in the Jeep and continued his drive. The traffic only grew quieter as he made his way out to the Thatcher's farm. A surge of adrenaline woke him up a little more as a few deer crossed narrowly in front of him with only a few miles to go. The sun was rising and the sky was full of pink and purple swirls.

She called it the 'cotton candy' skies and he knew she would love it if she was awake, but he hoped that she wasn't. He slowed to a stop and took a picture of it. _She can see it later. He laughed at how whipped he was for her already and they were just friends._

He pulled down the driveway and parked behind the house. William must have seen him come down the drive because a minute later one of the bays in the detached garage was opening. Jack rolled down his window.

"It's supposed to storm pretty hard today. Park in the garage, Jack."

Jack pulled into the garage next to the Porsche and walked through the breezeway into the house. The house was dark except for the kitchen. There was a huge spray of red roses on the island and Jack looked down at his little bouquet of wildflowers and sulked.

Grace noticed. "She's going to like yours more. Did you know wildflowers are her favorite?"

Jack smiled. "No. I just felt like they suited her so much better than roses. The roses are beautiful though."

"They were delivered last night. From Beholden," William smiled and pulled a vase off of the top shelf of the cabinet. "It was a really nice gesture, but Grace is right. She'll like yours more."

Jack smiled shyly. "I hope you guys have a good day. I just missed a couple of deer about 2 miles from here, so keep your hi-beams on. The sunrise is beautiful this morning."

"They come right up to the house sometimes, so you might get an even closer look. Elizabeth had a couple of the little ones eating right out of her hand a few weeks ago."

"That doesn't surprise me. She has a way of taming wild things." The words were out before he could catch them. "Uh, I just mean… she is very persuasive." _Not better, Jack._ The capillaries in his cheeks were stinging.

All three were silent for a moment before William burst into laughter and patted Jack's back. "It's okay. We know what you mean. She is a very _influential_ woman. Just like her Mother." He nodded at Grace.

"Oh now William. Don't go telling stories on me now!" She looked at Jack. "There are bacon and eggs in the refrigerator if you'd like to make yourself something. There's also plenty of fruit and fresh muffins on the counter. Please make yourself at home Jack."

William picked up his keys. "I think we should be able to get back home by 3, but you are more than welcome to stay for dinner. We'll be grilling if it's not pouring down."

 _6:54 a.m._

Jack watched the lights fade down the driveway and disappear. The house was quiet. He removed his shoes and walked quietly back to Elizabeth's room. He turned the nob and slowly approached her bed.

The bed was warm and the sheets soft. The tangerine and vanilla from her hair lofting through his nose. He could almost taste her already. He slid up next to her back, pressing his body against hers all the way down.

He kissed her head and she sighed softly. He slipped his arm around her body and she pulled it tightly to her chest. They both settled back into a deep sleep.

She awoke a few hours later. Her dreams leaving her breathless. _Why am I so hot?_ And then she realized why her mind fantasized the things it did. She sighed happily.

She hadn't even realized when he came into bed with her, but she was glad he had invited himself. His soft body right up next to her back.

Jack released a little moan when she moved against him, but didn't wake.

She ran her hand over his thigh, smiling to herself how there was no hair just above his knees where his jeans rubbed. She had always noticed there wasn't any on his inner calf either and had always wondered why.

"This is the best birthday ever…"

She withdrew her hand and furrowed her brow. "What?" she whispered.

His words trailed off and she couldn't make out anything else, but she knew was what he was dreaming about. _He did want to kiss me that morning._ She batted her eyes slowly as the smile grew on her face and she snuggled back into him.

He was in a state between sleep and awareness.

She rolled over and studied his face. The faint lines in his cheeks telling her where his dimples emerged when he smiled. His long, thick eyelashes that flickered gold in the sun. The very slight curl in his hair when it got a little long. And his lips. Those heart-shaped lips.

He must have felt her looking at him even in his sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked until the hazel adjusted to the light pouring in through the curtains.

She smiled sweetly. "Good morning. Seems someone snuck into my bed this morning."

And there were the dimples. "You looked cold."

She slid her legs closer to his and he brushed her hair behind her ear. It was always an excuse to touch her. He had momentarily forgotten about the cast until it clunked against his foot.

"I'm gonna sign that later."

"And what will you write?"

"I'm going to write on the bottom so that you can't see." He grinned out of the corner of his mouth, revealing only the dimple in his right cheek.

She made a face. "You better write something nice!"

"I'm always nice."

She smiled back. _Yes. Yes you are._

 _12:13 p.m._

He brought her breakfast in bed along with the most beautiful bouquet of wildflowers she'd ever seen. She hugged him tightly and could have cared less about the roses. She got the hang of the crutches pretty quickly, but he still wouldn't let her do anything. She wanted to be up and around, but he would barely let her lift a finger.

He carried her out onto the porch after lunch and they sat in the swing watching the storm roll in. They could see the clouds traversing the meadow and releasing their contents in a steady downpour. The wind was blowing her hair all around her face, the humidity making her curls crazy. The air was hot and charged, the lightning striking off in the distance and there on the porch. Her legs were pulled up in his lap and he was massaging them as they talked.

He brushed her hair back and listened intently as she told him another story from her childhood. As the rain approached, he lifted her into his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands under her hips and shoulders. Instead of carrying her into the house like she expected, he walked out into the grass just as the drops started to hit the ground.

"My cast!" she squealed. "I can't get it wet!"

"Shit. I forgot. So much for my romantic kiss in the rain!" he laughed jovially like he was kidding, but she had to wonder if she had actually heard nervousness in his voice. He carried her back up the stairs just as the drops grew together on the steps. The air was heavy and wet and she looked up at him as he held her tightly. She was sure he was going to do it.

Lightning struck a tree out in the field and the thunder boomed a split-second later, jolting both of them from the trance. Their vision went white and their ears rung with a shrillness. "Holy crap! That was close! We should get inside."

The moment passed, both of their hearts beating wildly.

 _8:13 p.m._

Dinner was excellent and he had never had a better Friday night. Her parents were so congenial and warm, treating him like he was the son they never had. Jack accompanied William out for a ride around the farm to check on the horses and the grounds after the storm. There were a few limbs down and Jack helped him drag them into a pile to burn later. The large tree that lighting had struck would likely be a complete loss.

Elizabeth sat with Grace in the den and told her how sweet Jack had been all day. "He hardly let me move. He even made me breakfast and lunch."

"That's wonderful Elizabeth. Sometimes we need to let someone else take care of us. It's good for him. They need to know that we need them, even if it's something we can do for ourselves." Her words sounded like relationship advice and Elizabeth blushed. "Even something as simple as keeping us warm."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and knew her parents had seen them at the hospital. "He made me do the ice treatments all day too. And I have to admit that I probably wouldn't have done them if he wasn't here to make me."

Grace smiled. "I know. That's precisely why I asked him to come tomorrow too."

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. "Tomorrow is Saturday. Won't you all be here?"

"Yes, but he can convince you to do things that we cannot. He makes you happy dear. And you make him happy too." Grace stood and patted Elizabeth on the knee, giving her a little grin.

"I don't want him to feel like he has to take care of me all the time though."

"Sweetheart, he wants to be here. If he didn't, he would have left hours ago. Instead, he's out riding with your Dad and hauling brush."

Elizabeth smiled shyly, twirling her hair around her finger. "I love you, Mom."

"We love you too, Bethie." She walked toward the door before looking back at Elizabeth. "We all do."

Elizabeth drew her legs up into her father's oversized chair and looked out the window just in time to see her father and Jack ride back into view. The sun was setting behind them and it was absolute perfection. _I know he loves me. And I love him too._

 _12:57 p.m._

Jack arrived just before 9 the next morning and spent the day helping William on the farm and taking care of Elizabeth's every want.

Grace helped Elizabeth into the bath while Jack and William burned the brush that had fallen in the storm. When the two returned for lunch, the smell of Elizabeth's skin made Jack tremble.

"I need to go back into town before 6 and get our clothes back to Beholden. Would you like to get out of the house for a little while?" he looked over at William and Grace. "Would that be okay with you guys?"

"I would love to!" Elizabeth perked up. "I'm definitely getting a little stir-crazy already."

"As long as you promise to stay off of that foot, I don't have a problem with it. Will you guys come back tonight or will you stay in town?"

Elizabeth looked at her father, surprised that he would suggest that. "I guess it is supposed to storm again tonight. Maybe you can just drop me off at my townhouse. That's where my car is, so I can drive back out here tomorrow afternoon after church."

"Whoa now, I don't think you're quite ready for the Indianapolis 500, little lady. Why don't we just plan to watch the service online and then I can bring you back out here?" Jack smirked.

"Jack, we might just keep you!" William laughed, half-joking. "I agree with him, Sweetheart. Willow Creek is no place for someone on crutches. We appreciate all of your help, Jack. I hope we can repay your kindness somehow."

Jack waved him off. "No need, Sir. It's my pleasure." He gave Elizabeth a little smile.

 _10:15 p.m._

Jack and Elizabeth returned the clothing to Beholden and Elizabeth thanked Callie for the flowers. The meeting was short and sweet and Elizabeth told her she'd be in touch as far as her progress.

They went out to dinner and Jack took her to a movie. They had acted like they were 14 every time their hands touched in the popcorn, both exhilarated, but also too afraid to make a move. _Too cliché. It's gotta be better._

They entered Jack's apartment fully intending to grab some clothes for him and then head to Elizabeth's townhouse for the night.

The townhouse was dark and quiet and they thought they were alone. Jack sat Elizabeth down gingerly and steadied her against the door. She reached for his hip to balance herself. "I had a great time tonight, Jack. Thank you," she whispered.

His lips were dangerously close to swallowing her and his hand ran down her arm. "I did too. All of this time really. Except for your foot. But I've enjoyed getting to be with you."

She could feel his breath on her cheek as he spoke softly in her ear. His cheek brushing hers deeply in the shadows.

Suddenly the hall light flipped on.

"Jack Thornton, _how_ _dare you!_ You know Elizabeth is in love with you and yet you have the audacity to bring _another girl_ back here? All while Elizabeth is suffering at her parents' place with a broken foot? Can you think with your brain for two minutes and consider her feelings?"

Jack spun around, stunned. He was still in the dark, but Rosie was in the hallway and she was apparently _very angry._ Her voice was shrill and theatrical.

"I _KNOW_ you are in love with her too," she shouted. "Everyone knows. So whoever you've got behind you should know that this is just a fling. I know you were here the other night too, but he does not love you. He's in love with Elizabeth. And it's high time he admits it." She put her hands on her hips and stood firm. "I can't even believe you. What an asshole! Elizabeth deserves better."

Jack watched as Lee stepped into the doorway to his room, tight-lipped. They clearly had been up to the loft and had no idea who was standing behind his back.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Elizabeth let her cast clunk the floor, in absolute shock at what just transpired. Jack turned to her quickly and put his arm around her body in a panic. "You can't put weight on that foot, Elizabeth!"

Rosie's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "What?! Did you just say Eliza-"

Jack stepped to the side and flipped on the lights, revealing a crimson-faced Elizabeth behind him.

"Lee. Get out here."


	21. Chapter 21--Just Friends

_10:24 p.m._

"Oh, I'm present and accounted for," Lee grinned. "But I think we have another guest present and more than accounted for too! Maybe, uh, the two of you have a few cats to let out the bag?"

"Cats?!" Rosie shouted incredulously. "I'd say they have a _lion_ to let loose! What exactly is going on here and when were you planning to tell us about it?!"

Jack looked at Elizabeth and they both took some slow breaths. _They themselves weren't even sure._ Jack grinned at the thought of just turning off the light and finally kissing Elizabeth's lips and pretending that Lee and Rosie weren't there.

But he knew Rosie. She wasn't going to let this go. And Elizabeth was already mortified based on the look on her face.

"We were just, uhm, talking. We didn't want to wake you guys up."

"Talking?!" Rosie wasn't buying it. "Didn't look like talking to me!"

Elizabeth straightened up, trying to look poised. "Just talking. Quietly. We were just going to get some things for Jack and he was going to help me back to my place."

"So it was _you_ here the other night wasn't it?" Rosie questioned.

"Yes. Jack was taking care of me after my injury," she looked at him longingly, wishing they hadn't been interrupted. "He was great."

"And then I took her to the hospital the next morning." Jack smiled shyly, still aching for Elizabeth.

"Rosie was _pissed_ , by the way," Lee interjected. "So I don't advise bringing home any of the models. Rosie might shave her eyebrows off in her sleep."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "Well, I _did_ bring home one of the models technically. And last I checked, she has great eyebrows." Jack reached for Elizabeth's face and caressed it, his thumb grazing over her brow. "Yup, still there."

Elizabeth swatted his arm with her mouth agape. "Jack!"

"What?" he playfully returned her gaze and shrugged. "I brought home the most beautiful one… who also just happens to be my best friend. And I took care of her."

"Well I thought Rosie was going to kill you with her bare hands when we found that dress in the loft," Lee laughed.

Jack picked Elizabeth up and carried her toward the stairs. "That was Elizabeth's. It was the dress she was wearing when she got hurt. She refused to go to the hospital that night, so I brought her back here because it was closer if we needed to go in the middle of the night."

"Well, the dress was beautiful and I'm thrilled it was yours," Rosie rubbed Elizabeth's arm. "I hope you're feeling better. We can talk more tomorrow," she winked, not-so-slyly. "I'm sure you're tired and you guys want some privacy."

"Actually, we're heading to my place tonight. I'd like to sleep in my own bed again and I'm sure _you guys_ want some privacy." She returned Rosie's wink and turned to Jack. "In fact, Jack why don't you run up and get some clothes and I'll just wait down here for you?"

"Are you sure?" Jack looked hesitant.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that he knew Rosie would continue her interrogation if he left her there alone. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"I'll grab your sheets from the dryer and bring them up Jack," Lee offered, knowing that Rosie would want to talk to Elizabeth. And if he was honest with himself, he wanted the scoop from Jack too. _Rosie's rubbing off on me a little more than I'd like._ He chuckled under his breath.

 _10:45 p.m._

Elizabeth sat on the couch with Rosie and told her about the photoshoot and her injury. She also told her how Jack had taken very good care of her and had been so sweet.

"And you guys…" Rosie looked up through arched eyebrows at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's face turned bright red. "I don't know... nothing has happened… yet."

Rosie grinned and shrugged. "I'm sorry I outted you…"

Elizabeth's face turned even redder. "Me too. I'm not sure what's going to happen now. Do you really think he?"

"Absolutely, he does," she responded confidently, cutting her off. "And to be honest, I'm just thrilled that he didn't bring home some hussy to make you jealous!"

"Rosie!" Elizabeth was aghast. She had no words and looked towards the loft, hoping Jack hadn't overheard. "Jack, are you ready to go yet? It looks like it might start raining again."

 _10:48 p.m._

"Man, Rosie was _so_ pissed at you when we found that dress. And then when she found that jewelry?! Gosh, I thought her head might explode."

Jack raised up and hit his head on the dresser drawer above him that he'd left open. "You saw that too? What were you guys doing up here anyway?" Jack asked with brows furrowed as he stuffed some clothing into a duffel bag and rubbed his head.

"I came up to see if you had any jeans that needed washed because I didn't have enough for a full load. I saw your bed a wreck and then I saw the dress hanging in the bathroom."

Jack pursed his lips and frowned at Lee. "Well thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt! Dang! You really think I'd bring another girl home?"

"Man, you've had plenty of chances with Elizabeth and had never taken one. I didn't dream you'd finally gone for it. And then when Rosie found that Target receipt with the bra on it? Whew. She was blazing. Thanks for ruining our evening, by the way."

"Holy crap you guys are sneaky! She went through my receipts too?!"

Lee raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack. "Lace huh? You guys are making up for lost time, eh?"

Jack fought a hard grin. He was embarrassed, but happy at the same time and he couldn't explain it. "It's a long story. And we didn't… you know. Just slept in the same bed."

"Yeah, us too," Lee grinned. "So what now?"

"This conversation is over." He heard Elizabeth call out to him and headed for the stairs with his bag.

Lee followed, laughing. "You _finally_ gonna make a move?"

Jack punched him in the gut as Lee continued to laugh. "Shut up."

Lee and Rosie watched Jack throw his bag over his shoulder and easily scooped Elizabeth into his arms again. They headed for the front door. "You two have fun!" Rosie bellowed joyously.

Elizabeth buried her red cheeks in Jack's chest while Jack turned back over his shoulder. "Oh. We will. And I'm sure you will too. You're welcome, Lee."

 _11:01 p.m._

Jack helped Elizabeth into her seat and buckled her in as the lightning lit up the sky in the distance. She was quiet, her thoughts stormy and uncertain.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Her voice was soft as she tucked her legs in.

"No, I mean… are _we_ okay?" Their gaze met.

"It was just a little awkward. Don't ya think?!" She was biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I was certainly surprised," he chuckled, trying to ease some of the tension.

Elizabeth's gaze dropped to her lap. She slid down into the seat a little more. _Maybe he was surprised that I love him? Maybe he really doesn't feel that way?_ She could feel her cheeks tingling and her blood pressure whooshing in her ears. _What now?_

Jack was still in her space. Leaning on her seat. His body was covered in chills. _Maybe she was surprised that I love her? Maybe she really doesn't feel that way?_ He still remembered how it felt to have her against the door before they were interrupted. _What now?_

He lifted her chin back to himself and spoke softly. "Let's get you home."

She watched in the mirror as he came around the back of the Jeep quickly. He slid in and turned it on smoothly before reaching back for his seat belt.

She didn't know what to think or say.

He didn't know what to think or say.

She still wanted to kiss him desperately.

He still wanted to kiss her desperately.

They just didn't know how to actually make it happen.

They drove in silence. He took a chance and lifted his arm to rest it on the back of her seat. He slowly let it slide towards her neck. She didn't move away.

His fingers grazed through her hair and massaged her neck a little. She pushed back into him. He looked over at her with a little grin when they stopped for a red light.

He continued to rub his fingers over her scalp and down her neck. It felt so nice and was making her sleepy. Relaxed.

He let his hand drop lower, her neck and shoulders bare from her tank top. Her skin was hot under his fingers, slightly moist from the fire burning within.

The realization hit him and he pulled his arm back and reached for the dials. "Oh my gosh, are you too warm? I can turn the air on."

"Why don't we just roll down the windows? It's not raining yet."

Jack rolled the windows down just enough to blow her hair. She gazed out the window and he found himself wanting to touch her even more now. He tucked a wild curl behind her ear at the next light.

She released a shaky breath. _He's my best friend. So much to lose. And yet so much to gain._

He snuck as many glances as he could. _She's my best friend. So much to lose. And yet so much to gain._

They pulled into the parking space and he told her to stay put. He'd come for her. Like he always did. This time, she watched curiously as he put his backpack on the front of him.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

He turned his back to her and backed up to her seat. "Hop on!"

"Jack. It's really okay. I can walk. Just let me put my arm around you."

He turned and looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

She gave him a quick eye roll and conceded, swinging her legs out of the truck and sliding onto his back. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders.

They both laughed as he ran with her on his back to the townhouse. "Where are your keys?"

"In my hand."

He leaned forward and she shifted over his shoulder, her cheek touching his as she trailed her hand down over his arm to unlock the door. She felt the prickles from his stubble on her cheek. He felt the warmth of her skin on his.

She unlocked the door and he put his hand over hers to open it. A shock of electricity pulsed through both of them and a visible spark flickered.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"You shocked me!" he cried.

"I did not! You shocked me!"

They both laughed and he walked inside the door with her and carefully slid her down his body to the floor.

 _Déjà vu._

But would he do it this time?

Her feet touched the floor and she steadied herself. She could feel his pulse as her fingers roamed down the veins bulging over his biceps and forearms.

Her fingertips were smooth and her nails grating over his skin left him tingling. He'd been wanting to pull her to himself and now he finally could. The thoughts that were entering his head made him blush and his body pant. He slid his hand around her lower back.

Hearts pounding. Eyes shifty. Breathing labored, but soft.

She fought it. Clenched her teeth. Turned her head. But it came out.

A yawn.

Without a word, he scooped her up.

Carried her to her room.

He would always do what was right when it came to her. He would always put her needs first. As badly as he wanted to kiss her lips and mark her as his own, he would never take advantage of her.

 _11:28 p.m._

They settled in for the night after brushing their teeth. Jack loved that Elizabeth had already bought him a new toothbrush for her place. Even before all of this had happened. She had also left a drawer in her new dresser empty for him. Just in case.

He carried her to the bed and sat her down. He pulled the covers back and made sure she was comfortable before heading to the bathroom to change.

 _Will she want me to stay? Now that she knows… that I love her? Does she really feel that way about me too?_ So many questions. But he knew the answers. He was just too afraid to admit it. He slipped into some Nike shorts. _Shirt? No shirt?_ His body said no shirt, but his head said shirt.

 _Shirt_. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey Jack?"

His eyes met hers. Steely gray and green. Ocean blue.

"Do you mind getting the light?" She pulled the covers back, revealing the other side of the bed. "You're staying right? You know… in case I get cold?"

She watched him look over her body in the tank top and shorts. She saw him fighting his dimples and could see the thoughts running behind his eyes.

He walked over and turned the light out and he watched her lips turn up at the corners as he walked back to her. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you for everything. You've been so amazing through all of this."

They slept right up next to each other. The feeling of his body next to hers. The feeling of her body next to his was amazing. She knew she would have amazing dreams. And hoped he would too.

The vanilla and tangerine made him breathe deeply, wanting to savor it. She laughed as she reached down to straighten the sheets and accidentally grabbed his leg. "Can I ask you a question?"

He pulled back and raised up on his elbow as she rolled to her back right next to him. "I guess you can. You just did."

She smirked and rubbed down his leg again. "Why do you have these bald spots on your legs?"

 _Not the question I was expecting._ He chuckled. "It's from my boots. Years of wearing them really. I guess where they rubbed the sides of my legs when I was out riding on the farm… the hair just eventually stopped growing there."

The lightbulb went off for Elizabeth. "Ooooh! That's probably why my Dad's legs are like that too!" she giggled. "But what about here?" she ran her hand up the inside of his knee.

It made his body hot at her touch. "From the horse."

"The horse?"

"You know, you squeeze with your thighs and there's a lot of friction. After a while, it just stops growing."

"Hmmm. I guess I'm getting an education tonight." She reached up and touched the stubble that was quickly becoming a beard. "So what about here? Why the little bald spots here in your cheeks?"

He sighed. "From the horse too."

If she'd had a drink in her mouth, she would have spit it all over. "What?!"

He shrugged and laughed. "Kidding. I guess God didn't see fit for me to be able to actually grow a full beard. I've never grown hair there. But thanks for making me feel self-conscious about it."

She rolled back to her side and pulled his arm over her after he laid down again. "I think it's cute. You shouldn't worry about it."

 _12:02 a.m._

Sleep finally caught up to them. She felt his hands move over and grip her body occasionally in his sleep. They eventually turned to their other sides and the heat of her against him made him have to throw off some covers. She was sleeping soundly, her fingers resting on his hip bones, drifting under his shirt just a little. Making him wish he hadn't worn it, but knowing it was best that he was.

A few hours later, she woke to him mumbling in his sleep again. She was laying on his chest listening to his heart beat. In her spot. She tucked her cheek into him and stroked his abdomen, letting her fingertips graze over his muscles. Something she'd never be brave enough to do if he was awake. She listened to him, his voice hoarse and throaty.

Her eyes grew wider as she realized what he was clearly dreaming about. Listening to him release light moans in his sleep. The words indecipherable. She scrambled off of him, rolling away before he woke up and realized what she was doing to him.

She didn't get far before she felt his chest against her back again. He had followed her. Even in his sleep. His hands grazed her abdomen. Feeling her ribs under his fingers. Down to her hips. It was enough to rouse him.

 _Oh this body. Feeling it under your clothes all this time. Every hug, every time we've slept in the same bed. Wanting more. Telling my body no._ His hands marched down her sides and back up tenderly. Pushing the muscles and feeling her skin.

She relaxed into his touch. It was a dangerous place to be and she knew it.

He felt her body give into his and it scared him. _She's awake._ He wanted so much more. But he wouldn't. He'd never be able to look her Dad in the eye. William respected and trusted him.

They both knew. They didn't have to say it or even look each other in the eye. She knew if she turned to him, it would be all over. This dance that they'd been doing for a year now.

The chemistry. The touching. High fives that turned into holding hands. They smiled and giggled and touched each other constantly. The quick hugs that turned into real embraces. The lightning that kept striking all around them.

She wasn't quite ready for that to be over. She loved the thrill of it. She loved him.

He wasn't quite ready for that to be over. He loved the thrill of it. He loved her.

But they would wait. They wouldn't ruin it with their immaturity. They would let it mature and grow until the time was right.

 _8:34 a.m._

Sunday mornings had never felt so good. She was on his chest again right where he wanted her. He kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep. He relished the feeling and smell of her on his skin.

Before long, she was awake too. The throbbing in her foot wouldn't let her sleep any longer. She winced and pulled it up to rub her toes.

"You okay?" he pulled her tight.

"It's hurting a little. I think it's time for my meds."

"You should eat too. How about I run across the street to Abigail's and grab us something?"

"That sounds awesome. Grab some cash out of my wallet. My treat," she smiled.

 _10:00 a.m._

It felt a little strange to be watching the church service at Willow Creek in bed, but they were enjoying each other's company. Jack had put on his shoes long enough to run across the street to and purchase some pastries and drinks.

Elizabeth had the service pulled up on her laptop when he returned. He tossed the bag of pastries on his side of the bed as he slipped out of his shoes again. When he approached the bed again, he came to her side and put their drinks on the bedside table. He sat down and she raised up in the bed, pulling the sheet up under her armpits to keep herself warm.

He sat at the edge of her bed, on her side. "Good morning." He leaned toward her and she thought he might finally do it.

She was wrong.

He reached for the pastries he'd sat down on his side of the bed. "Hungry?"

She was. But also a little nervous. She'd already seen the topic of today's sermon.

They settled into the bed and she pressed play.

"Today we're going to talk about dating!" Pastor Hogan's voice boomed and Elizabeth turned the volume down just a little. "Oh, I hear your groans and I know an enormous portion of you are married. But there are nearly half of you that are not. And I personally want you get to get it right the first time, so today, we're going to start a 4-week series on relationships."

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack quickly. _I'm really glad that we're not sitting with my parents in the service talking about this!_

Frank continued. "So yes, this message is for single people. For people who are dating or maybe even living together who are in this mindset that marriage is what they want. People who think 'yes, we are maybe thinking about doing this forever.. you know, as long as we both shall live stuff.' This is for the people who might even be sitting beside that person. And you know what? That's actually perfect. Because you're both here and you won't have to go home and be all 'Frank said this and Frank said that!'"

Both Elizabeth and Jack laughed as they nibbled on their breakfast and sipped their drinks.

"You don't have to listen to what culture tells you that a relationship should look like. Make it your own. Listen to what God is telling you and listen to me. I've been accused of being too _simple_ before. But really, I'm just a straight-shooter. And I'm about to say something profound," he winked.

" _Be the person you are looking for is looking for"_ he paused. _"_ Do you hear that? Do you understand me? Be that person. Because another person is out there looking for that special person too. So start _being that person_ that you are looking for. _"_

Frank's words were resounding. Reverberating through both of them. They sat quietly, soaking it in.

" _Who you are now,_ in the present, _will eventually become your past._ And your past _will_ show up in your future. It molds you, it shapes you, it _follows_ become who you want to be _right now._ Make wise decisions. And let that be reflected in your relationships in the present."

"Work on yourself! Become amazing. Be kind. Be generous. Be honest. Earn respect. Earn and give forgiveness when you screw up. Take ownership of who you are as a man. Take ownership of who you are as a woman. THEN get into a relationship with someone who has done the same thing. You have to constantly seek to do what's best for the other person."

Point after point, his words cut deep. They sat in silence as the sermon was winding down.

"Don't buy into the myth that you are going to _meet_ the right person and everything will be okay. Don't buy into the myth that if you _marry_ the right person, everything will be alright."

"Do not rely on chemistry alone. Because you'll get together and you'll have chemistry, but you will have no idea how to build a relationship. To kindle a relationship. The chemistry that was once incredible will start to die because you don't know how to take care of each other. You don't have any clue how to be married or how to take care of one another. As unique as you think your relationship is—because you have this fire, this spark between you—it's not. It's a well-worn path. And those whose marriages have withstood the test of time will tell you that it wasn't because of their chemistry. It was because they _became_ the right person and _learned_ how to take care of each other. To be honest and respectful to each other. To be kind to each other. To forgive each other. To _love_ each other."

The video finished and Elizabeth crumpled up her pastry wrapper. Jack reached for his drink.

"Have you… been in many relationships?" she asked nervously.

Jack pursed his lips. _A girl like Elizabeth probably has a reason that she didn't want to get in a relationship her first year of college. She probably had her pick of guys in high school._ He was a little embarrassed. "No. Not really. I played sports and that kept me busy. And out of trouble."

Relief washed over her face and Jack saw it. "I didn't either. Really, I think most guys were too afraid of my Dad. So that probably kept me out of trouble too. I did at least get to go to Homecoming and Prom."

Jack chuckled. "What, you weren't the Queen?"

Elizabeth blushed shyly and rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes, I was my senior year. But it wasn't a big deal."

Jack laughed. "I should have known. A girl like you doesn't live under the radar many places. Especially high school."

Elizabeth gave him a look, teasing. "A guy like you doesn't live under the radar many places either. I'm sure you turned your share of heads, Jack. Don't be coy."

"I was actually really shy. Still am."

She snorted. "You? Shy? You are not shy Jack!"

"Well, not with you," he nodded and shrugged. "Well, not now at least. Now I'm… comfortable." He swallowed hard. "It's hard to stay shy when you're always with someone who's like the sun… the planets revolve around you Elizabeth. Everyone loves you."

"They do not," she chuckled. "But I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. You should have told me."

"That's the thing. I'm not uncomfortable when I'm with you. I like to watch you. I love your poise. I admire your fearlessness. The way you can charm your way through any room. It will serve you well in life."

She looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. "You see all of that _in me?!_ Seriously?"

His smile reaffirmed her. "Absolutely."

You could have heard a pin drop. The conversation was happening in their hearts and with their eyes. They both knew how the other felt. Rosie had been right. They did love each other. But with Frank's message resounding in their souls, they both wanted to do what was right for the other. To put the other person first. To be patient. To wait. To grow their relationship without putting constraints on it. To avoid the physical intimacy that would distract their young bodies and keep them from developing character.

They would continue to be "just friends."

 _11:35 a.m._

Jack hopped up off the bed. "I'm going to jump in the shower if that's okay. Then we can head back out to your parents' place?"

Elizabeth smiled at her handsome best friend. "Sounds good. Maybe you can help me wrap this thing with a bag or something so I can take a shower when you're finished?" She held up her casted foot.

"Why don't we do that now and you can go first?" Before she had a chance to respond, he was already heading to the kitchen for a bag and some tape.

He returned shortly with a bag, tape and a Sharpie. She was sitting at the end of the bed as he approached. "Put it up here in my lap," he grinned as he removed the cap from the marker.

"You're really going to sign the bottom? What if they cut it there? I won't ever know what you wrote!"

He grinned cunningly and started writing.

 _Je vous mettrai toujours en premier._

 _J'espère toujours être à côté de vous._

 _Tu es mon soleil._

He finished and capped the marker before blowing on it and pulling the bag over her foot. He gently taped around the top of her leg, securing it over the cast. His hands were gentle and warm as he helped her up.

"What did you write?" She leaned into him for balance.

He grinned and shook his head. "I'm not sure. My French is a little rusty."

"You wrote it in French?"

"I tried. I don't want just everyone knowing what it says."

"Did you sign your name?"

He smiled and nodded in the affirmative. "Do you want me to get your crutches out of the truck or do you want to just hop around in the bathroom?"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

He leaned into her cheek and she felt his warm breath in her ear. "Nope."

 _1:21 p.m._

They made it back out to the farm in time for a late lunch with William and Grace. The afternoon was spent playing checkers and watching another storm roll in. Just sitting in the porch swing.

They were settling into this newfound relationship that satisfied both of them. Things would happen when they were meant to happen, but they wouldn't rush. They would take their time.

* * *

 **Parts of Frank's sermon were again inspired from the incredible Andy Stanley and his series "The Right Person Myth." Check it out-especially if you're still single. It's brilliantly done.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope to publish again before Christmas!**


	22. Chapter 22--Winter Wonderland

**_I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! I enjoyed a nice long break with my family, traveling through several states after the big trip to Vancouver. Thank you for your grace in not posting, but I'm getting back in the saddle now! Time to ride! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _6:10 p.m._

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Jack had held Elizabeth's hand and she squeezed his fingers with white knuckles as the doctor cut her cast off. For 3 weeks, he'd carried her around and her crutches went largely untouched.

The doctor was amusingly careful not to cut through Jack's message or any of the other signatures she'd acquired. She kept the cast as a souvenir. Through some careful maneuvering with a mirror, Elizabeth had been able to figure out what he'd written. And when she did, she lit up like the sun. _His sun._

She was happy to just spend time with him. And he with her too. To anyone on the outside, they looked every bit like a couple. Touching, hugging, smiling, giving meaningful looks. And whispering. They were masters of the playful whispering. But when anyone asked…

"Just friends."

Their sophomore year began and they were taking French together. They'd both tested out of the first two courses and went straight into a conversational French class. They quickly grew to love having conversations in French when they didn't necessarily want everyone else to be included in their exchange. It drove Lee and Rosie crazy.

"Stop that!" Rosie swatted Elizabeth's arm. "You two drive me nuts when you do that!" She turned to Lee. "I think we might have to secretly learn French just so we can eavesdrop!"

"Well, it's not much of a secret if you tell us you're going to do it," Jack glanced at Lee with a look of mischief on his face.

The two 'couples' had established a Thursday night ritual of going out to eat together and then trying out something new in the city. Tonight they were going ice skating in Millennium Park. This city was lit festively for the holiday season already and left all of them ready for the break from school.

Elizabeth pulled on her hat and mitten set that Jack had bought her for her birthday. She'd thought it was a funny gift to receive in August, but she quickly realized that it was concealing tickets for them to go on a hot air balloon ride in the fall. That incredible ride a fond memory now, she thought back on how it felt to slowly rise higher into the sky with Jack's warm body wrapped around her.

They had seen the fall leaves and a breathtaking bird's eye view of the city from their perch safe inside the basket, the rainbow-colored balloon their cheerful tour guide. Elizabeth had spent the entire ride pressed up against the edge of the basket and Jack had spent the entire ride pressed up against her back, his arms wrapped around her and his cheek resting on her shoulder. Sharing nearly an identical vantage point.

They walked towards Millennium Park and now she really appreciated the warm and colorful wool present. She especially loved feeling him fold back the mittens to expose her fingertips so he could feel her skin against his.

He picked up the tails of her scarf as they walked and wrapped them around her neck. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Vous êtes belle. Parfait."

"Merci beau."

"Okay, that's enough. You're making me look bad, Jack!" Lee laughed. "So do you all have plans for Thanksgiving next week?"

"Elizabeth's coming back to my Grandparents' with me actually."

Rosie's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I thought you said your family was going to Tennessee, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded affirmatively. "They are. My Sister is out of school all week, so they're actually leaving Saturday morning to go to my Aunt and Uncle's cabin. We're only off Thursday and Friday, so I didn't feel like that was enough time to really enjoy it."

Jack interjected. "So I told her that she should just come back with me instead. It'll be nice to have someone along for the ride and my family is dying to meet her. The drive is kind of long and boring usually."

Lee furrowed his brow. "But don't you have a brother? Doesn't he usually ride with you?"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather ride with someone who smells as good as Elizabeth instead of my stinky little brother," Jack grinned.

 _7:40 p.m._

The four laced up their skates and ventured out onto the ice carefully. Jack clung to Elizabeth, as he wasn't as sure on his feet as she was. He also just liked being close to her. She was literally skating circles around him, taunting him with her skills while he wobbled about just trying to stay upright. "Is there anything that you're _not_ good at? Because we should do that next week."

 _Kissing. I'm not good at kissing. Maybe you can give me some lessons?_ She giggled at her own thought and knew she would never utter the words out loud.

"What?" he looked at her with a cunning grin, reading her thoughts. "I know you thought of something."

She shook her head quickly, brushing him off. "What is it that you say? Jack of all trades, master of none? That's probably me."

"That's not what you were thinking." He squinted his eyes at her mischievously as she licked her lips. He knew her better than anyone else and could almost read her mind without her speaking.

"Hmm. Things I'm not good at? Soccer. Football. Math. Physics. Oh, drawing and painting too." She shot him a playful look and he read her thoughts right away.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close with a grin. "Shhh. C'est notre secret."

Rosie and Lee exchanged glances. Elizabeth and Jack looked and acted more like a couple than the two of them often did. They weren't spending the holiday together and Lee wasn't holding onto Rosie nearly as tightly as Jack was holding onto Elizabeth. Granted, Lee had grown up on the ice playing hockey, so he didn't need the extra help. But he didn't really think Jack did either. _He just wants it._ _He wants to keep her close. Smart man._

They watched as Elizabeth smiled at Jack with her eyes. The way the two of them looked at each other was enough to melt the ice under their feet. Rosie took note of their body language, storing it up to use in her performances in the theater department. Jack and Elizabeth were certainly a better study on chemistry than anything she was learning in class.

The four skated around the rink and stopped for selfies to document the evening. They took one or two each week to help them remember everywhere they'd visited as they slowly worked their way through the city's entertainment options. Their close friendship was the kind that made everyone else jealous.

"Hey, did you guys ever finish those last two days of shooting for Beholden? Now that your foot is healed, I thought they might grab you for another round."

Jack was still holding Elizabeth's mitten-clad hand as they slowed to respond to Rosie. "Not yet actually. But since we are out for a month for Christmas break, Callie wants us to shoot over the winter break. It'll depend on the weather when we actually do it though. We're under contract for 8 more days of shooting, plus the two that we're making up."

Rosie squealed with excitement. "Ooooohhh! A winter-themed shoot will be beautiful! Will you shoot in the snow? You will freeze, but it would be so pretty!"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think that's the plan. She mentioned heaters and fur shrugs for me, so I'm assuming that means we'll be outside."

 _12:47 p.m._

Elizabeth finally bested Jack in a class. She finished the semester with a 96% in their French class, while he came in at 94%. He knew the reason that he'd come up short… _because I spent too much time watching her lips say the words and not enough time on my own pronunciation._

A fierce winter storm had hit the week of finals, dumping 10" of snow on the city. They only had 12 working days left until Christmas and Beholden had put off the photos as long as they could afford to. They would just have to shoot out in the elements.

Elizabeth and Jack were wrapped up with blankets until the moment that the cameras came out. All of the lighting professionals and the photographers themselves were bundled in heavy parkas, fleece-lined hats and boots.

The group made their way through the city day-after-day. A new location and new attire each time. On the 9th day, they were headed to Millennium Park. A place Elizabeth and Jack had grown very familiar with thanks to their dates with Lee and Rosie.

The mornings were always spent shooting product shots on simple backdrops. It was during these sessions that Callie would decide what she wanted them in for the marketing featurettes.

"Wardrobe," Callie beckoned, "I would like Elizabeth in the Lowell skirt and the Kinsey corset this afternoon. Can you help her into those and then wrap her up? Jack will be in the gray 4-piece suit with the vest."

Soon everyone was in their places and Jack and Elizabeth had completed their individual shots in the park. All that remained were their shots as a 'couple'. They stood together wrapped up in a heavy fleece and wool blanket. The fur coat and cream mittens were helping Elizabeth a little, but Jack's body heat was helping the most. She had her hands tucked under his arms.

"Okay, we're ready. Someone grab the blanket and let's move quickly under this canopy of lights before it gets too dark."

Jack pulled Elizabeth closer to himself as the assistant removed the blanket from their shoulders. He could hear the shutter of Jason's camera clicking almost immediately. They didn't need to be given much direction now, knowing ahead of time what the commands would be and how they were supposed to look at each other. They had grown comfortable enough that they could still be themselves and be playful all while giving Callie the shots that she wanted.

"This is great guys. Keep it up."

Elizabeth's teeth chattered and Jack rubbed his hands up and down her sides under the jacket. He felt the lace of the corset under his cold fingers as he rubbed them over her ribs. Fighting the sweetheart neckline that was drawing his eye to her bust, making his knees shake and his body pulse. "I think this one might be my favorite so far."

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You said that yesterday about the Leigh gown."

"I liked that one for other reasons." _Your backside looked amazing in that one. It was so fitted._

"And those being?" She was fishing for a compliment because she liked hearing him say it.

He squirmed a little, knowing she could read his thoughts if he wasn't careful. "It was just really complimentary to your…" he pressed his lips together before the word could slip out. "It fit you really well."

"Dip her Jack!" Jason, the principal photographer, called out.

Jack and Elizabeth were broken from their spell and looked back at Callie, Jason and the other photographers.

"Which direction?" Jack inquired.

"Towards that light. Someone get a reflector on her face and gown. Elizabeth I want your front hand on his neck and I want your lips attached to his."

 _Gladly._ They smiled, both a little tense, but eager.

Jack swept his left arm under her shoulders and neck and his right arm around her waist and easily bent over with her. She trusted him not to let her fall as the tiered layers of the organza skirt fanned out beneath her. She shook her back head slightly to let her hair trail down and when she did, she exposed her neck to him.

Without a second thought, he went for it because he wanted it. Running his cold lips down the soft skin of her neck and sucking slightly, causing her to breathe sharply and laugh with delight. She enjoyed both the exhilaration of his lips and the feeling of his love that passed through them.

"Holy crap Jack! That was perfect! Better than kissing her on the lips. You gotta see this Callie!" Jason was over the moon.

Jack pulled Elizabeth back upright as Callie ran over to see his shots on the back of the camera. He was slightly disappointed that his bold move had kept him from getting to kiss her lips, but her neck had tasted sweeter than his Nan's pie.

Elizabeth was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Show off."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You liked it." He squinted his eyes at her in a teasing fashion, trying to get a feel for what she was truly thinking.

 _I did like it Jack. Probably more than I should have. A lot more than I should have._

"That's a wrap for today you two! Elizabeth, we're still on for your parents' place tomorrow morning. We'll be out there around 11 a.m. to start getting things set up. We'll be ready to start shooting around 2. We'll bring wardrobe with us."

"Sounds good Callie. My parents are looking forward to meeting you all. My Mom is insisting on feeding everyone, so no need to cater anything out."

"And both of you will be out there already, correct?"

"Yup. Dorms are closed for the break, so Jack's staying with us."

 _4:30 p.m._

Elizabeth's hand looped through Jack's arm and he led her down the path behind the Beholden staff towards Park Grill, where the team had reserved a meeting room to house all of their gear, wardrobe and assistants. It was time to pack everything up and Jack and Elizabeth were tired from the long day.

Elizabeth sighed as she unzipped the chiffon skirt. Jack's eyes grew wider as she began to slip it off right in front of him. She turned and caught his gaze just as it fell to the floor.

"What? I'm wearing leggings underneath. Which is more than I was wearing this summer!"

Jack blushed at the jogging of those memories that he had attempted to erase from his mind. _Nope, those pictures are still there._ He began unbuttoning his shirt; his jacket and vest already hanging on their respective hangers.

She tried to busy herself with hanging up the delicate skirt, but she couldn't help but notice the way his skin stretched over the muscles in his abdomen. _So tight and firm_. She remembered the way it felt under her fingers when they were at the lake. And all the other times too. She could feel the heat rising in her chest. _Look away, Elizabeth._

She grabbed her sweater and put it on over her head, over the top of the corset. She threaded her arms through the openings and out the ends of the sleeves. Jack watched in amusement as she then reached under the sweater around to the back and unzipped the corset, pulling it out the bottom.

"Houdini, huh?"

She smiled but didn't respond. She liked that he was watching her though.

He tried not to stare as her chest rose and fell. Knowing that she wasn't wearing a bra and enjoying the natural swell of her breasts under the sweater. _Damn._ He was really grateful that he'd already changed out of his suit pants and put on his tight jeans.

The wardrobe assistants grabbed the corset from Elizabeth and packed everything up. Soon, only Elizabeth and Jack were left. He was tying his shoes and she was gathering up her stuff and putting it in her bag. Keys in hand, she stepped into her Sorel boots and left the laces untied.

Jack walked over to her, slipping his pea coat over his shoulders and buttoning it up. "You should tie those so that you don't trip."

"I'm simply too tired to bend over one more time. And I don't think I could lift both of my legs up if I tried!" she giggled.

Jack knelt down and began tying her shoes.

"Jack… I didn't mean for you-"

He smiled up at her. "C'est mon plaisir." When he stood again, he let his body graze into hers. Sharing breaths. Their coats pressed together enough that she could feel him underneath.

Things were changing between them. She could feel it. He could feel it. The heat was rising and they were growing helpless to stop it.

He swallowed hard and took a breath as he saw a hostess enter the room to seat a couple. Their reserved room was now expired and they would soon be surrounded by guests. _Time to go._

 _7:15 p.m._

Traffic seemed endless and so did the trip home. Both shy and a little bit awkward around each other… the undercurrent no longer invisible and instead raging on the surface. But what would they do with it?

Jack's family had loved spending time getting to know Elizabeth. Charlotte was still skeptical, keeping an eye on Elizabeth and unsure that someone "so fancy" could enjoy herself in the company of such a small-town, farming family. She even went so far as to follow her on social media, even though she herself didn't use it much. _Just to keep tabs on them._

Charlotte could see how her son looked at Elizabeth like a lovesick puppy. Following her around, catering to her every need. He was whipped, that was for sure.

But Elizabeth. She was congenial. She was warm. Everyone loved her. She was this riddle for Charlotte to figure out—who was she truly and where did her son fit into Elizabeth's life?

And more surprisingly, she seemed to look at Jack with those same infatuated eyes. Pining over this young man who looked just like his father.

Jack's Nana had already begun calling her "Jack's Elizabeth," much to Jack's pleading that they stop.

"She's not _my_ Elizabeth. She's just Elizabeth," he'd warned.

So Charlotte had taken to calling her "Lizzie" just to push his buttons. And to see if it pushed Elizabeth's. It didn't seem to. She seemed to truly not care _what_ she was being called as long as she was around Jack. They lived in their own little world, even in all the commotion of Jack's lively, redneck family.

Much to Jack's surprise, Elizabeth's own farm-raised family had gathered at her parents' house when they finally pulled back down the driveway. Her Uncle Wynn and Aunt Elizabeth, her Grandparents, a few other uncles and aunts and a slew of young cousins had all descended on the sprawling home a day early, trying to get in before the storm.

"Lawdy, lawdy! I can't believe it!" Aunt Elizabeth's hands covered her cheeks as she spoke with a drawl. "We finally get 'ta meet this Jack we been hearin' about!" Excitement had taken over her body and she was waiting at the door.

Elizabeth and Jack didn't even make it to the porch before the welcome party greeted them. They had all been fogging up the windows with their mouths hanging open. Elizabeth looked at him with red cheeks and whispered. "I'm sorry for whatever is about to happen."

"You put up with 'Lizzie' and 'Jack's Elizabeth,'" he chuckled. "This can't be worse than that."

"Don't bet on it."

"Been so hoping we'd catch ya before ya went home to yer family!" Elizabeth's namesake couldn't contain herself. She covered his stubbled cheeks in her hands. "Oh. You _are_ handsome. Com'on in here and let's get you two a-warmin' up by the fire! I bet yer buns are a-freezin!"

Jack blushed bashfully and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. She returned the shy grin and led him inside, mouthing an apology.

Uncle Wynn sat back at the kitchen table next to William, both watching the festivity intently. Both watching Jack. Watching the glances shared between the young man and William's oldest daughter.

"So whad'ya think of this new fella, William?" Uncle Wynn leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, still watching Jack.

"Seems to be a real nice kid. He and Elizabeth have been friends pretty much since she started at UIC. He wants to be a detective. His Dad was a Chief of Police and was killed in the line of duty when Jack was in High School. He's done really well for himself and is bright. He's even bested Elizabeth in just about every class they've been in together."

That perked up Wynn's ears. "You're kiddin? Smarter than yer Elizabeth?"

"I think she might just be a little _distracted_ when she's in class with him," William winked at Wynn. "She's still got a 4.0 though, so we're not complaining. We trust her to make good decisions. And he takes really good care of her and I appreciate that."

"And ya trust 'im? He's a rightly-attractive boy. Haughty?"

"No, I haven't seen that from him at all. Seems to be completely unaware. Even with all this modeling they're doing, he's still pretty shy and down-to-earth. We do trust him with her. He seems to have a really good head on his shoulders."

"Well, Elizabeth seems ta enjoy 'im. _Both Elizabeths!"_ Wynn chuckled.

 _9:20 p.m._

The leftovers from the dinner Grace had prepared for everyone had never tasted so good. Shepherd's Pie was always delicious in weather like this. Jack made his way into the den where most of the family had gathered. He was trying to force himself to not follow Elizabeth around.

He puttered about, feeling a little awkward; he didn't enjoy being the center of attention. _That's Elizabeth's game._ Her family was more than kind to him, but he mostly felt like he was just trying to fulfill social obligations. Buying the time until Elizabeth was back by his side.

He could hear her in the kitchen. She was helping clean up and chatting with her aunts and older cousins. She was at home in the crazy. _This must be what it's like in her family too. Loud._

He wanted to be in there with her so badly. _No, scratch that. I really want to be alone with her._ He stood over by the fire, warming his hands until he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Elizabeth's uncle towering over him.

"I'm Elizabeth's Uncle Wynn. Nice to meet ya, son."

Jack gave him the firmest handshake he could. Somehow this felt like more of a test than meeting William had been. "Likewise, Sir. Elizabeth speaks of you often."

Wynn shook his head with a lopsided grin. "Don't believe a word of it."

They settled into a congenial dialogue much quicker than either anticipated. Jack chalked it up to both of them being raised on a farm. They had a lot more in common than they had ever dreamed. He was really enjoying this side of Elizabeth's family. _They're all so… normal._

Wynn was impressed with Jack. He found himself falling for the young man just like everyone else had. Including his wife.

"There ya boys are! We been wonderin' where ya'd run off to! How 'bout some hot cider?"

Jack shook his head and looked down at his watch. "That sounds wonderful, but I think I better get to bed. We had a long day of work today and have another one tomorrow. And then I have a 3-hour drive back to my Grandparents' house for Christmas."

Aunt Elizabeth's eyes grew sad. "Oh, yer not plannin' to spend Christmas here? I guess I jest assumed ya would with tha snow a'comin'."

Jack shook his head again and smiled. "I'm hoping to get out ahead of it tomorrow. As long as work doesn't run long."

Jack turned and saw Elizabeth had joined them too. The cheerful grin that quickly drew across his face clearly told everyone that he was glad to see her.

"Comment allez-vous?" she whispered.

"Ca va bien," he whispered back.

"I'm exhausted. I think I'll go to bed."

"Me too. Am I still in the same room next to yours?"

"Yes. The rest of the family is upstairs, split between the bedrooms and then the kids are all 'camping out' in the basement."

The two said their goodnights to everyone and then to each other. The whole house was sleeping peacefully within the hour.


	23. Chapter 23--Sharing Christmas

_#thanksEm for proofing!_

* * *

 _11:00 a.m._

Elizabeth's cousins had already been outside playing in the snow by the time she and Jack made their way into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Lawdy, lawdy, would'ya look at that! They're a-pullin a sleigh on that trailer!" Aunt Elizabeth exclaimed with wide eyes as she looked out the window.

Grace joined her. "Oh, that must be some of the Beholden staff! They're shooting Jack and Elizabeth out here today!"

The whole family had made their way over to look, leaving Jack and Elizabeth at the island eating their breakfast. They knew they'd get their fill of whatever surprises Callie had up her sleeve soon enough and didn't even bother to stand.

"Sounds like we're gonna have another big day!"

Jack winced. "Yup. Callie doesn't do anything halfway."

Elizabeth giggled and nodded. "True."

Before long, the entire staff had come inside and the large farmhouse was feeling really tight. Elizabeth's room had become ground zero for the wardrobe personnel and Jack's was overtaken by hair and makeup.

"I want Elizabeth in the Hayden gown today. The one with the really full, tulle skirt and let's put the Hallie sash on her. Jack in a black suit, no vest, skinny tie."

The snow stopped around 3, giving them about 90 minutes of shooting time before sunset. They went to work quickly.

They shot with the horses and the sleigh first and Elizabeth had to admit that it was pretty awesome. She wished they could take it for a ride later, but knew it wasn't realistic in this weather. Next they shot down by the fence and out by the barn. Callie was using the farm to its full potential.

"Hey Cole, can you tiptoe out there and put one of the waterproof blankets down with this red plaid blanket over the top?" Callie looked at the assistant and pointed.

Cole carefully walked out, careful not to disturb the huge silhouetted heart Elizabeth's young cousins had trampled out earlier in the fresh blanket of snow. The wool blankets were placed down where the photographer instructed.

"Jack and Elizabeth, can you guys wade out in Cole's footprints and then sit down on those blankets together? I'll have them take care of the footprints in post. This heart is too perfect not to use."

Jack just picked Elizabeth up and carried her out so she wouldn't get her feet wet. He sat her down on the blanket and smiled at her. "You feel like a polar bear in this thing," he rubbed his hands over the white fur wrap they'd placed around her for warmth. "Soft and fuzzy."

She grinned. "How do you know what a polar bear feels like?"

"Smartass."

"Jack, I want you to sit down facing Elizabeth with your legs out. Elizabeth, I want you to straddle his body and sit down in his lap chest-to-chest. The fullness of the dress will be all around the both of you, so you can tuck your legs under it so we can't see your leggings."

Jack did as he was told, but Elizabeth looked a little bit uncomfortable. _Well, this will certainly be interesting._ She looked down at him and he took her hands to steady her as she stepped around him and sat down in his lap. Their chests together. The dress fluffy and concealing everything but their chests, arms and faces.

"Great! Now wrap your legs around the back. You might have to pull up the leggings a little so that we don't see those, but I do want to see those amazing shoes."

Elizabeth shifted awkwardly in Jack's lap so that she could reach her own legs to pull up the bottoms of the leggings. Jack supported her, arms around her back, pulling her even closer.

"Freeze! I want this shot!" Callie yelled and motioned for the photographers to start shooting.

Jason stepped up and started shooting, further directing Elizabeth to wrap her arms around Jack's neck. "Noses touching. Show me how you want her, Jack."

Jack had no problem _pretending_ that he wanted Elizabeth. It was pretending that he _didn't_ want her was the harder part. Telling his body to calm down. And she was straddling his lap. It wasn't an easy game.

He nuzzled close to her, feeling her cold nose and rubbing his own down it. Their white, frosty breaths merging in a cloud.

"C'est plutôt intime," she whispered.

"Oui." It was all he could force out. His every thought was concentrating on not kissing her. Telling his body 'no' over and over. He'd never wanted anything more in his life.

"You're keeping me warm. I can feel the heat radiating off of you and it feels amazing."

He wouldn't tell her why he was so hot.

"Are you comfortable? I feel like I'm crushing you."

"You're not. You feel… nice. You're keeping me warm too." He dared look up into her eyes for only a moment.

Hers were roaming his face. She didn't often get this magnified view; she eyed him wantonly, every chiseled square inch of his face leaving her body humming. His cheeks were red and she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or if he was blushing. She rubbed her fingers over them.

He ducked his head and risked letting his lips touch hers, their gaze firm and steady on each other's now. She nuzzled into him slightly, letting her lips part, taking a deep, slow breath.

"That's a wrap you guys! Holy cow! These are going to be just as amazing as the summer set!" Callie exclaimed. "Let's go inside and get warm for a minute while they ready the horses!"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and pulled back, drawing her feet up beside his hips and started to get up. "You probably want me off your lap now."

 _No, no I don't._ Jack took a cold, deep breath. He would have stayed out there all night if it meant he was kissing Elizabeth. He simply laid back to the ground. Flat of his back, pressing his eyes shut tightly for a moment and then looking at the sky, leaving her sitting over the top of his body, her knees at his hips.

She laughed and hovered over his body, her hands beside his head, her elbows locked and her infinity necklace dangling in front of his chin. It took great restraint to not bend to her buzzing body's desire to take what he'd seemingly offered just seconds before.

 _Maybe he was just acting the part._

The idea wasn't a novel one to her, but it sure felt like neither of them were acting. She was confident it was real, but the nagging, remote possibility that it wasn't kept her elbows locked. "That tired, huh?"

He pulled her down onto him and she settled into her spot on his chest with his arm wrapped tightly around her. "It was a long day, but fun. I've never enjoyed working this much. It feels a little wrong to take the money."

"I know. I agree. We have the craziest job for sure. You ready to go back inside? I'm freezing my booty off!" She carefully stood up and offered her hands to help him to his feet. He grabbed them and stood up, very close to her.

"Elizabeth, I…" he paused, staggering to finish his thought when he was this close to her. "I am in-"

"Are you two coming or not?! We need to discuss what's next," Callie interrupted, sticking her head out the back door of the house.

Elizabeth's eyes met Jack's and she squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the house. She didn't need him to finish. She had been right and her smile told him all he needed to know.

 _7:10 a.m._

Elizabeth woke to the sight of snow piled up around her windowsill. She could hear the wind raging outside and could see the gales of white snow swooshing by. The farmhouse was warm and smelled decadent, but the storm outside had rolled in quickly and with force. Her family had been right. It was December 23 and there was no sign of the skies bringing relief.

She crawled to the edge of her bed and pulled her robe around her shoulders. She stood at the window and pressed a hand on the cold glass. There had to be at least 8 inches of newly fallen snow on the ground, in addition to the 6 they already had. She could hear her parents' and Grandparents' voices in the kitchen having their morning coffee and she knew her sister and cousins wouldn't be awake for at least a couple more hours.

She rapped quietly on Jack's door and when she didn't hear an answer, she opened it slightly. His calm, heavy breaths reached her ears and left her tingling with anticipation. The work week had been long, even if it had been fun.

Quietly, the button lock on the doorknob was pressed under her thumb. Her bare feet brushed over the wood, leaving it to lightly creak under her steps. When she reached his bed she saw him smile and look at her through his lashes.

"Bonjour belle." He pulled back the covers and she climbed in, taking the risk of her parents or one of her young cousins finding them. She didn't care. Her parents already knew how close they were and they trusted that she wouldn't do anything reckless.

And they trusted him too. And he knew it. Even as he laid there shirtless with her warm back pressed into his chest, he simply caressed her arm and smelled her hair. He loved her without _loving_ her. Without even kissing her lips.

 _Do not arouse or awaken love until the time is right._

"Sounds like quite a storm out there."

She turned her chin over her shoulder. "I know. I'm worried, Jack. The snow is just getting deeper and the wind is crazy. I couldn't even see the barn from my window. I'm sorry we worked so late last night and you were too tired to drive home. Now I'm afraid you might be stuck here."

He wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders. The thin straps of her tank top under his fingers. "I can think of much worse places to be stuck than here. In fact, I quite like it… right here."

"You're not disappointed that you won't be with your family for Christmas?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I sort of feel like I _am_ with family."

"I think I quite like having you here too."

He watched her lips curl into a smile and he was done. In a white blizzard without direction and without end. The snow was falling like he was for her. Hard and fast. He was gone. For Elizabeth Thatcher.

She settled into his embrace. The angels sang around her. Joy to the world. She didn't know how this journey would end or what would happen along the way, but she knew she was in deep. She was gone. For Jack Thornton.

 _9:30 a.m._

They slept for 2 hours before commotion in the kitchen roused them. Elizabeth rose with blushing cheeks, wondering how she was going to sneak out of the room without being noticed. This probably wasn't a great idea with so many people around.

She slipped out of the bed and put her plush robe back around her shoulders. She caught Jack watching her as she tied it. "There's a navy one for you in the bathroom. I'm going to try to make a break for it."

His teasing grin almost lured her right back into his bed. Thoughts of kissing his pink lips, down his neck, over those shoulders… _stop it Elizabeth. You're already treading on thin ice._ She cleared her throat and went to the door, listening for signs of life outside it. Hearing and seeing no one, she slipped out, closed the door behind her and entered her own room again.

 _She thinks she's soooo sneaky._ Julie smirked to herself after watching her older sister essentially do the walk of shame… even if it had only been a few steps. A pleased grin covered her face. _Good for you, big sister._

 _9:59 a.m._

Elizabeth showered and dressed and joined the family in the kitchen. She could hear Jack's shower running and quickly busied herself to keep her thoughts from straying back to the memories her eyes had gathered while they were working for Beholden.

Jack stepped out of the bathroom, crossing to his bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. Elizabeth had been in his room, because a laundry basket of his clean clothes was sitting at the foot of the bed. No one else would have been brazen enough to enter while he was in the shower.

He pulled a hoodie from the top of the basket and pulled it over his head. The scent of Elizabeth lingered in it even under the aroma of detergent and fabric softener. His nose was finely tuned to her and it made his pulse race like a dog hunting a drug. _She is a drug. Highly addictive and having the ability to wreck your body._

He walked to the window towards the cold, tugging his jeans over his hips and buttoning them. He could hear her silver laughter in the kitchen, but his ears strained less as the sound drew nearer to his door.

A little rap. And then her soft voice.

"Jack? Can I come in?"

He gave himself a once-over in the bathroom to make sure he was in fact decent and responded with the most even voice he could manage. "Of course."

The water was still dripping from his tousled hair, but he was at least dressed. _Thank goodness._ "I see you found your laundry. My Mom threw it in last night while we were working and I folded it this morning. I hope you don't mind."

Jack grimaced with the thought of Elizabeth's mom seeing his boxers. Elizabeth noticed and read his thoughts.

She winked playfully. "Now two Thatcher women have seen your boxer briefs."

"But you're the only one who's seen me _in_ them."

"And that's how I would prefer it to stay," she laughed silently.

"Me too."

His pink cheeks and his dimples were almost too much. She needed to change the subject quickly. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips before speaking and she caught his eyes shift to her mouth. "My parents are insisting that you stay here for Christmas. The storm doesn't show any sign of letting up for the next 3 days and they don't want you driving in it. I know it's not ideal, but I have to agree with them. I'm sorry."

 _Am I seriously going to spend Christmas with the Thatchers? This is crazy. Her entire family is here. Does she really want me here?_

They locked eyes, tiny smiles on their lips and shifting from heel to heel, fidgety with their hands. A nervous ball of energy bounced between them.

She watched his Adam's apple shift in his throat as he swallowed and she was keenly aware of the air traveling through her nose.

"That's very kind of them to let me stay. I need to call my Ma though. I'm sure she's already worrying."

"Of course. I'll leave you to do that," she turned and headed towards the door, telling him she'd be in the kitchen if he needed anything.

"Elizabeth?" He closed the distance between them.

She spun quickly, as if she was hoping he'd call after her. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He kissed her cheek so tenderly it almost didn't feel real. The stubble from his jaw against her porcelain skin sent prickles across her body as he squeezed her hand.

 _Do not arouse or awaken love until the time is right._

"You're welcome."

She closed the door behind her as she left him. As he walked back to his phone, the thoughts were spinning. This morning he'd slept with her in his arms and he was totally fine, more than good with it. But it had taken great restraint not to get physical with her just now. Every single moment they shared just made him want more.

He'd always had a crush on her, of course he did.

He'd always enjoyed being with her, yes of course he did.

He'd always wanted to kiss her… absolutely he did.

 _Very much so._

He dialed his parents and walked back to the window, wishing he could open it. His brother answered.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm still at Elizabeth's parents' house. How is the weather down there? It's a freaking blizzard here."

"The same here. Ma's been worried sick that you were trying to drive in this. She's busy in the kitchen. She's probably going to burn the house down, so make this quick."

"I'm going to have to stay here until the weather clears and the roads are safe."

"So you're gonna spend Christmas with Elizabeth and her family then? That's a pretty big step, right?!"

Jack could hear the mischief in his brother's voice. "Shut up. It's just because of the storm."

"So her parents don't want you to stay?"

"No, they want me to stay."

"What about Elizabeth? Does she want you to stay?"

"Of course she does."

"Sounds like to me that this snow is a good excuse for you to snuggle up with a certain pretty brunette under the Christmas lights…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's my best friend, Tom."

"Yeah, the best friends that can't seem to get it together. Maybe someone will shove you under some mistletoe while you're there," Tom laughed heartily. "I sure as hell would if I got the opportunity!"

"We're taking our time."

Tom chuckled. "Yes. And you are both itching to kiss each other."

"Shut up. And tell Ma I'm staying here. I'll call again later."

"Bye Jack," Tom snickered with a falsetto voice and made kissy noises into the phone.

"Such a juvenile. Bye Tom. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jack."

 _8:37 a.m._

The next few days were as amazing as the ones that had preceded them. Jack couldn't remember being part of such a beautiful Christmas. His own extended family was equally large and boisterous, but there was something magical about the way Elizabeth's family interacted with each other.

Or maybe it was just the sparks flying between him and Elizabeth spilling over and affecting his outlook on everything else.

He was joyfully fascinated by every moment. The Christmas story from Luke was read by Elizabeth's Uncle Wynn, his southern drawl apparent in every syllable. It made Jack feel contented and right at home, as if it was his own Grandfather reading it.

Gifts from the tree were lovingly dispersed, and Jack was not left out. Elizabeth's parents had included him in their giving nature.

"We thought we'd just be sending these home with you, but God had other designs I guess," Grace warmly offered. "We're very happy to have you here with us, Jack."

Jack's face blazed with heat. "I, uh, I'm very grateful that you've agreed to let me stay because of the storm."

Jack felt William's monstrous hand on his shoulder. "We would have been happy to have you regardless of the weather son. You're always welcome here. You should know that by now." He sat another gift in Jack's lap.

"Thank you so much. You really didn't need to."

The words weren't even completely out of Jack's mouth before William and Grace were shushing him and beckoning him to open the Cardinals gear that her Dad had taken great pleasure in purchasing for him. Of course, Grace had been more generous and bought a few Cubs items too in addition to an assortment of local restaurant gift cards.

Elizabeth was grinning sheepishly at Jack, almost embarrassed at the way her entire family fawned over Jack. _But I have no room to talk. When I'm not with him, I'm thinking about him. I eat, breathe and sleep Jack Thornton. I'm worse than all of them._

She giggled to herself. _Well, maybe not as bad as Aunt Elizabeth!_ The lady was in her 70s, but she'd reduced Elizabeth and Grace to tears when she'd privately declared "there may be snow on the roof, but there's still fire in the furnace!" She'd gone on to tell Elizabeth that if she herself was 50 years younger, she might have some legit competition for his attention!

Jack opened the last gift with everyone's eyes on him. The small box from William contained a pair of regal cufflinks with a "T" on them.

"They were the first pair of cufflinks that my Father gave me when I started college, Jack. I just got lucky that your last name starts with a 'T' also," an easy smile graced William's face.

"I can't accept these, Sir," Jack shook his head and offered them back.

William shook his head forcefully. "I want you to have them. You are a very special young man and I'd be honored if you'll accept them. You mean a lot to Elizabeth, and as such, you mean a lot to me."

Jack's head dropped, the weight of missing his own father hitting him hard in the chest. "Thank you, Sir."

Elizabeth watched with surprise as Jack stood suddenly and hugged her Dad. And William wrapped his long arms around Jack as he would a son.

In a voice only William could hear, Jack sputtered a few words. "She means a lot to me too, Sir."

The men broke and William spoke two simple words, leaving Elizabeth and everyone else wondering what had been said. "I know."

 _5:58 p.m._

The kids ran in and out, alternating between playing with their new toys and enjoying the snow. The men split their time between tending to the horses and the rest of the farm or warming up in front of the fire while the women made themselves busy in the kitchen.

When it came time for the Christmas meal in the evening, everyone bowed their heads and William thanked the Good Lord for all of their blessings. He expressed gratitude for the prosperity, good health, and safety for all of his friends and family and then he voiced his gratefulness for Jack's presence in their home, adding that his friendship was very treasured. He even prayed for Jack's family.

Elizabeth held his hand tightly, giving it three squeezes during the prayer. Jack squeezed hers back and was very, very tempted to bring her fingers to his mouth to kiss them, but William finished just as he'd mustered the courage.

The prayer had made the room quiet and peaceful, but as soon as the 'Amen' left his lips, everything came alive again. Jack's heart was already abuzz, his body raging with testosterone after watching Elizabeth flit about the kitchen all day shooting him glances out of the corner of her eyes when she'd catch him watching her.

After the meal was finished, Jack found himself elbow deep in soapy suds, helping to clean the large casserole dishes that wouldn't fit in the dishwasher. "The women cook, so we clean," William had ordered. Even the younger male cousins were given a job.

"Sounds fair to me!" Jack smiled. He, William and Wynn were soon deep in conversation about Jack's family. Learning about his Mother, younger Brother, and of course, his Father. William had already known about his passing, but Uncle Wynn hadn't.

"I'm so sorry, son," Wynn offered. "I remember a-hearin' 'bout that. Drunk driver, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. My Dad served for 19 years and was nearing retirement. He'd already told them that he was retiring after 20 so he could enjoy us while he still had his health. He was responding to a call when he was broad-sided. The guy ran a red light and didn't even have the sense to hit the brakes. Took my Dad instantly."

Elizabeth was leaning in the doorway, unbeknownst to them. Jack's voice was firm and stoic, strong as he spoke glowingly of his Father, but she could see in his body that he was shaken recalling the stories. She walked over to her Dad, smiling up at him.

"Daddy, mind if I take over drying? You all can go chat with Mom and Aunt Elizabeth."

William started to refuse, but after looking into Elizabeth's eyes, he knew that it wasn't as much of a request as it was a gentle directive.

"Sure, sweetheart. Thank you for taking over for us."

Wynn smiled at his beautiful niece. "Yer Daddy and I were just talkin' 'bout playin some chess. Maybe we'll get to that while the ladies yap in our ears." He gave Elizabeth a wink before leaving them alone in the kitchen.

She immediately looked into Jack's eyes and brushed her hand down his back. "I'm sorry about that. Uncle Wynn didn't know."

"It's okay. It feels… strangely comforting to be able to talk about my Dad to people. I have avoided it for so long but I don't want him to be forgotten."

"He won't be Jack. He lives on, right here," she traced a heart over Jack's left pectoral muscle and felt him tense under her fingers. It wasn't meant as an arousing touch, but neither could deny the sudden rush of adrenaline.

Jack shoved his hands back down into the suds and pulled out another dish to distract himself. She took it from his hands after it was clean, dried it and put it away. They finished the task in a peaceful silence and Jack let his mind wander… thinking about what it would be like to have nights like this for the rest of his life.

He decided it was pretty much perfection.


End file.
